The Adventures on the Crimson Isles
by Subject 666
Summary: [WE BACK!] Ash Ketchum, 16, is embarking on yet another journey, this time to the Crimson Isles, a series of islands amidst the vast ocean. As an ancient power awakens and a new evil threatens to unleash that power, Ash and his friends will play a critical role in stopping the impending doom. But their lives will be changed forever. AmourShipping / AuraAsh
1. Disaster on the Desert Isle

**The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DISASTER ON THE DESERT ISLE**

* * *

 **Ocean - Firespray**

The cruise ship sliced through the choppy ocean as fast as a Gyarados. The ship was unlike traditional white sea liners. No, this ship was a bright crimson color, and instead of being packed with vacationers, it was filled to the brim with young and eager Pokémon Trainers.

Ash Ketchum, leaned as far over the railing as he could, in hopes of catching his first glimpse of the Crimson Isles.

Just eight days ago, it was Ash's fifteenth birthday, and for his birthday, his mother had organized another journey for him. Dressed with a new set of clothes consisting of a black t-shirt, a navy blue hoodie, gray jeans, white sneakers, and a slick red cap, Ash set out to the Crimson Isles alongside his faithful pal Pikachu and-

"Ash, be careful! You'll fall over the edge if you lean any further!" Serena warned.

Serena had flown to Vermilion City from Kalos to accompany Ash along on his adventures on the Crimson Isles. Together they had boarded the Firespray, the sea-faring vessel that transported aspiring Pokémon Masters to the Crimson Isles. All across the deck of the Firespray, eager Trainers chatted in small huddles, filling the ship with an air of adventure and delight.

"I know, I'm being careful," Ash replied. He eased himself back over the railing and walked over to Serena, who was lying down on a white lounge chair reading the official Crimson Isles brochure. She wore a dark gray tank top and over it, her red cardigan. She also wore her red skirt, knee length black socks, black sneakers, a pair of dark sunglasses, and to top it all off, her pink fedora.

"What're you reading Serena," Ash asked.

Serena glanced up at him and raised her sunglasses. She flipped the brochure around and showed him. "The Crimson Isles official brochure." She handed it to Ash, and said, "It's a strange brochure...there's not much on it that tells us about the Crimson Isles. No names of the Isles, no information on Pokémon we might find, or shops, or food, or anything really."

Ash took the brochure and scanned it. After a few moments, he pointed to a spot on the inside. "It says here that they tell us as little a possible about the Crimson Isles to enhance the adventure aspect of this whole experience." Ash groaned and gave the brochure back to Serena. "We don't even know where we'll find the Gyms."

"Well, let's see here," Serena began. "There's eight Isles surrounding one larger Isle in the middle." She thought for a moment. "There must be one Gym on each Isle, and the center Isle must have the Pokémon League on it."

"Hmm, you're probably right," Ash agreed. "Man, I'm so pumped!"

"It's been so long, and yet he's still the same old Ash!" Serena thought.

"Attention Trainers!" the captain's voice boomed over the intercom. "We are about ten minutes out from the first of the Crimson Isles!"

Trainers and their Pokémon, including Ash and Pikachu, scrambled to the railings to get a glimpse of the first Crimson Isle in its full glory. Even Serena bounced up from her chair to look at the island.

"That there island in front of us is our destination!" The captain continued over the intercom. "Note the large shadowy mass behind it. That is your goal. Earn the eight badges across the Crimson Isles, and you gain access to Victory Mountain!"

The Trainers on board cheered and the deck erupted into a great maelstrom of determination.

"I wish you all the best of luck! And welcome to the Crimson Isles!"

Again, the ship exploded into the great bellow of many a Trainer determined to win the Crimson League.

* * *

 **Desert Isle**

Fifteen minutes later, the Firespray was moored in a deserted harbor on the Desert Isle, calmly bobbing up and down, riding the indigo waters. The harbor could hardly be called a harbor. All it was was a sandy pier constructed of white slats of wood and large, rusty iron support beams. The pier walked back to the Isle, expanding into a larger wooden platform where Trainers who had already gotten off the ship congregated and decided on where to go next.

The Desert Isle was truly a desert. Approximately twenty-five square miles of sandy wasteland beneath the scorching sun. Coppery colored sand washed over the island as far as the eye could see. No civilization lie in sight.

"Welcome to the Desert Isle!" The captain bellowed from on the deck of the Firespray, after everyone had gotten off. "This is where your journey on the Crimson Isles will begin! As you'll notice, there is nothing for miles around! If you'd like to reach the nearest town, head northeast for three miles. There you'll find Terrasand Village. If you'd like to head straight for the Gym, head north for five miles. You'll find the Gym there in Horus City. Other than that, you'll find additional towns and landmarks if you decide to explore the Desert Isle more thoroughly. Lastly, I'd like to advise not going northwest. If you head in that direction, it will take you somewhere you'll wish you hadn't gone. Other than that, I wish you all the best of luck!"

Ash glanced at Serena. "Where should we go? I say we head straight for Horus City," he said, pumping his fist.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu squealed.

Serena shrugged. "I think we should go to Terrasand Village first. I don't think I can walk five miles in this heat."

Ash took off his cap and let the light breeze send a wave of cool across his head. "Let's start by heading north," he suggested. "Since Horus City and Terrasand Village are generally in the same direction, we can decide on the way there!"

"Sounds good to me!" Serena replied.

The duo turned back towards the Isle. Most of the Trainers were already gone off the docks, already having decided on their next destination.

Ash stepped off the wooden platform and onto the powdery sand. "Crimson Isles, here I come!"

By the time Ash and Serena had walked two miles, they were both dripping with sweat.

"Where did everyone else go?" Serena groaned, slugging through the sand with her backpack dangling lazily off her shoulder.

Ash was ten steps ahead of her, walking with pride through the sea of orange. He stopped and waited for Serena to catch up to him.

"So, now where do you think we should go?" Serena complained. "Has the heat given you a change of heart?"

Ash grinned. "No way! A little sun won't hold me back from getting to the first Gym!"

"Pika!" Pikachu moaned atop Ash's shoulder. Before, he had been perched strongly on Ash's shoulder, paralleling his trainer's determination. Now, Pikachu was slumped over, the sun clearly having sapped his vigor. "Chu...," he groaned.

Ash exhaled loudly and fanned himself with his cap. "Yeah, I guess it is a little hot out here. We should go to Terrasand Village first," he grumbled in defeat.

Serena beamed. "I knew eventually you'd cave!"

After another mile, Terrasand Town was still nowhere in sight. Serena had her head buried in the brochure, trying to find where they were. "Agh! Let's just face it! We're lost!"

Ash stopped and sighed. "Yeah we are. Terrasand Village should be right here."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Ash climbed atop a nearby sand dune to get a better look at the surrounding area. He was scanning the ocean of sand when suddenly his eyes lit up in recognition. "There!" He exclaimed. "I see something!"

"Where?" Serena asked, scrambling up the sand dune herself. When she spotted it, she frowned. "Are you sure that's Terrasand Village? It doesn't look like it to me."

"It's got to be!" Ash exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Pika!"

What Ash and Serena had saw, was indeed not Terrasand Village, rather a single structure amidst the vast sea of sand. It was a large, Gothic building constructed of sandstone. It looked very much like a church or cathedral with its rectangular base and steep, sloped roof. A cross or an emblem similar to the sort may have once stood at the peak of the roof, but all that remained now was a weathered pole. Faded, ornate murals and patterns snaked their way across all four walls and the large, dry, wooden doors.

"Uh, what's that?" Ash asked in confusion.

Serena shrugged. "I told you it wasn't Terrasand Village."

"Should we go inside?"

"I suppose. There may be someone who can help us in there."

Ash took hold of one of the doors and heaved it open. It creaked noisily and Ash was afraid it might fall off its hinges. But, the door held and the duo stepped inside.

Immediately, the two were deafened by the silence. However, it wasn't just quiet, it was utterly noiseless. Serena felt like she was being watched, like she was naked, like there were invisible eyes on every surface, watching her every move and following her wherever she went.

Ash seemed to feel the same sense of vulnerability. So did Pikachu, who buried himself in Ash's hood.

Ash tried to say something, but speech no longer felt like something he possessed. Instead, he simply motioned with his hand for Serena to follow him. They were dehydrated and lost in the desert with no clue on which way to go. Their only choice was to search this eerie structure for help.

In front of them was a long hallway that led down, further into the silent stronghold. Dim torchlight illuminated the path, but only enough so the duo could see what was directly in front of them. The sunlight coming through the crack between the doors seemed to evaporate once it flew inside. Ash cleared his head, then began walking.

"Ash...," Serena whispered.

Ash jumped. He had gotten somewhat use to the silence, and the sudden noise scared him. "Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I'm scared."

Ash turned around and faced Serena. With the torchlight behind her brightening her pale face, she looked like a ghost.

Ash flashed back to ten years ago when he and Serena were attending Oak's summer camp together. He remembered how he had comforted Serena in the woods; giving her his favorite handkerchief and holding her hand. He didn't bring his handkerchief to the Crimson Isles, so the latter would have to do.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" Ash asked her, holding out his hand.

Serena blushed, but the darkness hid it. She took his hand and held it tight, then whispered, "Thank you Ash."

Ash smiled back.

The stairs went down for a long time before they finally flattened out. Then the hallway resumed until it reached a sandstone archway. Through the archway was a massive chamber. Fiery braziers were fastened to the ceiling, however the chamber climbed so high that the light from the braziers barely reached the ground. Huge granite pillars sat near the corners of the chamber. Another stone archway lay at the far end of the chamber.

Still holding Serena's hand, Ash began guided her across the open chamber.

That was when they heard footsteps. Ash would have run towards the sound, grateful for any sort of help whatsoever. However the fear of this place had already mixed in with him, and so his first instinct was to hide.

Quickly, he and Serena sneaked behind the nearest pillar and listened. Two figures emerged from the stone archway on the other side of the chamber. They both donned midnight black cloaks with hoods that shielded their faces from view.

The gruff voice of a man spoke first. "Can we get outta here? This place gives me the creeps!"

The second figure was a woman, and she responded sharply. "No. We haven't finished our entire search of the place yet. You know our Queen will be...displeased if we return to HQ without a bit of crystal.

Serena's eyes narrowed. A million questions raced through her head and her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to burst out.

"Aww, c'mon! You know there's nothing here! There ain't even any Pokémon!"

"If you'd like to go back to the Queen as a failure, then I'll finish his mission without you! But you know what she does to those who fail their missions, and I actually feel like being alive by the end of the week!" The woman was practically yelling.

The man had gone quiet during his cohort's rant. He stayed quiet a few seconds longer, than laughed a loud, earthen laugh. "That Crystal's somethin' else, I'll tell you! I can't wait till we finally have enough of it! The world will ours for the taking!"

The woman sneered at her partner's stupidity.

Something roiled within Ash, something that burned away his fear and replaced it with vigor and determination. He was no stranger to suspicious characters affiliated with suspicious organizations, especially ones that declared the entire world to be there's to do with a they pleased."

Ash jumped out from behind the pillar. "Who do you think you are?!" Serena squealed in surprise.

The cloaked figures wheeled around. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man cackled.

"It seems we were not alone down here as we had originally thought," the woman added. "An eavesdropper!"

It was at this point that Serena revealed herself from behind the pillar as well. "Ash!"

"Two of them," the man hissed.

"Eavesdroppers must be punished," the woman spat, removing a violet Pokéball from within her cloak. The man followed suit with another violet Pokéball.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, let's go!"

Pikachu leaped down from his partner's shoulder and growled, electricity crackling from his bright red cheeks. "Pikaaa!"

Serena also withdrew a Pokéball. "Delphox, come out so we can help Ash!"

The Fox Pokémon materialized into the chamber, her wand burning with psychic fire. "Delll-phox!" She growled.

"Drifblim, let's crush this filth!" The woman spat.

"Go! Krookodile!" The man roared.

The Blimp and Intimidation Pokémon burst onto the battlefield. Drifblim bulbous form hovered ominously above the ground, while Krookodile gnashed its teeth in aggression.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball on Drifblim!"

"Delphox, you use Flamethrower on Krookodile!"

A crackling orb of electricity sizzled into creation on Pikachu's tail, while Delphox's wand began to glow a harsh yellow. Once they were primed, the two Pokémon launched their attacks, screaming their names as they did. Fire and lightning zipped through the air in unison, closing in on their targets.

"Drifblim, counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Krookodile, use Dig on Pikachu!"

Drifblim conjured a swirling ball of purple matter and launched it at the incoming Electro Ball, just as Krookodile disappeared into the ground. The two spheres crashed into each other and exploded in a violent rush of smoke.

"Pikachu, stay alert!" Ash warned, shielding himself from the sand that had flew up from the rush. "Get ready to dodge!"

Pikachu's ears popped up in wariness, its cheeks sputtering electricity. "Piiika!"

"Delphox, use Flamethrower again, this time on Drifblim! Serena commanded.

A quick flick of her wand, and another stream of searing flames jetted from Delphox's wand straight into the Blimp Pokémon. The decaying fabric of the Blimp's Pokémon body caught fire and it hummed in agony.

Not expecting an attack so soon, the woman remained silent as her Pokémon was engulfed by the fire. "Drifblim!" She wailed.

"Blim..." Drifblim moaned, waving its dangling appendages frantically in a vain attempt to quell the pain.

Meanwhile, Pikachu stood statue-still, his ears perked up and listening for his assailant. Just as the tension reached a nearly unbearable level, Pikachu squeaked and leapt to the side. A split second later, Krookodile exploded from the ground, claws and teeth waving and snapping wildly.

"Krook-o-dile!" it bellowed, slamming back onto the ground, snarling ferociously.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Krookodile!"

"Delphox, you use Dazzling Gleam!"

"Drifblim, use Air Slash on that Delphox!"

"Krookodile, block Pikachu with Brick Break!"

Pikachu threw himself at Krookodile, who raised his arm, ready to deflect the blow. Pikachu rammed into Krookodile's arm full force and the two continued expending their momentum, until finally, Pikachu was thrown back to the other side of the chamber.

"Pikaaa!" It wailed in agony.

Meanwhile, Delphox's wand began to glow a bright white, the fairy energy charging up at its tip. Then, small bursts of light ejected themselves from the wand and launched themselves at Drifblim, at lightning fast speed, almost like mini missiles.

Drifblim had been conjuring a azure blue blade of aerial energy, which it now released at the incoming attacks. It sliced through several rays of light before fizzling out. The remainder of the Dazzling Gleam attack hit Drifblim head on.

"Drifblim!" The Blimp Pokémon cried in pain.

"Alright, nice job Delphox!" Serena congratulated.

"Phox!" The Fox Pokémon smiled.

"Argh, Krookodile, let's finish this!" the hooded man growled. "Use Earthquake!"

Ash gasped. Earthquake, as a Ground-type move was super-effective against Pikachu and Delphox! And to top it off, since Drifblim is a Flying-type, Earthquake wouldn't even affect it!

Ash turned to Serena, but instead of finding a horrified expression, Ash saw nothing but determination.

"Serena...?"

Without even turning to Ash, Serena issued her command. "Delphox, use Fire Blast!"

Delphox's eyes lit up like a bed of smoldering embers and the tip of her wand flared. Twirling it between her fingers, the Fox danced gracefully from one foot to the next, whipping her wand back and forth, drawing a fiery kanji in the air in front of her. Once the five pointed character was complete, Delphox wasted no time firing off the attack. The kanji screamed towards Krookodile, and the Intimidation Pokémon merely closed its eyes in concession, knowing it wouldn't be able to pull off its Earthquake in time. The inferno blasted Krookodile back into the far wall and it dropped to the ground unconscious.

The man glared at his defeated Krookodile then back at Serena. "You piece of shit. You'll pay for what you just did," he growled, clenching his Pokémon so tight it looked as though it might break. Retaining his death glare on Serena, he recalled his Pokémon and replaced it in his robes.

Ash was wide-eyed. Serena had definitely become stronger since he'd last seen her. His heart swelled with pride, knowing just how far she'd come since she started. His mouth curled into a small grin before he turned back to the battle.

"Drifblim, Shadow Ball them both," the woman sneered, enraged at what she'd just witnessed. It was pathetic, getting defeated by children. Now she would have to clean them up all by herself.

Violet matter flushed between Drifblim's appendages and its body wavered as if the shadow had been squeezed out of its underside. Two spherical shapes took form, and Drifblim wasted no time in launching both of them at their intended targets.

"Pikachu, deflect those Shadow Balls back!"

Pikachu's tail hardened into solid, tempered steel and swatted the first swirling ball of violet back at Drifblim. Then he somersaulted and swatted the second one away from Delphox. It also crashed into Drifblim and sent its shadow energy coursing through it, finally knocking it out.

The woman could only gasp as her weightless Pokémon drifted to the ground. The Desert Cathedral once again took on its haunting silence as she returned her static Blimp Pokémon. Once it was away, she turned back to her adversaries.

"Defeated by...children!" The man sputtered, losing all remnants of dignity. "We're dead. We are so dead!"

The woman sneered. "This isn't the last you'll hear of Team Pluto! Next time you see us, you will cower in fear! Kadabra, come out!"

The Psi Pokémon burst into the chamber, wielding its spoon menacingly.

"Da-bra," it hissed.

Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity and Delphox's wand re-lit itself. They were both ready to continue the fight.

"Use Teleport! Back to HQ!"

Kadabra's spoon and eyes turned a harsh purple hue, and before Ash or Serena could respond, the hooded duo, along with Kadabra, disappeared in a flash of violet light.

Ash and Serena turned to each other. "Team Pluto?" Ash murmured, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder and backing up his mutterings with a questioning squeak.

"Never heard of them," Serena commented, recalling her Delphox.

Ash shook his head. "Let's get outta this awful place. We can talk about this later."

Serena nodded, her face conveying a meek expression of confusion and fear. Turning on her heel she started for the archway they came from, but Ash grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and found a determined look of defense on his face. Without either of them uttering a word, he took her hand in his. Then he started walking.

They both strode through the arch from whence they came, the fear of this place already sinking back in. They raced through the hallways, climbed up and down stairwells, making every wrong turn imaginable until they arrived back at the entry hall. The dry wooden doors were exactly as they had left them.

Ash smiled and released Serena's hand, pushing open one of the large doors with both of his hands.

Sunlight blasted their eyes with its blinding rays and the heat once more engulfed them, so they both covered their eyes.

"Stop! Don't take one more step!" A voice commanded in front of them.

The duo halted and squinted open their eyes.

There, in front of them stood more Officer Jennys than Ash had ever seen. But they weren't alone. Arcanine and Pyroar growled angrily between the Jennys' legs. Various police cars, motorcycles, and vans stood parked around the doorway, creating an impassable wall.

"You're under arrest, Team Pluto scum," the lead Officer Jenny declared.

 **Next - Chapter 2: Horus City**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Just as a small side note, I'd just like to say that the "Author's Notes" in the future will not be nearly as long as this one, since this is the first chapter.

First off! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! If you just got here, you probably don't know that this is a rerun, or the second rendition of the "Crimson Isles" story; I actually wrote about 14 chapters or so, but decided to delete it because of how unorganized it was. That being said, if you are coming back as a reader of the first rendition of this story, the first 14 chapters will probably be similar to what you already read, but changes will be present, so read it anyways.

Second, as you can clearly see, Dawn from the first rendition has been replaced by Serena. When I first started writing the first rendition, PearlShipping (Ash x Dawn) was my favorite ship. But after a few chapters, I fell in love with AmourShipping (Ash x Serena), but by then it was too late to change. So, here we are.

Now, actual stuff about this chapter! 1. The outfits that Ash and Serena wear are kind of a mash-up of previous outfits, at least in Ash's case. Serena's outfit is a combination of her two outfits. 2. Yes, Serena has a Delphox. Presumably, although we haven't reached that point in the anime yet, I think it's safe to assume Serena's Braixen will eventually evolve into a Delphox. That's the trouble with using characters in an anime that's still going; they're always changing. 3. That's all I can think of now; if I remember anything else, I'll put it in the next chapter's "Author's Note."

Lastly, if you enjoyed the story and want to support it, please consider following/favoriting. Genuinely, it means a lot to me. Also...REVIEW. Please. I cannot stress this enough. Feedback for me is like candy for a child. So positive or negative, constructive criticism or general comments are always appreciated. Though nothing too mean please.

That's all for now! See you in the next chapter!

Thanks,

 _Subject 666_


	2. Horus City

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 2: Horus City**_

 _Ash and Serena have successfully arrived on the Desert Isle, and after a small quarrel with the enigmatic Team Pluto, our heroes find themselves face to face with a battalion of Officer Jennys! Can Ash and Serena prove their innocence? What are Team Pluto's motives? And who will be joining the duo on their adventures? Keep reading to find out! Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo._

* * *

 **?**

With a flash of violet light, the two hooded figures appeared in a plain metal-plated hallway. The hallway was quiet and deserted and a single flickering light dangled from the ceiling. To one end of the hallway was quite simply the end of the hallway. To the other end was a thick steel door, almost like the door of a giant safe. There was no way into this hallway, except by the move Teleport.

"Kadabra, return," the woman said, and the Psi Pokémon was beamed back into its Pokéball.

"Here we go," the man muttered.

The duo quietly walked to the large steel door and knocked. They then knelt down to the cold metal floor and lowered their heads in respect.

The door eased itself open automatically, and sitting at a dark oaken desk at the opposite end of the room was a woman. This was no ordinary woman, no simple administrator or commander. This was the leader of Team Pluto. She wore a poufy purple dress, however on her, it did not look silly; it looked menacing. The woman had dark skin, long, thick black hair tied up in a fancy knot, but also some draping over her broad shoulders. Finally, she wore a simple silver tiara and her eyes were as black as Darkrai.

"At ease," the leader's deep voice echoed. "Enter, and deliver your report."

The two Grunts rose and carefully stepped into the leader's office and the steel door slammed shut behind them. They gulped in fear.

The female Grunt cleared her throat and spoke. "There were no traces of the crystal in the Desert Cathedral, M-Madam."

The leader's eyes roared with dark fire. She was not pleased, at all. "Have you scanned the entire Cathedral yet?"

"Yes ma'am," the male Grunt responded. "And the Crumble Bomb has been set."

"Is that all?" The leader rumbled.

The two Grunts glanced at each other, exchanging a brief, silent confirmation.

"That's all," the female Grunt said quickly.

The leader nodded and took out a violet Pokéball from her dress. "The Crumble Bomb has not been set. I received no signal from any Crumble Bomb in the Desert Cathedral," she continued, without removing her eyes from the Pokéball.

"We, uh, we forgot to turn on the signal," the female Grunt sputtered.

"You...forgot," the leader repeated, unconvinced. "I don't believe you are telling me the truth. Would you care to tell me what ACTUALLY HAPPENED!"

The Grunts cowered back to the door in fear.

"T-There was a boy and a girl," the male Grunt stuttered. "T-They caught us. We engaged them, b-but they defeated us."

The leader sneered. _Pathetic! They were defeated by a couple of kids?! A boy and a girl!_

"Come out," the leader spat.

The leader's Pokéball snapped open and a Bisharp materialized into the office.

"This is what happens to those who fail me, and lie to me!" the leader roared. "This is what happens to those who are defeated by a BOY and a GIRL! Bisharp, use Night Slash!"

Without a moment's hesitation, in a single swipe, Bisharp's arm swung in a wide arc and the two Grunts crumpled to the floor, dead. Blood soaked their robes and pooled onto the floor from huge gashes in their necks.

The leader sighed. That was the fourth *mess* she'd made this week. The failure rate of her Grunts was disgustingly high and it was taking more manpower that she was willing to provide to continually scrub her office down.

"Bisharp, return."

* * *

 **Desert Isle - outside the Desert Cathedral**

"Put your hands in the air, nice and slow!" The lead Jenny commanded.

Ash was confused. _What was going on? Did this Officer Jenny really think they were a part of Team Pluto?_

"What's going on?" Ash demanded. "We aren't Team Pluto!"

"Put your hands in the air and do as I say!" The lead Jenny yelled. The Arcanine and Pyroar growled, moving closer to the duo.

"Ash, just do as she says! We can explain later," Serena pleaded, putting her arms up.

"Alright," Ash grumbled, raising his hands into the air.

"Pika?" Pikachu chirped.

"Put that Pikachu back in its Pokéball!" The lead Jenny commanded.

Ash sighed. "Sorry buddy. Return."

Pikachu squealed and disappeared into its Pokéball.

The lead Jenny motioned to the duo and a fellow Jenny stripped them of their Pokéballs.

"Now," she said. "This way."

Ash and Serena followed the lead Jenny to one of the vans, and she motioned for them to get in the back. Once they were seated inside, another Jenny began handcuffing them to the benches they were sitting on.

"Hey!" Ash said, ripping his hand away from the officer.

A Pyroar from outside leaped into the back of the van and pounced on Ash.

"Ash, please!" Serena begged. She had already been cuffed to the bench.

Ash settled down, and he too was cuffed. The Pyroar jumped out, the lead Jenny hopped in, the doors were shut, and the van started moving. Sirens screamed overhead and the remaining police cars and motorcycles made a perimeter around the van, sirens blaring on them too.

Once the van had reached a steady speed, Ash spoke. "What's going on here? Where are you taking us?"

Jenny smirked. "Don't play dumb with me. You're a part of Team Pluto, and you're going to jail."

"Jail?!" Serena shouted. "Like Ash said, we aren't in Team Pluto! Look at us; we're kids!"

Jenny frowned. She hadn't thought of that. _They aren't wearing black cloaks either. Could they be innocent?_

"Was anyone else in the Desert Cathedral with you?" She questioned.

"Desert Cathedral?" Ash asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yes, the building you just came out of. Was there anyone else down there?"

"There was," Ash began. "There were two people wearing dark robes. They said something about Team Pluto."

"Yes, they said that wouldn't be the last we'd see of them," Serena added.

Jenny chewed the inside of her mouth, then rapped on the barrier between the driver's cabin and the back. "Stop the other vehicles."

The driver nodded and spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Where did these Team Pluto members go?" Jenny asked the duo

"We defeated their Drifblim and Krookodile but they used a Kadabra to teleport away," Serena explained.

Jenny nodded and took notes on her tablet as the van came to a stop. She un-handcuffed them and opened the doors of the van. The three of them climbed out into the blistering heat.

The other vehicles in the convoy were stopped around the van, their drivers wondering why the prisoners were outside their van.

"So who is Team Pluto anyways?" Ash asked, rubbing his wrists.

"Team Pluto is a terrorist group based here in the Crimson Isles. Our task force was assembled to try and locate and stop Team Pluto, whatever their goals may be."

Serena nodded. "I see..."

"Is there anything else they said, anything you think may be important?" Jenny pressed.

Ash racked his memory. "No, that's about it."

Serena jumped. "They said something about a...a Crumble Bomb!"

Jenny's eyes widened. "A bomb!"

Ash nodded vigorously. "Yeah that's right! They said something about a sort of bomb that could speed up erosion."

Jenny cursed and turned to her battalion. She relayed them orders, and the majority of them turned back towards the Desert Cathedral.

"I'm terribly sorry about this mix-up. Thank you for your help and cooperation, but I have to get back to the Cathedral," Jenny said quickly. She then ran back to her van and started it up. Yelling out the window, she said to a fellow officer, "Take them to Horus City!" Then the van was off.

The officer that the lead Jenny had called drove a police car. "Hop in," she told the duo.

Ash and Serena clambered into the car, and ten minutes later, it came to a stop in the middle of the Glittering City.

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Horus City**

Horus City was a city of the sun. All the buildings were built with large sandstone bricks and golden metallic trim. The police car had stopped in front of the Pokémon Center, and even that was built with a gold metallic trim.

The duo climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride," Ash said.

"No problem," the Jenny replied. "And again, I'm very sorry on behalf of our entire force that you were restrained under false pretenses."

"Oh, it's fine," Serena chirped. "At least we got out okay."

"All's well that ends well, I guess," Ash added.

"See you later!" Officer Jenny called. She started up her car and drove off into the city.

Pikachu's Pokéball burst open and the Mouse Pokémon sprung out, disapproval written all over his face.

"Pika!" He growled in anger.

"Sorry buddy, I know you don't like it in there, but we have it all sorted out now."

Ash threw the sweat off his neck. "Wow," he started. "A terrorist group here on the Crimson Isles."

"It's scary to think about," Serena mentioned. "To think that they could be anywhere, or be anyone. It's unsettling."

"Well, at least that's over," Ash grinned. "Let's go book ourselves a room in the Pokémon Center," he said, pointing to the orange building behind him.

Serena agreed, and the duo walked into the Center.

Immediately, they were blasted with a torrent of cold air from the air conditioners...as well as some obnoxious yelling coming from the counter.

"What do you mean they're not here! Their ship landed here three hours ago! Even of he is just a little kid, there's no way it'd take Ash three hours to get here!"

Iris.

Ash's eyes lit up. "Hey Iris!" Serena trailed behind him, keeping her distance from the loud girl.

Iris whipped around. Her expression warped from angry to happy, then back to angry. She stormed over to him.

Her formerly *large* hair had been cut and was now styled into a think braid that draped around her neck and over her right shoulder. Other than that, her outfit had generally remained the same, although she had gotten several inches taller.

"Ash Ketchum! I've been waiting here two hours for you! Explain yourself!" Then she noticed Serena. Her expression melted from anger into mischief. "And you must be Serena. Ash has told me _loads_ about you!"

Ash jumped.

"He...did?" Serena blushed, glancing over at the raven-haired Trainer.

Iris giggled. "Nah, I'm just messing with you!"

Ash softened.

"I'm Iris, by the way. Dragon Master in-training, Unovian, and the newest addition to your troupe!"

Serena smiled nervously. "Hi...I'm Serena, like you said. I'm training as a Pokémon Performer." She faltered. "How _did_ you know my name was Serena?"

Iris was taken aback. "Huh? Oh, Ash's mom called me about a week ago and asked if I'd like to join him in his adventures on the Crimson Isles."

"Really?" Serena asked.

Iris nodded vigorously.

"It's nice to see you again Iris," Ash finally chimed in.

"You too...," Iris said, still in eye contact with Serena.

Ash noticed the tension between the girls and quickly stepped between them. "Why don't we all get some lunch," he chuckled nervously. "I'm starving."

"Me too," Serena agreed.

"I guess a bit of food couldn't hurt," Iris added.

Before leaving, Ash and Serena received from a Pokédex from Nurse Joy, and in Ash's case, a Badge Case and registration into the Crimson League as well.

"Alright! Eight badges to go!" He exclaimed.

The trio departed the Pokémon Center and took a bus to a restaurant called Cleo's Place. After they were seated, Ash began to talk.

"So Iris, how has your training with Clair been going?"

Iris wiped hamburger grease from her chin and responded, "Very well! In fact, you won't believe what happened!"

Serena chewed on a french fry. "What happened?"

"My Axew evolved! Into Fraxure!"

"Wow! Can I see it? Please!" Ash exclaimed.

Iris glanced at Serena and shook her head. "Still such a little kid."

Serena, although she didn't like Iris for making fun of Ash, giggled, having not been able to agree with Iris anymore. "Ash is still the same Ash you met in Unova, I guess!"

Iris smiled. "So honestly, what you two so long to get here? Run into a few wrong turns...by accident?" She grinned.

Serena blushed, but it was Ash who responded. "You won't believe this! We found ourselves at the Desert Cathedral, then we ran into a couple of figures from Team Pluto!"

"Team Pluto?"

"Yeah, apparently they're a terrorist organization based here in the Crimson Isles!"

Iris's mischievous demeanor turned to surprise. "You met Team Pluto? I heard they were a super secretive bunch and only a few of their members has ever been seen!"

Serena nodded. "We fought them off too! They had a Drifblim and a Krookodile, but they were no match for Pikachu and Delphox!"

"Pika!" Pikachu blushed.

"Wow, you have a Delphox?" Iris marveled. "That's the fully evolved form of one of the Kalos starter Pokémon, right?"

"Yes, it is!" Serena confirmed.

"I heard about Team Pluto on the TV," Iris explained. "Apparently they have a super secret base here on the Desert Isle!"

"Here!" Ash yelped.

"Well, if we ever see them again, we'll beat 'em again!" Serena said, pumping her fist.

Iris grinned. "That's something Ash would say."

Ash and Serena looked at each other and blushed.

The trio finished their meal and left Cleo's, and were trying to figure out where to go next.

"I know!" Ash said. "Now that we're in Horus City, I can challenge the Gym Leader here!"

Iris shook her head. "No, no, no, no, you can't challenge the Gym Leader now! Don't you see, the Gym Leader of the Desert Isle is a user of Ground-type Pokémon. You'll never win if all you have is Pikachu!"

"Chu...," Pikachu mumbled.

"That's fine," Ash exclaimed. "We'll win with spirit!"

"Pika!"

Now Serena shook her head. "Ash, there's a reason only certain Trainers were invited to the Crimson Isles. The Gym Leaders here are way tougher; spirit alone won't win you a Badge..."

Ash sighed. "You guys are right. But where am I supposed to catch a Pokémon that could help me in a Gym Battle"

"Let's see," Serena said, checking the map feature on her Pokédex. "Ground-types are weak to Water, Grass, and Bug-types. And you can find some just north of Horus City in a place called the Traveler's Respite.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Traveler's Respite**

The Traveler's Respite was like the paradise pool of luxury hotel. Palm trees shot into the sky within the half mile that was the Respite. Sparkling, tropical ponds and streams dotted themselves throughout the refreshing, grassy ground. Ripe berries hung from various trees and bushes and the leaves of the palms shielded the Respite from the scorching sun. Deeper into the Respite, the undergrowth of a miniature rainforest grew wildly. And at the center of it all lie a huge rock, visible above all the trees and foliage.

"It sure is nice to be out of this sun!" Iris exclaimed. She unraveled her hair and ran her fingers through its thick, dark locks.

"Yeah, but it's still pretty hot," Serena complained.

She was right; the air was sticky and hot like a rain-forest, and sweat danced over the necks of the trio.

"Look at all the Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

Various Pokémon tromped throughout the Respite, swimming in the ponds, swinging across vines, and chasing each other about the damp grass, sand, and clay.

Serena removed her hat let the light breeze waft through her long, golden hair. She walked over to a nearby pool of crystal clear water and began to refill her thermos.

"Hey, good idea Serena!" Iris said, walking over to the pool and filling up her own canteen. Ash then joined and filled his bottle up as well.

"Pallllll pih toad!" A voice garbled from the other side of the pool.

Ash looked up, and a jet of water blasted his face. "Aggh!" He cried, falling over on the banks.

"Pah hah hah hal pih toad!" the Pokémon snickered.

"Ash!" Serena said, running towards the boy. She looked across the pond for the source of the attack. Standing, hopping from side to side, tongue flailing about, was a Palpitoad.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Serena mumbled, withdrawing her Pokédex.

" _Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tympole,_ " the Pokédex droned. " _It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to immobilize its opponents_."

"Wow, a Palpitoad!" Iris exclaimed. "Those little guys are usually only found in Unova! Cool!"

Ash used his sleeve to wipe the water from his face. "So that's a Palpitoad, huh?" The young Trainer's eyes glinted. "Alright Palpitoad, I'm going to catch you!"

Serena and Iris leaped aside. "Whaa!" They both exclaimed.

Palpitoad spat mud from his mouth, sauntered over to Ash's side of the pond, and motioned with his hands. The battle was on!

"Alright Pikachu, let's start this with Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokémon acknowledged before bursting into a sprint.

"Glbrglbrglbr!" Palpitoad yelled. An orb of wavering amber materialized out of its mouth before fading into a sphere of brown sludge. The mud then rocketed towards Pikachu.

"That's Mud Shot!" Iris shouted. "You know what that means!"

Ash bit his lip. As a Ground-type move, Mud Shot would do lots of damage to an Electric-type like Pikachu.

"Pikachu, scoot to the side and continue your attack!"

The Mouse Pokémon veered to the right, now running through the shallow banks of the pond.

Just when Pikachu was about to land his attack, a spray of bubbles shot from Palpitoad's mouth and Pikachu was sent careening into the middle of the pond. A flock of agitated Ducklett flew away in search of a new resting place.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, squirming around in the water.

Palpitoad laughed and fired up another Mud Shot.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and get yourself out of there!"

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu screamed. A powerful bolt of lightning blasted Pikachu out of the water and back on dry land. The Mud Shot was caught in the attack and crumbled into the pond.

Not wasting a beat, Ash gave his next command. "Pikachu, Iron Tail let's go!"

Pikachu's tail hardened into solid metal and the Mouse Pokémon once again burst into a sprint towards Palpitoad.

The Vibration Pokémon, who had been watching the entire display with great amusement now stared in unpreparedness at the impending attack.

Pikachu's Iron Tail smashed into Palpitoad's bulbous head, and the Mouse Pokémon leaped back, satisfied at the damage he'd caused.

"Nice job buddy!" Ash congratulated.

"Chu! Pika!"

Palpitoad rubbed its head were the attack had landed and released a torrent of brown sludge in anger. "Toad!"

"Quick Pikachu! Dodge!"

Pikachu jumped to the side just as the globs of mud sailed past him, inches from his body.

"Alright Pikachu, I'm taking a shot!" Ash informed his partner. "Go, Pokéball!"

Ash withdrew an empty Pokéball from his belt and lobbed it at the Vibration Pokémon.

"Toad?" It blurted before being sucked into the capsule. The Pokéball wiggled violently, but after a few shakes, the capsule burst open and Palpitoad spilled out.

"Pal pih toad!" It growled. Six consecutive yellow rings shot from its mouth and hurled themselves at Pikachu.

"Ash, watch out! That's Supersonic!" Iris warned.

Ash nodded. A confused Pokémon would be very easy to defeat.

"Pikachu, counter with Electro-Ball!"

After conjuring a crackling sphere of electricity, Pikachu launched it at the incoming Supersonic, and the two attacks exploded, spewing white smoke everywhere.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash called through the smoke.

Again, Pikachu burst into a bounding sprint towards Palpitoad, who wandered aimlessly about the smoke, unable to see two feet in front of him.

From out of the haze, Pikachu tackled Palpitoad, knocking it to the ground. The smoke dissipated and Pikachu ran back to his side.

Ash flipped his hat around. "C'mon Palpitoad! I need you to help me defeat the first Gym Leader of the Crimson Isles. Please join me on my adventures! Go Pokéball!"

Another empty Pokéball sailed over to Palpitoad and gobbled the Vibration Pokémon in a beam of red light. The Pokéball shook...and shook...and shook...until it finally stopped shaking and the button clicked.

Ash's face broke into a smile and he ran over to the Pokéball and scooped it up.

"I caught...a Palpitoad!" He cheered.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu added.

"Nice job Ash!" Serena congratulated.

"Yeah, Palpitoad's a great first catch!" Iris added.

"Thanks guys," he said before opening the Pokéball and expelling its contents back out. Palpitoad burst into existence, tongue waving back and forth.

"Pih toad!" It said happily, spraying another jet of water at Ash's face.

"Aggh, all right, all right!" Ash said, trying to shield himself from the attack.

He withdrew his Pokédex and scanned Palpitoad. "Let's see," he muttered. "Palpitoad knows Supersonic, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, and Aqua Ring." He put the device away. "Cool!"

The sky had darkened swiftly since the trio had arrived at the Traveler's Respite. Many of the wild Pokémon had taken shelter from dusk. Bat and owl-like Pokémon had taken to the skies, chirping and hooting ominously.

"Hey guys, we should get back to the Pokémon Center," Iris noted, glancing at the darkening sky.

Serena looked up at sky and frowned as well. "She's right Ash, we should get going."

"You're both right," Ash responded, beaming Palpitoad back into its Pokéball. He pocketed his new companion and adjusted his hat. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Horus City**

After eating a hearty meal in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, Ash and Serena retired to their room while Iris retired to her's.

"Good night you two," Iris called from the door frame of her room. She shifted on her feet as if wondering if she should say something else, but seemed to decide otherwise. She gave one last mischievous grin that made her friends blush, then closed the door.

Ash and Serena waved good night to Iris and closed the door behind them as well. Ash walked over to the far bed and threw off his backpack. Serena tread lightly and carefully placed her belongings on the second bed.

"Ash, I'm gonna hop in the shower before I go to bed," she said softly.

Ash turned around. "Okay, but don't mind me if I'm already asleep when you get out. I'm beat."

Serena giggled softly. "Okay, good night Ash." She dug her pajamas out of her knapsack and walked into the bathroom, then quietly shut the door.

Ash exhaled loudly. Today had been a long day; arriving on the Desert Isle, fighting off Team Pluto, and catching his first Pokémon on the Crimson Isles. He changed into a black tank top and red gym shorts, then settled into bed. Tomorrow he'd be challenging his first Gym. The thought excited him, but all the while made him feel more exhausted. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight Pikachu."

The Mouse Pokémon had curled up in the corner of the room on the rug, in front of Ash's bed. "Pika...chu," it replied tiredly.

Serena walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later in a pink short sleeve tee and and short, black leggings. She noticed Ash's sleeping figure sprawled all over the bed and couldn't help but smile. She herself climbed into her bed and wrapped the sheets around her. Tomorrow would bring another adventurous day with Ash. Then she remembered Iris and frowned. The girl was charming and would add a lot to their group, she could tell. But she was an obstacle and Serena didn't know exactly how to treat her.

Serena shut her eyes and sleep quickly descended upon her.

 **Next - _Chapter 3: The Sand Maiden_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This is _NOT_ a harem. I just had to throw that out there for any of you who were thinking that it may be. So if you're like me and you don't like harems, then keep reading ;)

Thanks for reading, as always. I'm kind of disappointed that so many battles are happening in the first few chapters- Team Pluto in Chapter 1, Palpitoad in this chapter, and now the Gym Battle in the next. Hopefully I can lighten the load by Chapter 4, so as to not bland out the battles!

The Team Rocket trio will be making their debut in the Crimson Isles very soon, although this time, they're not after Pikachu.

UPDATE: Sorry, I should've done a bit of research before adding Palpitoad to the team; a few of you PMed me and notified me that Ash already has a Palpitoad. Whoops :P

 _Subject 666_


	3. The Sand Maiden

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 ** _Chapter 3: The Sand Maiden_**

 _After capturing his first Crimson Isles Pokémon, Palpitoad, Ash prepares for his upcoming Gym Battle with the Leader of the Desert Isle. With Iris joining him and Serena, and the events of the Desert Cathedral behind them, can Ash defeat the first Crimson Isles Gym Leader and earn his first badge? Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo._

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Horus City**

Ash awoke to glaring light of the sun shining through the window and into his eyes. He sat up groggily and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Yes! Today he'd challenge the Gym Leader of Horus City and obtain his first Badge! Glancing over at the adjacent bed, he saw that Serena was still sleeping soundly, and decided it was best not to wake her. Her blanketed form rose and fell methodically as a quiet purr exited her lips each time. Ash noticed himself staring and smiling like an idiot, so he quickly caught himself before heading to the bathroom.

Pikachu opened one eye lazily and saw his Trainer going to the bathroom to take a shower. He then looked at the digital clock on the polished oak table between the two beds. It read 7:12, so Pikachu decided to continue scraping up the last bits of sleep he could before it was time to fully awaken.

It was 7:29 when Ash exited the bathroom, dressed in his usual attire (which he had cleaned in the Pokémon Center's laundry room, along with Serena's clothes overnight), his hair still damp from the shower, though nevertheless, messy as usual.

The sound of the door opening roused Serena, and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking.

"Morning Ash," she croaked.

Ash turned to his friend and smiled warmly. "Good morning Serena. I'm going to go wake up Iris and order us some breakfast." He walked towards the door. "C'mon Pikachu!"

The Mouse Pokémon stood up with a stretch and a cry of "Piii-pika chu," before following his Trainer outside.

After the door closed, Serena slid out of bed reluctantly, gathered her clothes that Ash had brought up from the laundry room, and went to the bathroom to tidy herself up before breakfast.

Ash rapped on the door of Iris's room. "Iris, me and Pikachu are heading to the café to get breakfast and Serena's awake and getting ready. Join us when you can."

A groggy "okay" was heard on the other side, so, content with their work, the duo merrily continued on to the cafeteria.

Down in the cafeteria, Ash ordered a simple meal of eggs and toast with a side of fresh berries for Iris, a breakfast salad for Serena, while getting himself almost everything on the menu. He also ordered four servings of Pokémon food for Pikachu, Palpitoad, Delphox, and Fraxure, then sat down at a table, waiting for his friends. Pikachu hummed to himself, crawling underneath the table and between Ash's legs.

Ten minutes later, the girls appeared in the cafeteria, both cleaned up and ready to eat. All of their meals were situated at the table already, and the Pokémon food was lined up beside the table.

"Hey Serena and Iris, I hope you're ready for my Gym Battle today!" Ash said, pumped.

The girls looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, though it was Iris who blurted it out. "Aw Ash, you're such a kid."

Ash ignored them and dug into his food while Serena took the seat next to him and Iris took the one across from her. They all released their Pokémon and Ash and Serena marveled at Fraxure, while Iris ogled Delphox.

The trio quickly finished eating, and departed the Center at around 8:00. However, instead of going to the Gym, Ash weaved around the back of the Center to the vacant battlefield, meant for practice battles.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Serena asked. "The Gym is about ten blocks from here."

Ash smiled and turned to Iris. "Hey Iris, you mind if I practice battling with Palpitoad against Fraxure. I'd hate to send it into a Gym Battle without a bit of training!"

Iris grinned and replied. "Alright Ash, I accept your challenge!"

Serena bit her lip and walked took her place aside the battlefield. "I guess that means I'll be referee," she said.

Ash tossed Palpitoad's Pokéball out. "Palpitoad, I choose you!" The Pokéball whirled onto the battlefield and snapped open to reveal the Vibration Pokémon.

"Palll pih toad," it said confidently.

"Alright Fraxure, let's show 'em what we're made of!"

Fraxure burst onto the battlefield, gnashing its teeth, itching for a fight against the raven-haired Trainer.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash and Palpitoad, and Iris and Fraxure," Serena announced. "The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue! Good luck to you both!"

"Kids first," Iris smirked, giving Ash the first move.

Ash grinned. "Alright Palpitoad, let's kick this off with a Bubble Beam!" Ash knew a Water-type attack like Bubble Beam wouldn't have much effect on a Dragon-type like Fraxure, but he opted to use it in attempt to gauge his opponent's power.

A spray of bubbles flew from Palpitoad's mouth straight at Fraxure.

Iris smirked again. "Pop that attack with Dragon Claw!"

Fraxure's claws began to glow a harsh blue, becoming imbued with draconian power. It then expertly and effortlessly slashed the bubbles into nothingness...

* * *

Midway through their battle, unbeknownst to the trio, a cubical camera no larger than a Rubik's Cube silently buzzed over them, hovering by means of a propeller on its top. Using a small antenna on its bottom, it transmitted its feed to a nearby source, specifically, a tablet on the roof of a building adjacent to the Pokémon Center.

Huddled around the tablet, wearing simple white tunics, pants, combat boots, and white bandannas around their lower face, was a man with spiky blue hair and a woman with long red hair. Along with them was a certain menacing Scratch Cat Pokémon.

Team Rocket had arrived on the Crimson Isles.

The three carefully monitored the live feed coming from their surveillance probe.

"So the twerp has already caught a Palpitoad...," James mused.

"He moves fast," Jessie commented.

"And looks like he's got two twerpettes with him too," Meowth snickered, wearing the same white bandanna over his face as his two comrades.

"We'll have to speak with him soon," Jessie mentioned.

"Yeah, we gotta tell him our intentions have changed," Meowth added.

James smiled. "Let him have his Gym Battle. We'll pull him aside once he's on-board to his next destination."

The Rocket Trio agreed on this plan, recalled their probe, powered down their tablet, and began running across the roofs of the buildings back to their temporary Desert Isle hideout.

Unbeknownst to the Rocket Trio, however, a cloaked figure on the roof of another building several blocks away lowered his binoculars and called someone over his Holo-Caster. The Holo-Caster rung twice before the call was answered, and the blue holographic bust of Team Pluto's leader wavered into existence.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"As one of our scouts in Horus City, I'd like to notify you that something has cropped up."

The leader rolled her eyes, signaling the scout to continue his report.

"I've just seen three agents of Team Rocket spying on the kids who defeated our operatives at the Desert Cathedral," he informed her.

"Team Rocket!" The leader spat. "When will they actually stay disbanded when they say they are!" She sneered at something in front of her, presumably her computer. "You're positive that these are members of Team Rocket?"

"Yes ma'am. These particular agents are some of Rocket's most active, and are quite well known across the globe."

The leader smirked. "It's the trio with the talking Meowth, isn't it?"

"It seems so, ma'am."

The leader laughed. "They are fools! Nevertheless, I will move to kidnap their boss. None shall interfere with our plans!"

The Pluto scout nodded as the call ended. Team Pluto's plans were falling into place exactly as planned. All they needed was a few more pieces to the puzzle before the Crimson Isles...no, the world, would tremble in fear before them.

* * *

"Palpitoad is unable to battle! Therefore, the winners are Iris and Fraxure," Serena announced with a microscopic pinch of distaste.

Palpitoad stood up shakily, his body still aching from Fraxure's final Dragon Rage attack. "Palll," it said in dismay.

"Hey, nice job Palpitoad! You did a great job for your first battle, especially against a strong Dragon-type like Fraxure. Plus, you were at a type disadvantage!" Ash exclaimed.

Palpitoad instantly lit up, spewing water into his Trainer's face happily.

"Aghh, Palpitoad stop, please!" Ash begged.

Serena giggled and congratulated Palpitoad as well.

Fraxure flexed its stubby arms in victory before being recalled back to its Pokéball by Iris.

"Thanks Fraxure! You did great!" She said to Fraxure's Pokéball.

"Alright, that's enough training we can get, for now," Ash said. "Now, let's heal up our Pokémon and head to the Gym!"

"Pika pikachu!"

Fifteen minutes later, after healing their Pokémon, the trio stood outside a large, sandstone building. With its gold metallic trim, menacing twin jackal statues flanking the entrance, and pyramidal shaped roof, the Desert Isle's Gym was a sight to behold.

Ash adjusted his hat and smiled. "Let's go Pikachu."

"Pika chu!"

* * *

The automatic doors slid open and Ash and his friends walked into the Gym. Grateful for the blast of cold air that greeted them, the trio walked down a short hallway before it opened up into a huge, cavernous room. The battlefield.

A young woman, no older than 25, sat on the ground with her back to the group. She appeared to be playing with one of her Pokémon and didn't seem to notice that she now had company. She wore a cropped orange t-shirt underneath a denim vest. She also wore short jean shorts and brown leather cowgirl's boots. She had long, mahogany hair that flowed down her back and provided a beautiful contrast to her flawless pale white skin.

"Excuse me," Ash called. "I've come for a Gym Battle. Are you the Gym Leader?"

The woman recalled her Pokémon and stood up, facing the trio. She walked over to Ash and smiled brightly. "Hey chap, I'm Sandy, Gym Leader on this side o' the fence! Care to introduce yerselves?"

"I'm Ash! I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto, and this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika-chu!"

Serena stepped forward. "I'm Serena from Vaniville Town in Kalos. I'm training to become a Pokémon Performer and Kalos Queen."

Iris introduced herself next. "I'm Iris and I come from the Village of Dragons in Unova! I'm training to become a Dragon Master!"

Sandy nodded in confirmation. "Quite a diverse squad ya got yerselves here. Me myself, I'm from Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh Region, but I gotta say I love the Crimson Isles just a sprout more!" She pointed to a set of bleachers that sat aside the battlefield. "You ladies'll wanna take a seat up there!"

The girls nodded and departed to the stands.

"Good luck Ash!" Serena called.

"Yeah, do your best!" Iris added.

Ash nodded in thanks at his friends while Sandy took her spot on the opposite end up the battlefield.

A referee came from a door on Sandy's side of the field and positioned himself on the sidelines. "This will be a two-on-two match between the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town, and the Gym Leader, Sandy," he began. "The match will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to continue! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon!"

"Alright Palpitoad, come out!" Ash said, hurling its Pokéball out onto the battlefield.

The Vibration Pokémon materialized into existence. "Palll pih toad!"

Sandy grinned. "A Water-type, eh? That's fine, I like a good challenge!" She whispered something to her Pokéball of choice, then threw it out. "Let's go!"

Claws snapping and sharpening themselves, Drilbur appeared on the battlefield.

"Drilll burr!" She growled.

"Let the battle begin," the referee shouted.

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Leader Sandy ~_

"You can have first move, chap!" Sandy said with a grin.

Ash accepted the offer and gave his command. "Palpitoad, use Supersonic!"

"Drilbur, dodge that and use Fury Swipes!"

As the rings of confusion neared Drilbur, it leaped out of the way and begun its sprint towards Palpitoad, claws aglow.

"Palpitoad, stop it with Mud Shot!"

The Vibration Pokémon whipped its tongue, and spray of mud was flung towards Drilbur. Drilbur was caught off guard, and several globs of brown sludge sent her flying back to her side of the field.

"Dril-bur bur!" She cried as she bounced across the ground.

"Nice job Palpitoad!" Ash exclaimed, earning himself a small jet of water in his face.

"Agh! Alright, let's waste no time! Follow up with Bubble Beam!" A spray of bubbles shot towards Drilbur.

"Drilbur, use Dig!" Sandy shouted, and the Mole Pokémon disappeared into the ground.

Ash analyzed the situation, a bead of sweat dripping down his neck. "Palpitoad, stay alert, and dodge when you hear it coming!"

Sandy smirked. "That don't always work, kiddo."

Without any warning, Drilbur burst from the ground right below Palpitoad, sending the Vibration Pokémon flying back.

"Toad! Palpi-toad!" It squealed.

Ash chewed his lip and gave his next command. "Aqua Ring, let's go!"

Palpitoad threw up its arms and swirling threads of water began circling its body, like electrons around their nucleus. Once the threads were fully formed, glittering sparkles of cerulean light cascaded into Palpitoad's body, which turned a glowing green. Its bruises faded and it looked like it was back at full strength. Then the threads faded, waiting to be needed again.

"Palll pih toad!" It roared in an empowered tone.

Sandy bit back a curse. That would makes things tougher. "Drilbur, use Dig again!"

The Mole Pokémon disappeared into the ground once more, silently tunneling towards her opponent.

This time, Ash wouldn't make the same mistake of waiting until Drilbur was right under Palpitoad. "Palpitoad, follow Drilbur into that hole and use Bubble Beam!"

Palpitoad nodded and hopped down through the hole Drilbur's Dig created.

"Drilbur, up now!" Sandy yelped.

But it was too late. Drilbur shot out of the ground in the middle of the field, a torrent of bubbles following her, all of them hitting their mark.

"Burrr!" The Mole Pokémon whined as it fell back to the ground.

Palpitoad leaped out of the hole Drilbur had just created and grinned triumphantly.

"Pih toad!" It said in satisfaction.

"Drilbur, can you stand?" Sandy asked.

Drilbur opened its eyes slowly and staggered up. "Bur," she confirmed.

"Alright!" Sandy said with a smile. "Let's use Rapid Spin!"

Drilbur enclosed itself into its "drill form" and hurled itself towards Palpitoad like a bullet.

"Palpitoad, dodge!"

Palpitoad leaped to the side, but Drilbur altered its course and crashed into the Vibration Pokémon.

"Toooad!" It wailed in agony.

Drilbur boomeranged back to its side, satisfied with the damage it caused.

"Palpitoad get up! Remember, you still have your Aqua Ring going!" Ash encouraged him.

As if on cue, the threads of water burst into existence, showering Palpitoad with healing sparkles of blue.

"Drilbur, use Metal Claw! Don't let that frog heal itself!"

Drilbur claws hardened into tempered steel, then she charged the Vibration Pokémon.

Ash grinned. "Palpitoad, let's wrap this up with Mud Shot!"

Palpitoad smiled, the Aqua Ring still whirling around him, rejuvenating him, as he conjured several larger-than-normal projectiles of brown sludge. He released the mud and screamed, "Pal pih toad!"

The mud engulfed Drilbur and the Mole Pokémon was stopped in its tracks, wrapped in a sheath of the swiftly hardening earth.

The Aqua Ring around Palpitoad faded and Drilbur crumpled to the floor, parts of her body covered in hardened mud. A mud patch on her face crumbled away, revealing that she was out.

"Drilbur is unable to battle. Therefore, the round goes to Palpitoad!" The referee announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "You did it Palpitoad. Now, why don't you take a break and let Pikachu have a shot?"

"Palpih-palpitoad!" Palpitoad squealed in delight. He blasted his Trainer's face with a spray of water before getting beamed back into its Pokéball.

Sandy thanked Drilbur as well, and recalled her back to her Pokéball.

"Agh!" Ash yelped, wiping the water from his face. He turned to Pikachu. "Ready to go?" He asked his pal.

"Pikapi!" The Mouse Pokémon replied; a resounding yes!

"Alright Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu bounded off his friend's shoulder and onto the battlefield, cheeks crackling with electricity.

Sandy faltered. Hang on...an Electric-type? "Hey chap, uh, I think you're makin' a big boo-boo here."

Ash grinned. "I've chosen my next Pokémon. Now let's see yours!"

Sandy smirked. "Don't blame me if you get pummeled. Remember, I gave you a chance to change your mind!" She pulled her second, and last Pokéball from her pocket and enlarged it. "Gligar, let's show 'em the huge mistake they're making!"

Gligar burst from its Pokéball, pincers snapping wildly as it glided through the air.

"You can do this Ash!" Serena yelled from the bleachers. "Don't give up!"

Ash nodded at his friend's kind words before turning back to the battle.

"I'd be a mule not to give you the first move!" Sandy said.

Ash grinned and happily obliged. "Alright Pikachu, start this off with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu absorbed the surrounding energy before bursting into a bullet-like sprint towards the Fly Scorpion Pokémon.

Although she was still in shock over her opponent's choice of Pokémon, she knew better than to underestimate a Trainer who'd been invited to the Crimson Isles.

"Counter with a Quick Attack of your own!" Sandy commanded.

Like her opponent, Gligar sucked in the surrounding energy before shooting towards Pikachu at rapid speed.

The two opponents collided, eliciting a blast of smoke, before leaping back to their respective sides. Both Pokémon had sustained minor damage.

Ash wasted no time in issuing his next command. "Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail took on its metallic properties as he rushed towards Gligar.

"Gligar, dodge and use Acrobatics!"

Pikachu swung its tail at Gligar, but the Fly Scorpion Pokémon had shot backwards just in time, leaving Pikachu with nothing to swipe but air.

Next, Gligar flew upwards and bulleted into Pikachu, before whizzing past and striking two more times. It moved so fast that afterimages of itself could be seen where it had gone, and thanks to Gligar's lack of item, the Acrobatics attack did double damage.

Pikachu staggered after getting hit thrice by the Flying-type attack, hurt badly, despite the type disadvantage.

"Pikachu, you okay buddy?" Ash asked of his partner.

The Mouse Pokémon moaned and slowly rose to its feet. "Pikapi," in said, confirming it still had the strength to fight.

"Alright then, use Quick Attack, and be ready to change directions in case it tries to dodge!"

Pikachu leaped into a energized sprint towards is opponent once more.

"Block with Fury Cutter," commanded Sandy.

Gligar's claw began to glow as it coursed with Bug-type energy.

Pikachu crashed into Gligar's Fury Cutter and the two battled for dominance.

Finally, both Pokémon flew back in an explosion of energy, the attacks spewing white smoke.

Ash squinted, looking for the Mouse Pokémon amidst the smoke.

Finally, it cleared to reveal the unconscious form of Pikachu and the wounded, but still conscious Gligar.

"Nice job Gligar!" Sandy hooted. "I gotta say chap, that Pikachu put in some nasty work, even for an Electric-type!"

Ash nodded whilst carrying his partner off the battlefield behind him. Gently, he placed Pikachu down and whispered, "You did well buddy. Now, take a nice long rest."

Standing, he turned back the the field and released Palpitoad.

"Sorry Palpitoad, looks like it's on you to finish the battle. Pikachu didn't do so well against a Ground-type like Gligar," Ash apologized.

Palpitoad smirked at the wounded Gligar, confident in his ability to claim victory for his Trainer.

"I guess you can have the first move Sandy," Ash said.

Sandy gave a nod of thanks and issued her command. "Gligar, use Feint Attack!"

Gligar vanished in a darkened blur and reappeared behind Palpitoad, smirk still plastered all over his face.

"Palpitoad, watch out!" Ash yelled.

But it was too late. Gligar threw a nasty sucker punch with its sharp pincer and Palpitoad flew forward.

"Pih! Toad!" It said, spitting sand and dirt from its mouth.

Sandy returned Palpitoad's former smirk. "That worked out quite well, didn't it chap? Let's hit 'em with another where that came from! Feint Attack, again!"

Again, Gligar vanished and reappeared behind her opponent, giving him another nasty sucker punch before reappearing back on her end of the field.

Palpitoad tried lifting itself, but found it too painful, as bruises and small cuts covered his whole body. "Toad...," it groaned helplessly.

Sandy laughed. "Alas, to think you were so close to winnin'! No matter, I'll end it quick. Gligar, wrap this up with Quick Attack!"

Ash clenched his fists. "C'mon Gligar, please get up! I only caught you yesterday, but look at how far we've gotten already. I mean, you single-handedly took down a Gym Leader's first Pokémon and you're one of the strongest Pokémon I've ever met and-"

That was all Palpitoad needed to hear. His throat churned as a new power awoke inside him. From his mouth and his outstretched hands, foul brown liquid exploded around him, manipulating to his command. Palpitoad staggered up and allowed the move more power, as more brown water churned into existence, roiling over the sandy ground of the battlefield. And when he roared, the water thrust forward as a tidal wave, swamping the whole battlefield and his opponent.

Gligar could only stare helplessly at the Muddy Water attack that would be her doom.

The water crashed down upon the Fly Scorpion Pokémon washing across the ground like the tide on the beach. It soaked Ash, Sandy, and the referee's shoes. And when the water finally soaked into the ground, Gligar was found unconscious in the middle of the battlefield.

"Gligar is unable to battle! Therefore, the match goes to Ash and Palpitoad!" The referee announced.

Ash stared in shock for a few seconds before a huge grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah! Palpitoad, you did it!" He exclaimed, scooping up the Vibration Pokémon in his arms.

"Palll...toad," Palpitoad moaned in exhaustion, slumping further into his Trainer's arms. He could only manage a measly spurt of water to spray in Ash's face, but it made the both of them laugh nonetheless.

Sandy sighed and recalled Gligar. "Good job hon," she said. "Catch some z's, I'll heal you back up in no time."

She walked over to the referee, who presented her with a velvet covered tray. Sandy then approached her opponent.

"I gotta say chap, you really pulled through in the end. I thought I had it in the bag for sure!"

Ash grinned. "It's all thanks to Palpitoad and Pikachu, really."

The now-conscious Pikachu ran up its Trainer's arm and onto his shoulder and squeaked in pride. "Pika-pikachu!"

Serena and Iris bounded down from the stands.

"Wow, congratulations on your victory Ash!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Palpitoad learned a new move to top it off!" Iris said with equal enthusiasm.

"Thanks for cheering me on guys," Ash replied. "I really don't think I could have done it without your support!"

"Aw, stop being so humble Ash! You earned this Badge!" Serena said with a wink.

"Speakin' of Badge...," Sandy said, offering the velvet tray to Ash. "...This is the Scorpion Badge. It verifies your victory here and is the first of eight needed to challenge the Crimson League!"

Ash picked up the Badge. It looked vaguely like Gligar or Gliscor, with its menacing face, large pincers on either side, and pointed tail shooting down the length of the Badge.

Ash withdrew his octagonal shaped Badge Case, opened the clear lid, and deposited the Scorpion Badge in its respective spot.

"Alright, I just got...the Scorpion Badge!" Ash and his two Pokémon cheered.

Serena giggled whilst Iris commented her signature, "What a little kid!"

The trio thanked Sandy, left the Gym, and arrived back at the Pokémon Center at 4:45 p.m.

* * *

After a hard earned dinner and and another hour of training, the trio headed back to their rooms.

From the doorway of his room, Ash said, "Night Iris."

Iris nodded and glanced over at Serena, who also waved "good night" to her friend.

"Hey Serena, mind if we talk a bit?" Iris asked suddenly.

Serena whirled back around and raised an eyebrow.

"In my room, of course," Iris added with a sheepish smile.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" Ash asked innocently.

Iris chuckled. "Ya know, girl stuff. Stuff you wouldn't understand since you're a boy...and a little kid."

Ash shrugged. "Okay. Serena, I'm taking a shower and hittin' the sack, so if you come back a bit later..."

"Pika chu."

Serena nodded furiously. "Okay, night Ash, night Pikachu, c'mon Iris, let's go!" She said quickly.

"And remember, we have to be at the docks by 10:00 if we want to make it to the next Isle by tomorrow. The next ship arrives a week from now if we miss it!" Ash reminded. "So, you probably won't want to stay up too late."

"Oh, this won't take long, I assume," Iris beamed. "I'll have Serena back to you in no time!"

Ash and Serena both blushed lightly at this, as Ash gave one last wave before closing his door.

Serena turned back to face Iris.

"Let's go!" the Dragon Master in-training said promptly.

Once inside, Iris closed the door softly and turned around to Serena, who had made herself at home on the unused bed.

"So, what's up?" Serena asked casually, with a trace amount of nervousness.

Iris narrowed her eyes. "You seem nervous," she commented. "Don't worry, I don't bite! Really!"

Serena laughed quietly as Iris jumped onto her bed.

"Or are you nervous I'll get Ash before you?" Iris asked mischievously.

Serena turned a deep crimson. "Whaaat?"

"Oh c'mon, I'm not as thick as your boyfriend-to-be!" Iris exclaimed. "You like Ash and you're scared he'll choose me over you!"

Serena buried her head in her face.

"Don't make the mistake in thinking I want him. Take him, he's all your's! Seriously!"

Serena looked back up, red still tinged on her face. "Fine, I like him a bit," she stated simply.

"So, ask him out!" Iris said in slight exasperation. "You're a beautiful girl and Ash would never say no! Plus, I think he likes you back!"

"Wha- but...how, you think?" Serena sputtered, her face plunging back to its scarlet shades.

"He treats you...different," Iris elaborated. "It's like you...complete him."

Serena cocked her head.

"He's less...kiddish around you!" Iris said. "You should have seen him in Unova. Boy, was that a doozy!"

"I don't know..." Serena trailed off. "He'a traveled with so many girls already. Surely he's fallen for one of them already."

Iris cackled at that. "He may have, but he's too thick to even recognize it for what it is! But you...gah! I just know it!"

Serena blushed again. "Thanks Iris, it means a lot. I'll think about it..."

Iris grinned. "That was fun! We should do this more often!"

Serena beamed and nodded at the other girl, before standing. "We should!" She walked towards the door. "I'd better get back. I'd hate to be too tired for tomorrow."

Iris smiled back. "You're right, I'd better head to sleep soon too. Goodnight Serena!"

Serena waved. "Good night Iris."

And with that, she exited Iris's room and went back to her own. Ash was already in bed and asleep, which Serena was thankful for. She'd hate to try and have a conversation with him after the one she'd just had with Iris. She quickly brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and hopped into bed, before dreaming of a bright future with the raven haired Trainer.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Team Rocket Headquarters**

"Yes, good luck my dear. Report back when you can," Giovanni said into the phone. He ended his call and placed the phone back on its charger.

His voice still echoed around the cavernous chamber that was the Rocket Boss's office. His attendants stood stoically behind him, flanking the two far corners of the room. Smooth aqua colored pillars held the ceiling aloft and equally smooth and colored surfaces lined every side of the room. Persian purred quietly in Giovanni's lap, playing with a small ball of yarn.

Suddenly, Persian's ears shot up, as did its head, and it let loose a guttural, raspy growl.

As if on cue, the wall to Giovanni's left exploded, knocking the Rocket Boss down and sending the Classy Cat Pokémon careening off his lap.

The sound of helicopter blades chopped the wind outside and from the smoke, dark, cloaked figures began to emerge. One of the figures released a Toxicroak, and by silent command, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon slew Giovanni's two attendants with two precise Sludge Bomb attacks.

The Rocket Boss himself now lie on the ground with a broken arm, a couple of cracked ribs, and minor burns on his suit and skin alike.

"Grab the Boss and let's go," a resounding voice commanded from through the smoke.

Giovanni shook his head hard, but could not rid himself of the black dots dancing across his eyes or the ringing in his ears.

A figure thrust forward and plunged a syringe into Giovanni's neck. Almost instantaneously, the Rocket Boss was out.

Another figure released a Gothitelle, who used her psychic powers to lift Giovanni from his unconscious form on the floor, back to the helicopter from whence the figures emerged.

And as quick as they had come, the figures were gone and the helicopter had already flown far, far away, back to the Crimson Isles. The only thing that proved they had even been there was the two corpses on the floor in a pool of toxic acid and their own blood, the absence of the Rocket Boss, and a smoldering hole in the wall. The wind howled through the hole and about the room ominously, as if Team Pluto had left it behind as a cruel gift, daring Team Rocket to find their lost leader.

Persian now crept carefully from behind the pillar it was hiding behind. It had a broken jaw and a horrific gash on its right flank. Painfully, it made its way back to its master's desk, and using its last, wheezing breath, heaved its paw atop and small, hidden, red button under the armrest of the large leather chair before falling unconcious.

Alarms blared throughout the entire facility and a battalion of Team Rocket agents burst into their leader's office. Seeing Persian, they quickly radioed a medical team.

"Giovanni's been taken," one agent said, staring at the hole in the wall.

The doors flew open and Ariana stormed into the room, followed by Archer, in a more civilized manner.

"What's going on here!" She demanded. "You!" She said glaring at an agent. "Where's Giovanni?"

"We haven't been able to track his location, or who took him, ma'am," the agent responded.

Archer chewed his lips and scoffed before giving his order. "Relay what happened here to all Rocket personnel. All agents in the field, who aren't undercover, are to put their current assignments aside and begin searching for the Boss."

One agent with a tablet nodded and sent out the message.

"And where are Executives Proton and Petrel?"

"They're at our other facility, sir," a random Agent answered.

Archer stepped forward to join his fellow Executive.

"It's that damn hoody group again, isn't it," Ariana cursed.

Archer sighed and picked up a small, ripped fragment of black cloth, a clue the other's seemed to miss.

"It would seem so," he replied, furling the fabric between his gloved hands. "It would seem so."

 **Next - _Chapter 4: Landing on the Gloomy Isle_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Wow, things are getting heated. And, we're only on the third chapter!

So as I said before, I'm trying to limit the battles which is why I don't fully pencil in Palpitoad's training. Instead, you get to read an interesting and mysterious scene with Team Rocket and Team Pluto. I'm getting Ash and Co. off the Desert Isle as fast as I can because there's not much to do there; all I needed was for Team Pluto to be introduced and for Ash to get his first Badge. So, I'll spend a bit more time than three chapters on the future Isles. Until next time, peace out!

 _Subject 666_

P.S. Please excuse my horrid cowboy language :P


	4. Landing on the Gloomy Isle

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 4: Landing on the Gloomy Isle**_

 _With his hard-earned Scorpion Badge from Gym Leader Sandy safe in his Badge Case, Ash and his friends depart from the Desert Isle, their sights set on the location of Ash's next Gym Badge. With the Rocket Boss abducted, and Team Pluto slowly closing their vice around the Crimson Isles, how will it affect our heroes? Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Desert Cathedral**

The elite Team of Officer Jennys were spread throughout the Desert Cathedral in search of the Crumble Bomb. They used flashlights and the abilities of their Fire-types to provide ample lighting for the space they were working on. Some of them had tablets and were running scans. All of them trembled in fear, to some degree or another. They worked in silence.

"Why's it so creepy in here anyways?" a random Jenny blurted. Half of her fellow officers jumped at the sudden sound.

Another officer responded. "They say a lot of Pokémon died in the construction of this place. When they fell, their corpses were simply...incorporated into a wall, or the floor, or a pillar. Apparently this place is haunted by the souls of the Pokémon still trapped within the architecture.

That was probably not the best thing to say, and the officers seemed to be even more on edge now than before. So they resumed their work in utter silence.

Finally, while investigating one of the pillars, an officer stumbled upon the bomb. It was small; a bit smaller than a basketball. It was spherical in shape and was spray-painted brown. Black cracks and fissure designs were added on the sides of the bomb, looking almost like veins. They snaked their way across the whole surface of the bomb. A thick metal band wrapped itself around the middle, and on the band was a red button, a small screen, and a retracted antenna. The officer who had found it hastily pulled on a pair of latex gloves before picking up the object, so as to not add fingerprints of her own on it.

"Sir, I think I've found something," the officer called to the lead Jenny.

The lead Jenny walked swiftly over to the object and stared at it whilst chewing the inside of her mouth.

"My god," Jenny breathed. "The International Police will have our asses for not getting onto them sooner."

"What is it, sir?" The officer dared to ask.

Jenny closed her eyes tight as of pondering whether she should tell or not. She opened her eyes and quickly said, "A bomb this size could send the entire Cathedral down in minutes."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Radio HQ. Send them a report ASAP and get me on the line with the Champion. If he can get in contact with International, then maybe they can shed some light on what the hell Team Pluto is trying to accomplish."

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Horus City**

Serena's eye's bolted open at exactly 7:15. She took a deep, layered breath before recalling her conversation with Iris last night.

 _"He treats you...different. It's like you...complete him."_

Those words rang in her mind while she got ready. Ash was still asleep, and after his Gym Battle and all the training he did afterwards, she knew he's be beat. Quietly, she got herself ready in the bathroom, before exiting the room to do a tiny bit of shopping around town before her friends awoke.

Ash woke up about a half hour later, the sun blinding him once more as he sat up. He glanced at the still sleeping form of Pikachu, then saw Serena's empty bed. He frowned. She usually slept in as much as she could, when she could. He wondered briefly what may have changed her mind, before seeing a piece of paper on his bedside table that wasn't there the night prior. He frowned again and leaned over to grab it.

 _Ash-_  
 _I hope you don't mind if I do a bit of shopping before breakfast. Just call me when you need me back; my Holo-Caster's on! Oh yeah, good morning!_  
 _Serena_

He smiled, reading the note again. Serena had been occupying his thoughts a lot recently. He simply felt more confident in her presence, always feeling 100% sure of himself when she was cheering for him. Somehow, she was different from all the other girls he'd befriended. It was almost like...she completed him.

* * *

Iris awoke right around the time Ash did, and ten minutes later, the both of them stood outside in the hallway together, ready and tidied up for breakfast.

"Hey, you didn't wake Serena up?" Iris asked.

Ash took the note that Serena had given him out of his pocket and gave it to Iris.

After scanning it quickly, Iris gave it back to Ash, who thrust it back into his pocket. Iris threw on a grin, a grin that went unnoticed by her friend. It was *interesting* how Ash held onto the note, rather than throwing it away in the nearby trashcan.

"I'm calling her," Ash said promptly. After hitting several buttons on his own Holo-Caster, he called Serena. It rang once before Serena picked up. Her holographic face didn't pop up, indicating a voice call and not a visual call.

"Hey, morning Ash!" Serena said cheerfully.

"Hey Serena, I got your note. Me and Iris are going to breakfast. Anything, you want me to order for you?" Ash said, a large smile displayed on his face.

She thought for a moment before deciding. "A caramel coffee would be nice. Thanks Ash."

"You're welcome Serena." And with that, the call ended.

Ash noticed Iris looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she said, her voice laced with a hint of exasperation.

He shrugged and started running down the hall towards the cafeteria alongside Pikachu.

"Pika-chu...," Pikachu said, shaking its head and slapping its forehead as it ran.

Iris gave one last mischievous smile, and followed her friend down the hall.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Serena arrived back at the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, her merchandise put away in a small box in her knapsack.

Seeing Iris, she walked over to her and took the seat next to Ash, who seemed to had gone back for more food. Purposefully avoiding eye contact with Iris, she carefully put her belongings under her seat, before releasing Delphox. A steaming and exquisitely styled cup of coffee sat in front of her, complementing a plate of pancakes and fresh berries.

"Good morning Iris," Serena said cheerfully, digging onto her pancakes.

"Morning Serena," she said, swallowing a bite of nut bread. "So'd you see anything interesting out shopping?" She asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I got something."

"Clothes?"

Serena giggled. "No, not this time."

Iris raised a brow and leaned in close. "A little something for Ash then?"

"Hey, welcome back Serena!" Ash said, sauntering back to the table with a heaping plate of food for himself in one hand, and a plate for Pikachu in the other.

Serena quickly turned to him as Iris leaned back, the mischievous glint still in her eyes.

"Hey, Ash! Back for seconds already, I see," she replied, giving nothing away to the aspiring Dragon Master.

Ash chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry for not waiting for you."

Serena waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh no, that's fine Ash. Thanks for getting my food, by the way."

"No problem..."

* * *

 **Desert Isle - East Harbor**

As usual, the sun was sitting lazily atop its cerulean throne, radiating a scorching heat to everyone beneath it, and drenching them in perspiration. The East Harbor looked very familiar to the South Harbor, the place at which the Firespray had arrived. A small flight of stone steps led down to a sandy wooden dock. From the docks extended piers of various lengths and widths, and a single jet black yacht was tied to one of the rusting support beams. As Ash and his friends would soon find out its name: the Sea Reaper, as it was the vessel that would transport them to the next Isle.

"Ugh, why's it so hot out here!" Serena complained, frantically waving her hat in front of her in an attempt to cool herself down.

Ash seemed to be ignoring the heat. Instead, he was looking for anything that might tell him the name of the next Crimson Isle, the name of its Gym Leader, and their type. Jumping from kiosk to kiosk and signpost to signpost, he seemed to be emulating Serena's resolve.

Iris, however, simply walked over to a large map just beyond the stone steps and scanned it carefully. "So the next Crimson Isle...," she muttered quietly. Seeing its name and the single offset picture of the Isle, she frowned in skepticism. The picture was an overhead shot of the entire Isle at midnight. Around the entire circumference of the Isle was the most horrific mountain patterns she'd ever seen. They shot up into the inky sky like the twisted backbone of a behemoth creature. Dark wooded areas made up a concentric circle within the mountain patterns, and amidst the trees, at the center of the Isle, she could barely make out what looked to be some sort of town or village. Then she noticed something odd on the southeast part of the Isle. Although, she wasn't positive, it looked like a tall tower had been built on the edge of a cliff among the mountains, cleverly camouflaged among the uneven rock formations. Frowning some more, she decided it was nothing more than an eerie lighthouse. Still, something made Iris uneasy about the building; maybe it was the fact that it could be so easily mistaken for part of the mountain, or maybe its precarious location, or maybe the entire Isle in general made her feel...cautious.

"Awesome!" Ash raved right behind her, snapping Iris out of her thoughts. "Gloomy Isle, here I come!"

Serena quickly jogged up to her two friends wondering what all the fuss was about. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We're off to the Gloomy Isle," Iris stated, pointing to the image of said Isle.

Serena frowned. "Um...that?" She said uncertainly.

"Oh man, I can't wait to get my second Gym Badge!" Ash exclaimed, pacing wildly in front of the map whilst throwing his hands up in cheer, Pikachu imitating his partner's reaction.

Iris scowled. "What a little kid."

Serena sighed. She was sure nothing good would come out of the Gloomy Isle.

* * *

 **Ocean - Sea Reaper**

The trio stood on the port side of the yacht, taking in the breathtaking sight of some Water-types splashing and swimming next to the ship. The salty smell of the sea whipped through the air like a crackling fire, momentarily silencing Serena's former doubts about the Gloomy Isle. Iris's, however, were more difficult to rid.

"Ah, the ocean," Serena said merrily, bending over the edge of the railing to catch a glimpse at a school of Remoraid swimming just under the surface of the water.

"Yeah...," Iris said distantly, her thoughts currently centered around the Gloomy Isle.

Serena noticed her friend's trouble and walked over to her. "Hey Iris, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Without moving her head to look at the Performer, Iris responded. "I'm fine. Just a little queasy is all," she lied.

Serena raised her eyebrows. "You don't strike me as the type to get seasick."

This time, Iris did turn to Serena. "Fine, something's bothering me. Let's fine somewhere inside to talk."

Serena smiled and called back to Ash. "Hey Ash, we're going to the back of the ship!"

Ash nodded in acknowledgement and continued marveling at several Wailmer swimming in front of the ship.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Serena questioned.

The two girls had gone around the yacht and were now sitting on a bench overlooking the wind whipped water the Sea Reaper left behind. As the propeller churned out water and sea foam trailed the mega yacht, swarms of Wingull honked noisily above and schools of Remoraid swam gracefully below.

Iris squirmed in her seat. "I've been thinking a lot about Team Pluto recently," she answered, as if that cleared up everything.

The honey-blonde threw a confused duck face on. "What about them?"

Iris stood up and walked over to the railing. "The Gloomy Isle seems like the perfect place for them to make base, and for once, I'd like to see the world without having to look over my shoulder for some crazy group trying to control or destroy the world. I mean, there was Team Plasma in Unova and now Team Pluto here."

"And Team Flare in Kalos," Serena lamented.

Iris chuckled. "You'd think after all this time, the bad guys would stay in whatever sewer they were born in after seeing so many evil organizations defeated by a single boy."

Serena also smiled. "That Ash Ketchum is something special..."

"Don't lose him," Iris said, turning back to the bench. "You'll be one unlucky girl if you do!"

"Uh uh," Serena said, shaking her head, a grin plastered on her face. "We're talking about you, not me!"

The violet-haired Dragon Master grinned back. "I've said my part. Let's talk Serena and Ash!"

Serena blushed furiously and chased Iris back to the front of the ship where a certain raven-haired Trainer was waiting.

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - Blackshark Bay**

One hour later, the trio stepped off the Sea Reaper and onto the mushy earth of the Gloomy Isle. The Sea Reaper was moored at the only harbor in Blackshark Bay, notorious for its fierce wild Sharpedo clans. The harbor sat in a valley between two huge mountains, pieces of the mountain range that blockaded the entirety of the Isle. The harbor looked to be the only spot on the entire island where mountain did not touch the coast. Moldy docks led back to the island, which then sloped up into a vicious hill riddled with roots, gnarls, mushrooms, and other wild shrubbery.

Passengers filed off the yacht and quickly dispersed at the bottom of the hill, hiking further down the coast, up the hill, or down on the beach. Outside was blustery and Ash and Serena held onto their hats as the wind howled through the air. The sky was very dark and Iris immediately whipped out her Pok dex to check the time.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "It's only a bit past noon! Where's the sun!"

As if on cue, the captain called out to those remaining in the vicinity. "Don't be alarmed by the darkness. The mountains obscure the sun so the Gloomy Isle only gets about four hours of sunshine a day. You wanna find the Gym, head to Corvus Village. It's three miles north, and I'd say you can't miss it, but to be honest, you can, so keep those eyes peeled." He pulled down the skin under his eyes for effect. "Now get outta here," he said, waving his hands in annoyance at the passengers as if they were some kind of disease.

Ash shrugged and walked forward. "Alright, let's head out to Corvus Village!"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

Serena nodded and followed the raven haired Trainer.

Iris took one last piercing look at the mountains to her right before following her two friends. Although she was the only one that made any motion, Iris knew all three of them were thinking about Team Pluto.

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - ?**

A middle aged woman paced back and forth down a hallway decorated with jail cells. Within the cells, various men and woman seemed to be screaming at the top of their lungs, demanding to be released, or at least told why they were being imprisoned, but the plasma barriers were soundproof, so the hallway remained quiet. The woman's lip curled into a faint smile. These were no ordinary people, though at first glance it might have seemed that way because of the identical black and violet prisoner's garbs they wore. In fact, these were incredibly important individuals within the Pokemon world; some were rich, some were smart, some were powerful, but they were all imprisoned because of the one criterion they all met. They had the potential to be a threat to Team Pluto.

The woman herself wore a similar outfit to the normal Pluto Grunts, although her robe was a deep, dark purple as opposed to black. Her hair was short and maroon in color. She had a tight face and and perma-scowl; she was not someone that could be pleased easily. She rarely smiled.

Suddenly, the Holo-Caster on her wrist started beeping, indicating a call. Seeing that it was one of the Grunts from her reconnaissance team, she opened the call with and scowl and a sharp, "What?"

"The kids from the Desert Cathedral have arrived Countess. How should we proceed?"

The Countess started to smile, but stopped herself and said, "Is our agent that was tasked with tailing them still on the yacht?"

The Grunt nodded in affirmation.

"There should be a duffel bag under the seat he was sitting on during the ride. Tell him to change into the clothes in there and lead the kids here"

"Will that be all, Countess?"

"See it done," she responded. She ended the call and calmly finished her stroll to the other side of the hall. She turned to the cell on the left, a cell that had become occupied quite recently.

Giovanni silently glared back at her, pure hatred pouring from his injured form.

The Countess tapped a button on the control pad beside Giovanni's cell, disabling the soundproof layer of the plasma barrier.

"Release me at once," he said in an quiet, infuriating tone.

"I have no orders for your release. Until I do, you will stay here until I receive said orders," the Countess said flatly. "Now answer my question or feel eternal pain." She took a step towards the barrier. "Where do I find Omega Crystal?"

Giovanni paused and laughed. Quickly, it turned to coughing, but a smile remained on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We know you have a hidden vault full of the Omega Crystal. All you have to do to prevent yourself from entering world of pain is tell me where to find it."

The smile on Giovanni's face faded, quickly replaced by an expression of anger and exasperation. "We're protecting the Crystal so nut-jobs like you can't make use of their power! I'll be the first to admit that as a crime boss, I've made mistakes. I've hurt some people and Pokémon, and it haunts me every night that I can't fix such a finality. But your endeavors surrounding Omega Crystal will not just destroy all existence..." he yelled, taking a breath. "...but, news flash, you as well!"

The Countess's expression had changed from a drawl smirk at the beginning of his rant, to a maniacal grin. "Existence will not be destroyed, you fool; it will be altered...changed for the better. Now give me your vault's location, or say goodbye to whatever pitiful ideals you still hold!" When Giovanni stayed silent, she pressed another button on the control pad. A small part of the ceiling opened above Giovanni, and a sleek, chrome nozzle lowered itself into the cell. Slowly, a thin red mist trickled out of the nozzle and Giovanni backed away from it cautiously.

"That's the gaseous form of Houndoom's Flamethrower attack. We call it Doom Gas," the Countess explained. "I'm sure you've heard the legends about Houndoom's fire. Where it touches will burn forever."

Giovanni gave one last lingering smile, as if he knew something the Countess didn't, before the mist engulfed him and he howled in terrible agony, his screams echoing down the hall as the gas tore his skin to shreds.

The Countess returned his smile and reactivated the soundproof state of the cell, once again plunging the hallway into silence, while Giovanni writhed and screamed in pain on the floor in his cell.

* * *

"Howdy kids, can Ah interes' you in uh bit o' help?" A warbling voice said behind Ash and his friends.

They turned around, looking a bit further down the steep hill they were climbing. The source of the voice turned about to be a man clad in a rumpled blue collared shirt, bulky tan cargo shorts, a floppy canvas hat, a huge backpacker's backpack, and a camera with cracked lens around his neck. He could've been anywhere between thirty and sixty years of age; the dirt and rough wrinkles on his face, plus his balding head of gray hair made it impossible to tell how old he actually was.

He quickly joined the trio further up the hill. "Y'all should know Ah'm actually uh licensed tour guide. An' Ah can help you get tuh Corvus Village."

Serena glanced nervously between her friends, hoping it wouldn't be interpreted as rude. Iris spoke up first.

"How do you know where're going to Corvus Village?" She questioned.

The tour guide faltered as if he'd just misspoken, but he soon began cackling. "Well where else would young Trainers like yerself be headin'? There ain't no nothin' for youngin's like you 'cept ol' Corvus."

Ash connected eyes with Serena, both of them thinking the same thing. It could be a trap.

Again, Iris spoke. "If your a tour guide, you should know everything there is to know about this Isle right?"

The guide nodded, flashing a toothless grin. "Yep, that's right. Ah know every nook and cranny on his hunk o' rock."

"So do you know of any tower, or some kind of tall structure somewhere over there?" She asked, pointing in the general direction of the tower she'd seen on the map.

The man's eyes darted from Iris's finger, to the direction she was pointing in, then back to Iris, the smile on his face replaced with a look of...confusion? Iris couldn't tell. "Yeah, Ah know of somethin' out there," he said, falling back into his awkwardly excited state. "That'd be the Gloomy Tower. It's the center o' Corvus Village!"

Finally, Ash spoke up. "Really? You wouldn't mind taking us there?"

The tour guide shook his head as if the idea was so preposterous it shouldn't even be considered. "Nah, it won't be a problem at all. Righty this way then. Mah name's Tucker, by the way," he said, thrusting a mangled I.D. wrapped in plastic into all of their faces.

"Great, let's go then," Serena said, mock enthusiasm lacing every word.

If Tucker had detected any hints of sarcasm, he didn't say so, instead leading the trio right, up a rocky slope, instead of the forest in front of them.

They'd been walking for a good ten minutes when Serena piped up with her first question. "So Tucker, do you know what's in that forest we would've gone into if you hadn't come along?"

"Why Ah sure do, missy," Tucker replied. "Yah see, that forest is known as the Blackrock Woods, an' it's in there that a woman bah the name uh Lilith lives. She's super duper territorial and'll attack anyone who goes in her neck o' the woods. I'll tell ya, her Dark-types are a mean bunch."

"Dark-types, huh?" Ash mused. "Hey, that reminds me!" He exclaimed. "Do you know who the Gym Leader is here on the Gloomy Isle?"

Tucker laughed. "Yes, I know that too. Funny you should ask, 'cause the Gym Leader...well he uses them Dark-types too. 'Is name's Vladimyr. Some think he hates the sun, some think he has a skin illness, an' some even think he's a vampire!" Then Tucker's expression turned serious. "Ah'm a part of that last group o' folk, jus' so yah know."

The trio exchanged concerned glances, and Tucker simply whooped loudly and bounded further up the mountain.

* * *

It was an hour later when the group of four finally arrived at the Gloomy Tower. The building itself was solid granite, cylindrical in design, and it didn't sport so much as a scratch. The walls were smooth up to the very top, where it domed. Ash thought it looked sort of like a phallus, but his primary thoughts were elsewhere. Not single house or building lie in sight, apart from the imposing Tower.

"This definitely isn't Corvus Village," Ash noted obviously.

Iris had been prepared for such a situation, and already had an enlarged Pokéball in hand. "Take us to Corvus Village," she growled.

Tucker turned around. "Now...we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." His crazed inflection was gone, replaced by a cold, almost vicious tone.

As soon as the last word left Tucker's mouth, twelve robed figures seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding the trio.

"Team Pluto," Serena spat, withdrawing her own Pokéball.

Tucker motioned to his cohorts. "There's no way you can defeat us all. We outnumber you, four to one. Surrender now, and I promise you no harm will come to you or your Pokémon. But choose to fight, and we will have no choice but to respond with lethal force."

"Now, now," a voice sounded from the Tower. "That's no way to treat our new guests."

The two Grunts closest to the Tower parted, and a fierce looking woman strode into the circle. Her deep purple cloak billowed in the wind, and she threw her hood off to reveal a pixie cut of bright red hair.

The twelve Grunts and Tucker fell to their knees. "My Countess," they all said monotonously in unison.

The Countess gave a sarcastically shrill laugh. "That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" She turned back to the trio. "You can call me Macaria." Her calm demeanor quickly hardened into one of demanding nature. Personality changes seemed to run through Team Pluto like inherited traits. "Stand down Grunts! I will defeat Ash Ketchum myself." The Grunts widened their circle.

"If you think you'll be fighting Ash alone, you must be terribly sick in the head!" Serena shouted.

Macaria snapped her fingers, and two Grunts joined her within the circle. "Take on these young ladies while I wipe the floor with this youngster."

The two Grunts deployed their Pokémon; a Weavile and an Aegislash, while Serena and Iris sent out Delphox and Fraxure, respectively. Next Macaria threw out her first Pokémon: Crobat.

Ash glared at the Pluto Countess before sending forth Pikachu.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon growled menacingly.

"Crobat, use Cross Poison now!" Macaria roared.

"Dark Pulse!"

A coil of dark energy spiraled from the sky straight into Crobat, ceasing its attack.

Seventeen heads whipped towards the sky, but it was Ash, Serena, and Iris who recognized three all too familiar faces riding in a silent black helicopter.

 **Next - _Chapter 5: Out of the Shadows_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

As promised, no battle! Not a real one, anyways. Sorry for such such a long wait, but if you saw my profile, you'd know that since I'm currently grounded, writing has become much more difficult. While we're on the topic, you can look at my profile for updates and other notes, as well as a synopsis for the following chapter (which should go up shortly after publishing a chapter).

Secondly, sorry for changing the name of this chapter, but as I wrote this chapter, it became inappropriate. Don't expect it to happen often, but there's that. Anyways, that's all for now. Until next time, I'll be signing off!

 _Subject 666_


	5. Out of the Shadows

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 ** _Chapter 5: Out of the Shadows_**

 _Team Pluto has our heroes surrounded. Tricked by a ruthless Pluto agent and ambushed by Countess Macaria, Ash and his friends stare peril in its face. The mystery of the enigmatic Team Pluto still stays shrouded in shadows, and as their plans have yet to unfold, their lethality has never been larger. The arrival of some unexpected allies prompts more questions than answers. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - outside the Gloomy Tower**

"Dark Pulse!"

A coil of dark energy spiraled from the sky straight into Crobat, ceasing its attack.

Seventeen heads whipped towards the sky, but it was Ash, Serena, and Iris who recognized three all too familiar faces riding in a silent black helicopter.

The Dark Pulse attack had come from a Malamar floating alongside the aircraft.

"Excellent work Malamar! Now, return!" The Overturning Pokémon was recalled, and Ash followed the red beam of light to the Pokéball, and its holder. It was James.

Alongside him in the helicopter rode Jessie and Meowth, as well as five other elite Rocket agents. Expertly, all eight of them grappled down to the ground, their midnight black uniforms flapping furiously in the wind of the rotors. All of the Pluto Grunts stood in awe, unmoving, and awaiting further orders from their Countess.

Macaria herself was also in shock, but she quickly regained her composure. "Team Rocket!" She snarled. "You weren't supposed to find us."

Jessie shrugged, two Pokéballs in hand, and four more strapped to her belt. "Did you really think you could kidnap the most powerful kingpin across six regions without kicking up any dust?"

Macaria glared daggers at Jessie for a moment before responding. "You come to free your leader, though you are vastly under-powered. Did you really think you'd come flying in heroically, and simply waltz your way into our facility?"

Meowth mimed a yawn. "Enough talk. Let's get down to business." His claws extended, and fast as a bullet, he raked them viciously across Crobat.

"Get them!" Macaria bellowed, and in that moment, the twelve Grunts, and Tucker deployed all of their Pokémon, turning the blustery mountaintop into a raging battlefield.

The trio of adolescents, who had been altogether ignored in the whole ordeal, leaped into action alongside the Rocket trio, having no choice but to fight back against Team Pluto while they had the upper-hand. The remaining five Rocket agents engaged the thirteen Pluto Grunts by deploying various powerful Kanto native Pokémon.

"Team Rocket, what're you doing here," Ash demanded as he released Palpitoad.

"Saving your twerpish butts from a beating for starters!" Jessie replied, hurling all six of her Pokéballs into the air. From the capsules came Seviper, Yanmega, Blissey, Swoobat, Jellicent, and Gourgeist.

"And rescuing our Boss from Pluto's nefarious clutches," James added, deploying his own Mr. Mime, Carnivine, Arcanine, Cofagrigus, Amoonguss, and, of course, Malamar.

Macaria seethed at the Rocket trio, and deciding to throw typical battle rules to the wind as well, released her remaining four Pokémon: Vespiquen, Gliscor, Galvantula, and Ariados.

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash and Rocket Agents Jessie and James V.S. Pluto Countess Macaria ~_

Jessie had chosen to use her Swoobat, while James opted on using his Malamar. The remaining ten Pokémon, plus Ash's Palpitoad, and Meowth, had joined the battle with the Grunts. Macaria sent her Gliscor and Vespiquen to aid in the fight against the Rocket agents.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Crobat!"

"Swoobat, you use Air Cutter on that Galvantula!"

"Malamar, another Dark Pulse please, on Crobat."

An arc of electricity, two flying saw-blades of aerial energy, and a helix of darkness spiraled towards Macaria's Pokémon.

"Crobat, Fly on Malamar! Galvantula, use Sticky Web!" Macaria commanded with expert precision.

Crobat rocketed into the sky, easily avoiding the two attacks directed at it, whilst Galvantula spat countless globules of sticky silk into its foes and onto the ground at their feet. Where the silk globules hit the ground, they spiraled into more intricate webs, expanding outwards. Two globules hit Swoobat's Air Cutter attack, and the saw-blades were gobbled up by the dirty white goop.

Ash allowed himself a glance at his friends. Behind him, Serena's Delphox was holding its own against an Aegislash and Iris's Fraxure was firing off a mean Dragon Rage into a Weavile. He looked to his left and noticed Meowth himself going claw to blade with a Scyther, seemingly evenly matched. Quickly, however, Ash refocused his attention on the battle. Crobat was hovering high above, waiting for the order to strike. His Pokémon, as well as the Rocket duo's were peppered with sticky silk, silk that would lower their movement speed tenfold. He thought a bit before firing off his next command.

"James, hit Pikachu and Swoobat with Topsy-Turvy!"

James faltered for a second, but soon understood what the raven-haired Trainer had in mind, and nodded to his Pokémon. "You heard the twerp, Topsy-Turvy on Pikachu and Swoobat!"

Malamar smirked and shot a vibrant red laser at its two allies. Instantly, they both felt empowered as an unseen, tingling force flooded their systems with seemingly unending stamina. The decrease in speed brought by the Sticky Web was reversed and the two Pokémon now had increased swiftness.

Jessie grinned. "I like being on this side of the fight! Fighting with the twerp is far healthier than fighting against him! Swoobat, capitalize and use Psychic on Crobat!"

At the same time, Macaria gave the order for Crobat to complete its attack, and it now bulleted towards Malamar. It was a mere ten feet from the Overturning Pokémon when it froze, suddenly engulfed in an indigo hue before being attacked ruthlessly by the Psychic attack. Crobat wailed in pain as it was thrown to the ground by Swoobat.

"Pikachu, clean him up with Thunderbolt!"

"Galvantula, intercept with one of your own.

A bolt of lightning flew towards the crumpled form of Crobat, but a twin bolt from Galvantula sliced it clean out of thin air, and the two attacks dissipated, spewing white smoke everywhere.

Through the smoke, Ash heard Macaria holler, "Vespiquen, come to me!" And sure enough, when the dust settled, Macaria now stood alongside three Pokémon; Crobat, Galvantula, and Vespiquen."

The Countess didn't wait a second. "Cross Poison on Pikachu! Thunderbolt on Swoobat! Bug Buzz on Malamar!

Having no time to react, Crobat raced towards Pikachu and slashed the Mouse Pokémon with poison imbued wings. Meanwhile, A bolt of electricty arced into Swoobat, while tenuous lime-colored sonic waves flew from Vespiquen's mouth into Malamar.

Pikachu stood his ground, bruised and poisoned, but Swoobat and Malamar lie twitching on the ground, unconscious.

"Your move," the Countess growled.

The two Rocket Agents glared at Macaria before recalling them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Crobat, let's go!" Ash bellowed, hoping to catch the Pluto Countess off-guard.

The Mouse Pokémon, blazing with electricity, shot a concentrated blast of thunder straight at the Bat Pokémon. As the lightning came upon it, Crobat grit its teeth until the sparks dissipated and the attack was finished. Still, Crobat beat its wings steadily, only sporting few few bruises and scratches, despite the numerous super-effective attacks used against it.

Macaria smirked. "You're fighting a pointless battle, Ketchum. Surrender now, and I assure you no further harm will come to your Pokémon."

Ash glared at the Countess. "Why do you insist on capturing us anyways?"

"You three know too much! You've seen too much!" Macaria's voice turned softer, and more devious. "But for you, Ash Ketchum...there is an additional reason we must apprehend you."

"And that is?"

The Countess smirked. "Can't spill all the beans, now can I?" She savored Ash's enraged state for a moment before continuing. "Now, give up boy! Learn to recognize when you've lost!"

Ash looked around. The five Rocket agents' Pokémon were almost all dispatched. Serena and Iris were holding their own against their opponents, but it looked as if the battles had come to a standstill.

"Ahhh!" Macaria yelped. Ash whirled around to see Macaria on her knees and three sharp, glowing claws pointed directly at her throat.

"You'll give up now if you know what's good for your commander," Meowth spat.

Meowth held Macaria on her knees, pulling her head back with one hand, whilst threatening her neck with the other. A few of the Pluto Grunts turned to the Scratch Cat Pokémon, unsure of whether or not to save their leader, or to succumb to Meowth's demands.

"Now!" Meowth screeched, pressing his claws into Macaria's neck. Small rings of blood appeared around Meowth's claws, and the Countess gave a faint whimper.

"Do what he says," she choked, as Meowth pulled her head further back.

Reluctantly, the Pluto Grunts recalled their Pokémon, and instantly, the Rocket agents commanded their Pokémon to incapacitate the opposition. The thirteen Pluto Grunts were knocked unconscious and their Pokémon were recalled.

"Hey-!" Macaria sputtered, but Meowth jammed the length of his claws against her neck again.

"Now, honey-buns, you're going to take us to our Boss," Meowth said, malice dripping from every word.

"I'll do no such thing," Macaria sneered.

Jessie strode over, her boots crunching across the gravel in front of the Gloomy Tower, a look of pure hatred plastered all over her face. Without warning, her foot shot out, and she landed a sickening blow to the Countess's rib-cage. A few wet snaps were heard, followed by cries in agony from Macaria. Meowth, who had leaped back to avoid his comrade's kick, now descended back to his position in holding the Countess captive.

The two girls winced at the sound, but held their ground, and their tongues. Ash merely retained his glare on Macaria and the Rocket trio, watching everything unfold with neutral opinion.

"You'll tell us what we want to know unless you want the rest of the bones in your pitiful body cracked as well!" Jessie growled, grabbing the Countess's jaw and shaking it wildly.

A broken cry escaped Macaria's mouth, and a few seconds passed, filled with her painful, labored breaths. Seeing that she still refused to comply to their demands, Jessie moved forward for another attack, but was halted by the outstretched hand of James.

"That's enough. Allow me," he said with solemn anger. James knelt down and snatched Macaria's Pokéballs from within her cloak. The Pluto Countess watched with restrained, bitter rage as James sucked up all five of her Pokémon.

"Now, for every minute that passes," James began, walking closer to the edge of the cliff. "I will toss one over into the ocean where you'll never see it again. All you have to do to get me to walk away is release Giovanni."

Macaria glared at James. "You think I care enough for those Pokémon to jeopardize the security of your weakling Boss?"

James chuckled malevolently. "I suppose we can wait sixty seconds and find out.

It was fifty seconds later when Macaria spoke again. "Stop!" She demanded. "Stop..."

James looked up from the five Pokéballs back at his prisoner. "Spill."

"Take me inside," she said, throwing her head back towards the Gloomy Tower. "Your Boss's cell lies underground.

Jessie strode over to Macaria and hauled her up, earning a faint groan from the Countess. "Let's go, filth." She grabbed Macaria's arm and pulled her towards the Tower. The Countess walked hunched over, coughing furiously.

Ash brisk-walked to follow, the girls in tow behind him. Jessie turned when she noticed the shadow following her.

"Stay out of it twerp," she said with an icy film over her words.

"I'm coming too," Ash stated. "There could be other prisoners down there that I need to help."

Jessie shook her head. "This one time, twerp, don't try and stop us. We're rescuing our Boss and for once, you won't be butting your twerpish head in the way."

"I'm not trying to stop you," Ash retorted. "I'm trying to help!"

One of the Rocket agents walked over to them. "Sir, with all due respect, we need to get moving. Pluto reinforcements will be closing in soon."

"Precisely my point," Jessie sneered; whether she was addressing Ash or her cohort, he didn't know. And with that, Jessie and Macaria, along with three Rocket agents entered the Gloomy Tower.

Ash began to follow again, but a hand grasped his arm. He wheeled around to find himself faced with Serena.

"Ash...please just...stay out here."

Ash stared hard at the honey-blonde as the Rocket personnel went further towards the Tower. He clenched his fists, and unclenched them, then clenched them again.

"Ash..." Serena grabbed his hand, and the raven-haired Trainer looked up at her somber features. His hands relaxed, and he responded.

"Fine."

Iris, who had hung back with her Fraxure, stepped forward. "If you two are done...talking, we should hightail it."

"What?" Ash said, confused as to Iris's reasoning.

"You heard them; Team Pluto will be back and I don't want to get more mixed up in this than we have to. Pluto is one thing, but now Team Rocket too? Let's just get to Corvus Village and lay low, challenge your Gym, and get off this rock."

Serena's glance shifted between her two friends. "I agree with Iris. We need to distance ourselves from Pluto and Rocket. No matter what they do, in the end, it'll cause trouble. Trouble that will come back to bite us."

Ash nodded. "You're right. We should go."

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - Gloomy Tower**

The interior of the Gloomy Tower's lobby chamber was dark; the only lighting was a few wavering candles jutting out of the wall. A subtle triskelion spiraled out from the middle of the ebony floor. Wooden beams structured all the way up to the top of the tower, cobwebs and dust cloaking their dry surfaces.

Jessie wasted no time in thrusting Macaria into the center of the room. "Alright, time to work your magic, filth."

Macaria glared at Jessie, but hobbled over to the other side of the room. Covering the wall with her body, she pressed one of the bricks, and right at her eye-level, another brick slid aside to reveal a glowing control pad.

Jessie saw the Countess press a certain brick to reveal the control pad, and although she didn't see which one, frankly, she didn't care. She quickly sauntered over to the Countess. "Well, continue!"

Macaria coughed and input her clearance code. The control pad dinged and a mechanical voice droned, _"Welcome Countess Macaria to, the Beacon."_ Instantly, the floor on her right opened up, revealing a dimly lit stairwell leading down.

Jessie snorted. "The Beacon?"

Macaria ignored her and descended the stairs first. Jessie followed, but issued a command at the Rocket agents first.

"Two of you come with me, one stay here and alert us when the Pluto reinforcements arrive."

And with that, Jessie and two Rocket agents descended after Macaria.

The staircase led straight until the hall of cell blocks. Upon seeing the new arrivals, the prisoners let loose a loud hollering, though inaudible due to the soundproof plasma barriers.

Jessie paid them no mind as she followed the Countess to the very end of the hall. It was then that her eyes swept left and fell upon her crippled Boss.

His suit was tattered and scorched. His skin was bright red and flaky and he lay unconscious on the floor of his cell.

Jessie drunk in his burned body and turned to Macaria. "Open it," she spat.

The Countess seethed, but unlocked the plasma barrier. The two agents rushed in and secured their Boss.

"Take him to the chopper and get him back to Kanto," she commanded bluntly.

One agent looked at her in confusion. "And what of you three?"

"We have out own extraction," she replies. "Now go!"

The Rocket agents carefully carried Giovanni back down the hall and up the steps, leaving Jessie and the Countess alone in the cell block.

"You have what you came for," Macaria growled. "Now, leave."

But before Jessie could respond, Macaria had already landed a punch in her stomach. Jessie recoiled, which gave just enough time for Macaria to sprint back down the hallway.

Jessie quickly brought her wrist-radio up. "James, the Pluto bitch escaped and she's headed your way."

* * *

Ash's first sign that something had gone wrong is when thick black smoke started wafting out of the Gloomy Tower. Quickly, it cloaked the whole plateau in an unseeable haze. To his left, Ash heard James's voice shouting. Serena and Iris stood somewhere behind him, but he couldn't be sure exactly where. An electronic voice drifted through the fog.

"Switching to heat vision mode," a Rocket agent to Ash's right said. "Hey! The Pluto commander is escaping!"

Ash heard a Pokémon being deployed in the vicinity of the Rocket agent, and suddenly he heard and felt the steady beat of wings and a rush of wind.

"Pidgeot, use Defog!"

Ash held his hat as vicious gusts of wind powered through the thick smoke. Thirty seconds later, the smoke had let up enough for Ash to make out James's form.

"James! What happened?" Ash yelled through the thundering of Pidgeot's wings.

"The Pluto Countess! She grabbed her Pokéballs from me and escaped!" James responded.

The fog had dispersed and Ash ran to Serena and Iris. "Macaria escaped," he informed them.

Iris bounced grimly between her two feet. "There's nothing we can do then."

"Let's just get out of here...please," Serena pleaded. "I've had enough of all this drama."

Ash had just now noticed a mangled form being heaved by two Rocket agents. They hopped in after the figure and slammed the door just. The chopper's rotors powered up, and a minute later, the chopper was just a black dot flying against an equally dark sky.

Then Jessie emerged from the Gloomy Tower and rejoined her cohorts, and as a trio, they approached Ash and his friends.

"I believe at thanks is in order," Meowth gloated.

Serena furrowed her brows. "Thanks?" She demanded. "We had everything under control! We could've handled the situation!"

"Yeah!" Iris added. "And you didn't have to beat her up or threaten to throw out her Pokémon!"

Jessie frowned. "Then I suppose the next time you're in a life-threatening situation, we'll just leave you to your own devices!"

James raised his hand to stifle his cohort, but Ash stepped forward instead.

"No. Thank you. We owe you one."

James shook his head. "Five years of chasing you across six Regions...saving you lot once is...the least we could do."

"Wait! Did you say life-threatening?" Iris demanded.

Meowth smirked. "You didn't honestly think they would simply lock you away in a box until this was all over, did you?"

Ash and Serena both answered Meowth at once.

"Lock us away?"

"Until what was all over?"

James smiled. "Pluto wants all of you in custody for defeating them at the Desert Cathedral. They deem you as a threat." He paused and pointed a finger at Ash. "But we've noticed they harbor a particular interest in you."

"And why's that?" Ash questioned.

"Only time will tell," Meowth explained. "They seem to be under the impression dat you're among a small collection of people who stand in the way of their plans. And before you ask, no, we don't know what they are."

"Why help us in the first place?" Serena asked.

Jessie glared at the honey-blonde. "If you actually listened to our motto, you'd know that we strive to _protect the world from devastation_!"

"And unite all people within out nation!" James chimed in.

Meowth rolled his eyes. "What my buddies mean is that times have changed. It just wouldn't be in Team Rocket's best interests to have the world come under the control of an organization as dangerous as Team Pluto."

"And what are Team Rocket's best interests, exactly?" Serena pressed.

"Ugh! The motto!" Jessie sassed.

James snickered. "Until we meet again...twerps." He extended his hand out to Ash.

Ash stared at James's offer of a handshake, but instead buried his own hands in his pocket, and stated, "I'm sure our paths will cross again."

James nodded and lowered his hand. "Very well. And remember, we'll have your back when you need it the most."

"Yea, we promise," Meowth added.

Jessie merely nodded in agreement before deploying her Yanmega and Swoobat. She climbed onto Swoobat while James and Meowth clambered onto Yanmega. With one last nod from them also, the Rocket trio disappeared into the sky.

Ash sighed. "Let's pick up where we left off, yes?"

* * *

Macaria's cloak whipped through the wind as she rode just beneath the clouds atop her Crobat. Her ribs ached and her neck was sore, but nonetheless, she dialed her leader on her Holo-Caster. The device rang once before it was picked up.

"Countess. I see you've emerged from the Beacon in one piece." The leader's voice sounded like its bass knob had been turned up. Her voice was monotonous, staticky, and barely discernible through the howling wind.

"Yes, my Queen," Macaria replied, and began her report. "The Rocket Boss was stolen back from our clutches."

"A most unfortunate turn of events indeed."

Her Queen's apparent lack of concern for her failure disturbed Macaria greatly, but she pressed on in her conversation.

"We were also...unable to apprehend the Ketchum boy and his bitches."

The Queen was silent for a few long seconds before she spoke again. "Another unfortunate turn of events."

Macaria faltered. Her Queen just blew off two major failures of her's as nothing more than facts. Unchangable, indisputable facts. She ran her tongue across her lips as the altitude dried her mouth, and continued, clearing her throat first.

"I immediately move to recapture the Rocket Boss and apprehend the adolescent fools."

"No!" The Queen's voice was sharp and quick, but it mellowed out. "We will not continue pouring resources into a lost cause. The boy is backed by a powerful benefactor, so it must be written off as a lost cause. Likewise, Team Rocket's leader is too powerful. I underestimated his power and it cost us greatly. It will not happen again."

"Then what are my instructions, my Queen?" Macaria asked, confused.

"Your failure is most opportune, dear Countess. One of our reconnaissance teams has located Team Rocket's vault of Omega Crystal. You are to be assigned to that operation, and see it through to perfection. Your punishment for these last two failures will depend on whether or not there is a third."

And there it was. Countess Macaria, would in fact, not be getting off scot-free like she had hopelessly begun to think. The Countess stayed quiet, and her Queen accepted it as confirmation.

"Rendezvous with me at the Oasis. We will coordinate our attack from there."

"Yes, my Queen," Macaria responded quickly. "But the location of the Beacon has been compromised..."

"You needn't worry about that," the Queen responded coolly. "I've already dispatched an elite team to escort its prisoners to the Warehouse...and well as blow that wretched Tower to kingdom come." She paused. "I look forward to your arrival, Macaria."

The Countess gulped and ended the call. Finally, Team Pluto was getting under way with its plans, and Macaria was proud to be at its front lines. She believed wholly in their work, and vowed never to fail her Queen again. They'd come much too far to be stopped now.

 **Next - _Chapter 6: Into the Woods_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Oh man. This chapter was horribly written.

Please PM me the name of any good Pokémon fan fictions you've read because I'm looking for something to else to read, or let me know, and I'll read your own and gladly leave a review. I prefer something in the suspense or mystery category, as well as good grammar. As always, thanks for reviewing and I'll catch you guys later.

 _Subject 666_


	6. Into the Woods

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 6: Into the Woods**_

 _Our heroes have successfully evaded Team Pluto, and one of its ruthless lieutenants, Macaria. Now, Ash and his friends will resume their journey towards Corvus Village, home to Ash's next Gym Battle. As the trio begins its trek into Gloomy Woods, they'll soon learn the forest and its inhabitants harbor much more than meets the eye. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Team Rocket Headquarters**

Giovanni lay atop a gurney as he was rushed down a dimly lit hallway. An IV drip hung next to his head and a cord shot from the bag into Giovanni's wrist. The team of nurses racing alongside their Boss finally arrived at the end of the hall. Twin doors hissed open, an emblazoned across them read Intensive Recovery Unit.

The IRU was shaped into an oval; the room was wider than it was long. Shadows basked along the walls and and the floor into from of them. A single light shot down from the direct center of the ceiling, keeping the darkness at bay, and illuminating the middle of the room.

Giovanni's gurney was positioned into the center of the light and a swarm of doctors descended from the shadows as if they had emerged from the darkness only when called upon. The nurses dispersed and the doctors began their work, giving and taking orders from each other in somber whispers.

A shot of anesthesia was administered and dead skin was cut away. The doctors worked for nine hours straight, standing all through the night as their Boss was slowly nursed back from the brink. When they finished, Giovanni's entire body was wrapped in white bandages, small holes left for his mouth and his nose so he could breathe.

Three figures appeared on the other side of the twin doors, and they were quickly ushered in, as per Giovanni's command. It had been his one of his first since he regained consciousness.

The second the doors slid open, Jessie, James, and Meowth rushed in and took a seat upon stools around Giovanni's gurney. The Rocket Boss remained motionless for a few seconds before the bandages crinkled as he moved his head to face his agents.

"You three..." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper and the Rocket trio craned forward to hear.

"Yea Boss," Meowth said back, his voice steady, but wanting to listen to what his Boss had to say.

Giovanni twitched. "Persian! Is...?"

"Alive," James supplied. "Broken jaw and a couple of nasty burns, but he'll be back in action in a month."

Giovanni sighed and continued. "You three...were the ones who-" His voice cut off as a barrage of coughs assaulted his throat.

"You," Jessie snapped to a Rocket attendant by the doors. "Get a glass of water for the Boss, pronto!" The attendant scurried out as Giovanni continued his speech.

"You three led the rescue...operation...yes?"

"Yes, that was us," James replied in a low tone.

"Hah...hah. I knew I kept you three around for...good reason."

The attendant returned with a glass of water and hastily gave it to Jessie before retreating back to her position by the doors. Jessie carefully tipped the glass into Giovanni's mouth and the Rocket Boss sighed again.

"I am to assume...that Team Pluto escaped?"

The trio glanced nervously between themselves and Jessie responded.

"We imprisoned thirteen of them, but their lieutenant got away."

"Her name is Macaria," James added.

"We're sorry Boss. We won't fail you again," Meowth apologized

Giovanni stayed unmoving, silently acknowledging them. "The doctors tell me I will be out of action for several months," he croaked. "I've already taken the liberty of promoting Executives Ariana, Proton, Archer, and Petrel to Interim Bosses. They will act as a joint command unit until I return."

The trio nodded, but wondered why he was telling them and how it concerned them. They'd gotten the notification about the change in authority an hour ago.

"As it happens," Giovanni continued. "That leaves our Executive positions vacant."

Jessie, James, and Meowth glanced at each other, wide grins expanding across their faces as they guessed what their Boss would say next.

"You...three will be promoted to Interim Executives, again, until my return."

"Yes Boss!" the three chanted, nodding vigorously.

Giovanni chuckled faintly. "I don't need my vision to know you three look like idiots right now."

James flushed. "Uh, as you say Boss."

Giovanni laughed again. "Macaria, did you say it was?"

"Er, yes Boss," Meowth replied.

"Remind me to kill her the slowest when we tear Team Pluto to shreds."

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - Blackrock Woods**

The trio trudged atop the mushy soil of Blackrock Woods, walking in silence as the events of the Gloomy Tower still weighed down on them all. They had quickly departed the scene of the Tower once Team Rocket left, scaling down the steep, rocky mountain paths and into the forest. Gnarled roots and moldy weeds made the walk treacherous and slippery, and more than once, they had stumbled across several feet deep depressions the size of manholes.

After two hours of hiking through the dreary Blackrock Woods, the trio emerged from the sparse scattering of rotten wooden monoliths into a dewy clearing. An unspoken understanding passed between the three, and they all pitched in on helping to set up camp. Lunch was long overdue and the teens needed it bad.

Ash dug a tattered picnic blanket out of his backpack, which he doubted would protect their rear ends from the moist ground, given how frightfully thin it was. Serena took out a plastic zip bag filled with four sandwiches that she'd bought on her shopping spree through Horus City earlier that morning, two for Ash and one each of the girls. Iris withdrew a couple of packets of dried Berries she'd been saving, as well as a tin full of dried, salted meat.

After the three of them had sat down comfortably in a loose triangle, Serena opened up a conversation whilst chewing haphazardly on a bite of salted meat.

"So, Team Rocket." It was a simple of enough collection of words, not even a sentence at all, but she knew it would prompt thorough responses from her two friends.

"Don't trust 'em," Iris stated, not even looking up from the pile of Berries on her handkerchief.

Ash swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. Serena had begun to notice that he tended to eat a lot faster when he was nervous; their first meal with Iris after the Desert Cathedral, and his breakfast before his Gym Battle with Sandy.

"They saved us. That's gotta count for something," Ash noted, by he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Ash, think of all the times they've tricked us...tricked you," Serena prompted. "This is probably just another bout at stealing Pikachu."

"Pika...," the Mouse Pokémon moaned from Ash's shoulder. He was nibbling on a pellet of Pokémon food, though, in complete contrast to his partner, he did not look hungry at all.

Ash shrugged and began chomping into the next half of his sandwich. "Why rescue us from Team Pluto when they could've just taken Pikachu and been off?"

"Whenever they try that, they end up losing in the end," Iris piped up. "Maybe this time they're trying to gain your trust."

Ash shrugged again and ripped another bite off his sandwich. He seemed very out of it, ever since the Gloomy Tower, like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey Ash, what's bothering you?" Serena coaxed, leaning over and grasping his hand. Ash fidgeted at her touch, but relaxed after a moment. "You can talk to...us." She glanced over at Iris, who managed a faint, but nonetheless mischievous smile.

"I'm going to go look for some Berries," Iris announced, before brushing the crumbs off her legs and departing without a second look back at either of her friends.

" _Oh no!_ " Serena thought. " _Not now! Not here!_ "

Ash paid no mind to Iris's leave and squeezed Serena's hand back before continuing. "You heard Team Rocket, right? They said they were looking for their Boss." When Ash looked up from the spot on the ground he'd been staring at, Serena met his eyes and he glanced down again. "I-I think I saw him. Their Boss, I mean. H-he was burned and his skin was bright red." Ash shivered, recalling what he'd seen. "I...I just don't want that to happen to any of us, you know?" He looked back up at Serena, awaiting a response.

"I...see what you mean," Serena replied lamely. "I guess we should be more...careful," she continued with an equally lame follow-up.

Ash nodded as if that response couldn't satisfy him anymore than it already did. A small grin broke through this face, the first since the Gloomy Tower. Serena anxiously anticipated what he might say next, a hundred possibilities cycling through her head in a second.

"You know, you're always here for me Serena," Ash said bluntly.

Serena turned a deep crimson as her heart hammered in her chest. She didn't dare look up at the raven-haired boy. "I, um, try to be there, I guess," Serena sputtered awkwardly.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," Ash said with a nervous chuckle.

"Not at all!" Serena replied, though she scolded herself for being for quick to respond. That was suspicious. She was being suspicious. She was being very awkward. She was making Ash feel uncomfortable. Making Ash uncomfortable was not good.

As if on cue, Ash scratched the back of his head nervously. "So Serena I have to ask-"

But he was cut off when Pikachu leaped off his shoulder, hissing into the darkness, electricity fizzling on his cheeks.

"Something wrong Pikachu?" Ash questioned, his address to Serena seemingly forgotten. He stood up and attempted to brush the moisture off his rear, though it was in vain. Serena did the same.

"Pikaaa," Pikachu growled again into the darkness.

Ash didn't hear anything but the inhales and exhales of his two companions, as well as his own. Serena looked as wary as he did, if not a bit skeptical.

However, all his doubts were put to rest when a swift trampling sound came from his right. Ash and Serena twisted right and saw Iris emerging from the trees, a mischievous grin on her face. She didn't appear to have collected any Berries, and her expression fell into concern when she noticed the look on her friends' faces.

"What's wrong," she frowned.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ash said waving his hand. "I guess Pikachu heard you coming and got worried."

Iris had been about to give a notion of understanding when Pikachu growled again. He, in fact, had not turned when Iris arrived, and was still facing forward. His gaze penetrated the darkness in front of their picnic site, suggesting it had not been Iris that he'd heard originally.

"Is something still out there Pikachu?" Ash asked as he and his two friends turned to face in the direction the Mouse Pokémon was.

"Pika...," Pikachu warbled, slowly lifting a paw forward.

Then, the underbrush exploded and a Shiftry lumbered into the clearing, charging up what looked to be Razor Leaf or Leaf Tornado. Instantly, however, it was shocked by a powerful Thunderbolt attack from Pikachu, who hadn't even waited for its Trainer to give the command. The attack made Shiftry fall to the ground, which gave just enough time for the girls to deploy their Pokémon.

Fraxure and Delphox materialized onto the grass, awaiting orders from their Trainers.

"Fraxure, Dragon Claw!"

"Delphox, you use Flamethrower!"

Fraxure darted towards the fallen Wicked Pokémon and Delphox gathered embers of glowing fire at the end of its wand. Before either of their attacks could land, an Air Slash slammed into the ground in front of them, creating a horrible gash in the earth.

Ash looked for the source of the Air Slash, and his eyes landed on a Mandibuzz hovering above them. However, atop the Mandibuzz sat a woman.

She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. Nonetheless, she wore a thin shirt with red and black gradient and dark gray sweatpants. She looked as if she'd just come from working out with her Pokéballs strapped to her arms; they could've been mistaken for water bottles at a distance.

"Stand down Trainers! You've entered the domain of Lilith!" The woman called Lilith bellowed. She released two more of her Pokémon and a Mightyena and Liepard appeared around them.

The Mandibuzz slowly descended, and when it touched the ground, Lilith slid off.

Ash instantly noticed that the skin all over her body displayed red and white scars. He also saw that he clothes seemed to have been sewed up numerous times in numerous places.

"What'd you attack us for?" Iris demanded.

"Hush Dragon Child!" Lilith commanded.

Iris looked taken aback. How did she know Iris was training to be a Dragon Master?

"Hold on, h-" Ash began, part he too was silenced by a wave of Lilith's hand.

"I saw you three come from the Gloomy Tower! I know who you are!" Lilith yelled. "Your nefarious deeds halt here!"

"Wait, you think we're a part of Team Pluto?" Serena asked incredulously.

"You are! Don't try and deceive me! You came from their stronghold under the Tower!"

"They tried kidnapping us!" Ash followed up. Lilith's glare seemed to lessen into a sneer.

"Well, that makes four of us then," she said quietly.

"Team Pluto tried kidnapping you?" Iris asked.

Lilith eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah. Because of my proximity to their base, I presume."

"Quick question," Serena said, raising a finger. "How did you know Iris was training to be a Dragon Master?"

Lilith frowned as if it was the oddest question in the world, as if the answer was obvious. "I saw her Fraxure battling up there," she said, throwing a lazy finger towards the Gloomy Tower. "Only a child from the Village of Dragons or Blackthorne City could have pulled off that battle."

Iris blushed. "Well, yeah, I'm from there. And, I got some training from the Gym Leader of Blackthorne as well."

Lilith nodded. "I see." And with that, the four of them spiraled into a very awkward silence.

After a few agonizing seconds, Ash spoke up. "So you said you live around here?"

"Yes, just through the Woods over there," she said, pointing her thumb behind her. "Perhaps I can offer you tea while you rest your weary legs."

"I think we're good," Iris said quickly. Serena understood. She didn't want to fall prey to another one of Team Pluto's traps.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Thanks Lilith!" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically. She didn't notice the piercing glares of his two friends behind him, and seemingly, neither did Lilith.

"Excellent. I suppose it's the least I can do for attacking you kids. Something just came over..." She trailed off. "It's nothing."

The girls glanced nervously between each other. On the walk to Lilith's house, they both had their hands firmly on their Pokéballs, ready to throw them out should the opportunity require it.

* * *

Lilith's cottage was cozily situated among a tiny clearing, where the foliage and canopy grew thicker. The clearing was scarcely over ten feet in diameter, and the house was crowded in even more because of the Pokémon pens that sat next to it.

Various Dark-type Pokémon milled around in the pens, and when Lilith returned with friends, they seemed to edge away from the new guests, looking on from further back.

"Zweilous, everything okay while I was gone?" Lilith asked of the Hostile Pokémon patrolling the grounds.

Zweilous's twin heads looked over at its comrade and the left one shook.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Lilith drawled sarcastically, trodding across the mossy cobblestone path up to the door. The trio followed her, eyeing the Dark-types with a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

"I see you've noticed my Dark-types," Lilith said without turning around. She finally got her door open and ushered her guests inside.

Once situated on a ratty couch inside Lilith's log cabin, she spoke again.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for attacking you, but Team Pluto...they are ruthless and they shoot to kill." She paused. "And they don't miss often," she tacked on.

Iris shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "So, what's with the Dark-type Pokémon outside?"

"Ah, yes!" Lilith exclaimed. "I'm a Breeder, you see, and Dark-types are in great abundance here in the Gloomy Forest. Plus, they're my favorite type."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's with the scars," Serena asked in an unsure tone.

Lilith rubbed a long one on her cheek that seemed more recent than the others. "I train with my Pokémon so that we can strengthen each other." She activated the worn recliner she was sitting in and the footrest sprung up, to which Lilith propped up her feet on and lie back. "Earlier you asked how I knew you were a Dragon Child. What I said...I didn't tell the whole truth."

"You're a Psychic?" Iris blurted.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Well, not in the traditional sense. There is a sect of Psychic practice that I briefly studied. It was the art of Seeing."

"Seeing?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Seeing the future, yes! It's all superstition though, and when I discovered this, I instantly dropped out. One cannot actually see the future, in any way, and however much."

"But how does that have to do with training against your Pokémon?" Serena asked.

Lilith nibbled on her lower lip. "Part of the training for becoming a Seer is defending your mind against invasion. It sounds like rubbish, because it is, but they had us fight against Dark-types to help barricade our Psychic minds against attack. I didn't agree with many of their practices, but I do like the mutual benefit for me and my Pokémon when I train against them, rather than pit them against each other."

Serena nodded in understanding. In reality, she didn't understand at all.

"I'll get some tea for us," Lilith declared. "Be right back." She stood up and walked to the opposite end of the cottage, out of earshot.

"We should go soon," Iris stated as soon as their host had left.

"What? She seems nice," Ash responded.

"Trustworthy, at the very least," Serena added.

Iris let out a hollow laugh. "I think we've far expended our reserves of trust on Team Rocket."

To that, her friends had no response.

Luckily, the silence wasn't too prolonged, as Lilith returned a minute later with a tray of four steaming mugs of clear violet tea, a small jar of honey, and a saucer of lemon wedges. The four each took a mug, but only Lilith began to drink hers.

"Drink up! It doesn't taste good cold!" Lilith encouraged.

Iris tapped her foot uncaringly in hopes of drawing her host's attention, which it did. "I wonder Lilith, if that even is your name," she said, pausing.

Ash frowned at Iris's sudden bluntness. He had been about to take a sip of tea when the violet-haired girl spoke up.

"How did you prepare this tea so quickly? Normally it takes water several minutes to boil, and even longer to get the honey and cut the lemons, which I see are indeed freshly cut." She looked Lilith directly in the eye. "Were you expecting us?"

Lilith shifted uncomfortably, and at lightning speed, she slammed her hand down on the armrest of her recliner. Instantly, the windows clattered shut and the drapes fell. Then Lilith's hands promptly shot into the air in surrender.

"Please just...I can explain."

Fraxure and Delphox had been released again and Pikachu stood at the ready. All three Trainers had leaped to their feet, glaring at the scarred ex-Psychic.

"Please do," Ash growled. "We've had enough deceptions for one day."

Lilith breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she'd have a chance to explain herself. "I am not a Breeder. Nor was I training to be a Psychic." She chuckled lightly. "And these scars may be real, but...I definitely didn't get them fighting Pokémon."

Serena gave an eyeroll as Lilith continued.

"I work for the International Police," she said.

She began reaching toward her pocket, but all three Pokémon started charging attacks and growling.

"It's my badge! I'm getting my badge, I swear," Lilith pleaded.

"Don't try anything funny," Serena barked.

With a curt nod and quickly withdrew the black case. She flipped it open to reveal a small, scowling picture of herself, along with a list of information that included-

"Codename: Lilith, Rank: Vanguard Knight, Station: Crimson League," Ash squinted at the badge as he read.

"What's your real name then?" Serena demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to give you that," Lilith retorted.

"Why are we here? What did you do?" Ash asked with a monotone inflection.

"I secured the premises," Lilith said with an exasperated tone. "I can't have you unmasking a high level operative of the International Police in broad daylight, can I. Especially when Team Pluto is so close by."

"And the International Police is what, exactly?" Serena asked.

"An organization founded years ago with the intent of keeping the world safe from...whatever might threaten it."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, six crime organizations have sprung up in the past five years, and Ash has put down every, single, one of them," Serena barked, jabbing her finger at Ash with every word.

Ash put his hands up defensively. "Let's all just...calm down a few notches, okay," he said, glancing at Serena. The honey-blonde was panting and still glaring at Lilith, but she took a step back.

"International did help you defeat those groups. We had sleeper agents on the inside that dismantled the organizations after you put their plans to a halt. There's a reason they aren't still meandering about. We put them away. Behind bars." She paused before adding a comment she seemed unsure on saying. "We...we're in debt to you Ash Ketchum."

Ash chewed the side of his mouth and acknowledged her modest complement with a slight nod.

"Iris, is there something wrong?" Serena asked of the Dragon Master, her voice now calm. Iris had indeed said nothing since Lilith's revelation.

"I...I'm fine." Iris turned to Lilith. "You. Please take us to Corvus Village."

"As you wish." Without a moment's hesitation, Lilith unlocked the house. The drapes clattered up and the windows hissed open. She then left the house without another word.

"Iris, do you-" Ash began.

"Let's go," Iris said, following Lilith outside. She too, departed without a second thought.

Ash and Serena exchanged a confused look before following their friend.

Outside, a Claydol hovered silently beside Lilith.

"Take them to Corvus City and return here at once," she instructed. Then Lilith turned to the trio. "I'm sorry for bringing you here, but I wanted to speak with-"

"Don't say another word!" Iris shouted, startling both her friends.

Lilith bit her tongue. "Yes...okay. Farewell."

With that, she nodded to Claydol and its eyes began to glow. Ash shielded his eyes from the glare as maroon light engulfed his surroundings and the ground fell out from beneath him.

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - Corvus Village**

When the light faded, and as Ash blinked his pupils back to their normal size, Corvus Village washed out all around him. Directly in front of him was the large red Pokémon in all its modern glass glory. As Ash looked around, it looked quite odd, since it was the only modern building in sight. All the other houses and buildings were built of wood and stone, and the down looked rather rustic and dark.

Without a word, Iris led them inside the Center and hastily booked them rooms before turning in for the night. It was a staggering five o'clock in the evening, but Ash and Serena departed without a word to their room as well. None of them were in the mood for dinner. Methodically, Serena entered the bathroom to take her shower and Ash plopped down on the bed closest to the window, staring out at the somber civilization of darkness. Neither of them questioned the fact that Iris had booked a room for them together again, and more importantly, that she'd booked a room for herself alone.

It was a half hour later when Serena came out of the bathroom, and she'd been about to make a bit of small talk before bed, when Ash promptly gathered his own things and entered the bathroom. Shrugging, she swept herself under the covers of her own bed, as if they would protect her from the events of that day. Team Pluto's attack, Team Rocket's rescue, and Iris's secrecy crashed down on her, invading her every thought until it finally shoved her into a restless sleep.

Ash emerged from the bathroom to find Serena and Pikachu fast asleep, the honey-blonde in her bed, and Pikachu curled up between the two beds. Smiling grimly, he rolled into his own bed and sunk beneath the waves of his blankets like a ship in a roiling storm.

Tomorrow would be the day.

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - Blackrock Woods**

Lilith's encrypted phone rang three times before the call went through.

"Lilith, something to report?" The voice on the other side was male. It was chipper, borderline cocky.

"I met with Iris and her friends today. They escaped Team Pluto and are now at Corvus Village."

"I know they can handle themselves Lilith. Why have you called me on this beautifully dark evening. Could it be because you want to meet up again and have a little f-"

"No you deluded pervert!" Lilith snarled. "Iris confirmed that Team Pluto has a facility beneath the Gloomy Tower. Apparently Team Rocket located it before us and they were there to rescue their boss."

The other side stayed quiet for a moment. "Team Rocket? I thought they dealt with the poaching and profit of Pokémon. What changed?"

"A lot has changed!" Lilith snapped. "Team Pluto is emerging from the shadows and we still have no clue what hell they're planning on releasing and how they're going to do it! Get your head out of your ass, get out from under your rock, and get here pronto!" She paused to catch her breath. "That facility will be under the control of the International Police by tomorrow morning. "Let's make that happen, Lazarus."

Lazarus sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in ten. Just gotta round up the ol' Pokes and we'll be good to go."

Lilith exhaled loudly into the phone. "Alright, I'll see you in ten." The call ended and Lilith went outside to round up her Pokémon.

 **Next - _Chapter 7: The Midnight Duke [ SPECIAL ]_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry this chapter wasn't very action packed, but sometimes the talky chapters are necessary. As usual, don't forget to follow and/or favorite if you haven't already, and please leave a review. Finals are next week, and after that, WINTER BREAK! Hopefully the chapters will speed up during that two-week period. Also, I'll talk about "specials" in the next chapter's Author's Note. I'll see you all in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	7. The Midnight Duke

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 7:** _ **The Midnight Duke [ SPECIAL ]**_

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _As Ash prepares for his next Gym Battle against Vladimyr, and Iris confesses a secret, Serena's initial doubts for the Gloomy Isle are put to rest when Ash finally approaches her. Stay tuned for the action-packed winter special that you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 _ **Act I: Tale of the Dragonheart Girl**_

 **Location: Gloomy Isle ~ Corvus Village**

Ash and Serena didn't wake until 10 o'clock. Neither of them had bothered setting an alarm, and sleep was their only escape. The wrath of Team Pluto still hung over them all like a personal storm cloud; when they looked around, everyone seemed to be fine except them.

Serena sat up and yawned, feeling as if a couple hours had been stolen from her sleep, even though it was quite the opposite. She looked over at Ash, who seemed to be very deep in thought. She cleared her throat quietly and Ash whipped his head over.

"Good morning," Ash muttered distantly.

Serena frowned. Now Ash was acting weird. "Something wrong Ash?"

Ash returned the frown. "Of course something's wrong. There's something wrong with Iris, Team Pluto wants to kidnap and torture us, and Team Rocket...I don't know."

Serena nodded. "I didn't think we'd go out like this. We've only made it to the second Isle and already out group is fractured."

Ash chuckled. "Get it? Fraxured? 'Cause Iris."

Serena giggled. "You're terrible at puns Ash Ketchum." She swung her feet onto the thin rug floor and slipped on her slippers. "Be dressed in five minutes, 'kay?"

Ash gave a smile of confirmation as Serena entered the bathroom. Once the door was locked, he exhaled loudly. Get her into a good mood. Check. Glancing down at Pikachu, Ash shook his partner awake. "Time to get going buddy. We've got a full day of training ahead of us."

Pikachu grinned, hopped up, and began pacing around the room. Unlike Ash and Serena, he'd gotten a crisp sixteen hours of sleep. Ash and Serena and woken at staggered intervals throughout the night, and as a result, they were both quite distracted.

Ash quickly changed into his clothes and double-checked the supplies in his backpack. Seeing as he had everything he needed, he sat back down on his bed, falling back into deep thought.

Serena came out a few minutes later as promised and the two set off down to Iris's room. Glancing at each other, Serena rapped on the door.

"Uh, Iris. It's, um, 10 o'clock, so feel free to join us if-"

Ash shook his head vigorously and waved his hands in a clear manner: not if, when.

"-when you wake up," Serena finished. She looked back at Ash, who gave a single nod.

They'd said their piece and now it was time to get breakfast. They walked down the length of the hall and turned the corner to go down the stairs.

Iris was going up, a blueberry muffin in one hand, her other hand carefully snapping Pokéballs to her belt. There were now five in total. When she saw Ash and Serena, she froze and the color drained from her face.

"Iris!" Ash said in surprise.

"You're...awake," Serena obviously noted.

"Um...yeah." Iris responded weakly.

The trio stood on the stairs in an awkward silence for several seconds.

"I see you've gotten your other Pokémon," Ash said, pointing at her belt.

"Yeah."

Serena fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I suppose we'll let you go...since you seem to want to be alone right now."

"Nonsense," Iris retorted, tossing her muffin into a nearby trash can without even looking. "We...need to talk. All of us."

Ash nodded as Iris led the way back to her room. She hastily inserted the key card into the slot and pushed the door open.

The inside was dark. The blinds were drawn the the curtains were slung tight together in front of the window. Iris's crumpled backpack sat lazily in the corner of the room as if it'd been thrown there.

"Sorry for all the gloom," Iris apologized, flinging the curtains open and straightening her backpack. She fell back on her bed, and Ash and Serena awkwardly sat on the opposite bed.

"So...what's going on?" Serena questioned.

Iris huffed and pinned the last Pokéball to her belt. "Lilith, as you know, is from the International Police. If you remember her card, it said she was a Vanguard Knight. The International Police only dispatches Vanguard Knights undercover when they think something terrible is going to happen."

Ash was tapping his foot, seemingly without him knowing he was. "So, how do you know all about the International Police? They seem pretty...you know..." he trailed off as his brain couldn't supply the word he was looking for.

"Secretive," Serena supplied.

Iris nodded in confirmation. "They are. Their operatives are rarely seen, but the higher-ups in the organization are quite well-known. The Vanguard Knights are some of their best, their elite Trainers." As she talked, she seemed to be asking herself the same question Serena was: then why are they here? Was Team Pluto really that much of a risk?

Ash cleared his throat. "So, uh, how do you know about all this, again?"

"As I said, their higher-ups are well-known faces. The Elite Four and...Champions, to be exact. The Gym Leaders are actually pretty far down the food chain." She paused, but neither Ash nor Serena spoke. Iris seemed to be getting close to the point, and they didn't want to interrupt her with another question.

"Anyways, um, last year I sorta...started...collecting Badges."

Ash's eyes widened. "Y-you started collecting Badges across Johto? Where you were training?"

Iris shook her head. "No, no. I flew back to Unova and began there." She chuckled. "I got to see Cilan again. Kicked his butt in battle, by the way."

Ash smiled at that.

"At first, I was doing it to test my training. I'd just gotten my third Badge, the Wave Badge from Marlon in Humilau City, when the thrill and _realization_ finally caught up to me. I'd gotten the Jet, Legend, and Wave Badge all in two weeks! So I continued across Unova, collecting Badges, until I arrived at Aspertia City...and lost." She looked up from her lap, a smile tacked onto her face. "I'd hardly done any training on the road, so yeah, that pesky Normal-type Gym Leader beat me the first time."

Serena snorted. "Normal-type Gym Leader?"

Ash was fully engaged in her story. "You said the first time?"

"Yeah, I went back and got my Basic Badge after a week of extra training," Iris replied.

She didn't need to say anymore. Ash hadn't lost sight of his main question at all: how Iris knew so much about the International Police. Iris had said that Elite Four and Champions were public faces of the International Police. And so-

"You're Unova's champion," Ash breathed.

Serena's jaw fell open, but Iris shrugged. "Not yet. But, yeah, once I turn eighteen."

Ash frowned. "That can't be right. My friend Gary is Champion of Kanto but he's the same age as I am."

Iris scoffed. "I never did like that guy. But anyways, the Champions may all be a part of the International Police, but the individual Regions have individual laws. Kanto I don't think even has an age restriction for becoming Champion. But, Unova's is eighteen."

"That's...no way," Serena murmured.

Iris smirked. "I am pretty cool."

"But how come you didn't tell us?" Ash cried.

Iris's formerly happy features vanished and her face turned somber. "I...didn't want to keep it from you, but International told me to try not to tell anyone I was a Champion so that unwanted danger wouldn't come my way."

"But now you've gone and told us," Serena said nervously.

"Yeah well, Lilith was about to blurt it out, so I figured it was okay now."

Ash smirked. "That's why she was listening to everything you were telling her yesterday. It's like you're her superior officer!"

Iris blushed in embarrassment, which prompted Serena to start giggling, and Ash to start guffawing. Iris smacked them both on the head, but they both continued laughing, savoring the moment for all it was worth. The trio was repaired.

* * *

The trio departed downstairs shortly after and ate breakfast in the cafeteria. Iris had retrieved all her Pokémon form her P.C., so Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, and Gabite joined them at the table. In quiet, but excited whispers, the group talked more about Iris's new status and about her Gible, turned Gabite.

It was around noontime that they finally went outside to fully look at Corvus Village. They'd missed the window for sunlight, so the sky was dark gray and stormy. Last night, the arrangement of buildings and the quiet trodding of its townspeople made Corvus look like a ghost town. Now, in broad...graylight, Corvus Village looked like a quaint place to live. It's old-timey wood and stone buildings exuded a rustic vibe, and it reminded Ash of his hometown of Pallet. Small willow and yew trees grew on the sides of the cobblestone paths and old-fashioned oil lamps hung from iron suspension rods. Pokémon milled around without a care in the world, and Ash wondered if they belonged to people, or they were just wild.

Serena watched as Rattata chased three Murkrow across the path. It'd just almost caught them with a Tackle, but they jumped up into the air at the last second, catching the air with their wings. The Rattata crashed the the ground and the Murkrow chittered with laughter. Corvus Village wasn't so bad after all. And it could be better if...

"Alright! Time for some special trainin'!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. Iris face-palmed and murmured a quiet "what a little kid."

Serena, however, took this as an opportunity to train up her own Pokémon. "Hey Ash, how about you train against Delphox! It'll make her grow strong too, then!"

"Okay, thanks Serena," Ash thanked, bounding around the back of the Center to the practice battlefield.

Serena glanced back at Iris, who gave her a suggestive wink. Then the violet-haired girl strolled past Serena and followed Ash around back. Serena gave a narrowed her eyes on Iris's back before following her.

On the battlefield, Ash had already deployed Palpitoad, who was happily spurting calm jets of water everywhere, occasionally hitting Ash's face. Serena was currently letting Delphox out, and as it materialized, and flurry of embers swirled around her gracefully.

"Alright Palpitoad, you have the type advantage here so let's use that to our, er, advantage," Ash coached. "We'll do our best for sure!" Ash pumped his fist into the air, and his two Pokémon mimicked his actions.

Serena laughed merrily. "Just because you have a type advantage doesn't mean you're guaranteed a win!"

"You don't have to tell me," Ash said with a grin.

"I'll be inside, so I won't be able to referee this match," Iris piped.

Both Trainers glanced over at her and gave a confirmative nod.

"They hadn't even asked why," Iris mused. The she frowned. "Do they not trust me?" The thought entertained her mind on her walk back up to her room. Once back inside, she threw her sleeve up to reveal her Cross-Transceiver. The small green notification dot that had been begging her to click all morning danced in the top right corner of the device and she took a deep breath before tapping it. As she was expecting, it was a message from the International Police. Or rather, an assignment. Quickly, she keyed in her password and skimmed over the message.

 _From the International Police-_

 _Our undercover agents on the Crimson Isles have both been crossed off and all contact with the Isles has been severed. We know you are underage but you must find the root of this menace and report back immediately. We wish you luck Under-champion Iris._

 _Council of Mastery_

Iris's first thought was "wow." The Council of Mastery was made up of the four of some of the strongest Trainers in the International Police, and by extension, the world. Iris's first assignment had come from the three High Champions and the Grandmaster directly, and she was quite proud, to say the least.

Then she remembered the part about their undercover agents being crossed off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant. Lilith and her partner had been killed by Team Pluto. She hastily closed the message and threw herself back on her bed. Her mind raced with questions.

 _"Was it their fault Lilith's cover was blown?"_

 _"Did Team Pluto actually kill Lilith and her partner, or just imprison them?"_

 _"Was Team Pluto still trying to kidnap her and her friends?"_

 _"Could she keep them safe if they were?"_

Eventually Iris's mind was spinning and she bolted up from her bed, anxiously scanning her room for anything else she could set her mind to. Seeing nothing, she flung the door open to her room and raced into the hallway. As she heard the door slam closed behind her, she clambered up several flights of stairs without a care or notice where she was going, before she found herself on the roof of the Center.

Fresh air seemed quite difficult to come by, at least in Unova. Its large cities were always pumping pollution into the air, and up high was the only place to seek the fresh air's serenity. So naturally, Iris's autopilot had taken her to the roof. She inhaled a large gulp of fresh air, but didn't find the same satisfaction of calm as she did in Unova. Perhaps she wasn't high enough. No, it wasn't that. It was Team Pluto's presence. They were like a specter in the sky, everywhere, always watching her every move.

Iris stepped gingerly over to the lip of the roof. Down below, small gray storm clouds shielded her view of the battle. She heard the violent pattering of water. Had Palpitoad learned Rain Dance? With her mind currently preoccupied on Palpitoad's new move, Iris headed back downstairs. She was passing through the lobby to the doors to the back when the report on a nearby television stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

"Alright Palpitoad, follow up with Mud Shot!"

Six hovering orbs of mud materialized around Palpitoad, which then lobbed themselves at Delphox.

Everyone on the battlefield was wet. Due to Palpitoad's brand-new Rain Dance move had everyone drenched, as well as severely dampened Delphox's Fire-type moves.

Serena flipped several locks of wet hair out of her face and gave her next command. "Delphox, dodge and use Psychic!"

The Fox Pokémon leapt to the side and the globs of mud sailed past it. Then, her eyes glowed azure and Palpitoad's outlined turned blue as well. The Vibration Pokémon cringed in pain as the Psychic attack crippled his body. The azure outline faded, along with the storm clouds, and Palpitoad slumped to the ground.

Light slowly began filtering through the thinning clouds and the last droplets of water fell. Delphox relit her wand with blue fire and instantly, her fur dried up, and the water formerly cloaked around her body slid off in a wavering suit of liquid armor. The "armor" hovered to the middle of the battlefield, where it stopped, then promptly splashed to the ground.

"You like that Ash? Pretty cool, huh?" Serena cheered. "A little Performance for ya there!"

Ash grinned back. "That was pretty neat," he agreed.

"Glad you think so," Serena bubbled. "Now Delphox, finish this up with a Flamethrower!"

A spray of licking fire shot towards the Vibration Pokémon.

Ash grit his teeth. "Palpitoad, get up and use Muddy Water!"

A torrent of sludgy liquid fired out at Delphox from between Palpitoad's gaping mouth. Serena took a quick moment to notice that Palpitoad's Muddy Water attack had become more concentrated; it was a powerful blast of water as opposed to explosion of dirty liquid.

The fire and water met in the middle and created a hissing explosion of white fumes.

Ash waved his hands through the smoke. "Palpitoad!" He called out.

At the same time, Serena was yelling through the billowing fog for her Pokémon as well. "Delphox, clear the fog!"

An azure glow lit up the smoke like lightning within a storm cloud. The white haze slowly dissipated, and when it did, Delphox and her glowing wand was revealed.

"Nice job Delphox," Serena congratulated.

"I think we can call it a tie," Ash concluded. "You did great Palpitoad. Now take a nice long rest."

Palpitoad spurted a small dribble of water from its mouth before it was recalled back.

"You too Delphox. Great job," Serena said, and she too recalled her Pokémon.

Serena walked over to Ash, who was playing around with Pikachu's tail. Just before the Mouse Pokémon could charge an small electric jolt, Serena cleared her throat. Pikachu looked up with an embarrassed blush. It quickly backed away bashfully.

"That was a great battle Ash," Serena began.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, thanks for helping me train. You can be sure I'll beat the second Gym Leader and walk out there with a sparkling new Badge!"

Serena giggled as Pikachu scampered away back inside the Center. Ash stole a quick glance at his departing partner, but refocused his attention back on Serena in a second. He almost seemed grateful that Pikachu left. After all...

"So Serena, I was beginning to ask you something yesterday before Lilith came."

Serena blushed and nodded solemnly. Finally...

"Yeah, I remember that," Serena replied.

Ash scratched the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous. Serena noticed his own cheeks turning pink as well.

"So I was going to ask you-"

But he was cut off again by Iris who had run out of the Pokémon Center with a horrified expression on your face.

"Ash, Serena, get in here. Now." Her inflection was spot on, and the duo got the message. Exchanging a brief and embarrassed glance, they rushed into the lobby.

When they arrived inside, they found that the lobby was semi-packed with people all looking up at the television screen above Nurse Joy's counter. The channel was set on a news station, but it was in the middle of report, albeit near the beginning.

"...are led to believe this is the work of none other than terrorist organization known as Team Pluto. Forensics experts are currently on the scene, however the bomb used seemed to wipe away any evidence left behind. Luckily, there were no casualties. This is Sally Morrison, Crimson News Network."

Ash looked to Iris for an explanation.

"The Gloomy Tower was bombed early this morning, when it was still night. Authorities didn't get there until several hours ago," Iris explained.

"How it that possible?" Serena breathed. "We were just there yesterday!"

"I don't know, but didn't they say there were no casualties?" Ash said. "Team Rocket's Boss couldn't have possibly been the only prisoner there. There had to have been others."

Iris shrugged. "Team Rocket probably moved the other prisoners before they blew the place, if there were any." She huddled the group closer together so that only they could hear. "Let's get back to my room. I have to show you something."

Ash and Serena nodded, and in a flash, they were back in Iris's room. Again, Iris took a seat on her bed while Ash and Serena plopped down on its twin.

"I got a message from International," she began. Quickly, she pulled up said message on her Cross-Transceiver and showed it to them. Serena gave it the once-over, while Ash took a little longer to read it.

"But the reporter said there were no casualties. How could Lilith and her partner have gotten...crossed off?" Ash asked nervously.

"I don't know," Iris replied honestly. "Her partner's code name was Lazarus, and they were the only agents of the International Police here in the Crimson Isles."

"Not anymore, it seems," Serena noted, pointing at the sentence that gave Iris her new assignment.

"Either way, almost all contact with other Regions has been cut off, presumably by Team Pluto, which means they have operatives in communication and satellite. I imagine that by the end of the day, my Cross-Transceiver won't be able to call back International either."

"Well, even if we can't contact people from the Crimson Isles, we can still go back, right?" Ash asked.

"I'm pretty sure Team Pluto has corrupted the international airline companies here too, so that won't be an option."

"Well, what about by boat?" Serena questioned.

"Nope, they're being paid off too."

Ash muttered a curse under his breath. "Well, how about our Pokémon?"

Iris shook her head. "The Crimson Isles are hundreds of miles away from the nearest Region. No Pokémon can fly or swim that long a distance."

The group fell into a glum silence.

"My mom is gonna be so worried," Ash murmured, and Serena and Pikachu planted reassuring hands on his back.

"Hey Iris, can't you just ask some International Police agents to come here and clear up the situation? Surely they'll be able to help us stop Team Pluto," Serena said.

Again, Iris shook her head. "International never sends their operatives into uncharted territory without knowing the full-scope of things."

Ash stamped his foot in frustration. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...we could really use Team Rocket right now."

The trio descended into another somber silence, the Crimson Isles's hopeless predicament still reeling through their heads.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent training. All three of them poured themselves into it; Ash and Iris brawled against each other, while Serena absentmindedly practiced her Performances. To their knowledge, there were no Performances on the Crimson Isles.

Finally, at the late hour of eight o'clock in the evening, the three Trainers retired for dinner. They let out their Pokémon as Ash went to order them some food. The Pokémon played with each other happily without a care in the world, Iris's Dragon-types, along with Excadrill and Delphox looked to be talking about the smaller Pokémon, who kept on trying to get close enough to hear, but every time they did, Delphox began charging her wand and Excadrill sharpened his claws.

Ash returned with the food, carrying three mountainous cheeseburgers and a bucket of fries to share, as well as a fairly large bottle of ketchup all to themselves. As Ash plopped to tray down, the girls immediately swooped in to take their burgers without a second word to Ash. Then they ate in silence, and when they were done, they retreated back to their rooms with a quick exchange of "good nights."

Ash crashed down to his bed in a tired heap and flung his backpack to the ground. Although she usually showered at the end of the day, Serena also collapsed on her bed, both of them seemingly asleep. After a good twenty seconds, Ash got up and robotically started changing into his night clothes, his black t-shirt and red athletic shorts, then proceeded to jump back in bed, this time under the covers, and facing away from Serena. After a couple of minutes full of fabric scufflings, Serena spoke.

"Ash?"

The raven-haired Trainer turned back to Serena, who had changed into her own night clothes while he was turned away. He looked at her questioningly. "Yeah?"

"Well...I was just wondering if you'll be able to face up against the Gym Leader tomorrow. I seem pretty...out of it."

Ash grinned, exhaustion tugging at his eyes. "Just tired, is all. I mean, we all are, right? That's why you guys were all quiet at dinner."

Serena nodded, but also added, "And there's Team Pluto..."

"Don't worry Serena," Ash comforted. "Team Pluto won't try and attack us again. But if they do, I'll protect you...and Iris, and everyone else Team Pluto wants to hurt. I say we just forget about them for now, since there's nothing we can do to stop them, not now, at least."

Serena returned a faint smile. "Good night Ash."

"Night Serena."

After quickly setting an alarm for the next morning, Ash fell into a deep sleep riddled with visions of black cloaked figures and a certain honey-blonde...

* * *

 _ **Act II: Battle at Tenebris Court**_

 **Location: Gloomy Isle ~ Corvus Village**

When the alarm blared next morning at precisely 7:30, Ash quickly flipped it off so as to not wake Serena, and sat up on his bed. He felt rejuvenated, the exhaustion and fear of yesterday melted off up him in his sleep. He stretched and yawned, a smile spreading across his face. Yes, today he'd earn his second Crimson Isles Gym Badge. Seeing that Pikachu was still asleep, Ash grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Morning Ash," Serena croaked.

So much for not waking her up.

"Hey Serena." He faltered. "Um, did you want to shower first, because I can wait if-"

"No, no, no, you can shower," she replied with a grin and a shoo of her hands.

Ash returned the grin. "If you say so." And with that, he entered the bathroom.

Serena yawned and slumped back on her bed. Ash really was growing up. In the three years they hadn't seen each other, he hadn't exactly changed physically, not to her notice, at least. But he'd definitely matured a lot more. Sure, he still had his "Ash moments," but that was just one of the things she liked about him. Or was it-

A loud rapping on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She bounced up and opened the door to find Iris standing there, all showered, hair cleaned and braided as usual, with her backpack slung on and her Pokéballs strapped to her belt.

"Ready to go?" Iris joked, looking Serena up and down and noticing that she was still in her pajamas.

"Ash is still in the shower so...yeah," Serena said. Behind her, Pikachu had woken up and was slowly walking toward the door to greet the violet-haired Dragon Master.

"You can use my shower if you want," Iris offered. "Wouldn't want to make Ash wait too long for you, right?"

Serena blushed as she smacked Iris on her arm. Scribbling a quick note to Ash and gathering her clothes, Serena followed Iris to her room. Just as she was closing the door to the bathroom, Iris stuck her foot in, and Serena looked up.

"Sorry about yesterday," Iris said.

Serena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Right before I came out to tell you about the Gloomy Tower," Iris prompted. "Ash was opening up, wasn't he?"

Serena clenched her teeth, but offered a confirmative smile before slamming the door shut on the giggling Dragon Master.

"And back in the Gloomy Woods, before Lilith came!" Iris yelled through the humming fan.

"Quiet you!" Serena shouted back. Quickly after that, she turned the water on so that she could pretend not to hear Iris should she decide to keep talking.

Luckily Iris stopped, and walked over to a poufy armchair in the corner of the room. Flipping on her Cross-Transceiver, she decided to notify the International Police of Team Pluto, since it seemed that Lilith and Lazarus never got around to reporting back. Her message went as follows, and contained everything she knew about Team Pluto-

 _A group called Team Pluto is most definitely behind Lilith and Lazarus's deaths. They are a terrorist organization whose goals are currently unknown. One of their senior officers is named Macaria, and they formerly held a imprisonment facility under a structure called the Gloomy Tower. In the early hours of yesterday, the Tower was bombed. No bodies were found._

 _Iris_

She gave it the once-over and mentally patted herself on the back for making it sound so official. couple of years, but normally her messages sent through in a couple of seconds. Already ten had passed, and the bar was only a third filled. It crept slower and slower until it stopped at the Then she hit the send button. A progress bar appeared at the top of the screen, and it slowly began to fill with lime-green. That was odd. Sure, her Cross-Transceiver was a little outdated by a halfway mark. Then the progress bar vanished and another message popped up.

Error- Message could not be sent

Iris frowned. Okay, that definitely never happened. She tapped the send button again, and ten seconds later, she was greeted with the same error message.

"So," she thought. "Team Pluto has now disabled Cross-Transceivers." Looks like she was on her own.

There was a knock on her door.

"Coming Ash," she called, walking over to the door. She opened it, only to find that Ash wasn't there. No one was there, in fact. Looking down, she noticed an envelope sitting neatly on the floor.

Frowning, she stooped to pick it up and re-entered her room. Seeing that Serena was still in the bathroom, and hearing the roar of the hair dryer, she turned the envelope around in her hands.

It was stark white, not a blemish of dirt on it at all. The flap was sealed using a traditional wax seal. On the seal was an immaculate uppercase B.

Carefully, Iris sliced the envelope open. Inside was a single piece of paper, folded neatly inside so that it was cut into three equal segments. Unfolding the paper and discarding the envelope on her bed for the time being, she began reading the cursive written on the paper.

I am the Benefactor. I can help you fight Team Pluto.

Obviously, it didn't take Iris long to read and her gaze shifted from the paper to the opened bathroom door.

Serena had emerged, fully dressed, her hair fluffy and dry, and her face stretched into a look of confusion when she saw what Iris was holding.

"Hey Iris, what'ya got there?" Serena asked.

Iris whipped around. "Oh, um, I don't know. I found it outside on the ground."

Serena walked over and planted herself next to Iris, quickly skimming over the note. "You just found it on the ground?"

"Yeah, there was a knock on my door while you were in the shower. I thought it was Ash, but no one was there. This envelope was left on my doorstep." Iris handed the envelope to Serena.

"Strange. Who's the Benefactor?"

"No idea," Iris replied.

"Secret admirer?" Serena suggested with a grin.

Iris didn't take the bait, and simply shrugged. "I doubt it. If they're offering help against Team Pluto...I don't know. It doesn't sound very romantic to me."

"Well, how do you respond?" Serena asked, searching the note again for any return address or phone number to call. Of course, she found none.

"Don't know that either. Could just be a prank," Iris said, folding the note up and slipping it back in the envelope. "We'd better show Ash."

Serena nodded, and they both departed the room, heading back to Ash's. When they arrived, the honey-blonde inserted her key card into the slot, and they went inside. Ash was nowhere to be found, but Serena's note lie on her bed, moved from where she'd left it on the bedside table.

When she walked over to it, she found that Ash had replied to her note on the back.

 _I guess writing notes is a thing now so here we go. Me and Pikachu are going downstairs to get breakfast so I guess we'll see you when we see you._

 _Ash_

Iris chuckled at the note. "Ah, what a little kid."

Serena smirked and deposited the note in her skirt pocket. Iris had another laugh at that. Did neither Serena nor Ash know what a note's true purpose was? To be discarded once read!

The girls found Ash chowing down on his last few bites hash browns. Two empty plates sat next to the one he was currently finishing off.

"Uh, morning Ash," Serena joked, nodding towards his stack of plates.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, sorry for not waiting. I was just so hungry!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped.

"That's fine Ash. Me and Iris will just eat on the walk there," Serena declared. "Right Iris?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Iris said hastily. When Ash left his table to throw away his trash, Iris whispered to Serena. "You owe me." Serena gave a thumbs-up and Iris returned it with a mischievous grin.

When Ash returned, the trio departed the Pokémon Center.

The blustery climate of Corvus Village sent a wave of calm to Iris. Perhaps yesterday was just a bad day for fresh air. Either way, despite the darkened skies and drab colors of the Village, Iris felt refreshed and ready to watch Ash win his next Gym Badge.

Ash motioned to a sign in front of the Pokémon Center. "Let's see," he muttered as he scanned the sign for directions on how to get to the Gym.

"There!" Serena exclaimed, pointing some writing in the middle of the sign.

Iris moved closer to see what it said about how to get to the Gym. It read-

 _Tenebris Court (Pokémon Gym): Turn right down Yew Avenue then proceed left down Scarlet Road. Your destination will be on the right._

The rest of the destinations included similarly structures directions on how to get there. Quickly skimming down, Iris picked out a library, a voodoo shop, the village hall, and an ice cream store. They might have to check that last one out after the match.

And so the trio began down Yew Avenue, Serena and Iris nibbling on muffins along the way. Yew Avenue mainly consisted of residential buildings. Small wooden cottages sat between larger stone apartments and motels. Fittingly enough, yew trees were planted between the main road and the sidewalks. Although there were no cars in Corvus Village, the occasional bike did ride by. Young and old alike tended to gardens and played with their Pokémon in the front yards. As they got halfway down the block, another street entitled Nosferatu Lane branched left, and down that street, Ash noticed a beautiful park filled with more yew trees, flowing streams and brooks, and of course, Pokémon. Ash begun to think that this place would be a nice place to go when he became old. The air was nice and the environment was clean.

When they got to the end of Yew Avenue, they turned left onto Scarlet Road. Now, their path ahead was a bit more bustling, as various shops and stores peppered the side of the road. Far ahead, at least ten blocks, was a large jet black building, and Ash put his money on the fact that that was the Gym.

"So Ash, we have to show you something," Iris began.

Ash emerged from his thoughts and responded. "Yeah? What's up?"

Iris took the white envelope from her pocket and pulled out the paper inside. She gave it to Ash, who read it several times.

"Do you know anyone who calls themselves the Benefactor?" Ash asked.

"Nope. It just appeared on my doorstep this morning. Someone knocked, but no one was there," Iris explained.

"Hmm," Ash said. "It could be a trap. Maybe even set by Team Pluto themselves."

"That's the conclusion we came to," Serena chirped.

"So you're just going to ignore it then?" Ash asked.

"For now, I suppose," Iris replied. "I mean, there's no way to get a message back to the Benefactor and what he told us isn't exactly much to go on."

"Alright then," Ash said. "I'd better clear my head for the Gym Battle."

Five more minutes of walking took them to the end of Scarlet Road, where it turned left into Black Street.

On the corner of Scarlet Road and Black Street rested the enormous Tenebris Court, Gym of Corvus Village and the Gloomy Isle. The building was by far the largest building in the town, rivaled only by the Pokémon Center. It was made of glossy black marble bricks. Dark stone stairs led to the entrance of the Tenebris Court, and the double dark oak doors were fronted by two rectangular black marble pillars that came to a sharp point at the top. The sculpted stone head of Darkrai protruded from above the doors menacingly. Altogether, the building looked like a dark temple of evil.

"Cool look," Iris muttered.

Ash murmured an agreement as he too stood in awe at the Tenebris Court.

"Um guys, are we gonna go inside, or what?" Serena asked, waving her hands in front of their faces.

Ash broke out of his trance and his face morphed into look of determination. "Let's go. Time to get my second Gym Badge!"

The trio walked up the steps, the soles of their shoes clattering on the marble. Ash heaved the doors open, and they walked inside.

No entry hallway, no nothing. The doors opened up directly onto the battlefield. Floodlights hung from the ceiling and stairwells on the right and left led up to rows of bleachers lining the length of the chamber.

The Gym Leader himself was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" Ash called. "Anyone here? I'm here for a Gym Battle!" His voice echoed throughout the entire chamber, but he was met with no response but silence.

"Maybe he's not here right now," Serena suggested.

"Hey! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle!" Ash yelled again.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu joined.

"Awesome thing, the darkness. Don't you think?" A voice came from behind them.

And there he was, the Gym Leader, in all his royal glory. The man was deathly pale, and his glossy dark hair was slicked back. He wore a midnight black collared shirt, and pants of the same color. His belt was a deep crimson, and Ash noticed six Pokéballs pinned there. A long, flowing black cape tumbled down his back.

"Don't worry Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I'll only use as many Pokémon as you do," the Gym Leader said, a satisfied grin present on his face.

"So, you're the Gym Leader?" Iris asked.

"Yes! Vladimyr's the name, defeating weakling Trainers is the game!" Vladimyr stated proudly.

"I have two Pokémon," Ash said, getting right down to business.

Vladimyr nodded. "That's standard. After all, this is only the second Gym."

"There's a set order?" Serena questioned. "I was under the impression that you could challenge the Gyms in whatever order you wanted."

"Yes, well I'm second in the 'recommended order,'" Vladimyr replied, throwing up two very sarcastic air quotes. "Apparently I'm the second weakest. Oh well." He didn't seem to bothered by that, so Ash continued.

"So, I heard you creep some of the people living in this town out. You don't seem too scary to me."

Vladimyr laughed. "I suppose that's because of my alternate profession. You know, voodoo doctoring, spirit banishing, stuff like that." He chuckled. "Mostly just beating up Ghost-types that like to scare the people around here."

"Hmm," Ash said. He didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Well, I suppose we should start our battle," Vladimyr said. "Ladies, you'll want to head up to the stands. It could get a bit...dark, around here." He chuckled at his own pun.

"Good luck Ash," Serena said to the raven-haired Trainer.

"Yeah, what she said," Iris smirked. And with that, the two girls departed into the bleachers.

"Alright my boy, let's get this thing under way," Vladimyr said, striding over to the other side of the field.

Ash positioned himself on his side of the battlefield, wondering where the referee was.

"Zoroark, come out!" Vladimyr shouted, hurling a Dusk Ball onto the battlefield.

Zoroark materialized into the air as black mist poured out of his capsule.

"So Zoroark's you're first Pokémon, huh?" Ash commented. "In that case, I'll use-"

"No, no, no, my boy. Zoroark's going to be refereeing our battle," Vladimyr explained. As he was talking, the Illusion Fox Pokémon had tread over to the sidelines.

"Wait, that's no fair. Your own Pokémon can't referee the match. Zoroark might make unfair decisions," Iris blurted.

"Oh I assure you, Zoroark is the fairest of fair. Trust me, the match will be fair."

" _The match between the Gym Leader Vladimyr, and the challenger, Ash will now begin,_ " Zoroark's voice hissed into everyone's mind.

"Is that telepathy?" Serena asked from the stands.

Vladimyr gave a nod of confirmation in her direction as Zoroark continued.

" _Each side will have the use of two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon._ "

Vladimyr detached another Dusk Ball from his belt. "Alright, let's get started!" He hurled the Dusk Ball and it snapped open to reveal a growling Houndoom.

"Dooooom!" It roared.

"Now, let's see who you'll choose Ash," Vladimyr prompted.

Ash grinned. It couldn't have turned out better. He had a Pokémon with a type advantage over Houndoom.

"Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing his Pokéball out. The Vibration Pokémon appeared, spurting a thin jet of water into the air.

From the sidelines, Ash thought he saw Zoroark smirk, but then again, it always looked like Zoroark were smirking.

"Hmm, a Water-type to counter my Fire-type," Vladimyr mused. "A smart move, but don't think I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I'd be a fool to believe you didn't," Ash responded.

" _Gym Battle, begin!_ "

 _Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Leader Vladimyr_

"Palpitoad, kick this off with Mud Shot!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge and use Grass Knot!" Vladimyr roared.

Houndoom expertly sidestepped the incoming Ground-type attack and slammed his foot to the ground. Instantly, thick vines erupted from the ground and ensnared Palpitoad. The vines lifted the Vibration Pokémon into the air, then slammed him to the ground. He'd sustained a lot of damage since a Grass-type move like Grass Knot was four-times super effective to a Water and Ground-type like Palpitoad.

"What? Houndoom can learn Grass Knot?" Serena exclaimed.

"I've seen it use Solar Beam before, but I didn't think it could learn Grass Knot!" Iris said.

Vladimyr and Zoroark exchanged a smirk, before the Gym Leader refocused his attention on the battle.

"Now use Grass Knot again!" Vladimyr commanded.

Houndoom stamped its foot on the ground, and once again, thick vines snaked up from the ground around Palpitoad.

"Not again! Palpitoad use Mud Shot and stop that grass!"

Palpitoad nodded and fired off thick brown sludge all around him. When the mud hit the vines, the vines shriveled up and collapsed under the weight of the hardening earth.

"Alright Palpitoad!" Ash cheered. "Now, follow up with Muddy Water!"

A powerful blast of brown water surged from Palpitoad's mouth, swiftly approaching Houndoom.

"Counter with Night Daze!" Vladimyr yelled.

Houndoom opened its mouth, a swirling vortex of shadow forming in its maw. Then, it released the energy at the incoming Water-type attack. Golden static flickered off the Night Daze attack as it came into contact with the water, and the two Pokémon fought for dominance. Slowly, the Muddy Water attack began inching closer to Houndoom, and the closer it got, the faster it jetted out of Palpitoad's mouth.

"Toad!" The Vibration Pokémon bellowed as it released the rest of the attack. The water pushed through the shadow like a hot knife through butter, and when it hit Houndoom, the Dark-type squealed in pain.

"Night Daze?" Serena asked. "I thought that move could only be used to Zorua and Zoroark!"

"Oh...," Iris breathed, as realization dawned upon her.

As the water dripped off Houndoom, Ash saw that it hadn't sustained nearly as much damage as it should've. "That was a super-effective hit!" He thought. "Why'd it do so little damage?"

His question was answered when Houndoom began to glow a shimmering bright purple hue.

"Huh," Ash said. "Is it evolving?"

A strange evolution it certainly would've been, if it was one, because the Dark Pokémon actually began to shrink, leaving the shape of a small fox Pokémon behind. The violet glimmer faded away and the Pokémon was revealed.

"Raaa!" Zorua growled.

"Zorua!" Ash exclaimed. "How?!"

Vladimyr laughed. "I always love seeing my challengers' reactions to Zorua's Illusion Ability!"

Ash scoffed. "That's fine. Now I know that your second Pokémon is Houndoom, I'll have to preserve Palpitoad. Palpitoad, return!"

The Vibration Pokémon was sucked back into its Pokéball and Ash commanded Pikachu into the fray.

"Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"

"Zorua, use Feint Attack now!"

An arc of electricity shot towards Zorua, but the Tricky Fox Pokémon vanished in a swirl of shadows.

"Pikachu, watch out for Zorua," Ash commanded.

The Mouse Pokémon looked around warily, but Zorua was nowhere to be seen. Then, as Pikachu turned back towards Vladimyr, Zorua materialized behind it.

"Look out Pikachu, behind you!"

But it was too late. Zorua landed a sucker punch to Pikachu's neck and the Mouse Pokémon toppled forward.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu wailed in agony.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Vladimyr chortled. "No Pokémon can avoid Zorua's Feint Attack. My Zorua's unbeatable!"

"We'll see," Ash smirked. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

A crackling ball of lightning sailed towards Zorua, but the Tricky Fox Pokémon made no effort to dodge. The golden orb crashed into Zorua, and it clenched its eyes shut, withstanding the attack. The electricity ebbed away, and Zorua still stood strong, almost no damage dealt against it from the Electric-type attack.

"What? Why'd that do so little too?" Ash demanded to no one in particular.

"Do you really know your Pokémon's attacks as well as you think you do?" Vladimyr smirked. "Zorua's quite a fast Pokémon, almost rivaling Pikachu's speed. The faster your opponent, the less damage Electro Ball does," Vladimyr explained.

"I never knew," Ash muttered. All this time he had been using it, and he thought it was just another standard Electric-type special attack.

"Thanks for the tip Vladimyr," Ash said. "Now Pikachu, hit 'em with an Iron Tail!"

"Use Night Daze!"

Pikachu bulleted towards Zorua, its tail hardening into a jagged metallic blade of tempered steel. Meanwhile, Zorua was charging a midnight black cyclone of dark energy. When it reached the pinnacle of its power and started pulsing red and yellow, Zorua released the stored energy in a violent explosion of pure darkness. The shockwaves of shadow sliced into Pikachu, and the Mouse Pokémon flew into the opposite wall behind Ash. Cracks appeared where it had hit, and Pikachu slumped to the floor.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Steadily, Pikachu wobbled to its feet, bruises and cuts decorating its body. "Pi-kaa," it said in satisfaction.

"Alright Pikachu! You're okay!" Ash cheered.

"Hmph," Vladimyr snorted from the other side of the battlefield. "I'd expected that move to obliterate your little rodent. I mean c'mon, it's not even fully evolved!"

Ash ignored the Gym Leader's remarks and fired off his next command. "Thunderbolt Pikachu, let's go!"

A surging blast of electricity burst into shape around Pikachu, and a powerful bolt arced towards the Tricky Fox Pokémon.

"Clean him up with Dark Pulse!" Vladimyr barked.

A roiling tidal wave of darkness exploded from Zorua and the two attacks met in the middle. The voltage of Pikachu's attack flickered across the tide of black energy, while tendrils of dark power shot through the bolt of electricity like a lightning rod.

The attacks both hit their marks and the field flooded with smoke. When it cleared, Pikachu was left defeated, and Zorua stood, still conscious. Static electricity bounced in and out of Zorua's fur and the Tricky Fox Pokémon cringed.

" _Pikachu is unable to battle. Therefore, Vladimyr and Zorua are the victors of this round._ "

"Pikachu!" Ash ran to his partner and scooped him up. "You tried your best, but I underestimated Vladimyr. Don't worry though, I'll win this Badge no doubt!" Ash ran back to his side and carefully placed Pikachu behind him.

"Give it your best shot Ash!" Serena shouted from the stands. "Don't give up!"

Ash nodded in her direction, and unlatched Palpitoad's Pokéball back from his belt. "Alright, it's all up to you! Palpitoad, I choose you!"

Once again, Palpitoad burst onto the battlefield in a flurry of watery mist.

"Palll pih toad!" It growled.

"Be careful Palpitoad," Ash warned. "That's still Vladimyr's first Pokémon. The Houndoom we thought we were fighting earlier was actually Zorua in disguise. We've still gotta deal with the real Houndoom after this. Let's give it all we've got!"

Palpitoad nodded, eager to resume the fight and prove himself to his Trainer.

"So it's Palpitoad again, eh?" Vladimyr mused. "If Palpitoad takes too much damage, it won't have enough strength to fight Houndoom, who's still at full power."

Ash mentally drank what Vladimyr was saying, and stirred it into his already formulated battle strategy. He knew he'd have to take out Zorua quick; the more damage Palpitoad took from Zorua, the less of a chance it stood against Houndoom.

"Palpitoad, use Muddy Water!"

"Zorua, Grass Knot go!"

A torrent of water shot from Palpitoad's mouth and connected with a few of the rapidly growing vines. Where the water touched the vines, that vine crumbled away into moldy dirt. The blast of water hit Zorua square in the face, and the Tricky Fox Pokémon was sent flying. Meanwhile, a single vine had escaped Palpitoad's attack, and it now snapped against Palpitoad's back painfully.

"Toad!" It squealed as the vine retreated back into the ground.

"Looks like you won't get to see my real Houndoom after all," Vladimyr teased. "Zorua, finish this up with Night Daze!"

"Palpitoad, you use Mud Shot!"

The all too familiar vortex of darkness swirled into formation in Zorua's maw, while Palpitoad's muddy orbs circled his form, charging its power. Just as the Night Daze attack was about to be primed and ready to be fired, Zorua crumpled to the ground, its fur crackling with electrical energy.

"No!" Vladimyr roared. "Zorua, quick, get up and dodge!"

But the paralysis had already binded Zorua, and the Dark-type lie on the ground unmoving, aside from a few twitches every now and then.

The mud cascaded onto Zorua, each globlet that hit bigger, and dealing more damage than the last. When the attack was finished, through Zorua's spattered and matted fur, his eyes showed that he was indeed unconscious.

" _Zorua is unable to battle. Therefore, Ash and his Palpitoad are the victors of this round,_ " Zoroark chanted.

"Alright Palpitoad! One down, one more to go!" Ash congratulated.

Vladimyr whipped out a Dusk Ball. "Zorua, return. When the Tricky Fox Pokémon was clasped back to Vladimyr's belt, the Gym Leader spoke.

"I'm quite impressed Ash. "You managed to take down my Zorua, even if it was due to a little bit of lucky paralysis. But now, I fear your Palpitoad no longer has the strength to fight Houndoom. You might as well give up now."

"No way!" Ash growled. "We never give up! Not until the very end!"

"Hmph, suit yourself," Vladimyr shrugged. "Houndoom, come on out!" Vladimyr hollered, lobbing another Dusk Ball onto the battlefield.

The Dusk Ball snapped open to reveal the vicious Dark Pokémon. It looked even stronger now than it did when Zorua had imitated it, and drool dripped from its mouth and long sharp teeth. Something different about this Houndoom though, was the unmistakable, glittering, black and red Mega Stone implanted in a thin coat of armor on its chest.

"No way! Houndoom can Mega Evolve?" Ash sputtered. He'd been feeling fairly confident before, but now his spirits plummeted. How could his already damaged Palpitoad defeat a Mega Houndoom?

"No need to worry kid. I won't be Mega Evolving Houndoom this match. There's just simply no need to. And plus, I don't think the League would be very happy if I was sweeping all by challengers with a Mega Evolved Pokémon!" Vladimyr grinned in amusement.

That lightened Ash's spirits a bit, but Houndoom still looked incredibly strong. Zoroark's voice in his head brought him back to the battle, and he quickly formulated a meager attack plan.

" _Let the Gym Battle resume!_ "

"Houndoom, use Snarl now!"

"Counter with Muddy Water!"

Houndoom roared, and his voice sound like three in one, echoing on top of each other. Darkness spilled from its mouth and cascaded over to Palpitoad, who was now firing off a swirling cyclone of dirty water. The two attacks hit each other, and the darkness was washed away by the water. A small bit of spray from the Muddy Water ended up flying onto Houndoom, and it sizzled where it touched, damaging the Dark Pokémon slightly.

"Not bad, not bad!" Vladimyr taunted. "But you haven't seen anything yet! Houndoom, use Sunny Day!"

Houndoom opened its maw, and a blinding orb of sunlight flew into the air. Just before it grazed the sloping ceiling, it stopped and ignited.

Ash, who'd been watching the orb, was instantly blinded and he clamped his eyes shut and looked away. The temperature in the room skyrocketed, and Ash saw Serena remove her hat and Iris fan herself with her hand. Then he grinned.

"That's smart, using Sunny Day to boost your Fire-type moves, but more importantly, weakening my Water-type moves. Unfortunately for you, I think it's time to turn the tables! Palpitoad, Rain Dance let's go!"

Palpitoad weaved its hands together and pushed them skyward. Then clamped them shut like a vice, and roiling gray storm clouds whirled into existence. The miniature sun was extinguished, and the clouds continued forming just below the ceiling. Soon, the ceiling wasn't even visible, and that's when the rain started pouring.

Before Vladimyr could put up another Sunny Day, Ash made his attack. "Palpitoad, Muddy Water now!"

Knowing this would be his Trainer's command, Palpitoad had already set aside some energy for the attack, and the blast of water appeared in an instant and shot towards Houndoom. As it traversed the distance to Houndoom, the falling rain poured into the attack, and its diameter doubled. Vladimyr had been unready for an attack so soon, and Houndoom was hit head-on. In fact, the Gym Leader had been preparing to fire off another sarcastic remark at his opponent!

"Dooo-m!" Houndoom whimpered.

"Alright Palpitoad, let's finish this off with Mud Shot!"

Mud swirled around Palpitoad, then shot toward Houndoom.

"Oh no you don't!" Vladimyr snarled. "Houndoom dodge and use Sunny Day again!"

Houndoom leapt over the mud, which then promptly splattered to the ground behind it. The it shot another ball of light into the air.

When the ball ignited this time, the clouds were burned away, and the rain stopped soon after. The temperature rose again, and this time Ash removed his hat and fanned himself before putting it back on.

"Hah, it's over, Ash from Pallet Town!" Vladimyr cackled. "Houndoom, use Solar Beam!"

"No! Palpitoad, use Mud Shot to counter!"

A bright beam of light flew from Houndoom's mouth and a torrent of brown sludge hurled into the attack. The two attacks dissipated and the Gym exploded into a violent rush of smoke.

"Argh!" Ash heard Vladimyr through the smoke. "If that won't work, then use Flamethrower!"

A miniature sun quickly burned the smoke away, and when it cleared, Ash saw a spray of fire licking towards Palpitoad. More fire shot from the miniature sun and powered up Houndoom's Flamethrower, the blaze growing to twice its size. Not ready for another attack so soon, Palpitoad took the attack point blank.

"Palll pih toad!" The Vibration Pokémon wailed in agony.

"Palpitoad, Aqua Ring now!"

Threads of water burst into existence around the toppled Water-type, and water filtered into Palpitoad's system, rejuvenating him. Then the threads faded, and Palpitoad had regained a bit of its strength.

"Hmph, that's cheating," Vladimyr sneered. "No matter! We'll still win this! Houndoom, Solar Beam once more!"

Another beam of sunlight erupted from Houndoom's gaping maw and swiftly closed in on Palpitoad.

"Dodge Palpitoad, and use Muddy Water!" Ash thundered.

The Vibration Pokémon deftly leaped out of the way as the beam narrowly missed him, even if it did burn his arm a bit. Then, with one last triumphant roar and a blast of muddy water from Palpitoad, Houndoom fell unconscious.

" _Houndoom is unable to battle! Therefore, the winners of the match are Ash and his Pokémon_!" Zoroark called.

"Alright!" Ash hollered, engulfing Palpitoad in a huge hug. "You did great Palpitoad!"

The Vibration Pokémon happily spewed water in its Trainer's face and Pikachu ran over to join in the merriment.

The girls bounded down from the stands, and Serena instantly embraced Ash in a tight hug. Before she could stop herself, Serena had already planted a quick peck on Ash's chin, and the raven-haired Trainer shivered.

"Uh, Serena," Iris grinned.

The honey-blonde detached from Ash, her face colored a deep crimson. "Sorry 'bout that," she murmured.

Ash was also quite red, and his eyes flitted from an equally red, if not more red Serena, a smirking Iris, and a stoic faced Zoroark.

Breaking the awkward tension, Iris stepped forward with a grand, "Good job, buddy!" She slapped Ash on the back, hard, making it very clear to Serena that she wasn't interested in Ash, at all.

"Thanks guys," Ash replied meekly, rubbing the back of his head, then his back where Iris had congratulated him. "But really it was my Pokémon who did all the work."

"Aww, at least take some credit," Serena murmured, trying to act as if nothing happened by carrying on the conversation as normal, although it hopelessly failed, as her entire face was still scarlet.

" _Ash from Pallet Town...,_ " Zoroark said as he approached the trio. The Gym Leader himself, and his Houndoom, however, were nowhere to be found. " _Vlad hasn't been defeated in a while, so he's taking this loss pretty hard. You'll have to excuse him, so I'll be presenting you your Badge._ "

The Illusion Fox Pokémon held out a velvet tray with a single piece of metal inside. The Badge was shaped like an evil skull with a raven perched on top, looking just as malevolent as its throne.

" _Please accept this Bone Badge on behalf of Tenebris Court._ "

Ash snatched up his hard-earned Badge and held to it the air. "Alright! I got...the Bone Badge!" Pikachu and Palpitoad jumped in happily, celebrating their victory alongside their Trainer.

"Ah, still such a little kid," Iris smirked.

"I guess we'll be seeing you, Zoroark," Serena said quietly, her face still scrunched up in...confusion?

" _Very well. Good luck on your next Gym challenge. I'd recommend finding a Fire-type that packs a pretty big punch, or you'll probably have trouble._ "

"Thanks for the advice," Ash thanked. "Stay well Zoroark," he said as the trio left Tenebris Court.

* * *

 _ **Act III: Third Time's the Charm**_

 **Location: Gloomy Isle ~ Corvus Village**

They arrived back at the Pokémon Center and spent the rest of the day touring Corvus Village, after healing Ash's Pokémon, of course. Serena's kiss had been put aside for now, and Iris wanted to go to an ice cream shop first, so that's exactly what they did. After the ice cream, Serena and Iris spotted a clothes store and that was when Ash and Pikachu had had enough of touring. Ash sat outside on a bench while the girls spent half an hour in the store. When they came out, Iris had only brought one thing, a dragon necklace. Serena, however, was loaded with bags, and much to Ash's pleasure, they had to go back to the Center to drop them off. Ash suggested he and Pikachu stay behind, but the girls refused, and a hop, skip, and a jump later, the raven-haired Trainer was back sitting on another bench whilst the girls explored another store.

"Hey Pikachu, what'ya say we head off and buy something? It sure beats sitting here doing nothing," Ash asked his friend. Although he knew Pikachu could probably guess why he actually wanted to go shopping, the Mouse Pokémon said nothing as he got up and started walking.

And so that's exactly what they did. He was searching for something special...something as a gift for Serena. His mind was still replaying the kiss over and over in his head, and everything else seemed to be on the backburner. After walking around a bit, Ash still saw no stores that interested him. He didn't know _exactly_ what he was looking for, but all he saw was clothes, incenses, and herbs, and he knew she didn't want any of that. Well, maybe clothes, but that wasn't very special at all.

Street after street bore no fruit and Ash continued through the Town of Ravens. He and Pikachu were starting to get very discouraged, but suddenly Ash saw something that _maybe_ , Serena would like.

What he saw was being sold from a streetside vendor, and it was a cart filled with various pendants, necklaces, bracelets, and other jewelry. Any other day of the week, Ash wouldn't have paid it a second glance. But, hanging from side of the cart on display, was the perfect thing.

It was a necklace, though it was the pendent on it that interested him. It was shaped like a flickering flame made of a deep blue crystal, shaped into a rudimentary heart. Ash walked over and felt it. It's points weren't too sharp, so the wearer wouldn't get scratched. As he examined it closer, he saw something else that made his heart stop again.

Inside, was the unmistakable symbol of Mega Evolution.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash yanked it from the cart and held it up to the vendor. "Excuse me ma'am," he stuttered. "Is this an actual Mega Stone?"

The elderly vendor glanced up and took it from Ash. "It does appear that way, doesn't it?"

"Uh, you don't even know what your own products are?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Hm! Of course I know what I'm selling," the vendor growled, though it really didn't sound like she did. "In fact, this looks more like a Key Stone to me."

"Really? It's a Key Stone?"

"Well, I'm no expert. You'll have to take to our Pokémon Professor if you want a definite answer."

"You have a Pokémon Professor living here in the Village?"

"Heavens no boy. He lives on a separate Isle, though which one it is, I'm can't say I remember."

Ash stood in shock. "How did you even get this, and why was it just...hanging there?"

"A friend of mine retired from Training and gifted it to me. I...to be honest, I didn't know it was a Key Stone," the vendor confessed.

Ash felt crestfallen. "So does that mean you won't sell it to me now that you know what it is?"

The vendor shook her head. "As you can see, I'm clearly past my prime Trainer years." She cackled at that. "No, It'll serve you much better, and I'd hate to have it stolen. You seem like a nice kid, so I'm sure you'll put it to good use."

"Oh, thank you so much," Ash said, digging through his pockets and dumping all he had on the counter. "Will this be enough?"

The vendor sifted through the money and nodded. "Yes, this'll be plenty my boy. Have a very...mega rest of your day."

Ash smiled weakly, but internally cringed at the old lady's attempt at a joke.

"Alright Pikachu, check this thing out!" Ash said to his partner. Pikachu poked at it, then suddenly, he growled, seemingly in a pout.

"Huh, what's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked.

In response, Pikachu scampered down Ash's arm and slapped his wrist. It took a few seconds, but then Ash too groaned in defeat.

"Agh, you're right! We still need a Mega Stone, not to mention a Pokémon that can actually Mega Evolve!"

The walk back to the Center was much less exhilarating from that point.

* * *

When Ash entered the lobby, the Key Stone safely in his pockets, Serena and Iris bolted up from a bench by the door and stormed up to him.

"Ash Ketchum, we called you ten times! Why didn't you pick up?" Serena demanded.

Iris stood a little ways back smirking at the honey-blonde.

Ash whipped out his Pokédex, and indeed saw three calls from Iris, and eight from Serena.

"Uh, sorry. I was just out doing a bit of shopping myself," Ash said, scratching his head nervously.

"Well, next time you should tell us!" Serena pouted.

"Sorry," Ash said again.

Ash didn't tell either of the girls about the Key Stone, and when they asked him what he bought, he told them he didn't find anything he wanted. Pikachu smirked at that.

He trained for a few more hours in the practice battlefield, and when five o'clock rolled around, the girls called him in for dinner. Together they ate in the cafeteria, chatting merrily, and when they finished, Iris immediately declared she was tired and was heading off to bed right away. Strangely enough, Pikachu decided he'd join her.

When she was heading towards the stairs, she stealthily leaned towards Serena and whispered a hasty, "If it happens tonight, you don't owe me anymore." The honey-blonde blushed and Iris bid them both one last farewell.

So there they stood, awkwardly in the middle of the Pokémon Center's lobby.

"So...are you going to train a bit more before heading off to bed?" Serena asked.

Ash shook his head. "Nah, I think I've done enough training for today."

"So what should we..." She trailed off. Now she was talking just to talk.

"I wanna show you something," Ash stated. He walked outside and motioned for Serena to follow.

The Village was calm and quiet, and a light wind breathed throughout the town. Ash led Serena away from the Pokémon Center to the edge of Corvus Village. Then he took a detour back into the surrounding Blackrock Woods. Finding a clearing, he stopped, and turned around.

Serena was a couple paces behind the raven-haired Trainer, and when she arrived in the middle of the clearing as well, Ash began to speak.

"So...when I told you guys I didn't get anything while I was out...that's not exactly true." He chuckled lightly. "Actually, it's not true at all."

Serena nodded as Ash dug around in his pocket and produced the necklace.

"I wanted to give this to you...and ask..."

Serena's face reddened as she continued listening. Her whole body buzzed like there was a beehive in her chest, and she sort of wished she could sit down.

"I w-wanted to ask if y-you'd like to be m-my...girlfriend."

And there it was, the words she'd been waiting for since the beginning of their journey through Kalos.

Serena forced herself to stop moving, as she noticed her legs were shaking quite a bit.

"Ash, I-"

"If you don't want to, I don't wanna make you feel like you have to," Ash interjected, still holding the necklace out. "I just want you to be happy."

"Ash...you're the sweetest guy I've ever met...and...," Serena said, her voice just above a faint whisper. "...Ever since Kalos, I've been feeling differently...towards you, but when you left to go back home after your victory against Olympia...I...I became sad. Clemont and Bonnie noticed...they figured it out, and they tried to help. I'd lost my motivation to do well, so I lost the rest of my Performances." She looked up, directly into Ash's hazel eyes. "You were my motivation Ash, and when you left...I lost that."

Ash shifted on his feet. "I'm really sorry Serena. I didn't want to go either. Something was awakening inside me too, for you. But as you know, my mother fell ill, and I had to go back. While I was in Pallet, a day didn't pass when I didn't think of you." He walked over to Serena, pressed the necklace into her hand, and closed it. "That day still has yet to pass."

"I hope it never does," Serena said fervently, as her emotions began to speak for her. "So to answer your question...yes." Without a second's hesitation, Serena leaned forward and planted a kiss on the raven-haired Trainer's cheek.

Ash slapped the spot where Serena's lips had been and turned an even fiercer red. "Uh, that thing I gave you..."

"Yeah?" Serena said, opening her hand and putting on. "It's beautiful Ash, thank you."

"Um...it's a Key Stone."

Serena ripped it off and stared at it. "What?!" Peering into the foggy crystal, she noticed the insignia of Mega Evolution and whipped her head back up at Ash.

"Ash...I don't know if you should-how...did you, you should keep-"

Ash silenced her with a passionate kiss on the lips, and Serena was plunged into fervent ecstasy. When he broke away, he chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"It's yours."

Serena was still feeling the rush of the kiss, but she managed a response. "I...well I don't have a Mega Stone...or any Pokémon that _can_ Mega Evolve."

Ash smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find one along with Delphox and all your other Pokémon."

Serena smiled back, then embraced Ash in a poignant hug. "I love you Ash."

Ash returned the embrace as he felt Serena's face nestled in his chest. "I love you more."

And with that, the new couple departed the Woods, hand in hand, and walked all the way back to the Pokémon Center bathed in the silver glow of moonlight. When they entered the lobby, they saw Iris and Pikachu sitting on a bench, remarkably, not asleep. When she saw the new couple, she flashed her signature smirk.

"Well, well. Look what the Purrloin brought in."

"Pikapi! Pika-pikachu!" The Mouse Pokémon giggled.

"Hey Iris," Serena said gleefully. "Hey Pikachu." Ash just smiled in embarrassment in their direction.

The trio began ascending the stairs as they talked.

"I checked the departures for tomorrow, and there's a ship leaving the Gloomy Isle at twelve, so...yeah, be up by then I guess."

"Did you find out what the name of the next Isle is?" Ash questioned.

Iris smiled cheekily. "Miner's Isle, home of the Iron Warden and the legendary research company, Top Amulet," she recited, as if she'd remembered it from a blurb on a brochure.

"Miner's Isle, huh," Ash said. "Sound's like a Steel-type Gym Leader to me. Now I guess I know what Zoroark meant when he suggested I find a Fire-type that can pack a punch."

"Iris, check out what Ash got me," Serena said giddily, pulling her necklace towards the Dragon Master.

When she saw it, her eyes widened. "Is that...?"

"A Key Stone," Ash confirmed. "I got it while you two were shopping for clothes."

"I'd take this over clothes any day!" Serena said merrily.

When they arrived at Iris's room, the couple bid her good night.

"Well, goodnight lovebirds," she said with a grin. "And remember, don't be silly, wrap your-"

But she was cut off by Ash and Serena both as they shooed her into her room.

Then they were alone, and Ash exhaled loudly. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing down the hall to their door.

Serena smiled and they walked back to their own room. Ash inserted his keycard and they entered together.

"Welp, I'm exhausted. I'm heading to bed now," Ash declared, throwing off his hat.

"'Kay, well I'm gonna hop in the shower," Serena said. "So...good night Ash."

"Love you," Ash replied, squirming into night clothes.

"I love you more," Serena giggled, heading into the bathroom.

"Pi-kaa," Pikachu said, rolling his eyes.

Ash smiled and snuggled into bed. He swiftly fell asleep, and that night, he dreamed of a bright future with Serena as Kalos Queen, and himself as Pokémon Master.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 8: Aboard the S.S. Vulcan**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Wow. Okay then. For some reason FanFiction's view counter isn't working and Chapter 6 still has "0" views. Oh well, enough of my complaining. I just hope the alerts are working properly.

Sorry in advance that this is so long.

Anyways- specials. Specials are chapters that are double or triple the normal size of a chapter (10,000+ words as opposed to 4,000-5,000). These "specials" usually fall on special occasions; this one I've decided to make a "winter special." Other than that, they'll probably be pretty randomly spaced; maybe for my birthday I'll write one, and probably for the finale chapter as well, just to name a few instances. Specials aren't just extra long chapters. They are usually more action packed, and secrets are revealed. Again, in the case of this chapter, Iris revealed herself to be a Champion, Ash earned another Badge, and him and Serena became a couple.

You'll also notice the various "Acts." These are also exclusive to "special chapters," and essentially, like in a play, they serve as scene dividers. Kind of like a grander version of the "horizontal line."

Other than that, please don't judge my Ash-asking-Serena-out scene too harshly since it's my first time writing something like that (the last rendition of the story where Ash asked Dawn out was pretty weak so I don't count it).

Good luck on any tests or finals you might have, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	8. Aboard the SS Vulcan

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 8: Aboard the S.S. Vulcan**_

 _Having earned his second Crimson Isles Gym Badge, the Bone Badge, Ash and his friends depart Corvus Village, leaving their anxiety behind on the Gloomy Isle. On their voyage to the Miner's Isle, the trio will take part in a Pokémon Tournament, as well as meet the fourth, and final addition to their squad. Enjoy!_

I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Gloomy Isle - Corvus Village**

When Ash awoke at ten thirty the next morning, he lay still for a couple of seconds before remembering what had happened last night.

He was Serena's boyfriend. Serena was his girlfriend.

The thought brought a smile to his face and he rolled over to look at the honey-blonde. Her short purrs of exhalation brought waves of calm to Ash, and he noticed she was beginning to stir. He quickly tried straightening his bedhead, but was caught in the act.

"Well, someone's trying to impress," Serena teased. Upon seeing her boyfriend's cheeks redden, she giggled.

Ash smiled and stopped pawing at his hair. "Good morning beautiful," he said hoarsely.

"Aww, that's sweet," Serena replied with a smile. "Three years it's been since I met you, and just like that, the Ash I knew is gone overnight." She threw her sheets off and hopped onto Ash's bed, and the raven-haired Trainer yelped.

"What?" Serena said, jumping back. "You seriously didn't think..."

Ash's face was bright red, and he muttered, "needa wait for the, uh...wood, to uh...go down."

Serena cocked her head in confusion, but when Ash nodded between his legs, it was her turn to redden. She slapped him lightly and scolded, "Ash, that's foul!"

She leapt off the bed and gathered her clothes. "I'm getting in the shower," she declared, but quickly ran back to Ash to give him a peck on the cheek.

Ash grinned awkwardly until the door behind Serena closed and locked. Then he let out a loud exhale. After all, he didn't want to scare Serena away with his bad breath.

Then he heard a squealing snicker from between the beds. Ash looked down to see that Pikachu was wide awake and roaring with laughter. The raven-haired trainer smacked him, but the threatening jolt of electricity that zapped up his arm made him stop, and Pikachu shrieked even louder.

"What?" Ash demanded.

Pikachu seemed to reign in his hollering, then he threw himself back in a mock startling, clearly teasing Ash. Then he prodded the area between his legs and whatever psychological dam holding back his laughter before, broke, and he fell into a frenzied mess of howling once more.

Ash lunged at his partner, but was once again kept at bay by Pikachu's crackling cheeks. Eventually he joined his Mouse Pokémon in the laughter, and they began play fighting and wrestling.

When Serena emerged five minutes later, it was quite the sight to behold. The raw bond between the two was uncomparable. As Ash entered the bathroom to take his shower, she wondered if they would ever reach a point in their relationship where emotion was almost a physical thing you could see. Where it was evident in every smile, every hand clasp, every kiss, every embrace. Where their love was undeniable, and to think otherwise was simply laughable.

Her thoughts carried her up until its subject emerged from the bathroom, his cap atop his unruly mess of dark locks. He put his elbow out, and asked a formal, "Shall we?"

Serena giggled and grabbed his hand instead, and together, they departed for Iris's room.

When they arrived, before Ash could even land a knuckle on the door, it swung open, and Iris crashed into them.

"Woah, enough with the fan-coupling. I know I'm a cool Champion and all, but I don't need you right outside my door. Sheesh!"

The couple laughed, and the trio went downstairs to the cafeteria for brunch. After a hearty meal of various food groups, and in Ash's case, size, they checked out of the Pokémon Center, and entered Corvus Village's blissfully dreary atmosphere.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Ash declared, surveying the awakening Village.

"Agh, forget Team Pluto though," Iris snorted.

"Agreed," Serena added.

The trio departed Corvus Village in high spirits, and their trek through Blackrock Woods wasn't nearly as unpleasant as before. At least they didn't have to worry about being attacked by Lilith, who was now, as far as they knew, dead, but the group stayed away from that topic. Merry conversation carried them all the way back to Blackshark Bay, and when they emerged from the dense trees and foliage atop the hill overlooking the pier, they were met with a truly magnificent sight.

Listing in the water was a stark white cruise liner, emblazoned with what looked like ancient runes in vibrant red paint. In crimson lettering on the bow of the ship was its name.

"The S.S. Vulcan," Serena breathed.

The trio marveled at its sleek design, until they noticed the handful of teenage kids peppered across the hill. Iris caught snippets of their conversations.

"...heard it's the biggest cruise ship in the world!"

"...one billion dollars just to get on!"

"...owned by the Pokémon Professor!"

"...Pokémon battles onboard! I know, right!"

Ash could only gape at the grand liner. He couldn't possibly fathom how Iris hooked them up with this sweet deal, but he eventually decided that being a Champion really did have its perks. He could only imagine what they told her when she beat Alder.

"And remember, now that you're Champion, you have access to the official Pokémon Master bank account, and can use as much as you want, whenever you want it. Also, we hope to see you at our 'Champions Only' mega-party. It's on the moon, and apps are being served at five!"

He continued thinking about Iris's life of luxury, until Serena's hand yanked his out of his thoughts.

"C'mon Ash, we're gonna be late if you keep daydreaming!" Serena scolded. She yanked his hand again, and they followed Iris down the hill, carefully avoiding the people sitting below them. When they got to the bottom, a suited shiphand ushered them up the gangplank and onto the ship. Ash didn't even bother looking back at everyone on the hill because he didn't want to feel guilty.

The S.S. Vulcan left Blackshark Bay at exactly twelve o'clock.

* * *

 **Ocean - S.S. Vulcan**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please find your ways to the Battle Hall now! The Vulcan Tournament will begin momentarily!" A young man's voice boomed from speakers throughout the ship.

The trio quickly found themselves a map before proceeding the the Battle Hall. The ship was packed; Ash guessed at least one thousand passengers. The ornate doors to the Battle Hall were open, and floods of people, mostly young adolescents dressed in expensive clothes poured into the Battle Hall. Ash, Serena, and Iris joined the crowd, though they were probably the only ones aboard that didn't even know why they were going in.

Their questions were answered when they noticed the polished floor beneath them had turned into the sandy ground of a battlefield. Registrations for the Vulcan Tournament were being held at desks at the far end of the battlefield, and eventually, the three found themselves there after wading through hordes of people. When they arrived at a desk, they found themselves faced with a handsome dark-skinned boy.

"Name?" he asked, and Ash noticed he was the same voice from the speakers.

However, when the boy looked up, his eyes widened.

"My, my. Ash Ketchum...on my ship..."

Ash grinned awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

The boy stood from his chair and leaned forward, offering a handshake. "Hayden Hickory. Such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ash accepted the handshake. "But, how do you know me?"

Hayden laughed. "Very few have saved the world as many times of you have, amigo. Your name is quite well-known, at least throughout the Crimson Isles. The red-capped boy and his faithful Pikachu!"

Pikachu blushed and scurried into atop Ash's head.

"Yeah, that's my buddy Pikachu. By the way, what's this about a tournament? See, we booked this ship just as a means to travel to Miner's Isle, but if there's a tournament to join, we're all in!"

Hayden frowned. "You...booked this ship...just to get to Miner's Isle? That...you must have deep pockets, amigo. And I mean...deep."

Iris stepped forward. "I...uh...we have pretty rich parents."

Hayden turned to the violet-haired Dragon Master, and looked her up and down.

"There is no need to lie, Champion Iris."

Iris yelped, but it didn't seem loud in the cacophony of noise in the Battle Hall. "How-How did you know I was a Champion?! You must be a part of Team Pluto!"

Hayden put his hands up in defense. "My father is the Pokémon Professor Hickory. He was notified of Unova's Champion change, and he showed me a picture of you. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, señorita."

Iris blushed lightly. "So can I join the, um, thing," she pointed to the tablet on the table in front of Hayden?"

"I suppose I could allow it. Normally a Trainer of your position would never be admitted into the tournament, but since you're not technically a Champion yet, you may join."

Iris grinned. "Alright! Ash and Serena, you're going down!"

"I don't think so!" Serena said, lunging forward in front of Ash. "Sorry, I'm Serena, and I'm nothing special yet, but once I head back to Kalos, I'll become Kalos Queen!"

"The girlfriend of Ash Ketchum is not special?" Hayden joked and turned to the raven-haired Trainer. "This one has high standards!"

Serena giggled as she filled out the form on Hayden's tablet, then Ash stepped forward.

"Now, my turn," he said, his hands whizzing across the tablet's screen as he filled out his information. When he was done, he stood back and joined his friends.

"I bid you all good luck in the Tournament," Hayden called. "I'm sure you'll like the prize!"

Ash had started to ask what the prize was, but another group of Trainers had already swamped Hayden, most likely glad that the holdup was finally over.

The trio found their way to the waiting room for contestants, and talked amongst themselves, until Hayden's voice once again echoed across the Battle Hall.

"Welcome, young Trainers! I am Hayden Hickory, your host, and welcome to the eleventh Vulcan Tournament, here on the grand S.S. Vulcan. Without further ado, I ask you to turn your gaze towards the big screen.

Although they were in the waiting room, the trio could still hear Hayden's voice, and a screen mounted into the wall quickly powered on to display what the big screen was showing outside.

The portraits of thirty-two contestants swirled into view, then they shuffled themselves up, and the first sixteen matchups were given.

Ash quickly found himself and his friends' faces, and noticed they were all paired up with strangers. Ash located his opponent in the waiting room, and they exchanged a determined eye-lock.

"Now, for our first matchup, can we put our hands together for the master Bug Catcher Janet, and aspiring Pokémon Performer Serena!"

An attendant in the waiting room called Janet and Serena forward.

"Good luck beautiful," Ash smiled, placing a warm kiss on his girlfriend's nose. Serena blushed and gave Ash one last hug, before she followed Janet outside into the Battle Hall.

She was met with a chorus of cheering, and noticed that the stands were actually right above the waiting room. The big screen was inlaid in the wall on her left, and Hayden stood in his announcer's box across on the opposite wall.

The two girls took their places on the battlefield, and a referee emerged from beneath Hayden's chamber.

"This will be a one-on-one match between Janet and Serena!" The referee's voice echoed throughout the Hall. "The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue! Contestants, please release your Pokémon!"

Janet smiled, and detached a Net Ball from her waist. "Beedrill, leeet's gooo!"

The Poison Bee Pokémon materialized onto the battlefield, and Serena's heart sank. Attached between Beedrill's eyes, shaped to look like a third, was the yellow luster of a Beedrillite. Beedrill hissed at the crowd's roar, waving its sharp stingers in a pose.

"Oh my!" Hayden exclaimed. "It looks as though Beedrill can Mega Evolve! Let's see if Serena has a Pokémon to counter!"

"I have just the thing," Serena thought as she deployed her own Pokémon. Delphox appeared in a glorious rush of embers, and the crowd roared again.

"And Serena shows us her Fire-type Pokémon, Delphox!" Hayden yelled. "I wonder what will win, Mega Evolution or type advantage!"

"Battle begin!"

"Now, Beedrill, Mega Evolve!" Janet called. She tapped her bracelet, and tendrils of light connected it and the Mega Stone on Beedrill together. A crackling sphere expanded from the Beedrillite until it encased the entirety of the Poison Bee Pokémon. Then the sphere shattered and Mega Beedrill was revealed. The insignia of Mega Evolution hovered above the Poison Bee Pokémon, before it wavered and disappeared.

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of cheering, but Serena wasted no time in giving her first attack. One of the numerous things she'd learned from Ash, was the importance of the first move.

"Delphox, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!"

Mega Beedrill blitzed to the side as the Flamethrower attack whipped past.

"Now Beedrill, Poison Jab!"

"Stop it with Psychic!"

The battle progressed as Ash watched from the screen in the waiting room. Mega Beedrill seemed to be slowly gaining the upperhand with its vast speed and attack, but, five minutes after the battle had begun, a final Fire Blast took it out. The crowd cheered, and Serena waved back proudly as Delphox shot graceful arcs of fire into the air.

When Serena re-entered the waiting room, Ash immediately embraced her in a warm hug, and they shared a kiss. The couple ignored the mutterings of "get a room" from various Trainers in the room as their

"That was awesome Serena," Ash said, pulling back. "You took out a Mega Evolved Pokémon, in one hit!"

"Well, Mega Beedrill is pretty frail," Iris said pessimistically. "But great job!"

Hayden's announcer's box appeared back on the screen and the Trainers in the room listened attentively.

"Excellent match by Janet and Serena, but now we turn to our next matchup! I invite Kate and Larry out into the Battle Hall!"

The two Trainers left the waiting room and the match quickly commenced thereafter, with a Weezing and a Furfrou.

Four more matches followed until Iris faced up against a Magnezone with her Fraxure. Then they progressed to the next round where Ash, Serena, and Iris all defeated their respective opponents. Then in the quarter-finals, Serena was knocked out by a vicious Hippowdon, but Ash and Iris progressed. They both made it through the semifinals, which meant that the last round would be between Ash and Iris.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our finalists!" Hayden bellowed as said finalists made their way to the appropriate spots on the battlefield.

"With over fifty Gym Badges, and five years of Pokémon battling under his belt, let's hear it for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The crowd roared, but Hayden got them to quiet down as he continued. "Having tamed many a fierce Dragon-type, and having earned the eight Gym Badges of Unova herself, give it up for Iris!" Again, the crowd erupted into chaos, but Hayden silenced them. "This match will determine the eleventh winner of the Vulcan Tournament, so without further ado...contestants, deploy your Pokémon! Good luck to you both!"

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and growled, static dripping from his cheeks. Fraxure was released from its Pokéball, and it bellowed out to the audience, who cheered back even louder.

"This will be a one-on-one match featuring Ash and Iris. The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue."

"Ready to lose, kid?" Iris taunted.

"Once hell freezes over!" Ash retorted.

"I'd better stop teasing you or Serena'll think I'm flirting!"

"And I'd better stop before she blames me for letting you!"

The referee stepped forward. "Battle, begin!"

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Pokémon Trainer Iris ~_

"Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!" Ash called.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Claw!"

The two Trainer's yelled their attacks at the same time, and their Pokémon clashed, draconic energy against steel. Both had sustained minimal damage.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge, and use Dragon Rage!"

Electricity engulfed Pikachu, and he let out a devastating bolt of lightning at the Axe Jaw Pokémon, who deftly jumped away at the last second. Then Fraxure inhaled, then expelled the attack, indigo blue draconic energy roaring towards Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon was hit head on, and he went flying.

"Pi-kaaa!" It wailed in agony.

"Pikachu, get up!"

Iris laughed. "My, my Ash. You seem a bit out of practice! Fraxure, follow up with Dragon Claw!"

A green claw of dragon energy glowed into existence around Fraxure's own hand, and he lunged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack to dodge!"

The Mouse Pokémon bounded to the side in a flash of white light just as Fraxure brought its Dragon Claw down on the spot where it'd been moments ago. Pikachu rebounded and slammed into Fraxure, sending them both sprawling.

"Now, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail flashed silver, and it swatted Fraxure back to the other side of the battlefield.

"Frax...ure," it groaned as it lifted itself to its feet.

"Fraxure, use Dragon Rage again!" Iris commanded.

Another blast of draconic energy tore from Fraxure's gaping jaws, and hit Pikachu again before it had time to react.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash cried as his partner was thrown back again. "Get up, and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt to its feet, despite the damage it'd taken, and fired off another arc of electricity. It hit its mark and arced across Fraxure.

"Now, follow up with Electro Ball!"

"Dodge!"

A crackling orb of electricity gathered at the tip of Pikachu's tail, and he launched it towards the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Fraxure rolled to the side and the ball of gold sailed into the far wall.

"Now Fraxure, let's stop playing around! Clean 'em up with Giga Impact!"

Fraxure nodded with a smirk, and jumped up. Energy swirled and spiraled around it in shades of white and purple. Then, the Axe Jaw Pokémon descended on Pikachu like an asteroid from space. Sand and smoke spewed from the battlefield, and when it cleared, Pikachu was left in a huge crater, unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Fraxure wins, which means the match goes to Iris!"

Applause filled the Battle Hall and Ash noticed Hayden emerging onto the battlefield, a shiphand pushing a cart close behind him.

"Excellent, excellent battle by both of our finalists! Though they fought hard, only one was victorious! Amigos! Please give it up again for Dragon Master Iris!" Hayden looked directly at Iris. "She really is a champ, wouldn't you agree?" The crowd went wild, but Hayden quieted them.

"Now, as the winner of the Vulcan Tournament, our victor, Iris, will have a selection of prizes to choose from." Hayden motioned towards the cart, which held eighteen different Pokéballs, arranged in six rows of three.

"These here, are the starter Pokémon of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, bred and raised by my very own father, the esteemed Professor Hickory. Iris will be allowed to choose one to join her on her adventures on the Crimson Isles and beyond!" He paused. "So who will she choose? A calm, but fierce Grass-type such as Bulbasaur, Chickorita, Treeko, Turtwig, Snivy, or Chespin? Or will she select a hot headed and loyal Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, or Fennekin? Or perhaps a cool, but collected Water-type like Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, or Froakie?"

Iris seemed to be pondering her decision, but after a few silent seconds, she quietly asked Hayden for the microphone.

"I won't accept a Pokémon," she said.

The crowd gasped and began muttering loudly.

"I want to give this opportunity to Ash," she continued, and the raven-haired Trainer looked up, a smile evident on his face.

"I'm not really looking for a new Pokémon right now, but if I happen to find a Dragon-type, I'll certainly catch that!" The crowd laughed at that.

Hayden accepted the mic back from Iris. "A most noble gesture indeed Iris! Very well then Ash, you may come forth to select your Pokémon.

Ash stepped forward and eyed each Pokéball, muttering to himself as he did. After an entire minute, he picked one and held up. "I choose you!"

Hayden began clapping. "Excellent choice amigo! Let's hear it one last time for our two finalists of the eleventh Vulcan Tournament!"

The stands erupted into a cacophony of cheering as Ash and Iris headed back to the waiting room to meet up with Serena.

When they arrived, Serena surged forward and locked Ash in a deep kiss.

"Get a room!" Iris squawked, and the couple broke apart, blushing at each other.

The trio departed the Battle Hall, and was wading through the crowd of people towards the door when they heard a voice calling out from behind them.

"Ash! Iris! Serena!" It was Hayden, and they wheeled around and waited for him to catch up. Once he did, he started speaking again. "If I could implore, I'd like a word with you three."

They exchanged a glance, but came to the general consensus that he could, of course, talk with them. Hayden smiled and pulled out a small remote. Without a moment's hesitation, he pressed it, and the four of them disappeared from the Battle Hall.

When their vision cleared, they found themselves in a neat and tidy office, presumably Hayden's.

"Woah," Ash said, feeling his arms. "Did you just teleport us using that thing?"

Hayden nodded. "I was wondering..." He began pacing the office. "You see, I've been cooped up on this ship for far too long, and I wanted to travel across the Crimson Isles." He turned back to the trio. "And what better way to do so, than to do so with friends?"

Ash seemed to catch his drift and started nodding frantically. "If you're asking if you can come or not, I say yes! It'd be awesome to have the son of a Pokémon Professor traveling with us!"

"The more the merrier, as they say," Serena added with a chuckle.

Hayden turned to Iris, who still hadn't said anything. The Dragon Master seemed to notice all eyes on her, and she quickly looked up. "What? Oh yes! Yes, yes! Come along!"

Hayden frowned. "I see you're troubled by Team Pluto. But I assure you, I am a part of no such terror group."

Iris smiled. "Even if you were, I doubt you'd tell us." They laughed at that, and Hayden led them back to the bow.

"As thanks, I'll have the chefs prepare a meal just for the four of us. My treat to you," Hayden said merrily.

"Oh Hayden, I really don't think-" Serena began, but she was cut off by a furious shaking of Hayden's head.

"Nonsense. I'll be on the bridge on five thirty, so find me there when you're all ready," he said. "Until then, have a good time aboard the Vulcan." Then Hayden departed, and the trio was left with poolside relaxation.

They all took a nap under the sun, and it drained them, though at the same time, it also rejuvenated them. At five o'clock, they went their separate ways to shower and get ready, and by five fifteen, they'd regrouped and headed up to the bridge together. The stairwell up to the bridge was steep and narrow, and Iris insisted Ash go first so that he didn't get any "fancy ideas."

Two buff security guards were stationed outside the bridge's entrance, and they quickly walked over to the trio.

"Something wrong?" One asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You look lost...kids," the second one growled.

"Excuse me, but Hayden-" Iris started.

"That's Captain to you!" The first one roared.

"Stand down Travis!" Hayden's voice rang from behind them. The trio wheeled around to find that he'd dressed in an expensive tuxedo.

The guard named Travis stepped back. "Boss, they were trying to break into-"

"That's enough Travis. I invited them here," Hayden said, his voice flat and menacing. "You really must stop seeing the worst in people, and begin to see the good."

Travis and his partner stepped aside and Hayden unlocked the door behind them. He motioned for the trio to follow, and when they entered, it took their breaths away.

The fall wall of the bridge, facing the bow, was all window. The sight was incredible; the orange sky, and the shadowy mass of Miner's Isle in sight.

"We'll arrive in another hour," Hayden said, his sights also transfixed on the window. "Until then, I suppose we should enjoy our meal."

"Hayden," Iris began. "This is...amazing."

"I thought you'd like that."

* * *

The four teens had dug into the food, and were chatting happily, dish by dish being eaten, with two more to take its place. While munching on an elegant salmon roll nicknamed the "Mew Roll", Ash started questioning Hayden about his father's work.

"So Hayden, I know the other professors like to focus more on one particular study of Pokémon, so your father must like to focus on one thing too."

Hayden wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Yes, funny you should ask. He actually does focus on one particular subject. That subject is what he likes to call pre-existence. He is working to understand what came _before_ Arceus's birth. Before it created the universe and everything that now exists in it today."

"And has he made any headway," Iris asked.

Hayden chuckled. "Not any large headway. He has a few theories, but they're all too crazy to think about. And he doesn't have much evidence to work with, as you can imagine. But...wait have you heard of Top Amulet?"

The trio nodded.

"Yes, well my father is working with them, and I think they're close to finding something. Just a month ago, my father stumbled across an incredibly ancient artifact, and he's been analyzing it nonstop, running all sorts of tests and diagnostics."

"What was the artifact?" Ash asked, fully engaged in the story.

"An Omega Crystal."

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 9: Top Amulet**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Ignore lame battle with Iris. Ignore lame cliffhanger. Ignore lame chapter -.-

PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO DECIDE WHAT STARTER ASH CHOSE. Of course, if there isn't enough diversity, I'll just choose myself.

Anyways, it occurred to me that I should add ages, so here goes.

Ash, Serena, and Iris are all fifteen. Hayden is eighteen. There, done.

Anyways, keep those reviews coming, and thanks to everyone reading, following and favoriting. You guys are awesome.

 _Subject 666_


	9. Top Amulet

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 9: Top Amulet**_

 _Ash, Serena, Iris, and Hayden have arrived on the Miner's Isle. With his third Pokémon on his belt, Ash prepares for his Gym Battle against the Iron Warden. A disturbance in Miner's Chasm prompts another adventure for the quartet, and Professor Hickory makes his debut, bringing with him incredible findings on the origins of the universe. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Ocean - S.S. Vulcan**

"An Omega Crystal?" What's that?" Ash asked.

"My father discovered it deep within the Miner's Chasm on Miner's Isle. At first, he thought it was just an ordinary rare stone, like a Dusk Stone, but when he examined it further, he found that the small amount he'd collected held incredible amounts or power!" Hayden explained.

"So...what does it do exactly?" Serena questioned.

"My father hasn't yet discovered its true purpose yet, but one thing is for certain. Just that small amount of it holds more power than other object in existence. It surpasses even the power levels of Mega Stones and Primal Orbs. Upon further tests, he found that it rivalled the powers of some Legendary Artifacts, meaning that it could, in fact, be an object belonging to a Legendary Pokémon!"

"That's amazing..." Ash breathed. "Do you know what Pokémon it could belong to?"

Hayden took a sip of his soda. "No, but my father seems to think that it belongs to a Pokémon not yet discovered."

"So when you say it 'belongs' to another Pokémon…what does that mean exactly?" Iris asked skeptically, taking a bite of sushi.

Hayden put his chopsticks down in preparation for a lengthy explanation. "Well, it can mean a number of things. Take the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, for example. They are both objects that boost their Pokémon's power...Dialga and Palkia respectively. Or the Griseous Orb, which changes Giratina's Forme. Essentially, Omega Crystal falls into the same category as any other object that directly affects a Legendary Pokémon." He chuckled. "I imagine that sounded quite confusing. But one thing is for certain. The only known artifacts in existence today to harbor energy values near Omega Crystal are the Plates of Arceus and the mythical Azure Flute."

"So this object could belong to a Pokémon that rivals Arceus's power?" Iris concluded.

Hayden nodded as he took another sip of miso.

The group continued their meal in silence, though it was clearly the only thing they were all thinking about.

* * *

 **Miner's Isle - Xenotime City**

Xenotime City was nicknamed the Modern Mining Capital, and for good reason. Every building in it seemed to be retrofitted with thick metal plating. Tall skyscrapers scratched the heavens, and the fiery glow of a bustling urban metropolis lit up the vehicle filled streets.

Once they arrived on Miner's Isle the trio had decided to crash at the Pokémon Center, while Hayden had gone back to his father's house on the other side of the Isle. Again, Ash and Serena booked a room together, while Iris roomed alone. The night went quietly, save for the white noise of the city, and when the three awoke the next morning, they were fully refreshed. They met up with Hayden at his father's house, even though the Professor himself had already left for work, and ate breakfast as a quartet.

When they were finished, they left the estate and hopped on a public bus to the Miner's Chasm, upon Hayden's suggestion.

"So Hayden, do you think I'll be able to do some training down in Miner's Chasm?" Ash asked.

Hayden nodded. "There is a cave at the bottom of the Chasm. Wild Pokémon are infrequent, but any such training would be done in that cave."

"What is the Miner's Chasm, exactly?" Iris inquired.

"Oh yes, Miner's Chasm is a large...well, chasm in the middle of Xenotime City," Hayden answered. "It's called such because the miner's spend their days and nights in there, hacking away at the rock in hopes of finding Fossils and other rare stones and gems."

"Do the miner's ever actually find stuff?" Iris asked with a hint of uncertainty.

Hayden chuckled. "Unlike other mining sites...say Driftveil City, the chance of finding something in the Chasm is quite high. I knew a man, who, last year, managed to acquire at least one copy of all the evolution stones, and a Root Fossil!"

"Wait a second, did I just hear a city of my home region get insulted?" Iris asked innocently, cupping a hand to her ear.

Hayden reddened. "Of course not, Lady Iris. What I meant was-"

"No no no," Iris smirked. "You're not going to 'Lady Iris' your way outta this!"

"I'm sorry if I offended you Iris, I never meant-"

"Agh, relax man, I was just joking!" Iris chortled.

Hayden smiled nervously, then glanced over at Ash and Serena, who were acting as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Miner's Chasm was huge. Roughly the size of a football field, the Chasm spanned the length of ten city blocks, and was nearly just as wide. Various machinery and scaffolding was set up around the circumference of the pit, and drills and cranes of all different shapes and sizes dipped into the Chasm as well.

The quartet got off the bus and hiked down a dirt trail to get into Miner's Chasm. Every thirty seconds or so, they'd have to move off to the sides of the path so that a truck carrying supplies and equipment could pass. This made conversation extremely difficult.

"So Ash, how long have you and Serena been dating?" Hayden questioned, motioning to their intertwined hands.

"Oh, um, only for a day now actually," Ash replied, chuckling.

Iris snorted. "You should've seen them! Two times, I interrupted them!"

"I still have to get you back for that," Serena growled playfully.

They all scooted to the side as another truck lumbered past.

"These trucks...," Hayden murmured.

"What's that Hayden?" Ash asked.

The Professor's son looked back at the raven-haired Trainer. "Oh, I was just noticing these trucks. They're from Top Amulet." He pointed to the insignia embossed on the back of the truck that had just passed.

The symbol was crimson red amulet with a golden chain encircling it. The words "Top Amulet" were inscribed around the center amulet.

"Hayden! Is that you?" A voice said behind them.

Hayden wheeled around. Sitting behind the wheel of a rumbling jeep behind them was a tall dark-skinned man. His silver hair glinted in the sunlight and his scarred hands gripped the wheel tightly.

"Father!" Hayden exclaimed.

"I see the email I got yesterday was, in fact, not a mistake," Professor Hickory grunted. "You jumped ship."

Hayden turned red. "Father…I wanted to explore the Crimson Isles. I...didn't want to be locked up on a ship any longer."

The Professor narrowed his eyes. "And I see you've already got yourself some traveling companions." He motioned to them as if to suggest that they be introduced.

"Uh, yes. This is Iris...she's training to be a Dragon Master, and this is-"

"My God," Hickory breathed. "You're the Champion, Iris."

Iris nodded sheepishly. "Yeah...we're trying to keep that hush-hush."

Hickory laughed a deep laugh. "Not to worry Iris, your secret is safe with me!" He cleared his throat. "And these two are…."

"I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu," the raven-haired trainer declared.

"Pika! Pika-chu pikapi!"

"And I'm Serena," the honey blonde finished. "I'm...well I was training to become Kalos Queen."

Hickory rubbed the sprinkle of stubble he had on his chin. "You're a Performer, huh? I got a friend on another Isle who's holding a Showcase in three days time."

Serena brightened. "Really! I didn't know they had Showcases here on the Crimson Isles! I'd love to watch it!"

Again, the Professor laughed. "Watch it? I was kinda suggesting you participate!"

"Participate?" Iris asked. "We just got here last night. How is Serena supposed to prepare for a Showcase when she doesn't even know where it is?" Iris seemed to notice how rude that sounded, because she tacked on a hasty "sorry."

Hickory grinned. "I like you. But the Showcase is only one Isle over. Shouldn't be too much of a hassle to get you there in time."

"Yes, of course!" Hayden jumped in. "Ash, if you can defeat the Gym Leader tomorrow, then we can ferry over to the next Isle, and that leaves the rest of the day for Serena to practice. And of course she can practice a bit today whenever we have time."

"Seems like you all have a plan that works!" Hickory stated. "Now why don't you all hop in and I'll take you down the rest of the way."

Sheepishly, the quartet got in the jeep with the Professor, and the five of them coasted down the Chasm in an awkward silence. When they reached the bottom, they all clambered out into the pit.

Five armored trucks sat in a line directly in front of where Hickory had parked his jeep. Stoic tactical agents guarded the cargo being loaded inside, and a few of them nodded at the Professor when they saw him.

Hickory himself bid a hasty farewell to the quartet before strolling away to speak with someone who looked to be a sort of foreman.

"So Hayden, what do we do now?" Ash asked, still gazing on the silver containers being heaved into the trucks.

Hayden blushed. "Well, I thought you might've liked to see the main attraction of the Miner's Isle."

"Is that the cave over there?" Serena questioned, pointing to a dark cave entrance on Hayden's right.

"Yes yes it is," Hayden responded, turning to confirm Serena's question.

"Hayden!" His father hollered from over near the trucks. "You gotta come look at this son! And bring your friends along too!"

Hayden turned to his companions, but they were already sprinting towards Hickory. Smiling, he followed.

"This is gonna blow your socks off," the Professor wheezed, pulling on a pair of black rubber gloves. An assistant handed him a cylindrical canister, around the size of a football, and Hickory unscrewed the lid.

The canister hissed open and a fragment of Omega Crystal was revealed. It was jagged, and midnight black. If looked on from afar, it could've been mistaken for a burned piece of wood.

Hickory carefully picked it up and pointed at Pikachu.

"Put that Pikachu back in its Pokéball immediately," he commanded.

Ash frowned. "Pikachu? Why?"

"I'll tell you once you put it away," Hickory replied quickly.

"Pika…!" The Mouse Pokémon protested.

"Do it now! Quickly!" Hickory urged.

"Alright, alright," Ash said, pulling out a Pokéball. "Sorry buddy, return."

Pikachu disappeared in a flash of red, and the Professor exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry my boy, but the effects Omega Crystal can have on your Pokémon...well, come here."

Hickory led them into a nearby command tent where officers and scientists busied themselves at various chemical stations situated on the edges of the thick fabric. In the center of the tent was a large oaken table, and Hickory carefully placed the capsule of Omega Crystal down.

"I thought you youngsters might want a little sneak preview at the world's newest most powerful substance," Hickory gushed. "This, as I'm sure Hayden has already told you, is Omega Crystal. As I told him, its power, though small in size, exceeds the levels of Arceus's Plates, previously the most powerful objects in existence. Though my collaborators at Top Amulet and I are still working to discover the true function of Omega Crystal, we have observed a strange, and possibly lethal side effect when exposed directly to a Pokémon."

Ash clutched Pikachu's Pokéball tighter in his hand, still assimilating everything the Professor was saying.

"Have you all heard of Shiny Pokémon?" Hickory asked, seemingly out of the blue.

The quartet nodded quickly, all having basic knowledge of the rare discolored Pokémon found all across the world.

"Several days ago while a team was studying a sample of Omega Crystal, not unlike this one, one of the scientists' Linoone snuck into the lab and leapt up into the hood. When it came into contact with the Omega Crystal, it began to glow." The Professor used his hands to emphasize the last statement. "It glared white for a few seconds, then when it faded, Linoone was cream and orange, as opposed to the cream and brown it'd been not seconds ago!"

"It had turned Shiny," Serena said, and Hickory gave a nod of confirmation.

"But that was not all that happened," the Professor continued. "Linoone turned violent, worse than any wild Pokémon I've ever seen. It shredded the hood, and when its owner attempted to approach it, Linoone attacked her. She sustained minor injuries and Linoone was recalled into its Pokéball. It's now in quarantine at Top Amulet Tower under heavy security while it is studied extensively."

"Could the Shininess possibly be a result of the aggression? Or perhaps the other way around?" Hayden questioned, his mind already running possibilities by his father.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet," Hickory replied. "I've sent teams out to search for wild Shiny Pokémon to use as a control group, but as you know, they're quite difficult to locate."

"Well is there any way to reverse the effects the Omega Crystal had on Linoone?" Ash asked.

"I was just getting to that," Hickory smiled. "We've analyzed a sample of Linoone's DNA before the Shininess, and after, but surprisingly, there are only small changes in the subject's brain. Not nearly as drastic as we'd anticipated. Only things like the fact that it had seemingly forgotten all memories of its trainer and a dormant aggression gene was activated."

"Seems like a pretty big change to me," Iris murmured.

"The aggression gene triggered hasn't been seen in Pokémon at all since the beginning of recorded history, and after comparing the DNA of Linoone post-Shininess with that of other normal Pokémon, the aggression gene seems to not even exist in the normal Pokémon. It's almost as if the gene was created by the Omega Crystal, and imported into Linoone's brain. We have no explanation as to why this is, and to answer your question Ash, we have not yet been able to develop a cure for this condition...which we've decided to appropriately name Pokémon Corruption, or simply Corruption."

"So then you've found the function of Omega Crystal then, right?" Iris asked. "It corrupts Pokémon."

Hickory chuckled. "The power levels contained within Omega Crystal cannot possibly amount to a simple color change and a glorified enragement. Remember, it exceeds the power of Arceus's Plates, which are the pieces of the God Pokémon's soul itself. Omega Crystal must have more secrets."

"So that's the center of your research, huh?" Ash stated.

"Exactly."

Serena raised her hand as a formality before talking again. "Professor Hickory, if Omega Crystal is so powerful, how come I've never seen it on the news or...anywhere really?"

Hickory smiled as her began locking the capsule of Omega Crystal back in the container. "I'm sure you've heard of Team Pluto, no?"

"The terrorists," Hayden said bluntly.

"Yes, yes, them," Hayden confirmed. "It would not bode well at all if Team Pluto were to know of Omega Crystals' immense power. As a result, we have heavy security forces protecting the little amounts of it we have, wherever it goes. Only select Top Amulet personnel and I are permitted to handle the substance." He paused. "I don't believe I need to remind you how imperative it is that you mention this to no one."

The quartet nodded furiously and at that moment, a black clad security officer rushed into the tent, panting.

"Professor Hickory sir! Something's happening down in the cave! A wild Aggron is wreaking havoc down there. It easily overpowered our Pokémon...I've never seen anything like it!"

"Corruption!" Hickory spat. "You kids, come with me!"

The five of them sprinted out of the tent and across the Chasm into the cave. Sounds of Pokémon and human roars echoed up the sloping tunnel. The troupe navigated around stalagmites and across murky puddles as they descended deeper into the cave. They rounded a corner, and saw the Aggron, facing off again seven of the security agents' Pokémon at once within an open cavern.

A Magmortar sprayed a searing blast of fire at Aggron, but the turquoise-skinned Aggron merely threw his arm up and blocked the attack before lumbering over to Magmortar and taking it out with a single Brick Break. Then, it fired off a Rock Slide and defeated four more Pokémon. The agents recalled their fainted Pokémon at once and released more with vigilance. Every time a new Pokémon appeared, a large, sharp rock would rocket down from its hovering just below the ceiling and attack it. Then the rock would shoot back up to the ceiling, waiting for another foe.

"We need to take out that Stealth Rock!" Hayden bellowed, withdrawing a Pokéball from his leather jacket. "Go, Yanmega!"

Hayden hurled his Pokéball into the air and the Ogre Darner Pokémon appeared in a brilliant flash of light.

"Yanmega, use Defog!"

Yanmega flapped its wings violently into the air above the brawl with Aggron and the gusts of air sent the rocks flying across the cavern, shattering on the opposite wall.

Iris wasted no time in deploying two of her own Pokémon to capitalize on Yanmega's hazard removal.

Fraxure and Gabite materialized into the cavern, and upon command, they both surged forward, claws alight in an indigo hue in preparation for Dragon Claw. Aggron, who was distracted with a pair of Mienshao belonging to some security agents, took the two Dragon Claws head on.

Aggron roared in agony and swatted the Dragon-types aside, resuming his assault of everything in sight. Chrome energy blasted from its mouth and Aggron spun in a circle, sweeping the Flash Cannon attack all around him.

The quartet ducked behind a rock formation, as did the security agents. Their Pokémon took the attack head on, and several more fainted.

Yanmega blitzed toward its target, not waiting for a verbal command from Hayden. Sonic rings erupted from its mouth as it fired off a piercing Bug Buzz. Aggron collapsed, shaking the whole cavern. The fight seemed over, and Yanmega flitted back over above its trainer.

The agents warily made there way over to the fallen Aggron, throwing rocks at its cyan carapace. Ash came out from behind the rock barrier and walked over to Aggron, PIkachu sitting atop his head, ears up and alert.

Then Aggron's eyes snapped opened, and it knocked three security agents to the side with its arm. Their black armor protected them from the majority of the blow, but their heads hit the rocky wall, and they fell unconscious. Only four agents remained.

"Stop!" Ash bellowed, stepping forward.

Aggron turned toward the raven-haired trainer and smirked. Its maw glowed silver as it charged another Flash Cannon.

"Ash, get away from it!" Serena screamed, but the raven-haired trainer remained rooted where he was.

"Aggron, you need to stop this destruction now," Ash repeated, his voice firm, but not excessively loud.

Suddenly, the glow in Aggron's throat faded, and it frowned, as if confused as to why it was stopping its attack. Slowly, Aggron closed its mouth and took a step back.

Iris wasted no time in hurling a Pokéball at the Shiny Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron glowed red as it beamed into the Pokéball, which dropped to the ground, wiggling violently.

Ash whipped over to look at Iris, but all he saw was Iris determined gaze upon the Pokéball and Serena's tear-stained face.

He'd begun to walk towards his girlfriend, but the echoing ping of the Pokéball jolted him out of his thoughts. Silence reigned as Iris strode over and snatched up her new Pokémon.

A few seconds later, Serena ran forward and threw her arms around Ash. "Ash! What is wrong with you?! You could've gotten killed! You could have died!" She wept into his shoulder, and Ash comforted her, stroking his hand on the back of her head.

"Sorry...I...don't even know what got into me there," Ash confessed, and his girlfriend unburied herself from his neck, a frown distorting her face and rings of red around her eyes.

"I just kinda...felt as though...I could calm it down, you know," Ash said, attempting to clarify, though failing horribly.

"That was incredible," Professor Hickory breathed. "I'm...speechless."

"Yes, that was quite the spectacle," Hayden added, beaming Yanmega back into its Pokéball, a frown also evident on his face.

The security agents had dispersed and the cave was now teeming with scientists who had descended into the cave the second they'd heard the Aggron had been apprehended.

"Well, uh, Iris caught the thing," Ash blurted, trying to divert the attention away from himself.

Iris stiffened as all eyes fell on her. Even a few of the scientists who had caught Ash's voice now cast frantic glances at the violet-haired Champion, no doubt wondering when they'd be given permission to study the Corrupt Aggron.

"I...what's wrong with that!" Iris demanded, her nervous demeanor suddenly roiling into slight anger.

"Woah, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, I just..." Ash's voice trailed off as he realized he hadn't really said it for a reason other than pawning off the attention.

Iris chewed on the inside of her mouth and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "It was on a rampage. It was there. It was Shiny. It was strong. Is there a reason I shouldn't have caught it?"

Hickory stepped forward. "Iris, would you mind if we studied Aggron...a bit, before you continued on your way. I'd hate for you to have to keep your new Pokémon locked away in its Pokéball, should the effects of the Corruption return." He cast another sidelong glance at Ash, who still held Serena in his arms, resting his chin on her head.

"I guess that'd be okay," Iris responded, taking the chrome sphere from her belt, and shuffling it between her fingers before handing it to the Professor.

Seeing no reason to continue pretending like they were busying themselves with other things, the small flock of scientists descended around Hickory, already vomiting scientific jargon, though the Professor waved them off.

"I can't thank you enough, Iris," Hickory continued. "Do you think you could give me a timeframe...how long you'd allow me to study it before you take it back?"

"I'd like to have it back by the time we leave this Isle, I guess," Iris replied.

Hickory smiled, the same charming smile Hayden had, the scars and wrinkles on his face not lessening the brightness at all. Iris smiled back and noticed that his eyes had also become alight with possibility. Professor Hickory truly was a scientist at heart.

"Now then," the Professor continued. "I suppose we should all head back up and keep the commotion to a minimum. I'd hate to have the press infesting this place before I have time to come up with a cover-up."

He said it like it was no big deal, so the quartet acted like it was no big deal, remembering what Hickory had said about not wanting Team Pluto to discover Omega Crystal's true power.

They trekked back up, and emerged from the cave to find the Miner's Chasm in flames. Smoke billowed from burning wooden scaffolding and crates of food. The Chasm was empty of people, save for a team of firefighters battling the fiery conflagration, and a few security agents.

"What happened here?!" Hickory bellowed. He hobbled over to a nearby security agent. "You! How did this happen?"

"Profesor Hickory sir! Thank God you're okay! I'd thought for sure they'd kidnapped you! They took everything! Burned the place!"

"Who!" The Professor yelled. "What are you saying son?!"

"Team Pluto!" The agent cried. "It was Team Pluto! They came in here with their choppers and their Pokémon...demanded that we give it to them! We assumed they meant what was in the containers! You know, what we was hired to protect...I tried t'stop 'em sir, I really did, but they was gone before any of us could figger out what was goin' on! I'm sorry sir!"

"Take a walk son," Hickory growled, and the agent rushed away.

"They have the Omega Crystal," Serena said, her hand clasping Ash's so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Which means they know about Pokémon Corruption," Ash added.

"Father," Hayden prompted, but the Professor simply stared at the fire, unmoving and silent.

"Go."

"Father...," Hayden pleaded. "Let me help you."

"No," was Hickory's reply. "Go back to the Pokémon Center. Stay with your friends." Then he turned to Iris. "Iris, I'll have your Aggron back as soon as I can."

Iris nodded and Hayden contorted his mouth as if he wanted to say something more, but decided against it. He softly motioned for his three friends to follow him as they silently ascended from the Miner's Chasm, the inferno roaring behind them. The Professor remained concreted in his spot, petrified by the licking flames, a perfect metaphor for the rising power of Team Pluto.

* * *

A silver taxi took the quartet back to the Pokémon Center. Once there, Serena immediately departed around back to begin preparing for her upcoming Performance. Ash and Iris brawled against each other and Hayden watched the two training sessions unfold with interest, pacing from one to the other.

It was around dinner time that they got a call back from Professor Hickory, who immediately instructed them to get to Top Amulet Tower as fast as they could. After gathering their belongings as quickly as they could, they hailed another taxi and drove over to the Tower.

It was a grand building, the tallest in Xenotime City by far. It towered above the other skyscrapers, its sleek sides flush with glossy, black windows. The top came up in a sharp point, turning the entire structure into a tenuous obelisk that pierced the heavens.

The lobby was massive. Detailed murals of Pokémon decorated the interior walls and the sounds of a large fountain just behind the receptionist's desk seemed to calm the chamber.

Professor Hickory was waiting for them in a plump leather chair just in front of the receptionist's desk, and upon seeing the quartet, he stood up and greeted them with a smile, his former depression seemingly evaporated.

"You have come," he proclaimed, spreading his arms out as if he was about to crush them all in a huge hug. Thankfully he didn't, and instead, he led them over to an elevator at the far end of the room. On the way up, he explained himself.

"I have made a breakthrough in my quest for discovering the origins of the universe," he chittered excitedly. "Naturally, since it was your Aggron, Iris, that helped me to unlock this next secret, I saw it only fit that it'd be you and your friends to know what I've discovered first. That is why I called you here with utmost urgency."

"Well, spill!" Ash said impatiently, earning himself a light smack on the back of the head from Serena and a wide grin from Hickory.

"I'll promise, I'll explain all when we arrive at the lab."

The doors opened a minute later, and Hickory practically burst out of the elevator into the pristine, white walled room that was the laboratory. To the quartet's surprise, Iris's Shiny Aggron was curiously milling around the lab, unrestrained and calm. Upon seeing Iris, he bounded over in a loud tromp to greet her.

"Gron! Agg-gron!"

"Hey buddy, looks like you're feeling much better," Iris said with a smile.

Aggron smiled back and Professor Hickory herded them over to a computer screen inset in the wall. He snatched up a tablet from one of the tables and began feverishly tapping until a picture of a shard of Omega Crystal appeared.

"Let's go over the basics first," Hickory declared, and the quartet sighed in impatience.

"This, as you know, is Omega Crystal, currently the most powerful substance on the planet. It has been known to, when it comes in contact with Pokémon, send the Pokémon into an uncontrollable state of violence, while also changing the physical coloration of the Pokémon."

He tapped the tablet, and the Omega Crystal morphed into a picture of Shiny Linoone and Shiny Aggron. "These two Pokémon here are the only two subjects known to have been exposed to Omega Crystal. Although I was unable to retrieve any Omega Crystal from Linoone, I was able to extract a few particles of the Crystal lodged between Aggron's...urm...plates."

Iris leaned forward with increasing interest, as did her other three friends, as Hickory tapped to the next slide.

"This is the particle of Omega Crystal I was able to extract," the Professor explain as a blurry image of a tiny black speck popped onto the screen. "Upon analyzing this sample of Omega Crystal, I found that this small piece was the result of chemical reaction that happened in Aggron at the time of the Corruption. This particular piece of Crystal was unlike any I have studied thus far. It seems that by coming into contact with Aggron, although its power was released into Aggron, Aggron's DNA also triggered something to happen within it."

Professor Hickory was now giddy with excitement as he neared the end of his rant. "I have discovered Omega Crystal's true function!"

Hayden's jaw dropped. "Father...have you shared this with any of your colleagues?"

Hickory shook his head. "As I told you, my boy, you four are the first. I trust I don't need to remind you of the discretion of my unveiling."

Again, the quartet let loose a tirade of head shakings and negative confirmations, to which Hickory gave a smile and flipped to the next slide.

It was black. Not the kind you see when you look up at the sky at night. Not the kind when you shut your eyes as hard as you can. Not the kind when look upon Darkrai's wavering blackness. No, this black was a clear metaphor for nothingness. Nothing existed in this picture of voidity. Nothing except one thing, near the lower left corner of the picture."

"What in the world is that?" Ash asked, pointing the a neon green and blood red eye in the picture.

Hickory grinned. "That, Mr. Ketchum, I believe to be a Pokémon."

"A...Pokémon?" Serena muttered. "W-where did you get this image from again?"

"As I said, from within the Omega Crystal."

"There is a Pokémon in the Omega Crystal?" Iris questioned uncertainly.

"No, not within the Crystal! Within an alternate dimension! An alternate realm!" Hickory spewed. "I believe the Omega Crystal can be used as a gateway to this alternate realm. This alternate realm where I believe at least one Pokémon, undiscovered, of course, lives!"

"Incredible," Hayden breathed.

"Furthermore," HIckory continued. "I believe this Pokémon to be near as old as Arceus itself."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed. "But Arceus was the first Pokémon ever. It hatched from an egg and created the known universe."

"Exactly my point, Serena," the Professor gleamed. "I think this Pokémon to be as old as Arceus because I believe that the Omega Crystal is this Pokémon's Legendary Artifact." He paused. "This Pokémon, may have, in fact, assisted in the creation of the universe, given its age."

"Well, you can't know that for sure," Iris frowned. "There could be other Pokémon living there. How do you know that Pokémon is even a legendary Pokémon?"

"I have a gut feeling."

The quartet deadpanned, and Hickory flipped off the wall screen.

"So what do you think?" The Professor asked.

"Well, it's pretty cool!" Ash responded, and Iris rolled her eyes.

"Father, when do you plan on releasing this information to your colleagues?" Hayden pressed.

Hickory glanced at the big watch on his hairy wrist. "In about five minutes, actually. I called for a meeting before you came. I'll escort you four downstairs, but I'll have to be heading back up here soon thereafter."

The five of them departed the laboratory, Aggron safely locked back in its Pokéball. After taking them as far as the doors, Hickory bid them farewell.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Professor," Ash said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, yes, an honor to finally meet you in person as well, Mr. Ketchum," Hickory replied, accepting his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Good luck on all your research!" Serena added with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," Iris said.

HIckory grinned and gave one last wave at the quartet before heading back across the lobby to the elevators.

* * *

The quartet arrived back at the Pokémon Center around seven, just in time to catch the beginning of a new news story on the TV screen above Nurse Joy's desk.

"The Miner's Chasm caught fire this morning. Luckily there were no casualties, or even injuries, the the MIFD was able to dispatch of the fire quickly. Professor Hickory, acclaimed Pokémon Professor tells us what he believes caused the fire."

A clip of a weary Professor Hickory standing in front of the dying fire flashed onto the screen. "Uh, yes, well I think the fire was certainly accidental. Uh, some of the...um, methods of, uh, actually...excavating the precious materials from, um, the rock...there's some dangerous...erm...uh, methods. Someone most likely, uh...used their, um, yes, uh, Fire-type Pokémon...uh, a little too aggressively. That's probably, uh yes, that's probably what caused the fire."

The cameraman shifted over to a view of the reporter. "So there ya have it folks. I guess we can remind you all, that if you're in the Miner's Chasm, to please watch out for careless people like the one described by Professor Hickory, and report them if necessary. This is Arnold Kane, Crimson News Network."

"Well, that certainly makes a good cover-up," Ash whispered, glancing over at his friends beside him on the bench they were sitting at.

Iris snorted. "Hardly."

The group laughed as they walked upstairs to their rooms. Hayden was able to share Iris's room, claiming he didn't want her to feel like the "third wheel." Iris said she didn't mind, so for the first time on the Crimson Isles, Iris didn't bunk alone.

As they rounded the corner, Hayden noticed a stark white envelope on the ground in front of their room.

"Iris, is this your's?" He asked, picking up the envelope and handing it to her.

Iris grabbed the envelope and flipped it around. Evident on the back was the signature wax seal of the Benefactor.

"It's him again," she said, showing Serena.

"The Benefactor," the honey-blonde breathed.

"Again?!" Ash exclaimed.

"If I may...who is this Benefactor?" Hayden asked. "A friend of your's?"

"I don't...," Iris said offhandedly while trying to open the envelope.

"We don't know," Serena said for Iris.

Iris had gotten the envelope open, and she promptly threw it on the ground after withdrawing the note inside.

Ash, Serena and Hayden huddled around her as she read it aloud.

"Pluto lurks ahead in time. The Crystal is in the Clearing."

"Pluto lurks ahead in time! That has to mean we're gonna run into Team Pluto again!" Ash complained.

"Yes, but look at that," Hayden pointed. "The Crystal is in the Clearing. That must mean the Omega Crystal that was stolen from Miner's Chasm."

"But the Clearing. What's the Clearing?" Iris wondered aloud.

"I say we sleep on it," Serena declared. "I'm tired."

As if on cue, Ash yawned, but quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm not tired. We need to decipher this!"

"Listen to your girlfriend," Iris scolded. "We've had a long day." It seemed decided, so Iris picked up the envelope off the floor and folded the the note back inside.

"We're not done talking about this though," Ash said.

"Of course not," Hayden confirmed. "Good night Ash...Serena."

The couple bid goodnight to their friends and the two pairs departed into their respective rooms.

* * *

 **Desert Isle - Team Pluto Safe House [the Oasis]**

Macaria limped through the dark halls of Team Pluto's underground facility, nicknamed the Oasis. She clutched her sides in pain as her broken ribs finally began to get to her. Crobat had taken her all the way to the Desert Isle, and now, she walked a mile beneath the desert towards her Queen's office.

She arrived at a graywood door, and knocked weakly.

First there was silence. Then the Queen's deep voice sounded from inside. "Enter."

Macaria pushed open the door and hobbled inside. "My...Queen," she choked.

The Queen snorted in disgust. "You're hurt, Countess."

"Yes...Team...Rocket," Macaria panted.

The Queen frowned. "You're in no condition to lead. Go to the infirmary and clean up. Then, I will send you the coordinates for Team Rocket's vault of Omega Crystal."

"Yes...my Queen," Macaria whispered. She then turned to leave.

"Macaria," the Queen called, and the Countess turned.

"Yes, my Queen?"

Team Pluto's boss smiled maliciously. "The reign of Team Pluto is almost at hand. Just a few more pieces to the puzzle...and a few more loose ends to tie up."

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 10: The Iron Warden**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry guys.

It's been about a month since the last update, so sorry about that. Finals are a bitch, but that's behind us now. Hopefully progress will speed up a bit, but I can't promise anything.

Also, sorry that this chapter is so terribly written. I wrote it over the course of, well, about a month, so if things seem a little...bad, that's why.

Ash's third Pokémon will make its debut next chapter. Until then, please continue taking the poll on my profile if you haven't already.

One more thing I'll mention is that I'll be providing frequent updates and stuff on my profile, so if you're ever unsure about when you can expect another chapter, you'll probably find your answer there. The updates are dated so if I say something like "you can expect a chapter by next Friday," you'll know exactly what date I'm referring to.

Also on my profile is a list of the characters, their Pokémon, and their move-sets. This is particularly useful for me when I'm writing, but also for you as the reader, if you're ever wondering which move got deleted when another was learned.

Don't forget to review! That's all from me for now. Take care.

 _Subject 666_


	10. The Iron Warden

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 10: The Iron Warden**_

 _Following another cryptic message from the Benefactor, Ash clears his head for his battle with Xenotime City's Gym Leader, and Serena prepares for her upcoming Showcase, her first on the Crimson Isles. Team Pluto carries out their assault on Team Rocket's hidden vault of Omega Crystal, but their motives remain a mystery. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Viridian Forest**

It was night in Viridian Forest. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary had happened that day. Novice and veteran trainers alike had enjoyed the thrill of fighting against the native Bug-types and relaxing in the cool forest breeze all day. Now, however, the forest was silent, save for the occasional chirp, scuttle, or rustle, but that was nothing unusual.

Deep within the forest, so far off the path that it could never be stumbled upon, was a concrete structure; the entrance to their underground vault of Omega Crystal. Two Team Rocket agents clad in matte black uniforms stood outside on guard.

From the dense vegetation and trees, Team Pluto's strike force emerged the trees like ghosts, silent and wrapped in midnight black cloaks. At some unseen cue, they all pulled violet Pokéballs from their robes.

The Rocket guards didn't know how to respond to this, so one of them reached on their hip for a radio. He hadn't even gotten one word out when an Ariados descended from above and killed them both with a single swipe of one of its razor sharp legs. It landed deftly on the ground, leaving a wispy trail of thin, white web hanging from the tree above.

Macaria emerged from the darkness, her dark purple hood obscuring her face from view. She tossed off her hood, revealing her signature scowling frown and short, bright red hair.

"Time to move."

The Countess motioned forward, and several members of the strike team shuffled forward. They deployed various Rock and Steel-types, which all blasted the thick iron door with their respective elemental attacks. When the smoke cleared, they'd hardly made a dent.

"Stop," Macaria commanded, stepping forward. She withdrew a violet Pokéball from within her robes, and deployed its contents. Crobat appeared in a flash, its wings flapping ominously in the inky, black sky

"Use Sludge Bomb."

A huge globule of purple acid hurled itself from Crobat's mouth and landed on the thick steel doors. At first, nothing happened. Then after a few seconds, the metal began to smoke and melt, the acid corroding through the door like a hot knife through butter. The acid continued to sizzle through the door until only trace amounts were left, and a sizable hole was left in the steel.

Macaria recalled her two Pokémon and allowed herself the luxury of a smile. This was too easy. If she'd known it would've been this easy, she would've just stayed behind.

"Green light."

The Pluto operatives surged forward into the darkness of the vault. Soon, Macaria was the only one left outside. She strode forward, kicking the arms of one of the Rocket guards to the side. It crunched out of its socket in a disgusting squelch, acid and blood alike dripping from the disembodied limb. Macaria gasped in horror as she rushed into the vault after her inferiors.

Inside, the two sides' Pokémon were facing off in a violent clash. Macaria quickly scanned the battle and threw out her ace: Ariados.

The Long Leg Pokémon raced forward at lightning speed, shooting jets of sticky web from its mouth at any opposition, human or Pokémon, that came near it. An enemy Butterfree shot a spray of Sleep Powder at Ariados, but it scuttled up the wall and onto the ceiling, before jumping down and defeating the Butterfly Pokémon with a single Fell Stinger. Seeing the new threat, two enemy Magmar blasted Ariados with Flamethrower attacks, but the Long Leg Pokémon scuttled straight into the fire, coming out seemingly unscathed. The tips of Ariados's legs lit up purple, and the two Magmar were plowed into by Ariados's Poison Jab attack. They hurled into the wall, denting the steel, and falling unconscious immediately.

Macaria casually walked through the hallway, all of the Rocket agents being stalled by her forces. Her Ariados had taken out the stronger opposition, and it was now up to the strike team to incapacitate the rest of the guards.

Ariados continued blasting the enemy Pokémon with Pin Missile attacks until, suddenly, four sharp fangs clamped down on its midsection. It squealed in pain and thrashed about in its attacker's mouth. Clearing its head, Ariados jumped as high as it could. Its attacker disengaged and fell to the ground. Ariados landed and finally got to see who had the gall to attack it.

Petrel's Raticate glared at Ariados, flanked by the Rocket Admin himself, as well as Proton and his Weezing.

"Insects are nothing beside my mighty rat!" Petrel sneered.

Macaria had seen what happened, and rushed forward, deploying Vespiquen and Gliscor along the way. "Rocket scum! Get off my Ariados!" The Countess withdrew a violet Pokéball and recalled Ariados.

"The Team Pluto Countess," Proton snarled. "Macaria, I presume."

Macaria glared daggers at Proton, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. "Shut it, you inferior piece of shit."

With that, Vespiquen and Gliscor charged into battle against Raticate and Weezing, both fighting for the most powerful substance in the world.

* * *

 **Miner's Isle - Xenotime City**

"Read it again," Iris said, stuffing a bite of hash browns in her mouth.

Ash sighed, and began to read again. "Pluto lurks ahead in time. The Crystal is in the Clearing."

Iris snatched the note and examined it closely, furiously chewing her potatoes while thinking just as hard. "Oh, look there!" She exclaimed suddenly. "The 'C' in Crystal is slightly smaller than the one in Clearing! That's gotta mean something!"

Ash and Serena rolled their eyes and exchanged a grin, but said nothing.

Hayden frowned. "May I see?" He asked politely.

Iris pawned off the paper and threw another bite of hash browns in her mouth in defeat.

Hayden brought the paper close to his face and glared at the words. "Yes, yes, you're definitely right. The 'C's' are different sizes."

"I highly doubt that has anything to do with...anything," Serena interjected.

"If I may, have you received any other messages from this...Benefactor?" Hayden asked. "And if you have, may I see them?"

Iris nodded impatiently and picked up her backpack from between her legs. She dug around a bit, but eventually pulled out another white envelope, identical to the one from they'd received last night. She zipped up her backpack, threw it back under the table, and tossed the envelope in the middle of the table.

Ash picked it up immediately and scanned the note quickly. "What is this?" He demanded.

Serena giggled. "Iris found it on her doorstep the morning of your Gym Battle with Vladimyr."

Ash grinned. "Ooh, Iris. Someone's got a secret admirer!"

"That's what I said!" Serena snorted, and Ash planted a kiss on her head, laughing as well.

"Little kids! Both of you!" Iris grumbled in embarrassment, but the couple continued to laugh. Even Hayden chuckled lightly, but stopped when Iris turned to him, quickly picking up his glass of water to take a large gulp, to cover his face from her piercing glare.

When it was clear Iris's attention had been diverted, Hayden picked up the Benefactor's first letter from Ash, and read it over. "That's quite vague, no? It could be a trick."

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Serena said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Iris snatched up both of the papers and lay them next to each other. "There's probably a secret message...or something. It's...hmm, what's that...oh just some dust. Wait, is that a secret code?"

As Iris continued muttering to herself, Hayden and Serena finished up their breakfasts, Ash having already finished his and Iris having momentarily forgotten about her's. They dumped their trays in a nearby trashcan, joking about Iris's mental state and her general *aggressive* demeanor.

"I think she likes you," Serena commented as she slid back onto the bench, next to Ash.

"You think so?" Hayden said, taking his place next to the Unovan Champion to-be.

Serena shrugged with a smile. Iris was still studying the two notes, and seemed to be oblivious to their conversation, despite it being about her.

The violet-haired Champion finally looked up from her work. "Nothing. Nothing but words on paper."

"Well then," Ash said, standing up and shouldering his backpack. "We should probably get going. I want to leave as much time for Serena to practice for her Performance as possible. Which means I need to win as soon as possible."

"And if you lose?" Iris chortled.

Ash straightened as cap and looked directly at her. "Not an option."

Iris raised an eyebrow, but Ash was already walking towards the door. Serena turned around and gave a wink, to which Iris wiggled her eyebrows in crass suggestion. Serena glared back at the violet-haired Champion, and Hayden stepped in between them.

"What is this? A silent conversation?" He asked innocently.

"Agh, forget it," Iris grinned, and she and Hayden walked out behind the couple.

The quartet hopped on a public bus after obtaining directions to the Gym from Nurse Joy. The bus clattered through the busy streets of Xenotime City, sailing down street after street. Finally, they arrived at the bus stop nearest the Gym, and they got off there. From there they walked a block until they arrived at another skyscraper, seemingly no different from all the others in the City.

It was taller than most of the surrounding buildings, however not taller than the black obelisk of Top Amulet Tower, about a half a mile away. The Gym was silver, looking slightly more modern than the rest of the buildings, which were more brown and gray in color. The symbol of the Pokémon League sat just above the sliding glass doors, which Ash promptly stepped through.

A blast of cool air met him, and he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a small waiting room, much smaller than he would've anticipated, given the size of the building. An elevator sat at the far end of the room, just beside a receptionist's desk, which Ash walked over to.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Gym Leader? I've come for a Gym Battle with the Iron Warden."

The woman behind the desk smiled sweetly. "Floor thirty. Good luck. Willium is a tough opponent."

Ash thanked the receptionist, and the four of them headed into the elevator. Ash pressed the thirty button and they were off.

"So Ash, do you think your newest Pokémon is up for this?" Hayden asked. "Its first official battle against a Gym Leader?"

Ash shrugged. "I've trained it as much as I could. There's nothing I can do about it now if it isn't."

"And if you do, somehow, lose?" Iris questioned. "We should have a plan if that happens."

Ash nodded. "You're right. If...if I lose...we'll have to go on to the next Isle for Serena's Showcase...then, come back here, I guess, for a rematch."

Hayden planted a hand on Ash's shoulder. "This won't be a problem. I am confident you will win. Have faith in Ash, Iris."

Iris threw up a sarcastic thumbs-up as the doors of the elevator opened. "No pressure."

The elevator opened up directly into vast battlefield chamber. Willium himself sat at the opposite end of the battlefield, drumming on the top of a pickaxe. Upon seeing the new arrivals, he stood up and then walked over to greet Ash.

He was tall, well over six feet. His body bristled with strength, but his older age gave him a pocket of pudge on his stomach as his muscle melted into fat. He had an old-fashioned handlebar moustache, and his hair was graying. He wore a simple gray button up shirt and gray sweats. A squashed up nose suggested he was a boxer before becoming a miner. Three Pokéballs were clipped to his belt.

"Hmph!" He said, frowning down on the raven-haired boy.

Ash was taken aback. "Uh, I'm Ash, and I'm here to challenge you. This is my girlfriend Serena, and, um, that's Iris and Hayden."

Willium nodded and motioned to the stands.

Iris and Hayden headed up after giving Ash pats on the back for luck. Serena locked eyes with Ash and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Win for me, okay?" She said.

Ash smiled. "Always."

Serena broke away and walked up into the bleachers, blowing him a kiss when she was situated.

A referee had come out of the gate on the opposite end of the chamber, and he positioned himself on the sidelines. Willium took his place back at his end of the battlefield, and Ash walked into his spot as well.

"This will be a three-on-three match between Ash, the challenger, and Willium, the Gym Leader. The match will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger is permitted to substitute Pokémon. The challenger will have the first move."

Willium gave a gruff smile and pulled a Pokéball from his belt. He enlarged it and lobbed it onto the battlefield. Doublade appeared in a flash of light, hovering above the ground.

"Doublade, huh?" Ash murmured. "Well then, I choose you! Palpitoad, go!"

Ash threw out Palpitoad's Pokéball, and the Vibration Pokémon materialized into the chamber, its tongue whipping back and forth.

"Very well," the referee said. "Battle, begin!"

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Leader Willium ~_

"Let's get started!" Ash grinned. "Palpitoad, Mud Shot now!"

Willium smirked and grunted. "Hmph!"

Doublade seemed to understand its partner's command, as it rocketed to the side as the globs of mud sailed past it.

Ash frowned. Willium hadn't said a word since they walked in; all he'd done was grunt. That would make fighting him much more difficult.

"Hrfff!" WIllium bellowed.

Doublade blitzed forward, its body cascading into shadows as it went, until, once it was almost upon Palpitoad, it was just a thick purple cloud of fog. It lashed into the Vibration Pokémon, sending into sprawling backwards, before billowing back to its own side of the field, where it solidified back into twin swords.

Ash gaped. "What was that? Shadow...Sneak?" He thought aloud.

"C'mon Ash!" Serena yelled from the bleachers. "You can do it, I know you can!"

Ash shook his head. Serena was right. He needed to get his head back in the fight if he wanted any hopes of winning.

"Alright Palpitoad, Muddy Water! As wide as you can! Don't let it dodge!"

Palpitoad inhaled, then blasted a huge torrent of brown liquid at the Sword Pokémon.

Willium grunted again, and Doublade crossed its swords, blocking the attack and sending it up in a plume of water all around it.

Ash glared at the battle as a bead of sweat dripped down his neck. This was going to be tougher than he'd originally thought.

"Palpitoad, return," the raven-haired trainer commanded, and the Vibration Pokémon was sucked back into its Pokéball. "Pikachu, it's your turn. Get in there and turn this around for us!"

"Pika pika-chu!" The Mouse Pokémon chanted.

Willium smiled and shrugged, as if that switch wouldn't help him at all.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!"

Static swirled around Pikachu like paper on a windy day. A powerful electric attack charged from its cheeks, and launched itself at Doublade. The Sword Pokémon took the attack full-on, Pokémon nor trainer making any attempt to dodge or block. When the static cleared, Doublade looked the same.

Ash grit his teeth. "Alright then, try Electro Ball! Get in close!"

PIkachu nodded and raced across the sand towards Doublade. When it was close, electricity began to crackle on its tail, slowly forming into a sphere of lightning.

"Hmph!" Willium snorted.

Doublade flew forward and twirled its swords expertly before dipping down and slicing up on Pikachu. At the same time, Pikachu's Electro Ball collided into it, and the two attacks generated a wild spew of smoke as Pikachu leapt back onto its side with minor injuries.

"That was definitely Aerial Ace," Ash murmured. "But why use a Flying-type move on an Electric-type like Pikachu?"

"Hurrr!" Willium roared.

Doublade flew forward and raised its swords, preparing to strike.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled.

At the last second, Pikachu slipped to the side just as Doublade's Slash attack came crashing down on the spot it'd been moments ago.

"Now, while it's close, hit it with Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. He'd almost said Quick Attack, but he quickly remembered Doublade was also a Ghost-type, so naturally, Normal-type moves didn't affect it.

Pikachu grinned and brought its hardened tail crashing down on the Sword Pokémon. Doublade hummed in pain as it crumpled to the ground, despite the type resistance.

"Capitalize, and use Thunderbolt!"

"Aghhh!" William commanded.

Pikachu shot an arc of electricity at Doublade, who promptly deflected the attack yet again by crossing its swords. The Sword Pokémon then hovered back to its side of the battlefield.

"Raghhah!" Willium squawked.

Doublade's form began to sparkle, becoming shinier and shinier by the second. When the glisten faded, although the was seemingly no difference, Ash knew exactly what had just happened.

"Iron Defense," he spat. "That rules out Iron Tail...not that it matters much," he thought a moment before delivering his next command. "Iron Tail, let's go!"

Pikachu dashed towards Doublade, tail hardening as it went. Willium, knowing not to underestimate his opponent, grunted out another command, and Doublade began morphing into purple fog once more. Once close enough, Pikachu swung his tail at the mass of smoke that had become Doublade. It passed through harmlessly, and Doublade lunged at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon wailed into agony as it bounced across the ground, but Ash already had a plan in mind.

"Now Pikachu! Get up and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu heaved itself up and blasted a bolt of electricity at the mass of smoke that was slowly transforming back into Doublade. Electricity arced through the cloud, and since Doublade wasn't in its physical form, it was unable to block the attack. When it finally did solidify, it lay in a singed heap on the ground of the field, unconscious.

"Doublade is unable to battle! This round goes to Pikachu and Ash."

"Nice job buddy," Ash congratulated. "Now c'mere and take a rest."

Willium's face was stoic as he beamed Doublade back into its Pokéball, whispering a few words to it before securing back on his belt.

"Good job Ash!" Serena hollered from the stands.

Ash grinned back up the bleachers and blew up a kiss, to which he saw Serena blush, and Iris roll her eyes in amusement. Hayden just smiled, looking more excited to be watching the Gym Battle, than the antics between the other three.

Willium grunted, and Ash turned back to the field. The Gym Leader threw out another Pokéball, which opened to reveal the whirling, hovering form of Klang.

"Klang, huh?" Ash muttered. "Alright then, I choose you!"

Ash unclipped a Pokéball from his belt, and Serena instantly recognized it as his newest addition, the one he'd received from the Vulcan Tournament.

The Pokéball sailed through the air, and snapped open to reveal...

"Fenn-ekin!" The Fox Pokémon snarled.

Willium raised his eyebrows at his opposition, but seemed to decide against grunting something Ash wouldn't even be able to understand anyways.

"Alright Fennekin, just as we practiced, okay?" Ash said, pumping his fist.

"Fenn-e-kin!" Fennekin confirmed, punching out its front paw as well.

"Hmph," Willium smirked.

"Battle, resume!"

"Rahhh!" Willium roared.

Klang zipped forward and unhinged its gears, swiveling them so they were positioned around Fennekin.

"Fennekin, dodge!" Ash screamed, and the Fox Pokémon sidestepped just as Klang's gears crashed together, spinning furiously.

"That was Gear Grind," Ash murmured.

"Hnhhh!" Willium commanded.

Klang turned toward Fennekin and began charging a Flash Cannon, silver light collecting in front of its spinning gears. The attack finished charging and Klang launched it at the Fox Pokémon.

"Use Flamethrower!"

A spray of fire spewed from Fennekin's mouth, and burned through the incoming Steel-type attack. It continued on and blasted the Gear Pokémon.

The air above Klang shimmered, and a red Air Balloon faded into view. It remained visible for a view seconds before vanishing and reappearing above Fennekin. Then it disappeared again.

"Nice Fennekin! You got Klang's Air Balloon with your Magician ability!" Ash exclaimed.

Willium frowned, but quickly regained his composure and fired off another grunt-command.

Klang's gears started to rotate faster and faster, static electricity fizzling around them. Soon, they were spinning so fast that pure electricity cascaded from Klang's form.

"Watch out Fennekin! That's Discharge!" Ash warned. "When it launches its attack, use Light Screen!"

Lightning exploded from Klang and a golden crest of light erupted in front of Fennekin. Electricity crackled about the battlefield, and every time a tendril of it hit the Light Screen, it would lose some of its power before slipping through the barrier and hitting Fennekin. Soon, the attack ended and the Light Screen faded.

Willium nodded in satisfaction, clearly having previously underestimated Fennekin, but now seeing it was trained well, despite its low evolutionary form.

Ash grinned. His immense training session with Fennekin had clearly paid off. Learning Flamethrower and Light Screen on top of the standard Scratch and Growl had been the biggest upside, but Ash was still amazed that he'd been lucky enough to receive a Fennekin with its hidden ability. According to Hayden, they'd been selected at random from his father's Pokémon ranch.

Ash made a mental note of remembering that the Air Balloon had been incinerated before giving his next command. "Alright Fennekin, now use Flamethrower!"

A column of fire shot from Fennekin's open maw as it raced towards the Gear Pokémon.

"Hmph!"

Klang blitzed away from the fire as Fennekin sweeped the flame after it. Eventually, however, Fennekin couldn't keep the attack up any longer and was forced to accept that Klang had dodged the attack.

Ash grit his teeth. Was Fennekin still not trained well enough? No, this was the Crimson Isles. The Gym Leaders were tougher, it was as simple as that. Victory wouldn't just fall into his hands.

"Fennekin, Scratch, let's go!"

The Fox Pokémon raced forward towards Klang, claws alight with energy. He glanced at Willium. The Gym Leader was paying the attack no mind. His loss.

Fennekin was just closing in on Klang when Ash shouted his next command.

"Flamethrower, full power!"

Willium's eyes widened, and if Klang had eyes, it probably would've too. A searing inferno of fire blasted from Fennekin's mouth right into the Gear Pokémon, who went flying across the battlefield before crashing to the ground.

Ash leaned forward in an effort to peer through the rising smoke, to see if Klang was down. However, when the smoke cleared a bit, the silhouette of the Steel-type wavered through the gray. Klang's gears whirred eerily as it pushed a clump of sand out from between its gears. When the clump disintegrated, Klang continued its ominously slow rotations.

" _What! That was a super effective attack at point-blank range! And that thing is still standing!_ " Ash thought incredulously.

The sound of Willium's low claps echoed through the cavernous battle chamber. The Gym Leader was smiling...or was he smirking? Ash couldn't tell, for his mouth was partly covered by a bushy, gray moustache.

"Hmpah!" Willium shouted, pointing at Fennekin.

Klang's gears began to spin faster and faster as static dripped from the metal. Soon it they were spinning so fast that Klang itself began to become engulfed in a bright sphere of glaring electricity.

"Fennekin...!" Ash sputtered, still in shock that his last move hadn't taken Klang out. "Use...uh, dodge!"

"Fen!" The Fox Pokémon shrieked as it raced across the battlefield, dodging rogue splatters of electricity that zapped off Klang's sphere.

Then Klang unleashed its Discharge. Electricity rippled from its floating body and ripped across the sand towards Fennekin. Stray bolts flickered up into the ceiling and into the walls. A few even arced towards the stands, but an energy shield around the bleachers protected Serena, Iris, and Hayden. As the sphere continued to expand, Ash could only watch as Fennekin frantically scampered away from the electricity. He himself was beginning to inch away from the battlefield, not knowing on whether to stay in his box and hope the attack would dissipate before it got to him, or let it fry him to a crisp.

Eventually, the attack overtook the entire battlefield, and Ash tore his gaze away from the blinding explosion of light. He felt static pop on his skin, and the hairs on his arm stood up. As the light faded, Ash slowly turned back towards the battlefield.

First, he saw Willium standing triumphantly on the other side, as well as Klang hovering stoically in front of him. Then Ash's gaze fell upon Fennekin. He had just caught the sight of a shimmering translucent, golden box around Fennekin, when the Light Screen cracked and faded away. The Fox Pokémon itself stood firm, eyes clamped shut, soot tarnishing its fur.

Ash simply stared at the sight in front of him, before cracking into a grin. "Alright Fennekin! Finish this with Flamethrower!"

Fennekin's eyes snapped open, as if it had been asleep, and it quickly shot a spray of fire at the unsuspecting Klang. The attack hit dead on, and Klang fell to the ground once more.

Willium frowned. Fennekin's eyes had been shut. It had fainted! But, no. He it was, clear as day, blasting his second Pokémon into unconsciousness!"

"Klang is unable to battle! So the victors of this round are Ash and Fennekin!"

"Yeah! You did it, Fennekin!" Ash cheered. "You won your first battle in a Gym!"

"Pika! Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu cried in delight.

"Fenn!" Fennekin squealing, pouncing on Ash and giving him warm licks to the face. Ash smiled.

"You did great Fennekin. How about you take a break? We might need you against Willium's last Pokémon."

Fennekin smiled back as his trainer beamed him back into his Pokéball.

"This is it," he muttered. "Just one more to go." Despite the fact that he was winning two to zero, Ash's heart still palpitated. Willium was a Gym Leader of the Crimson Isles. Winning couldn't be this easy.

As if to confirm his fears, Willium recalled Klang, and without hesitation, tossed out his last Pokémon.

The Pokéball burst open to reveal the Steel/Flying-type: Skarmory.

"Skarrr-mory!" The Armor Bird Pokémon squawked menacingly.

"You'll be going with Skarmory, then?" Ash said. "Then I'll go back to Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, leaping onto the battlefield, cheeks glistening with electricity.

"Battle, resume!"

"Shahhh!" Willium roared.

Skarmory's wings flapped furiously as glowing chunks of light began to appear around the Armor Bird Pokémon. Once a decent number of jagged chunks floated around it, Skarmory gave one last beat of its wings, and the chunks shot into the ground beneath Pikachu.

" _What in the world was that?_ " Ash wondered. " _It's no use stressing over right now. I need a plan of attack if I want to bring this thing home!_ " He thought a bit before delivering his first move.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball, let's go!"

"Hmph!"

A crackling orb of electricity whirled into shape on Pikachu's tail, and the Mouse Pokémon threw the ball towards Skarmory. The Armor Bird Pokémon's wings began to glow silver, and it promptly swatted the Electro Ball into the sand.

"Hmm, Steel Wing," Ash muttered.

"Hurahh!" Willium bellowed, thrusting his hand out.

Skarmory flew forward, aligned like a bullet towards Pikachu. Its wings began to glow violet and it swung them forward like swords.

"Dodge Pikachu!"

Pikachu flipped backwards just as a blade of darkness hurled off Skarmory's wings and slammed into the ground where he'd been a second before. Skarmory continued slashing its wings in mid air, sending knives of violet at the rapidly tiring Pikachu. Finally, Pikachu tripped on his foot, and one of the Night Slash attacks hit it across the chest.

"Pika! Pi-ka-chuuu!" Pikachu wailed as it sailed across the battlefield and onto the ground.

"Agh, get up Pikachu!" Ash demanded. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu lifted itself up creakily and sent a high voltage zap straight towards Skarmory, who was calmly hovering on its side of the field.

"Rahhh!"

Skarmory's entire form glowed pink, and it blitzed to the side so fast it looked to have teleported. Wavering after images trailed its path, and Ash instantly knew the move it had just used was Agility. Pikachu's Thunderbolt darted into the ceiling harmlessly, and Willium smiled.

Ash clenched his fists. He thought he'd had it in the bag; having defeated two of Willium's Pokémon without any casualties. Apparently, the Gym Leader's trump card wouldn't go down like the others. Ash needed a new plan. Skarmory's drastically increased speed gave Willium an enormous upper hand, so he decided to match fight fire with fire.

"Alright Pikachu, Quick Attack, let's go!"

Ash knew Quick Attack only granted Pikachu a short burst of speed, so he'd have to use this small window to hit Skarmory where it hurt. So as Pikachu raced forward, Ash called out his next command.

"Use Electro Ball and Thunderbolt alongside Quick Attack!"

"Pika?!" The Mouse Pokémon squawked, but did as he was told. Electricity danced across its fur and a sphere of electricity began to charge up on its tail.

"Hmphh!"

Skarmory flew up, a pink aura decorating its body as the Agility granted it extra speed. Pikachu launched off the ground like a rocket, electricity trailing behind him like lightning from a storm cloud. The Mouse Pokémon crashed into Skarmory and smoke exploded into the battlefield.

Ash threw up his arm and the rush of sand whipped into his face. He fought desperately through the whirlwind in hopes of seeing the outcome of his attack.

The smoke and sand faded, and both Pokémon lie on top of each other in a heap in the middle of the battlefield.

The referee crained his head in an effort to call the correct result, but it was still unclear.

Then, slowly, Skarmory's arm shifted back to its side and Pikachu slid off its body. Slowly, it raised itself and began beating its wings, rising back into the air, triumphant.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Therefore, the victor of this round is Willium, the Gym Leader!"

Ash sighed. His trinity of attacks had been miscalculated. He'd been a fool to even consider it. How could Pikachu have pulled off three attacks at once? The acceleration from crashing into Skarmory's metal body must have knocked it out cold, since Skarmory itself didn't perform a damaging attack on Pikachu.

Ash quickly picked up Pikachu and brought him back to his side of the field. Then, Ash tossed out Palpitoad's Pokéball.

"Palll-pi-toad!" The Vibration Pokémon warbled, surveying its new opponent.

The ground beneath Palpitoad's feet began to tremble, and sharp spikes erupted from the sand. Palpitoad squealed in pain as the spikes disappeared back under the sand, waiting for another victim.

" _Damn! So that's what Skarmory's first move was!_ " Ash thought. " _Spikes!_ "

It didn't look like the Spikes had done that much damage on Palpitoad, so Ash now took time to analyze the effect Pikachu's attack had on Skarmory. Much to his dismay, it looked the attack had barely scratched Skarmory's metal body. The only evidence Pikachu had attacked at all was a scorched spot on Skarmory's wing, but other than that, it looked fine.

"Battle, resume!"

"Alright Palpitoad, let's set up an Aqua Ring," Ash said cooly.

"Pal!" Palpitoad agreed, and several orbits of wispy, blue matter swirled into existence around him.

"Hmph!" Willium commanded.

Once again, Skarmory's wings glowed silver, and it raced forward at lightning speed; no doubt another Steel Wing.

"Palpitoad, dodge!"

Palpitoad sidestepped, but Skarmory swerved and bashed into the Vibration Pokémon, sending him sprawling into the sand.

" _Damn! I forgot about Agility!_ " Ash thought. " _I need a counter!_ " He pondered all possible solutions until he thought of a vague possibility. "Could it be?"

"Palpitoad, use Rain Dance!"

Dark clouds formed above the field, and droplets of water began to fall. Soon it was pouring, and everyone on the battlefield was drenched.

"Alright Palpitoad, now use Muddy Water!" Ash commanded, and a blast of brown liquid fired from Palpitoad's gaping mouth.

"Hmph!" Willium roared.

Skarmory dipped and the Muddy Water shot over it. Then, its wings turned purple, and blades of shadow hurled towards Palpitoad.

"Dodge it!"

Willium smirked, knowing a slow, bulbous creature like Palpitoad couldn't possibly dodge the incoming attack.

Nevertheless, Palpitoad zipped to the side and the Night Slash attack careened into the ground beside it.

"Yes! I knew it!" Ash cheered. "You've got Swift Swim!"

Willium simply frowned and fired off another command. "Hrahhh!"

Skarmory's body glowed pink, as it charged up another Agility.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash growled. "Muddy Water, now!"

A torrent of water flew from Palpitoad's mouth, the rain strengthening its power as it rocketed towards the Iron Bird Pokémon. Skarmory, occupied with charging its Agility, was hit dead on by the attack. The mud caked on Skarmory's wings, and it plummeted to the ground.

"Don't give it time to retaliate!" Ash yelled. "Follow up with another Muddy Water!" Again, he almost made the mistake of calling out Mud Shot, but quickly remembered that, as a Flying-type, Skarmory was unaffected, even if it was grounded.

"Rarghh!" Willium hollered.

The blast of water bulleted towards Skarmory. At the last second, the Iron Bird Pokémon threw up a glowing, silver wing. Smoke flooded the battlefield, but when it cleared, Skarmory was revealed to have taken no damage, having deflected the attack with Steel Wing. The mud on its wings had been washed away by the attack, so naturally, it was back in flight.

Ash grit his teeth. He was so close, but clearly, still so very far. Around him, the rain began to cease and the clouds started to fade. Rain Dance wasn't powering up Muddy Water or Palpitoad's speed any longer. He needed to wrap this up quick.

"Alright Palpitoad, Rain Dance again!"

Once again, rain flooded the battlefield, but Ash ignored it, pushing slick, wet hair out of his eyes. Muddy Water was his only attack against Skarmory, so he was already at a disadvantage, so it needed to be powered up at all times.

Willium smirked, as if the battle was already over in his favor. "Hngh!"

Skarmory blitzed forward before Ash even had a chance to react. Over and over Palpitoad was struck with Steel Wing. Finally, the Iron Bird Pokémon let up its assault, and Palpitoad crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle! The victor of this round is Willium, the Gym Leader!"

Ash's jaw went slack. Palpitoad had been taken out in one move. One not very effective move. He shuddered to think how Fennekin would fare. Fennekin! Fennekin would have to come out in the rain, and the Spikes! He was doomed to lose!"

"Palpitoad...return," Ash said glumly.

Willium grinned. Another challenger that thought he could sweep through just because he'd taken out his first two Pokémon flawlessly. That was, in fact, William's strategy; to lower his opponent's guard by letting his first two Pokémon go down easily, just to sweep them with Skarmory.

"C'mon Ash! You can do it!" Serena encouraged. "Don't give up! Not till it's over!"

Ash smiled and felt his cheeks warm up. That's exactly what he would've told her had she been in his situation. Having it said to him made him realize how cheesy it sounded, but that didn't matter now.

"Fennekin, come on out!"

It was now or never. Holding back wouldn't stop the inevitable Spikes, or rain.

The Fox Pokémon burst onto the battlefield, instantly getting drenched by the rain, and growling in irritation.

"Sorry Fennekin, that's Palpitoad's Rain Dance. Also sorry about..."

"Fenn!" Fennekin cried in agony as the spikes shot from the ground, stabbing at the Fox Pokémon's small form.

The Gym Leader smiled. "Hmph."

Night Slash flew from Skarmory's wings and crashed into Fennekin.

"Agh, Fennekin, sorry," Ash stuttered. "Use Light-no, no, Skarmory uses physical attacks. Ugh, go with Flamethrower, then!"

The attack was pitiful, and as such, Willium, nor Skarmory made any effort to counter. An already diminished blast of fire shot from Fennekin's maw, but the rain watered it down so much that it was almost pencil-thin by the time it reached Skarmory.

"Hmph, haaah! Harrr!" Willium bellowed triumphantly.

Skarmory's wings glowed violet as countless blades of darkness hurled into Fennekin, each one smacking the Fox Pokémon in a different direction. Smoke billowed around it, but the Night Slash attacks kept coming. The rain continued to pour, and Ash could only watch as his chances of defeating the Gym Leader were slammed to smithereens.

Suddenly, the cloud of smoke around Fennekin lit up blue, and Ash looked up hopefully.

" _Could it...be?_ "

The glowing silhouette of Fennekin burned through the smoke, and as Ash had expected, its physical form was morphing. Its hind legs elongated as it began tot stand bipedal. Its tail grew fluffier, and a rough shaft rose out of it. Crests off fur grew from its arms like shoulder pads. Finally, its snout lengthened, and the hair in its ears grew out more. The glow faded, and Ash was left gazing on his evolved Fennekin.

"Braiiix-en!" Braixen snarled. He whipped his wand out of his tail, and an orb of light shot into the air like a flare. The rain clouds burned away, the falling water replaced by scorching heat.

"That's Sunny Day," Ash murmured. Then he realized the battle wasn't over yet. "Alright Braixen, finish this with Flamethrower!"

Braixen nodded, and a searing inferno shot from Braixen's wand, the attack powered up by the Sunny Day.

Skarmory simply closed its eyes, knowing that no amount of Steel Wings or Night Slashes would win the battle in its favor. The inferno consumed Skarmory, and smoke billowed around the battlefield. When it cleared, the Iron Bird Pokémon was left in a burned heap on the ground, definitely unconscious.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Therefore, the victor of the match is Ash, the challenger!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist into the air. He ran forward and embraced Braixen in a tight hug. "You were awesome Braixen!"

"Ash!" Serena called, clambering down the stairs as fast as she could. When she got to the bottom, she ran forward and embraced Ash in a long passionate hug. They kissed, earning more sarcastic remarks from Iris, and chuckles from Hayden.

"Congratulations Ash," Hayden said. "For your victory, and Fennekin's evolution."

"Braixxxen!" Braixen said proudly, spinning its wand expertly.

"I wonder how it would fare against Serena's Delphox," Iris commented. "Nevertheless, congrats Ash. I didn't think you'd be able to pull that off."

"Thanks for your support guys," Ash thanked. "It really means a lot, but it was my Pokémon who did all the work."

Iris rolled her eyes at Ash's typical victory modesty. "Either way, I'm just glad you won, for your own health."

Ash frowned, and Iris nodded at Serena.

"She's right," Hayden interjected. "Had you not won today, you would've prevented your girlfriend from entering the Showcase."

"It's fine, it's fine," Serena said, waving her hands. "He won, and that's that."

Willium walked over to the quartet, having pocketed Skarmory, the referee beside him. He nodded to the ref, and the ref produced a small silver tin. He then offered it to Ash.

Ash accepted, and opened the tin. The inside was embroidered with velvet, and resting on the bottom of the tin was a small piece of metal.

"That's the Ore Badge," the referee explained. "It's your proof of victory here at the Xenotime City Gym."

"Thank you very much," Ash said, picking out the Ore Badge and fastening it in his badge case. "Alright! I got...the Ore Badge!"

"Pika! Pikachu-pi!"

"Braiiixen!"

"What a little kid," Iris said, shaking her head.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to battle you Willium," Ash said, ignoring Iris.

Willium simply crossed his arms and nodded, giving a respectful smile.

With that, the quartet left the Gym. They took a taxi back to the Pokémon Center, and since it was right around noon time, they decided to have lunch. After downing sandwiches of various varieties and sizes, Serena immediately declared that she had to go do something really quick, and that she'd be back in a minute.

"I'll go with you," Ash offered, starting to stand up.

"Oh, that's fine Ash, I won't be long," the honey-blonde replied.

Ash shrugged and sat back down, and Serena left the cafeteria.

* * *

Serena strolled across the linoleum floor of the Pokémon Center, over to the PC by Nurse Joy's desk. After giving a smile of greeting to the Nurse, Serena logged on to Cassius's PC. Once the page finished loading, Serena selected the only two Pokémon in her boxes, and confirmed the withdrawal. Beside the PC, the retrieval tray glowed and two Pokéballs materialized onto it, one after the other.

Satisfied, Serena picked up the two Pokéballs, bid farewell to Nurse Joy, and walked back to the cafeteria.

When she returned to her friends' table, that Ash and Iris were both leaning expectantly at Hayden, as if he knew something they wanted to know.

"Hey guys...uh, what's going on?" Serena asked, seating herself back down next to Ash.

Hayden laughed. "Iris and Ash were simply wondering what other Pokémon I have besides Yanmega."

"Yeah, and Hayden is simply saying that, even though he has five other Pokémon, he won't show us!" Iris said, her tone light with exasperation.

Hayden smiled nervously. "I was just trying to explain to them that I'd prefer showing all of you at once. Speaking of which, did you do what you needed to do?"

Serena grinned. "Yes, in fact, I did," she said, holding up her three Pokéballs.

Ash temporarily lost interest in Hayden as his attention turned to the two additional Pokéballs in his girlfriend's hands.

"Is that...Pancham and Eevee?" He asked.

"Not anymore," Serena grinned. "C'mon, I'll show you!" She motioned to the back door.

Ash and Iris leapt off their chairs and sprinted outside, while Serena and Hayden followed in a more civilized manner. Once outside, Serena threw out her two newest Pokéballs.

"Pangoro! Sylveon! Come on out and say hi!"

The Pokéballs snapped open and Serena's other two Pokémon were revealed. Pangoro was wearing its red sunglasses over its eyes, while Sylveon danced gracefully around Serena's legs, both seemingly overjoyed to be in their trainer's company again.

"Wow, Pancham and Eevee evolved!" Ash exclaimed, running up to them. "Hi, you two! Long time no see!"

Pangoro lumbered over and picked Ash up, bringing them face to face.

"Woah, hey Pangoro. What's up?"

The Daunting Pokémon pointed to Serena, then slammed his chest with his other hand.

"Oh, um Ash," Serena began. "I think Pangoro...well he was mad that you left so suddenly. I think he thinks that your departure made us lose...since I became unmotivated, like I said before."

Ash frowned. "I'm really sorry Pangoro. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I-it's just that my mother fell ill, and I had to go back to Kanto immediately."

Pangoro retained its glare on Ash, but gently set him down. "Goro," he growled.

"Uh, it's okay now, though," Ash said. "We're dating now!"

"Pan! Goro!" Pangoro exclaimed jumping back and looking to its trainer to confirmation. When Serena nodded, Pangoro threw up his sunglasses and examined Ash up and down, as if Serena saw something in him that he didn't.

"Sylll-veon," Sylveon purred, giving a reassuring smile to Pangoro.

Pangoro seemed to calm down after seeing Sylveon was okay with everything, and he walked forward and smacked Ash on the back. "Pan-goro-hoho!" Pangoro laughed.

Ash fell forward onto the ground, and Serena snickered.

"Ash, are you alright?" Hayden asked, offering a hand.

Ash took it and stood up, repositioning his hat and backpack. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad me and Pangoro are good."

"You've got some impressive Pokémon here," Iris commented with a satisfied smile, hands on her hips.

"Indeed," Hayden agreed.

"And speaking of which," Serena said, turning to Hayden. "Let's see yours now."

Hayden smirked. "Very well."

He unzipped his leather jacket and threw it open. Six Pokéballs were displayed on his belt. He unclipped them all.

"Come out! My Pokémon! To my side!"

There were five flashes of light, and five different Pokémon materialized into existence.

Yanmega fluttered in the air, but aside from it, Hayden also had an Onix, a Porygon-Z, a Nidoking, and a Hypno.

Ash frowned. "What about that one?" He asked, pointing to the remaining Pokéball in Hayden's hand.

"This was my first," Hayden explained. "I am blessed to have him as my partner." He paused for a second before tossing out his last Pokémon.

Trevenant appeared in a flash of light.

"Trevenant, huh?" Ash murmured.

"Yes," Hayden said proudly. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, they look very strong and well trained," Iris noted. "And they're fully evolved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash demanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu spat.

Iris laughed. "I'm not teasing either of you, I'm just saying."

"Very impressive," Serena commented. "But if you all will excuse me, I have a heap of practicing to do."

Ash nodded. "That's right. You've got a Showcase coming up in two days."

"I'll be happy to help you in any way I can," Hayden piped up.

"Me too," Iris added.

Serena smiled. "Thanks guys. I'll let you know if I need anything."

The rest of the afternoon Serena spent practicing with her three Pokémon for the Showcase. Initially, Ash decided he'd help his girlfriend, but it was quickly evident that he was complete rubbish at coming up with dance moves or performance sequences. So from then on, Ash trained his own Pokémon. Iris and Hayden made various suggestions throughout, but they were both mostly interested in watching Serena practice for her Performance.

Ash and Serena both trained for about four hours, non stop. Only after Iris demanded they stop, did they come back inside for dinner. Though after dinner, Serena and her Pokémon went right back at it, practicing vigorously for the upcoming Showcase. The other three joined her outside and watched as she and her Pokémon put on a miraculous performance...at least the start of one. There was still a bit more to iron out, and of course, lots more practice.

The quartet headed to bed at ten o'clock after booking tickets aboard a ship called the Lavender, which would take them to the next Isle the following day. They split off to their separate rooms, and were asleep within ten minutes. All of them had a dreamless night.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Team Rocket Headquarters**

Giovanni clenched his fists, ignoring the pains on his hands the action caused. The Rocket Vault had been hit by Team Pluto, and every last speck of Omega Crystal had been stolen from it.

Angrily, he jammed his finger into the remote he'd been given, sending for one of his Executives immediately.

A minute later, the doors of the chamber slid open and Archer swept inside.

"Boss," Archer greeted. "How are your injuries?"

Giovanni glared at the Executive beneath his bandaged face. "Tell me what happened at the vault."

Archer shifted on his feet. It was as he suspected; he was the one who had to give the report.

"In the early hours of this morning, the Rocket Vault was broken into by the organization known as Team Pluto. They were led by an exact description of the woman Jessie and James encountered at the Gloomy Tower."

"Macaria," Giovanni spat.

"Yes, boss. Her team annihilated our forces and they were in and out within ten minutes. All of our Omega Crystal is now in their possession."

Giovanni lay silently for a few seconds before speaking again. "How is this possible?"

"Unfortunately, their Pokémon were superior to ours. Their coordination was perfect. The execution was flawless."

"You're no stupid man, Archer," Giovanni growled. "I'll ask again. How is this possible?"

Archer gulped. There was, of course, only one viable answer to his Boss's question, and the Executive knew he wouldn't like it.

"Our undercover agent has been broken. She gave them our intel."

"First the headquarters, now the vault," Giovanni snarled. "You fool, she hasn't been broken. She's joined them!"

* * *

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 11: The Crystal in the Clearing**_

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait. It's hard to write when your English teacher assigns papers and essays everyday for homework. But, enough of the excuses.

Just to clear up any confusion on the whole Ash-leaving-Kalos-because-his-mother-fell-ill thing, this story takes place in an AU where everything stops being canon after season 1 of the Pokémon XY anime. To make a long story short, Ash leaves Kalos after his victory against Olympia, to be with his mother, who has fallen ill (how or why is irrelevant). Then, probably, about a year later, he returns to complete his Kalos adventure (without Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie), and along the way, he stops Team Flare. Then, presumably he returns back to Kanto up until the start of this story.

Next order of business: the poll. I closed it a while ago, because a whopping three people voted, but hey, that's fine. In the end, I got to choose the Pokémon that makes the most sense for Ash to choose: Fennekin. I mean, it's perfect! His girlfriend has a Delphox; the choice is obvious. I realized this soon after I posted chapter 8, but by then it was too late, and I was kicking myself for not thinking of it. Anyways, it's moot now.

Lastly, information on characters and locations can be found on my profile page, alongside updates and synopses for future chapters. The information will be updated as the story progresses.

Please don't forget to leave a review; it's what keeps me motivated to keep writing, after all. Other than that, if you haven't followed/favorited yet, it'd make my day if you did.

That's all now now. Happy Chinese New Year, and congrats to the Broncos for winning Super Bowl 50.

 _Subject 666_


	11. The Crystal in the Clearing

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 11: The Crystal in the Clearing**_

 _Ash and his friends arrive on the Fungal Isle, home of Serena's first Pokémon Showcase on the Crimson Isles, and Ash's next Gym battle. The Benefactor's latest warning is brought to light when Team Pluto makes another appearance, and the Council of Legends is called to order to discuss movements within the realm to which the Omega Crystal gives access. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Location: Hall of Origin**

Arceus gazed upon the expanse of the universe from his domain. As of now, his attention was focused on the area of the world the humans called the Crimson Isles. He watched as his champion slept. The boy was so young; the youngest of all his champions. That wasn't surprising. His other champions were hundreds of billions of years old.

Arceus was broken away from his thoughts by the appearance of thirteen portals behind him. One by one, his children emerged, taking their respective places within the massive marble chamber. The thirteen Alpha Legends had received the call of their father, and they now stood before him. They knew what the subject at hand was; they'd all felt the recent disturbances, and the growing darkness.

The Alpha Pokémon turned to face the newcomers. He walked down from the balcony and stepped into the middle of the circle of Legendaries.

" _My children,_ " Arceus thundered. " _You know why I have summoned the Council._ "

The Legendaries shifted uncomfortably. It was that time again, a time that came only once every several billions of years, or so. Once the time came, a spell of destruction and death was always sure to follow.

" _My brother awakens from his slumber,_ " Arceus stated. " _He once again commands his champion towards his release._ "

" _He is a few eons late, is he not, Father?_ " Rayquaza asked.

Arceus nodded. " _It is expected. Reformation of the soul is a long process. We did a number on him the last time._ "

Giratina grinned. " _I was clearly the hero last time! He was foolish enough to use the Mind Plate, and I blasted him to bits!_ "

Arceus turned towards the Renegade Pokémon, eyes blazing with annoyance.

" _Sorry Father. Just trying to lighten the mood,_ " Giratina apologized.

" _Giratina, your antics are not appreciated,_ " Ho-oh sighed. " _You have Father to thank for your position and status._ "

Giratina gulped. " _As you say, Ho-oh._ "

" _As I was saying,_ " Arceus continued. " _We must begin to take precautions immediately. My brother's extra eons in slumber were not vain. He will be stronger this time._ "

" _We were foolish to have not seen this coming,_ " Zekrom snarled. " _We should have taken action immediately after he took control of Groudon and Kyogre!_ " The two aforementioned Legendaries of Hoenn glared at the Deep Black Pokémon.

" _Silence!_ " Arceus roared. The entire chamber fell silent as Arceus's voice reverberated off the walls.

" _The incident off the coast of Rustboro City...I could not be certain was my brother's doing,_ " Arceus continued. " _I couldn't call for action until I was completely sure._ "

" _Father is right,_ " Mew purred. " _That specific occurrence was, in part, caused by the nefarious group of humans called Team Flare. Although the catastrophe with that Pokémon...Hoopa...that should have raised our suspicion. Why didn't it? Surely we cannot have assumed humans were behind that incident._ "

" _He hid himself from us!_ " Landorus rumbled. " _Now that he shows himself...he must be confident that he will prevail._ "

" _I agree with Landorus,_ " Lugia said softly. " _Your brother must have something he didn't have before. Something that may assure his victory._ "

Arceus closed his eyes. " _What say you, Dialga?_ "

The Temporal Pokémon closed its eyes as well. " _Father, you know I cannot foresee your brother's future while his soul is still incomplete._ "

" _And what of your word, Palkia?_ " Arceus inquired.

" _The same as Dialga, Father,_ " the Spatial Pokémon responded.

Arceus remained silent for a few seconds. " _Zygarde? Have you nothing to say on this matter?_ "

Zygarde was currently in its 50% Forme, so its voice came out like a deep, watery whisper. " _My position on this matter is irrelevant. Your brother cannot return._ "

" _Then it is decided. We know that the group of humans that call themselves Team Pluto are serving my brother's champion. As such, we must keep a close eye on the Crimson Isles._ "

" _I have the closest eye,_ " Reshiram commented.

" _You will be our eyes and ears throughout this period of darkness, Reshiram,_ " Arceus commanded.

" _As you say, Father._ "

" _As for the rest of you, retreat to your sanctuaries. I will summon you henceforth when your powers are required._ "

With that, the thirteen Alpha Legends teleported away from the Hall of Origin. Once the Alpha Legends had dispersed, Arceus returned to his balcony, resuming his eternal watch over the universe.

" _Oh, my brother,_ " Arceus thought. " _Why are we fated to such destructive quarrels?_ "

* * *

 **Location: Fungal Isle**

Ash and Serena stepped off the gangplank and onto the mushy, purple-colored grass of the Fungal Isle. In the distance, a forest of various colored giant mushrooms grew wild, ranging in heights as short as six feet, to heights as tall as fifteen. As Iris and Hayden stepped off behind them, Ash inhaled, and his nostrils filled with a sour, earthen smell; the smell of mushrooms.

The ride on the Lavender had lasted a little over an hour. The salmon-colored sea liner that had taken them was surprisingly empty, so for brunch, the quartet enjoyed the all-you-can-eat salad bar quite extensively. They'd let out all their Pokémon, which wasn't a problem due to the vast emptiness of the ship, and it was clear they all enjoyed being outside on the sea, feeling the wash of the ocean as breezes blew mist across the deck. They'd arrived at the Fungal Isle a bit after noon.

"Fungal Isle, huh?" Iris said, sniffing the air. "I think the typing for this Isle's Gym should be pretty obvious. Poison."

"Really? I was about to guess fire," Ash replied sarcastically.

"Fire wouldn't be a bad guess," Hayden noted. "We are on the _Crimson_ Isles, after all."

Serena was busy keying in on her Pokédex, determined to find the name of their destination. She clicked one last button, and a screenshot of the city popped up.

"Portabella City," she stated. "That's our destination." She went back a few screens. "The mushroom forest we need to go through to get there is called..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Serena cracked a grin. "The Fungal Jungle."

Iris let out a loud laugh. "Hah! Fungal Jungle! I like that! Remind me to hug whoever named it the Fungal Jungle!"

Hayden smiled. "I think I'll pass."

Following Serena's Pokédex, the quartet began their trek into the Fungal Jungle. The walk was flat, but the air was muggy, and the sour odor of mushrooms flooded their nostrils. Chirps and hisses of wild Pokémon rang above them, as they skittered about the canopy. Every so often, they'd come upon a thin stream that ran across the path. The water was warm, and as Iris suggested, probably filled with poisonous toxins. Even still, they were small enough to hop over, which they did.

They didn't stop walking until much later in the afternoon, close to three o'clock. It was there that they decided to take a snack break in a large clearing they'd stumbled upon.

"My legs are burning," Serena complained, munching on a granola bar and plopping herself on the ground.

"Mine too," Ash said, sitting down next to the honey-blonde. Iris took a seat on a nearby stone, while Hayden elected to continue standing, having nothing to eat himself.

"So Serena, do you think you're ready for your Performance?" Iris asked before throwing a handful of berries into her mouth.

"Hard to tell," Serena replied. "I've got the routine down, I just think I need a bit more practice."

"How about you, Ash," Hayden asked. "Have you thought about your next Gym Battle at all yet?"

Ash grinned. "Of course. Palpitoad'll probably be really useful if it is-"

A sudden zap of electricity from Pikachu broke off Ash's sentence. The Mouse Pokémon had leaped off Ash's shoulder and had sent the attack in the direction from whence the quartet had come.

A Skuntank had clearly been the target of the attack, but it had used Protect, so naturally, it had taken no damage.

The reason for Pikachu attacking was obvious. For standing behind Skuntank, was its trainer. And this trainer was clad in deep purple robes. Her hair was long, thick, and violet in color. Her breasts were so large Ash was certain they were fake, and her face looked equally plastic.

"What an odd coincidence," the woman began. "That while walking through my Jungle, I should happen upon Ash Ketchum, and his posse of friends." She giggled.

"Team Pluto," Ash growled, throwing the remainder of his granola bar on the ground.

"Oh, you've heard of us," the woman said shrillfully, motioning to herself and her three comrades, no doubt Team Pluto grunts. "By the way, I'd appreciate if you didn't leave your trash on the ground. My Jungle is not a landfill."

The woman was quickly starting to rile Ash up, and upon realizing this, the raven-haired teen began to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He wouldn't let her get to him.

"Where did your friends take the Omega Crystal," Hayden demanded, unclipping a Pokéball from his belt.

"Ooh, you're a hot one," the woman said seductively. "I love the way you...get right down to business." She chuckled again, biting her long, hot pink-colored pinkie nail.

"Hey!" Iris shouted. "My friend here asked you a question! Where's the Omega Crystal?"

The woman frowned. "Iris, isn't it?"

Iris faltered. "Yeah...how'd you know that?"

"Bah, never mind that. I have friends in many places. Speaking of which, I don't believe I've introduced myself." The woman stepped forward, ignoring that fact that there were four teens in front of her, all with murderous looks on their faces.

"I am Melinöe. Countess Melinöe."

"Let's cut the song and dance, Melinöe," Serena growled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything," the Countess responded with a high-pitched laugh. "I believe it's you who wants something."

"Yeah! Where'd you take the Omega Crystal?" Ash repeated, stepping in front of his girlfriend protectively. "And what do you want with it?"

Melinöe cackled. "God, you all are so boring! Do you always talk this much? I say we get down to business!"

Skuntank stepped forward and growled menacingly.

"Come on then. Let's see yours," Melinöe prompted.

Ash grit his teeth. So that's how this was going to go down. "Pikachu, let's do this!" He spat, not even looking at his partner.

"You three, occupy his friends," the Countess commanded, and the Grunts swept forward, pulling violet Pokéballs from within their cloaks.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Pluto Countess Melinöe ~_

"Skuntank, Acid Spray if you please!"

A spray of hot, purple sludge belched from Skuntank's rear end and hurled towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail to counter!"

Pikachu's tail hardened into steel and he flipped around just as the Acid Spray came raining down on him. The blunt of the attack hit Pikachu's tail, and simply rolled off like water on oil.

"They told me you were a smart one. An out-of-the-box thinker," Melinöe teased. "They also told me you only have three Pokémon."

Casually, the Countess swept her hand across her belt, which was decorated with _five_ violet Pokéballs.

Ash glared at Melinöe. If he had hopes of winning, he would need to wrap this up fast.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"

Electricity crackled around the Mouse Pokémon and he shot it at Skuntank. Skuntank simply stood its ground, clenching its teeth and eyes shut, and waiting until the attack ceased. When it did, Skuntank opened its eyes, its fur only slightly singed.

"As you can see, you stand no chance," Melinöe laughed. "You're just so...out of your league!"

Ash glowered at the Countess. He took a second to check on his friends. Serena and Pangoro were facing off against a Medicham, Iris and her new Aggron were putting in work against a vicious Throh, and Hayden was using his Hypno to fight a Sableye.

He turned back to his own fight, satisfied that all his friends were holding their own. Skuntank's stench was really starting to burn his throat, so Ash pinched his nose. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" He coughed.

"Dodge," Melinöe drawled, clearly quite bored. Skuntank sidestepped, but Pikachu redirected his attack, and the orb of electricity crashed into Skuntank's midsection.

The Skunk Pokémon slid across the ground, mud and grass staining its fur.

"Follow up with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprinted forward, a stream of energy trailing behind him. He crashed into Skuntank, and the Skunk Pokémon went flying again.

"Argh, Skuntank, get up!" Melinöe demanded. "Use Night Slash!"

"Dodge, Pikachu!" Ash hollered

Skuntank's fur went rigid like like the pins on a porcupine. Sharp needles of darkness shot from its back, but Pikachu hopped away just in time.

"Thunderbolt! Full power!"

The hairs on Ash's arms stood up as Pikachu's next attack blasted a crater in the ground. Electricity sparked around the Mouse Pokémon and ropes of lightning lashed and crashed on Skuntank.

Ash had to shut his eyes because of the blinding attack. But when he opened them, Skuntank was still standing!

"Accept facts boy, you're no match for me. This isn't even my strongest," Melinöe sighed.

"Ash!" Hayden called from behind him. Ash turned his head to see that Hayden had dispatched the Pluto Grunt's Pokémon, and the man himself, who was lying unconscious on the ground, with ease. He noted that Serena was still fighting strong in her battle, and that Iris was wrapping up her's.

"Let's defeat this Pluto Countess together, yes?"

Ash grinned. "You're on!"

Melinöe smirked. "Two wrongs don't make a right. But then again, you two are both pretty hot!"

Ash didn't even want to turn and see if Serena had heard, and Hayden seemed to have ignored the comment.

"Pikachu, why don't you take a rest," Ash offered, seeing his partner breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Pika," the Mouse Pokémon agreed, and scampered back up to Ash's shoulder.

"Go, Braixen!" Ash yelled, throwing out of the Fox Pokémon's Pokéball.

Braixen's Pokéball snapped open he appeared in a flash of light and a sprinkle of embers.

"Very well," Hayden said. "If you choose Braixen, then I'll go with Nidoking! Come out!"

Hayden hurled out a Pokéball, and Nidoking exploded onto the battlefield.

"Hah, that's cute," Melinöe giggled. "Let's see how you fare against my Pokémon. Skuntank, return! Crobat, Drapion, time to crush these sniveling toddlers!"

Skuntank was beamed back, and Crobat and Drapion appeared in a flash.

"Now, let's continue! Drapion, Poison Fang on Pikachu! Crobat, use Acrobatics on Nidoking!"

Melinöe's Pokémon surged forward just as Ash and Hayden were calling out their commands.

"Braixen use-"

"Nidoking use Megahorn on Drapion and Stone Edge on Crobat!"

Before the opposing Pokémon could take another step, Nidoking's neon glowing horn crashed into Drapion, while its fist smashed into the ground, causing huge blades of rock to erupt from the grass and attack Crobat.

When the dual attack was complete, Crobat and Drapion both lie in an unconscious heap on the ground, and Nidoking emerged unscathed.

Melinöe jaw dropped, and frankly, Ash was feeling the same way.

"T-that...you j-just…. How?"

"I'll give you ten seconds to run," Hayden growled, pure hatred saturating his words.

Without a second thought, Melinöe recalled her Pokémon. "Grunts! Fall back!"

Not waiting for her inferiors to follow, Melinöe sprinted deeper into the woods. Much to Ash's surprise, about five seconds later, Hayden began to sprint after her.

"Hayden, wait!" Ash yelled as he ran after the Professor's son. He heard Serena call his name, but he continued his pursuit of Hayden.

Jumping over fallen trees and mushy puddles of mud, Ash ran and ran and ran as fast as he could, though never getting any closer to his friend.

Ash watched as Hayden tore through a thick mass of foliage, and the Professor's son was temporarily gone from his vision. The raven-haired trainer followed Hayden through the bush, rogue branches scratching at his face and hands as he dug through the greenery.

When he emerged on the other side, he was faced with a rather interesting sight. For there in front of Ash, was a concrete structure the size of a small room. It was clearly the entrance to an underground facility, but there was only one thing running through Ash's mind at the moment.

 _The Crystal is in the Clearing_

"Where's the Omega Crystal!" Ash blurted suddenly, stepping forward to where Hayden had Melinöe pinned against a tree. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Serena and Iris emerge from the brush, but he retained his glare on the Countess.

Melinöe laughed, but Hayden's forearm on her throat made it quickly turn into a gag, and then a cough.

"You...fools," she rasped. "Do you know what the _hell_ you're getting yourselves into? Wouldn't it just be easier to return to your adventurous little lives collecting Badges and having a grand old time?"

"I'll return to my life once you've returned my father's Crystal," Hayden snarled.

"Let me go and I'll take you to it," Melinöe coughed.

"I don't think so!" Ash growled. "You can tell us where it is, right now!"

Melinöe cackled. "Oh, you're such an idiot! It's in there, of course!" She said, motioning to the concrete structure.

"What is that place," Hayden demanded.

"That...what?" Melinöe stuttered in mock confusion. "Oh, that. That's one of our facilities...codenamed the Clearing."

All four friends exchanged glances. The Benefactor somehow knew the name of Team Pluto's facility!

"Cool name, right?" Melinöe said, confused as to why her captors were all looking at each other.

"Take us in there," Ash said quietly.

"Or what?" Melinöe demanded. "You'll torture me? Kill me, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Hayden said calmly, and Ash's eyes whipped toward him.

"I fear my overseer more than I fear a pitiful band of teenagers."

"Hayden...let's just get outta here," Ash suggested.

"No Ash," Hayden said bluntly. "Omega Crystal is the center of my father's life's work. This...criminal won't ruin that for him. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"So, you'll kill me to impress your little daddy?" Melinöe asked sweetly. "That's touching. Truly, I'm-"

Hayden slapped her across the face, and a loud crack echoed through the Jungle. Ash and Serena both looked as though they'd been slapped as well, but it was Iris who spoke up.

"Hayden!" Iris scolded, scurrying up to him and pulling him off the Countess, who promptly rubbed her throat.

"I-I'm sorry Iris, I don't…." His voice trailed off.

"Just...try and calm down," Iris coaxed. "She riled you up. It's…." She was about to say "okay," but that wouldn't have been right.

"Guys," Serena warned, pointing towards the Clearing.

The doors were hissing open, and figures in dark cloaks were becoming illuminated by the sunlight filtering through the canopy.

Ash stared in awe at the appearance of Melinöe's reinforcements before regaining his senses.

"Run!" He hollered, grabbing Serena's hand and practically yanking her forward, not knowing which way he was headed, but not caring either. He doubted Team Rocket would come to their aid this time.

"This isn't over," Hayden growled livitaly, before punching Melinöe in the gut and running after Ash, the Dragon Master scolding him again.

The raven-haired teen tore through the underbrush surrounding the Clearing and heard a nasty punch, and another shriek from Iris, before seeing his other two companions in close pursuit. He heard Melinöe taunting them, her laughter echoing behind him, and Ash squeezed his eyes shut and ran faster.

Hayden seethed with anger. He'd lost it again, but luckily, that was only a minor episode. He feared to think what his friends would think of him if he'd actually killed the Pluto Countess. He didn't even want to think about it. Instead he continued sprinting after Iris, who was in turn, following Ash and Serena.

Speaking of Serena, he'd been thinking about what she'd said yesterday morning, about Iris liking him. Ever since, he'd begun to see the Dragon Master in a new light. Her silken, violet hair tied into a modest braid. Her eyes, those eyes! They were so bright, the shine masking a hint of rebellion. She was just so _full_ of life. But there was one other thing. She'd calmed him down in an _instant_. No one could do that. Not his father, not anyone. Just the thought of her now calmed his enraged emotions. He chewed on that as he continued running through the Jungle.

Iris wasn't scared. Not of the Team Pluto Grunts she didn't even think were chasing them. But how Hayden had _snapped_. She'd seen him thus far as a shy guy trying to break free of the shadow his father cast. But...he'd suggested he might _kill_ someone, even if it was Team Pluto. That wasn't exactly something you'd want in a boyfriend. _Wait, boyfriend?_ So she liked Hayden. " _Yeah_ ," Iris thought. " _I guess I do."_

Ash and Serena had stopped up ahead, so Iris and Hayden came to a halt beside them. They currently found themselves on the edge of a murky lake.

"I don't think they're following us," Serena stated, panting heavily.

Iris nodded, but wasn't one to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Hayden, what happened back there?" She asked.

The Professor's son turned crimson. "I...I...sorry, I just need to…."

He hobbled over to the bank of the lake, and knelt down to splash some water on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from further down the bank.

Sitting on a large rock, clad in an immaculate white tuxedo, with matching dress shoes and dyed hair of the same shade, was a middle age man feeding Berries to his Tangela. He hopped off the rock, recalled his Pokémon, and strolled over to the quartet.

"That lake is deathly poisonous. Any water gets in your system, and you can be sure your kids won't come out normal," the man said nonchalantly. "So what're you kids running away from."

"Oh, we saw some wild Slaking back there," Hayden answered quickly. "They were chasing us."

The man nodded. "We don't get many Slaking in this jungle." He paused. "Actually, we don't get _any_." He looked back at Hayden, and waved his hand.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less who or what you were running from, but it doesn't look like you're being chased anymore, so I suppose that's neither here nor there." He held out a hand. "My name is Vince."

Hayden shook Vince's hand, but he quickly withdrew and hastily shook Ash, Serena, and Iris's hands, as if they all had diseases he didn't want to catch.

"Nevertheless, if you've stumbled across this lake, you're either one of my friends, which you're not, or, you're horribly lost.

The quartet nodded in embarrassment, and Vince smirked.

"You can follow me back to Portabella City. I'm just about finished up here."

With that, the quartet followed Vince back into the dense foliage, getting dirt and sap all over their clothes. Vince somehow managed to keep his outfit looking white as ever. About twenty minutes later, they emerged from the Fungal Jungle, and were welcomed with the sight of Portabella City laid out in front of them.

All the roofs in the city were a garish purple color, and the houses looked more like quaint cottages than residential apartments. Towards the northwestern part of the city lie a large dome building, which Ash could only guess was the Portabella City Showcase Hall.

"Alright, you kids stay out of trouble," Vince said gruffly. "The Pokémon Center's straight ahead, so I'm assuming I can count on you not to get lost. As for me, I have to get back to the Showcase Hall."

"Showcase Hall?" Serena blurted.

"Yeah. What of it?" Vince asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I was planning on entering," Serena responded. "Do you know where I'd be able to?"

Vince smiled "As one of tomorrow's Performance judges, I can sign you up right here, right now."

Serena brightened. "Really? I have my Pokédex on me, if you need it."

"Nonsense, nonsense," Vince said, waving his hand. "Just tell me your name and…." He trailed off. "Say, I knew I recognized you! You're that, uh...Selina girl!"

"Serena," the honey-blonde corrected.

Vince chuckled. "It must've been a long trip to the Crimson Isles from Kanto, no?"

"Um, actually I'm from Kalos."

"Kalos, Kanto, whatever," Vince said, pulling out an expensive looking phone, and keying in the information he'd just received.

"Alright Serena, you're all set," Vince declared. "As for the rest of you...I don't know what you're doing with your lives if you're not participating in Showcases. _Au revoir_."

And with that, the Performance judge was gone, before any of them had a chance to mention that Showcases were only for girls.

"Hmm, seems like he only respects people who do Performances," Iris said distastefully.

"Lucky me," Serena replied.

"Well...I guess we should go get checked into the Pokémon Center," Ash suggested. "You'll probably want a bit more practice for tomorrow, right Serena?"

"Right!" The honey-blonde piped.

"Yo," Iris said, snapping her fingers. "We were getting a move on to the Pokémon Center, right?"

"Right," Serena said with a blush, and the couple continued forward down the street, hand in hand.

The quartet quickly booked themselves two rooms as before, with the couple in one room, and Iris and Hayden in the other. They ate a meager dinner of soup, before heading out back to the battlefield so Serena could resume practicing for the Showcase.

Serena had insisted she wasn't tired, but Ash forced her to stop when the clock rolled over to eleven. Hayden had gone back to his room right after dinner, and Iris had departed to bed a half hour ago, but Ash had stayed out with his girlfriend to keep her company.

Serena beamed back her three companions and pocketed them, before releasing a huge exhale.

"I don't know if I'm ready," she sighed.

Ash frowned. "Of course you're ready. You've been practicing nonstop for the past couple of days!"

"I know, but still...I haven't won a Showcase in awhile."

Ash walked over to his girlfriend, and planted his hands in her shoulders, his thumbs grazing her neck.

"Listen Serena," he said softly. "Just relax, and remember that you can do anything, as long as you don't give up."

Serena giggled. "That's corny Ash!"

"Hey, corn is what I'm made of," he joked, earning a warm nuzzle and a sweet laugh to his chest from Serena. "But seriously. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and you have _nothing_ to worry about."

"And I have the most handsome _boyfriend_ in the world," Serena said, lifting her head up, and Ash blushed.

"I love you _so much_ ," he whispered.

Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss under the pale moonlight, before scurrying off to their room, and snuggling up together in a double bed, enjoying each other's warmth and love, the events of earlier, forgotten. They descended into sleep, and the night brought them nothing but peace.

* * *

 **Location: Fungal Isle ~ Fungal Jungle ~ Pluto Vault "the Clearing"**

Countess Melinöe was late, and that wasn't a good thing. The Queen had been expecting a report an hour ago, but the needlessly (she thought) prolonged medical examination had upheld her, and she now raced through the darkened halls of the Clearing towards her office.

When she got inside, she hastily flicked on her Holo-Caster. The Queen's image wavered into place.

"You're late," was the first thing she said.

"I apologize, my Queen. The medical examiner was taking longer-"

"You don't seem to understand how things work around here, Melinöe!" The Queen snarled. "Don't you _ever_ give me another excuse!"

"Yes, my Queen."

"You know, some around here think you were promoted much too quickly," the Queen mentioned. "Some think you are still working for that piss stain of an organization, Team Rocket."

"I swear, my allegiance is to you and Team Pluto alone, my Queen."

"That's all talk until you can prove it!" The Queen sneered. "You have the Omega Crystal there at your facility. Begin the rudimentary tests on the Crystal, and its effects on Pokémon. Send your results to the Obelisk. They'll continue work on it there."

"Yes my Queen."

"And the boy. Did you manage to capture him?"

"No, m-"

"Oh, how did I know?" The Queen asked sarcastically, glaring at the Countess.

"Begin the tests. Don't give me a report until something interesting happens."

"Yes, my Queen."

 **Next Chapter -** _ **Chapter 12: Serena's Crimson Isles Debut**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thanks to EquinoxWolf and TurtleMaster217 for reviewing the last chapter. It made my day, and actually pushed me to finish this chapter ASAP, so thanks again.

Also, sorry for having two battles back to back; it must get boring having every other chapter have a battle in it. But don't worry! Next chapter is the Showcase, and then, Ash and Serena's first date! Stay tuned for that!

Please leave a review, as always, and follow/favorite, if you're feeling extra generous. It is, of course, appreciated greatly.

That's all for now. Until next time, Happy Valentine's Day.

 _Subject 666_


	12. Serena's Crimson Isles Debut

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 12: Serena's Crimson Isles Debut**_

 _Following their escape from Countess Melinöe, Serena and her friends set their sights on the Portabella Pokémon Showcase. As deeper feelings begin to develop between Iris and Hayden, the Professor's son is faced with explaining his violent outburst from the previous day. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Fungal Isle - Portabella City**

Hayden's eyes snapped open. His breathing was heavy, so he closed his eyes and waited for his heart rate to slow. His shirt was damp with sweat, and his hair was matted to his head. He rolled over and glanced at the clock. His vision was still blurry, but he made out the time: 5:32 a.m.

Shaking his head and brushing the hair from his eyes, he swung his legs off the bed and got up. Noticing Iris was still sound asleep, he walked across the room to the bathroom. Along the way, he snatched up his backpack and took it in with him.

Once inside the bathroom, Hayden closed the door quietly, and zipped open the front most pocket of his purple backpack, hands shaking. He rustled around a bit before finding what he was looking for. He withdrew a small orange bottle of pills.

Unscrewing the cap, he shook out two...no that wasn't enough. He'd need three if he wanted to make it through the day without losing it again. He pulled out one more and screwed the cap back on. Picking up a plastic cup aside the sink, Hayden filled it with cool water and took a few sips before tossing the pills back in his mouth and swallowing everything. The pills would keep him up for the rest of the morning, so heading back to sleep wasn't an option. He'd tried asking Hypno to send him back to sleep before, but to no avail.

Accepting the unfortunate, Hayden exited the bathroom to gather his clothes and take a shower. He was careful to turn the light off before opening the door, so as to not wake Iris, but when his eyes were finished adjusting back to the darkness, the Dragon Master was already sitting up in her bed, staring at the open bathroom door.

"Hayden?"

Hayden blushed in embarrassment, praying the darkness hid it. He glanced at the bottle of pills in his hand, and noticed Iris had followed his trail of vision. Grinning shakily, he held it up and rattled it.

"What're they for?" Iris asked quietly.

Hayden sighed and sat back down on his bed. Silence reigned as he gathered his thoughts.

"Yesterday...you asked what happened with Melinöe," he croaked, the morning still crippling his voice. "I never got around to telling you, between Vince showing up, and dinner, and..." His voice trailed off, realizing that the next thing he would've mentioned is how he fled back to his room right after dinner.

"You see...I'm...prone, to, erm, aggressive...outbursts. You see, this medication keeps me, er, mellow, I suppose. But I...I can't fall asleep right after I take them, so I was going to, erm, take a shower."

He chuckled. "I was hoping I'd be able to simply tell you all of my...condition, rather than having you see its effects first hand. I-It's fine if you don't want me traveling with you anymore. I-I'd understand."

"Stop traveling with us?" Iris repeated with a frown. "Why would you say that?"

Hayden shrugged, his shoulders sinking low on the decline. "I'm guessing you wouldn't want someone traveling with you who may just lash out for no apparent reason."

"Stop traveling with us?" Iris repeated again, seemingly in disbelief. "If I stopped traveling with anyone who seemed different, I never would've met the loads of good people I know today."

"This is different," Hayden responded. "This is...dangerous."

"Have you ever traveled with Ash before," Iris questioned. "The guy is like a beacon of danger. I bet if we weren't traveling with him, Team Pluto would just be a name in the news."

Hayden laughed. "I suppose you're right. I wonder why that is..."

"Wonder why what is?"

"Never mind. I suppose I should head to the shower now. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Oh, you didn't wake me up. I just kinda...woke up."

Hayden chuckled. "Okay Iris."

* * *

The glaring sun woke Serena up, and the first thing she noticed was that Ash was no longer next to her. The bathroom was empty, and so was the second bed in the room. He was gone.

Serena's first thought was that Team Pluto took him...until she noticed the note sitting on the bedside table.

 _Morning babe-_

 _I'm out right now, so don't worry, nothing's wrong. I'll probably be back by 8:30. See you then! Love ya_

 _Ash_

Serena glanced at the clock. It read 8:27. Well, that wasn't good.

Hastily, Serena rushed to the shower, but once the water was running over her, she took a moment to think. This was Ash she was talking about. Maybe he was taking longer than expected. What was he even doing up now? She remembered back on the Desert Isle when she had woken up before him. She had gotten up early to go shopping. Could he be doing the same thing? She didn't see any other reason why he'd be out and about.

Coming to this conclusion, Serena relaxed a little and finished her shower in a standard amount of time. After changing and applying her usual light coat of makeup, she departed for Iris and Hayden's room.

Serena knocked on the door several times, but no one answered, and she heard no movement inside. So...she was the only one that had woken up at a reasonable time today, which was ironic because it was her Showcase that should've had her up early this morning.

Now, Serena headed downstairs alone, deciding to see if Ash and Iris were battling again. However, when she got down there, Iris was indeed battling, although against Hayden.

Excadrill was currently facing Porygon-Z, but it looked like the Virtual Pokémon was winning, despite the type disadvantage. Porygon-Z unleashed a Double Team/Hyper Beam combo, sending a plume of smoke and sand up in the air. When it cleared Excadrill was left in the ground in a smoldering heap.

Iris stared at Excadrill, then at Hayden, then at Porygon-Z. "Excadrill, return!"

"You as well, Porygon-Z. Thank you."

Iris frowned in confusion at the crater where Excadrill had been. "How the hell did you get so strong Hayden?"

Hayden grinned. "Sorry, a magician doesn't give away his secrets."

"Oh, so you're a magician now?" Iris said with a smirk. Then she turned and saw Serena standing on the sidelines, and she walked over to her.

"Hey Serena, how long have you been there?" Iris asked.

"Oh, just long enough to see your Excadrill...yeah."

"Good morning Serena," Hayden greeted. "Ready for your Showcase today?"

"I think so," Serena replied. "Have you two seen Ash this morning? He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

"Yes, we saw-"

"No, no, no we haven't seen him!" Iris yelled, clamping her hand over Hayden's mouth. "We have absolutely no clue where he could be. None at all."

Serena cracked a smile. "Okay then, I'll just assume he's fine?"

"Great idea!" Iris piped. "Now why don't we go get some breakfast? C'mon Hayden, we needa fill Serena up for her Showcase today!" The Dragon Master practically pulled Serena inside to the cafeteria, Hayden following close behind.

After collecting their various meals and finding an empty booth, the quartet-minus-Ash began to eat engaging in small talk, and generally avoiding Hayden's actions from yesterday. It seemed to be agreed silently that they wouldn't discuss that until Ash returned.

And return he did ten minutes later. Pikachu was perched happily on his shoulder, and the boy himself seemed to be in an equally good mood. Upon spotting his squad, Ash walked over and slid in next to Serena, giving her a greeting kiss.

"Hey guys, glad you started breakfast without me," he said after pulling away from Serena.

"Your note said 8:30," Serena pouted. "It's an hour past that!"

Ash scratched his head nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't find one I thought you might like."

"What? What might I like?" Serena asked.

"You guys didn't tell her, right?" Ash asked the other two.

Iris snorted. "Hayden almost did."

"Did not!" Hayden retorted. "I was just going to tell her that we saw him."

Ash grinned. "Thanks guys."

"Ash, what did you get?" Serena whined playfully.

"It's waiting for you upstairs."

From that point on, Serena shoveled food in her mouth as fast as she could; just as fast, if not faster than Ash, who was also wolfing down a stack of pancakes hayden had ordered for him.

They finished breakfast in a matter of minutes, and once their table was bussed, they rushed upstairs to see what Ash had gotten.

Serena hastily stuffed her keycard in the handle, and pushed the door open the moment she could.

On the bed was the most beautiful dress Serena had ever seen. It was purple and strapless, embroidered with a modest gradient of red that swept up the side. A gorgeous fabric rose was pinned on the left shoulder.

"Oh Ash," Serena breathed.

"So what do you think? This is the only one me and Pikachu agreed on."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu chirped.

"It's beautiful."

Ash smirked. "No more beautiful than the woman that'll be wearing it."

Serena whipped around and her lips crashed into Ash's, and they shared a passionate kiss, not minding Iris's signature eye rolls and mock gags.

"This must have cost a fortune Ash," Serena said after pulling away. "How could you possibly have paid for it?"

"Oh you know, prize money, odd dollars here and there," he replied.

"I'm impressed Ash," Iris smirked. "You did well."

"Iris, we'd better leave these two alone to get ready for the Showcase," Hayden noted, nodding to a tuxedo hanging on the closet door.

Iris and Hayden departed the the sound of more gasps of disbelief from Serena and kisses from them both.

* * *

An hour later, the four of them departed the Pokémon Center and began their trek to the Showcase Hall. Small talk was made as they walked through the Mushroom County. Their conversation slowly spiraled to Hayden's outburst from the previous day.

"So Hayden…," Ash began. "What happened with Melinöe yesterday?"

Hayden's cheeks turned a crimson shade and he buried his fists in his pockets.

"Yes...about that," he muttered.

"Hayden, I can explain if you-" Iris offered.

"No, no I'll do it. It's not your responsibility." Hayden said, cutting her off. "As I told Iris this morning, I have a...condition in which I…occasionally...burst out in aggression."

Ash and Serena glanced at each other, then back at Hayden.

"Random outbursts of violence?" Serena questioned.

"Exactly," Iris confirmed. "He has pills he has to take, but they make him a temporary insomniac." She looked back at Hayden. "Right?"

Hayden smiled. "Yes, I suppose that explains it well. I've never thought of it that way."

Ash snorted. "That's it?"

Hayden frowned and looked at the raven-haired teen. "Yes, that's all."

"Well, that doesn't seem too bad." Ash commented.

"It's bad," Hayden said gravely. "The episode yesterday...that was minor."

"Minor?" Serena asked. "You...you threatened to... _kill_ her."

Hayden turned red again. "I know, I know, but that was talk. Usually it's not."

"You've killed someone?!" Iris wheezed.

"No, of course not!" Hayden said quickly. "But...I have been known to tear up rooms, at my worst."

"When did it start?" Serena questioned.

Hayden scratched the back of his head. "I suppose it's been about a year since my first, erm, outburst."

"He offered to stop traveling with us," Iris interjected.

"What?" Ash demanded.

"I was simply saying that I wouldn't want to be a danger to you all," Hayden clarified.

"We're fine with it," Serena chirped. "Fine with your condition, I mean."

"Of course we are," Iris said, exasperated. "You guys _do_ know he's not actually being serious about leaving us, right?"

"No, I was being quite-"

"Alright, bye," Iris said cheerfully, waving at the Professor's son.

Hayden paused, and the other three continued walking past a few steps. "Uh, I...are you…?"

"See? He's not being serious," Iris beamed.

"No, no, if you really want me-"

"Get your _ass_ back next to me, and keep walking," Iris demanded.

Ash grinned, and exchanged a glance with Serena. "Well, that's charming."

Hayden cracked a nervous smile.

Everything that needed to be said had been said, so the quartet continued through the paved, vibrant Portabella City. It was around ten minutes later that they finally stopped in front of the Showcase Hall.

Up close, it looked like a grand palace, or church. The Showcase Hall was huge, taking up about nine city blocks total. The walls were built of light colored granite and the roof was domed and made of colored glass skylights. Ash thought it looked like a glorified Gym, but the stained glass windows that ran down the walls told a completely different story. The windows depicted various scenes of young woman and girls doing various forms of dance and performance. Ash wondered if they were based off real people, and if they were, if Serena would ever end up in a window like that.

"Shall we go in?" Hayden asked, seemingly unfazed by the grand architecture of the building.

"Yes," Serena muttered. "I think we shall."

* * *

The inside was just as grand, if not even more divine than the outside. The entrance lobby was packed with people, and waiters weaved in between the crowd serving drinks and small snacks. It was circular in shape with two velvet clad staircases leading up to the main auditorium. The sunlight filtered down from the skylights, casting a colorful glow upon the whole room.

Ash led Serena through the crowd, arm-in-arm, with Iris and Hayden following close behind. A waiter offered them a drink, and since Ash thought it was champagne, he declined. Serena gladly accepted a drink, which turned out to be cider, and as such, Serena sipped her glass happily while Ash stayed parched.

"Ah, _bonjour_ Serena," a voice said behind them.

Serena turned to find herself faced with the man from yesterday, Vince. He was wearing what appeared to be the exact same outfit as before, and his hair was still a glossy white, of course. He took a long drink from his glass of cider before lowering it back down to his side.

"Hello Vince," Serena said, not knowing how to lead the conversation from there. Talking to a judge right before her Performance wasn't doing too well on her nerves.

"I see that you and Allen are dating," he commented. "How sweet."

"Ash, actually," the raven-haired teen corrected.

"Ah yes, Ash. Very well. What is it you say you did, again?"

"Uh, I'm training to be a Pokémon Master by defeating the Pokémon League here on the Crimson Isles."

Vince laughed. "I see. I assume you're here to challenge the Gym Leader of Portabella City."

"Yes, that's the idea."

Vince smirked. "Well, good luck with that," he said in a tone that suggested he didn't think Ash could win at all. He took a sip of from his glass. "Well, It's been lovely speaking to you, but I'm afraid I must be getting ready for the Showcase, as should you Serena."

"Yes, I think I'll get to that," she said awkwardly.

Vince gave a curt nod to Iris and Hayden before departing back into the bustle.

"What a jerk," Ash murmured.

Serena giggled. "Aww, Ash, don't be that way. He seems kind of nice."

Iris snorted. "Yeah, nice to you maybe."

"Ash and Serena, you'd better get situated backstage," Hayden reminded them. "The Showcase starts in twenty minutes."

Ash nodded. "Alright...I guess we'll see you guys later?"

"Meet back by the door?" Iris suggested.

"Deal," Serena confirmed.

"Good luck to you then, Serena," Hayden said. "I know you'll do perfectly."

"Yeah, good luck out there Serena," Iris said cheerfully, surging forward and giving her a hug. "Just focus on your moves. Pretend it's just practice."

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine, really!" Serena beamed.

"Alright, we'd better get moving," Ash said, giving one last wave to his friends.

* * *

After asking several waiters and waitresses where the contestants were supposed to meet, Ash and Serena finally found themselves in the holding room. All around them, girls were tying up their hair, dabbing on last touches of makeup, and grooming their Pokémon. Finding a booth labeled "Serena Yvonne," the couple walked over to it, and the honey-blonde deployed her Pokémon. Delphox, Pangoro, and Sylveon appeared in a flash.

"Alright guys, it's time," Serena declared, and her Pokémon nodded in unison. "We're going to win this, without a doubt!"

Ash smiled. He had been devastated upon hearing that his departure from Kalos may have influenced Serena's lack of confidence, and he hoped to heaven that his presence would give Serena the gusto she needed to bring home her first Crimson Isles Princess Key.

"You guys'll do great, I'm sure of it," Ash grinned. "Serena…."

The honey-blonde turned to him, her aqua eyes reflecting like pools in Ash's hazel orbs. "I know you'll win." He planted a soft kiss on her head, and they embraced in a warm hug.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a smug voice said behind them.

Ash and Serena quickly broke off their hug after hearing the new arrival.

Miette stood, clad in a flowing emerald dress, smirking at the couple. "Well, it looks like Serena finally woke up and smelled the coffee."

"Miette! You're participating on the Crimson Isles too?!" Serena exclaimed, her face red from the bluenette's comment.

Miette sighed. "I am here, aren't I? So when you two start dating?"

Seeing as the girl refused to let the topic drop, Ash stepped forward, clasping Serena's hand as he did. "Oh, about a couple weeks ago. When'd you get to the Crimson Isles?"

"Yesterday," Miette replied haughtily. "But don't let that get your spirits up Serena. I've been practicing for a month now, and I'm walking out of here with a Princess Key!"

Serena scowled at the bluenette, their old rivalry quickly resurfacing. "Hah, we'll see."

"I doubt you'll be able to recover from that little losing streak of yours," Miette continued. "Oh...but wait, it wasn't _quite_ so little, was it?"

"That's enough Miette," Ash said, stepping in between the girls. "I'm sure you have better things to be doing than antagonizing my _girlfriend_."

Miette blushed in embarrassment. "Oh c'mon, I was just kidding. Anyways, too-ta-loo!" With that, she disappeared back into the bustling crowd of the holding room.

Serena turned to Ash, who was still frowning at Miette's back. "Ash, you didn't have to do that. I can hold my own against her."

"Yeah, but you know me. I can't stand bullies," Ash responded bluntly.

Serena giggled. "Ash, she's my friend! We're rivals! You have tons of rivals, right."

"I guess you're right," Ash said, cracking a smile. "I'll lay off next time."

Serena smiled sweetly. "Thanks for protecting me, though." She giggled again. "You're so cute when you try and be intimidating!"

Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to scare her. I was just trying to protect you."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Serena stood on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend, the warmth and spice of his lips invigorating her for her Performance.

"Good luck out there," Ash breathed. "You'll do great."

Serena pulled away and beamed, both of their cheeks tinged red.

* * *

"Salutations to all of you in the audience!" Monsieur Pierre thundered, his thick accent rolling throughout the auditorium like a majestic tidal wave. "Welcome to the Portabella City Pokémon Showcase! I am your host, Monsieur Pierre!"

The audience erupted into a cacophony of cheering, and Monsieur Pierre threw up a hand to silence the crowd.

"Quiet down, if you please," he called. "Now, please turn your attention to the big screen!"

Thirty-two feminine faces popped up on the big screen behind the Monsieur, and Ash quickly located Serena's and Miette's, watching the action unfold from a screen inside the holding room.

"These are the beautiful young ladies of today's event! I wish them all good luck, for today, they are completing for this one Princess Key!"

Klefki zipped off Pierre's staff, twirling around in the air before coming to a hover above Pierre's top hat. A large violet and gold key hung from Klefki's keyring, and Monsieur Pierre promptly motioned to it.

"This is the Venom Key," Pierre announced, the ornate cut of metal glistering above him. "The one Performer who wins today will collect the Venom Key, one of three needed to enter the Master Class! Now please welcome the current Crimson Queen, Sylviane!"

Another spotlight appeared and fell on a tall, slender female figure emerging onto the stage. She had dark skin, and wore a cream colored dress to contrast her skin tone. Her short hair was colored a bright lime color, and her partner Pokémon followed behind her as she made her way to the center of the stage.

"GIve it up for Princess Sylviane!" Pierre yelled.

Sylviane stared out at the audience as they cheered, their faces remaining stoic.

"Princess Sylvianne will be joining our panel of judges today, alongside Nurse Joy, as well as Portabella City's Gym Leader, Vince!"

The crowd roared, and Ash did a double take. Vince was Portabella's Gym Leader? That was odd; he seemed to despise Ash for being a Pokémon Trainer before. Or maybe he was just confident he could beat Ash.

Sylviane joined Vince and Joy at the judge's table, and Monsieur Pierre motioned back to the big screen. "Now, _s'il vous plaît_ , look back to the big screen! The first Theme Performance is…!"

The screen flashed, and an immaculate pink Poké Puff popped up.

"Poké Puff baking!" Pierre roared, and the crowd echoed his volume back at him. "Now without further ado, let's see who our first quartet of girls are!"

The pictures of the girls reappeared, and they shuffled themselves into eight groups of four. Serena was participating in the fifth round, while Miette found herself in the first.

"Now, without further ado, let the Theme Performance begin!"

* * *

Miette, alongside three other Performers, rose onto the stage atop a platform, and the spotlight instantly cascaded down upon them. Thunderous clapping began, and the bluenette stared out at the vastness of the audience. She wasn't nervous. This wasn't new to her. Somewhere backstage, she knew Serena and Ash were watching, and he smiled a bit. This would be fun.

"Now, Performers, please enter your respective culinary stations. The baking competition will begin in 10, 9, 8…."

"3, 2, 1! Begin!"

Miette immediately zeroed in on a ripe bunch of Berries nestled behind a couple of pots. She snatched them up and commanded Meowstic to begin squeezing their juices into a bowl. Meanwhile, Slurpuff scouted out the creamiest milk, the sweetest sugar, and the fluffiest flour, and Miette herself fired up the oven and prepared various pots and pans on the stove.

The baking competition lasted a half hour, and at the five minute mark, Miette pulled her Poké Puffs from the oven. Having prepared a piping bag while her Puffs were baking, the bluenette called Meowstic forth.

"Meowstic, use Psychic now!"

Meowstic's eyes glowed, and a thick plume of steam shot from Poké Puffs. Quickly, it dissipated, and Miette smiled.

"Cooling...check!" She murmured happily. "Now, it's time to frost!"

Five minutes later, the hourglass above the four Performers vanished.

"Time's up!" Monsieur Pierre commanded. "Everyone step away from your stations, _s'il vous plaît_!"

The four Performers stepped forward from their stations, bringing their plates of Poké Puffs with them, their Pokémon following close behind. They delivered their Poké Puffs to the judges and stepped back to the middle of the stage.

Each judge's Pokémon took a bite of each Poké Puff. First, Vince's Seviper took a bite, followed by Sylviane's Lilligant, and then Nurse Joy's Chansey. Silence reigned in the auditorium as the judges discussed the winner in hushed whispers. A minutes passed before Sylviane stood and held up a small card.

"After a meticulous analysis of the four Poké Puffs, we have decided upon a winner," Sylviane announced, no hints of a smile ever appearing on her face. "The Performer moving onto the Freestyle Performance is...Miette."

Sylviane took her seat to the roar of the audience. Miette smiled and waved, the spotlight turning to her, cast off her three, sulking competitors.

* * *

Miette entered the holding room with a huge smile on her face. She was greeted with a chorus of claps and pats on the back, but it was Serena she wanted to see. She located the honey-blonde towards the back, Ash standing with her. They locked eyes, and Miette smirked as she waded through the crowd.

"Looks like I'll be winning this one," she teased.

Serena ignored the taunt, and simply crossed her arms. "We'll see."

Three more rounds passed by, each round having a winner siphoned on to the next Freestyle Performance. Finally, after an hour and a half of eagerly watching the screen, it was Serena's turn. Her name was called, along with three others, and they exited the holding room. Ash gave her a long kiss, whispered a few words, and she was off.

Serena's heart palpitated, despite having done this numerous times. Although she knew it sounded ridiculous, the fact that Ash was her boyfriend now made her upcoming challenge that much more daunting.

Pangoro rested a furry hand on her shoulder, while Delphox offered her hand, and Sylveon twirled a ribbon. They all gave her determined looks, and Serena felt her vision begin to blur.

Quickly, Serena dabbed the tears away, and shook her head, as of to stir up the confidence in her head. Then, the platform began to rise, and the honey-blonde closed her eyes.

Her vision turned white as the spotlights flicked on, and Serena opened her eyes. A rush of air flew from her feet as the platform came to a stop. The auditorium was enormous, and Serena had to remind herself it wouldn't just collapse in on top of her. She knew there were cameras trained on her. She knew her bloated head was right behind her on the big screen, but the reassuring touches of her Pokémon filled her with confidence. This was their dream. She'd have to do her part if she wanted it to become reality.

"Now, Performers, please enter your respective culinary stations!" Monsieur Pierre boomed for the fifth time today.

Serena walked over into her station, careful to hold up her dress so she wouldn't trip on it.

"The baking competition will begin in 10…."

She eyed a healthy bunch of Berries in the cooler. She decided to use the blue ones.

"9…."

There were three bags of sugar. Pangoro would have to sniff out the freshest one.

"8…."

Speaking of which, Sylveon would have to determine which Berries to use.

"7…."

What temperature was the oven supposed to be set to? Was it 300°, or 350°? She always forgot.

"6…."

Right. It was 350°. 300° was for macarons.

"5…."

What flavor was she going to go for? Sour? Sweet? Tart? A little bit of everything?

"4…."

Sour would be too risky. Sweet was too generic. Tart it was.

"3…."

Adding a sprig of oak as a garnish would give the Puff a nice woody taste. She wondered if she'd be able to find oak twigs in her mini kitchen.

"2…."

Assuming she couldn't find any twigs, she'd need a backup plan. Toasted nuts weren't a bad idea. They'd be a nice contrast to the tart pastry. Delphox could take care of that.

"1…."

It was showtime.

"Begin!"

Immediately Serena began shouting commands at her Pokémon, who scurried off to different corners of the kitchen, gathering ingredients and materials. Pangoro began scoping out the sugar, Sylveon closed its eyes and picked out the ripest Berries, while Delphox stood helped Serena gather pots and bowls.

"Sylveon, flour please!" Serena said, sticking out her hand as she cracked a couple of eggs in a bowl. Sylveon hefted the bag into Serena hand, and she carefully measured out the white powder, before dumping it into her bowl. Pangoro came forth with a bag of sugar, and Serena promptly took it, measuring it out as she had done with the flour. She poured it into the flour bowl, then slipped in her eggs. Delphox supplied a jug of milk, verified by Pangoro, and Serena glugged some into the bowl. Finally, she located a small bottle of red food dye, and squeezed in a few drops.

Plugging in an electric mixer, Serena began to mix. As the ingredients blended together, Serena thought to herself. Five minutes, and her cake batter was being mixed. That was pretty good time, considering she hadn't exactly focused on baking during her practices; she was mainly just rehearsing her Performance. In hindsight, practicing for round one more would probably be better than round two. After all, if she didn't make it past round 1, there was no moving on to round two anyways.

Serena flicked the mixer off. The batter was smooth and flowing. She dipped her rubber spatula in the mix and held it up. It dripped off in perfect consistency, not too goopy, but not too liquidy.

Next, it was time for vanilla. She whipped out a ring of various sized spoons. Locating the teaspoon one, she filled it up with the dark liquid and dumped it into the mix, more turning the mixer back on. A minutes longer of mixing, and her batter was done.

Her Pokémon handed her a muffin pan they had greased with cooking spray, and Serena poured even amounts of batter into three of the depressions. Her bowl was empty, and she tossed it in the sudsy bin of dirty dishes, to be cleaned by the maintenance staff when the challenge was over.

Serena opened the oven, a warm blast of heat hitting her face when she did. Not wasting a second, she slipped the pan in and shut the door, before setting the timer for fifteen minutes.

It was no time for resting though. She needed to prep the frosting. Finding a box of piping bags, she pulled one out, along with another large bowl to make the frosting. Her Pokémon had found a couple sticks of butter in the cooler, so Serena commanded Delphox to come forth.

"Delphox, soften now!"

The Fox Pokémon whipped out its wand and willed the tip to turn orange. She waved it all around the butter like she was roasting a marshmallow. When she was done, the tip faded and Delphox stepped back.

Serena squeezed the sticks gently. Delphox had warmed them perfectly; they were soft, but not squishy or oozing oil. And so she unwrapped them and dumped them in the bowl, followed by several healthy shakes from a shaker of cocoa powder, a hefty amount of powdered sugar, and a few squirts of red food coloring.

She flipped the mixer back on and the frosting began to blend. After about two minutes, she flicked it off. Personally, she would've liked to mix it a bit more, but she knew that mixing it for much longer may cause the butter to melt. So, she grabbed her piping bag and dolloped the frosting into it.

Thirteen minutes of anxiety passed before, finally, the Puffs were finished baking. Serena threw open the oven, an oven mitt already on her hand, and pulled the pan out. Carefully, she pried them out and placed them on a cooling rack. They came out flawlessly, so her Pokémon had greased the pan well. Finding a toothpick, she pressed it into all three of the Puffs. When she pulled it out, no cake was left stuck on it. They were baked perfectly.

Like everyone else in the competition, Serena had no time to wait for the Puffs to cool down naturally. Luckily, like Miette, she had a Psychic-type who could pull the most of the heat out; at least enough so the frosting didn't melt once she put it on the cake. Using Psychic on the Puff was an old Performer's trick, as she'd learned. Apparently Ice-types worked well too, and Serena noted that one of her competitors had a Vanillite.

Delphox extracted the steam with a concentrated flick of its wand, and Serena immediately began frosting. She commanded Sylveon to prep some nuts for Delphox to toast, and Pangoro to locate some purple Berries, and slice them up as well.

Once the frosting was complete, Pangoro added the Berries slivers along the side of the red frosted Puff, and Delphox used her wand to arrange the toasted nuts in a beautiful swirl pattern. Finally, Serena added a blue Berry on top.

"One minute to go!" Monsieur Pierre warned. "Get your Poké Puffs plated, _s'il vous plaît_!"

The three Poké Puffs were finished and plated, so Serena used the last minute to quickly prepare a powdered sugar drizzle, which she decorated the plate with.

"That's time! Step away from your stations, _s'il vous plaît_!" Pierre called.

Serena backed up and exhaled loudly. Before she could take a moment to marvel at her handiwork, she was already being called forward before the judges.

Being the Performer on the far right, Serena was the last to be judged. While the other three were receiving various levels of praise, Serena stood sweating bullets, the air conditioning chilling her skin, and making them produce goosebumps.

"Serena, bring your Poké Puffs forward for evaluation," Sylviane commanded in her standard, monotone inflection.

Serena walked forward, trying not to walk too fast, but also not trying to slug along. She placed her plate down on the far end of the table, in front of Vince, and his Seviper. The Gym Leader and judge gave her a cryptic wink before waving her back to her spot.

Vince broke off a piece of one of the Puffs, examining its inside before tossing it in Seviper's mouth. Seviper chewed it thoughtfully, not showing any signs of delight or disgust. Then, without warning, it lashed out onto the plate and devoured the rest of its Puff, along with the other two, meant for the other judges' Pokémon.

"Seviper?!" Vince said incredulously.

A frantic murmuring had arisen within the audience, and Serena felt her insides turning to ice. She found a spot on the opposite wall to look at until the commotion had died down.

"My apologies, fellow judges, as well as you in the audience," Vince apologized in a tone that suggested her wasn't sorry at all. "Since Seviper ate all three of Performer Serena's Poké Puffs, I'm afraid only I can vouch for her when the analysis commences. That being said, we will now begin. Please hold tight!" He shot Serena one last emotionless wink before rolling his chair so he could talk to the other judges in private.

Ice ran through Serna's veins. Seviper had eaten _all_ of her Poké Puffs. That meant that they were really good. Unfortunately, it also meant that, like Vince had noted, only he could vote for Serena's Puff, no matter how good it was.

The minutes that passed by seemed like ten as Serena's feet began to tire, not from fatigue, but from sheer anxiety.

"After a meticulous analysis of the...four...Poké Puffs," Sylviane began. "We have come to the conclusion that Serena will advance to the Freestyle Round."

The spotlight over Serena's head brightened as the other three turned off. The audience erupted into a fearsome cheer, and Serena felt a smile tugging at her face. She allowed it on, and seeing her Pokémon waving to the crowd, she decided to throw up her hand as well. The crowd waved back, and Serena's heart filled with warmth, the sweet warmth of victory.

However, the dimming of the spotlight, and the lowering of the platform reminded her that she was only halfway there. She still had to beat out Miette and six other Performers in the Freestyle Round.

The platform hit the bottom, and Serena immediately surged forward down the narrow hallway that led back to the holding room. Like Miette and the other three Performers that had won before her, Serena was greeted with a chorus of congratulations and clapping. She spotted Ash among the crowd, clapping softly, a wide grin on his face, and at once, he was the only company she desired.

She walked over to him, and before she knew it, his hands were in her's and her lips were pressed against his, barely an inch of space between them. Serena's cerulean eyes rippled with love like a secluded pond in a beautiful forest. Ash's sharp, hazel eyes glistened back, taking a swim in the pond.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered, planting another kiss on her forehead. "So...proud."

"If Iris were here, she'd of gotten a heart attack," Serena said with a perky smile and a bubbly chuckle.

Ash smiled back. "She certainly would."

* * *

Three more Theme Performances siphoned out three more winners to continue on to the Freestyle Round, and it was after an hour and a half later before Monsieur Pierre took to the stage to begin introductions for the next round.

"Salutations, Showcase-lovers!" He bellowed. "Without further ado, let us begin the Freestyle Performance, in which the Performers will show us a truly wonderful sequence that reflects the strong bond between them and their Pokémon!"

The crowd roared, but Pierre managed to quiet them. "Now, for our first Performance, please welcome Vivian to the stage!"

A young girl emerged onto the stage just as Monsieur Pierre left, and the spotlight fell on her, and her Kabuki-styled Furfrou. Serena watched intently from the screen in the holding room, along with all the other Performers. Ash was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her head.

Vivian executed a series of fancy flips and dance moves with Furfrou, and after a minute, their Performance came to close. The audience bid her a loud exit, and the next Performer was ushered onstage.

The next Performance finished, and Serena's name was called.

Her heart flipped, despite knowing that it'd happen eventually. She spun around to face Ash.

"Do good," he said softly. "Don't give up till it's over."

Serena grinned. "It doesn't work like that."

Ash smiled and kissed his finger, placing it on Serena's lips. "You know what I mean."

They locked lips, and when Ash pulled away, Serena was already being swept down a corridor that led to the platform.

There she stood with her Pokémon, among the darkness, listening to the echo and faint rumble of Pierre above them. She turned to each of her Pokémon and gave them a reassuring smile. Then, the platform began to rise.

The stage was dark, and Serena noted the rush of cold air that whistled towards her from the audience. The song she requested began to play, and the spotlights flicked on at the exact moment as her smile.

The next minute was a blur. She barely noticed as her Pokémon leapt all around her, dispelling graceful mists of various elemental attacks. One moment she was dancing with Sylveon, the next, she was being lifted by Pangoro's furry paw. In the final moments of the sequence, she looked to Delphox below her, who had just finished showcasing a Dazzling Gleam/Fire Blast combination display. The Fox Pokémon grinned at Serena and tossed her wand. Serena caught it flawlessly, thanking heaven that she had (since she'd dropped it more times than not during her practices), and waved it majestically, dispelling a beautiful red and pink flurry of embers. Sylveon laced its ribbons into a heart, Pangoro pumped its other fist, and Delphox's eyes lit blue, blazing with Psychic energy.

The crowd roared, and goosebumps spread across her arms, despite the stuffiness of the stage and film of perspiration across her whole body. They were cheering for _her_. She smiled and waved at the audience, and the crowd waved back, until the spotlights overhead turned off, and the platform began to descend once again.

"Great job you guys!" Serena squealed as the platform lowered. "We're going to win this for sure!"

"Delll-phox!"

"Pan-gorrro!"

"Sylll-veon!"

Her Pokémon cheered happily, and when the platform hit the bottom, Ash was already waiting for her in the hallway back to the holding room. Upon seeing her, he surged forward and immediately locked her in a fervent kiss.

"Oh c'mon, you haven't won yet!" Miette whined, her arms crossed, smirking. Her name had been called and she was next to go. Slurpuff and Meowstic stood behind her, all three of them coming down the hallway towards the couple.

They broke apart and turned to the bluenette, dark blushes both flowering their faces.

"And you're not _going_ to win either," Miette continued. " _I_ will."

"Just get to the stage!" Serena said, pushing Miette forward.

Ash chuckled. "Good luck!"

"It's not luck that wins a Showcase. It's skill," the bluenette called back.

Serena ran back and walked hand-in-hand with Ash back to the holding room.

From there they watched Miette and five other Performers' Freestyle Performances. All of them showed tremendous levels of creativity in their acts, but Serena remained confident. Finally, the eight lasting Performers were called back to the platform to be judged by the audience.

They all stood in a row, silent. Serena glanced at Miette. The bluenette was already smirking at her across two other girls, and he honey-blonde threw her a quick glare before the platform started to rise.

The octet of girls were greeted with a cacophony of bellowing, but Monsieur Pierre quieted them.

"Now, _s'il vous plaît_ , locate the Glowcasters on the seat in front of you," Pierre asked, and the audience began pulling out their scoring shafts. "You, the audience, will be judging these eight fine girls. Each Performer corresponds to a color. Select the color on your Glowcasters to vote for the Performer _you_ think deserves the Venom Key!"

Suddenly, wavering hourglasses appeared above all the Performers, and orbs of light began shooting from the audience into the hourglasses. As an unspoken rule, no one looked up at their hourglass, and the light continued siphoning above their heads. What seemed like whole minutes passed, and Serena's legs began to shake. This was taking longer than she remembered. Just when she was about to sneak a glance upwards, the lights ceased to come from the audience, and the last few still in the air made their way above respective Performers' heads.

"And taking the Venom Key home today, winning by a mere nine votes, is Performer...SERENA!"

Her heart did a backflip and tingles ran up and down her body. She had done it. A smile crashed onto her face and her head whipped up. True to Monsieur Pierre's word, she had only nine more votes than the second place Performer named Marilyn. Miette had come in third.

"Give it up again for Performer Serena!" Pierre prompted, and the crowd roared even louder than it had before. The other seven Performers departed offstage, and the Monsieur approached Serena, his Klefki staff in hand, the Key Ring Pokémon itself holding the Venom Key.

"As proof of your victory here at Portabella City, I present to you the Venom Key," Pierre said. Klefki flew off his staff and dropped the large gold key in his gloved hand. He then handed it to Serena. "Thank you for attending!"

Serena gripped the metal, admiring the violet skull on the tip. Or was it a bouquet of flowers? She couldn't tell. "Thank you," she said, just loud enough for Pierre to hear.

Pierre seemed to have turned off his microphone, because his voice could also barely be heard over the roar of the crowd. "Don't thank me, _une amie_. You and your Pokémon earned this together."

Then the stage went dark, and the Monsieur escorted Serena back to the holding room. The girls squealed, even though they didn't even know her, and Serena spotted Ash fighting through the herd to his girlfriend. She pushed forward, politely thanking those who thanked her, until the bustle had dispersed and the couple stood alone.

"Ash...thank-"

Ash seized her locked her in a passionate kiss. Serena's brain felt like half melted butter and her heart throbbed with love, sending tingles coursing through her body. He spun her around playfully and placed her back on the ground before grazing his fingers under her chin and lifting it to look at her.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

Serena blushed. "Aw, stop Ash. If I'm not already embarrassed enough…."

Ash smiled and ran his other hand through her soft honey-blonde hair. "Iris and Hayden'll want to see you."

"Let's go meet them," she smiled, grasping her hand to his under her chin. They departed from the holding room holding hands tightly, back into the chaos of the lobby. As they waded through the crowd, Serena felt a hand close around her arm. She wheeled around.

" _Bonjour_ Serena," Vince said casually, his Seviper coiled around his neck and arms. "Congratulations on your win today." As if on cue, Seviper licked its lips and hissed playfully, training its beady eyes on Serena.

"Thank...you Vince," Serena said, still unnerved by the calmness of the man.

Ash pushed forward. "Vince, you didn't tell me you were the Portabella City Gym Leader."

"You didn't ask."

Ash frowned and shrugged, a glare evident on his face.

"I must say Serena, your Freestyle Performance was truly something else. And, well, you know that Seviper here _loved_ your Poké Puffs."

The Fang Snake Pokémon hissed again, and Vince snatched a Pokéball from his belt, beaming Seviper back inside and depositing the Ball back. He rolled his shoulders. "Ah, much better. So Aiden, I expect I'll be seeing you at my Gym in the near future?"

"Ash," the raven-haired trainer grumbled. "But yes."

"Splendid. I look forward to your challenge. Let's see if you can at least come close to your girlfriend's level of skill. Ta-ta." He was gone before either of them could respond.

"Don't mind him," Serena said, snatching up her boyfriend's hand and dragging him further into the crowd, towards the doors.

They found Iris sitting against the wall and Hayden standing, sipping from a glass of cider.

"Ah, Serena! Congratulations!" Hayden exclaimed upon seeing them. He gave her a quick smile and hug before stepping back to make way for Iris.

Iris stood up, stretched and walked over to the honey-blonde. "Well let's see the thing!"

Serena withdrew the keyring and Venom Key from her handbag, and showed it to the other three. It glistened like real gold somber lighting of the lobby, the sun having begun its descent an hour ago. Purple crystal of some sort was encrusted along its length, and as Serena had noticed earlier, a small sculpture of what looked to be a skull or flowers decorated the tip.

Iris glanced at the the Key, then to the honey-blonde herself. A grin broke across her face and she threw her arms around Serena.

"Congrats girl!" Iris said, pulling away.

Serena giggled. "Thanks Iris."

Ash suggested leaving before VInce could find them again, so that's exactly what they did. Although she hadn't seen Miette after she won, Serena decided she'd call her tomorrow. The short walk back to the Pokémon Center was merry, and when they arrived, they the couple quickly changed back into casual clothes to have dinner. After dinner, the quartet departed outside like clockwork, to help train for Ash's next Gym Battle.

They decided to end the night early, all of them heading off to bed around ten. As per usual, Iris pestered the couple, Hayden herded her into their room, and Ash and Serena took turns in the bathroom before curling up against one another in the same bed. Sleep quickly took them all, giving them a peaceful end to their wonderful day.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 13: Breath of Love**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

As I said in one of my profile updates, I could've had this chapter out a while ago, but it was quite boring to write. That being said, _please_ leave a review telling me if you'd like me to pencil in future Performances in as much detail as this one, or leave it a bit vaguer so I can fit more action-packed stuff in the chapter.

Speaking of updates, if for some reason you're living under a rock, the next two Pokémon titles have been released: _Pokémon Sun and Moon_! I don't know if I'll be incorporating any new Pokémon, regions, characters, and such in this story, if the games come out before this finishes, but we'll see.

As a final note, I know the Keys Performers get for winning don't usually have names; they're just called Princess Keys, but I wanted to spice things up a bit, so hopefully you guys don't mind.

As always, please review, follow, favorite, and I'll catch you in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	13. Breath of Love

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 13: Breath of Love**_

 _With Serena's first Crimson Isles Princess Key, she and Ash look forward on their relationship, spending today on a date. But when Iris and Hayden are left alone all day, will love breathe upon our other two protagonists? Unbeknownst to those on the Crimson Isles, however, a new menace rises in the faraway region of Kanto, slowly infecting the world with corruption. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Fuschia City**

The cloaked man hurried through the cobblestone streets of Fuschia City. He felt many pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows, but they knew to keep their mouths closed. No one ever spoke out of turn in Fuschia. That was why he liked it. People kept to themselves, that was, out of his way.

His long, grime-blue hair washed over one of his eyes, and he slipped a white gloved hand to brush it out of the way. It was in vain, though, as his greasy locks fell right back where they were. The thick black-iron chestplate he was wearing felt heavy on him, and the black cloak draped over his wiry frame fluttered royally in the nighttime gales.

His organization had been slowly pulling Fuschia deeper and deeper into corruption for the past several months. Their underground creed kept the loud mouths from talking out of turn, but as of late, men in black uniforms had begun trickling in. He initially wrote them off as a novice crime family opening up shop in an already controlled city, but that was until he recognized the signature red "R's" on their uniforms.

The man reached the outskirts of the city, where a huge black wood and black stone manor stood. A tall, rusty iron fence swept around the perimeter as if the interior was a graveyard. And it was in a way; many had been killed within the walls of the manor, and their bodies had simply been dumped in a ditch, filled with dirt, and forgotten. All the shutters and blinds of the imposing structure were drawn, and the exterior was grown over with moss and vines.

The Obsidian Manor, as it was called by its residents, served as the headquarters to an organization long thought extinct, defeated in a war many years ago. The man opened the gate and closed it behind him, trekking up a modest incline to the door. He knocked once, waited a second, then knocked two more times. A narrow slot on the door shut open, and a pair of ruby red lips appeared.

"How did dusk lose the moon to dawn?"

"Why, morning of course," the man replied.

The sound of various latches being unlocked signified that his entry was granted. If he'd not done the knock-pause-knock knock, a poison dart in the door would've shot out and incapacitated him. His body would've never been found. If he'd gotten even one word wrong in his counter-answer, the doormat would've swung down, and he would've dropped fifty feet into a large pit, filled with other human corpses.

The slender woman that had opened the door was dressed similarly to the man who'd just entered, and she bowed before shutting the door behind him. She quickly disappeared into one of the doors lining the central corridor.

As he walked through the main corridor, his boots clopped regaly to announce his return. He descended a flight of cramped stairs, and nodded to several more of his comrades, hunched over a table in the sitting room, studying a scroll of sorts. He quickly passed through, the heat from the fireplace nothing more than a warm breeze across his left thigh. The man swept through two more rooms, the mess hall and the minor library , before stopping in front of a modest wooden door at the end of a dark hall.

This was his "office," though he never spent ample time in there. This was simply a designated room in the manor that he knew he wouldn't be disturbed in. The man turned the cold brass knob and pulled the door open. It squeaked as it went, and he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. The smell of dust and old parchment filled his nostrils. A dim oil lamp hung from the low ceiling, casting an eerie glow over the mountains of papers and parchment piling up on the floor and on his desk.

The man strode over and seated himself on his wooden stool. The room was tiny, and it made him feel like a giant; too big to be where he was, but that was the way he liked it. Dominating over everything.

The man sighed. Although he enjoyed the "hiding in plain sight" aspect of the Obsidian Manor, it was a minuscule headquarters compared to the original Obsidian Castle of the olden days. But that fortress was currently under watch by the International Police, and had been ever since his people had been exiled from civilization many centuries ago.

He shook his head, dispelling all distracting thoughts. Finding his telephone under a few leafs of parchment, the man snatched the receiver and dialed an encrypted number.

"Speak," a liquidated, warbling, deep-pitched voice said, clearly warped many times by a complex voice changer..

"Greetings," the man replied, not one to dabble in formalities. "When can I be expecting the shipment?"

"I dispatched a courier three days ago. It'll reach you in one."

"Excellent. And how _much_ can I be expecting?"

"Enough to serve your needs."

Again, the man ignored formalities and skipped straight to the next point. "Also...there seems to be rival faction moving into Fuschia. I don't believe it's a crime family of any sorts."

He could almost feel the annoyance and disgust from the other end of the line. "But you do have your suspicions, yes?" The voice growled mechanically.

"Yes, I do. I think that...it may, in fact be Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" The voice sneered.

"Yes. Shall I strike a meeting with their leader? Perhaps _coerce_ him into joining our...cause?"

"No." The reply was quick and blunt. "Team Rocket is against us."

"You already made a move against them?"

"I did. But it was thanks to them that we were able to procure a large amount of Omega Crystal."

"I see. Then what of their appearances here in Fuchsia?"

"Abduct one of their men. Squeeze the truth out of him. If it is indeed Team Rocket, then we may have to accelerate Project Typhon."

"Accelerate Project Typhon? How so? And for Team Rocket? Their nothing more than a band of underworld criminals!"

"It's naive of you to say that. Common criminals don't shelter vast amounts of Omega Crystal. Common criminals don't locate one of our facilities and execute a _successful_ rescue operation. Common criminals would never have made it this far under _your_ nose!"

"I shall eradicate them at once."

"If it were that easy, I would've done it already, wouldn't I have? No, they've been stockpiling resources for quite some time now. It would be...inefficient to attempt an attack against them at this point. No, we must direct all of our resources into Project Typhon."

"Has Arceus's champion been incapacitated?"

"That is irrelevant!" The voice snarled. "When the shipment of Omega Crystal arrives, your men are to be working around the clock! If we want our plans to become a success, then every aspect must be carried out to perfection! You must hold up _your_ end of the Project, or it's all for nothing!"

"Consider it done, my King. I will report back when I have made wealthy progress."

"I should hope so...Lord Tobias."

Tobias smiled and hung up the phone, instinctively brushing a hand atop one of two Pokéballs on his belt. It was empty, and Tobias was saving it for a single Pokémon. After all, Arceus couldn't be caught in anything except a Master Ball.

The second of his Pokéballs was standard grade, and his hand was chilled by the Pokémon within as he brushed his hand atop it as well.

"The reign of our lord is almost at hand," he said aloud, presumably to his Pokémon. "And we will have played one of the most important parts, Darkrai."

* * *

 **Fungal Isle - Portabella City**

Ash awoke to something wet on his lips. As his eyes fluttered upon and sleep ebbed away, and immediately smelled the sweet scent of Serena's shampoo. Her hair was tickling his face, and her lips were on his.

"Woah, hey, morning," Ash smiled, breaking off the kiss as his vision swam into clarity, rubbing his face to graze off the itches from Serena's hair.

Serena's cerulean eyes glittered and her hair looked like liquid gold, the sunlight from the window reflecting on it. Her smile was even more dazzling, especially when she was mere inches from his face.

Ash smiled again and threw his arm around her neck, pulling her in for another kiss. The cherry of her lips tasted like love and Ash savored every second of it.

"Ready for your Gym Battle today?" She asked, easing back up.

Ash ruffled his hair and sat up against the back of his bed. "Not today, I don't think."

"You still need a bit more training?"

"No...I was just thinking that...maybe we could do something fun today...by ourselves."

Serena brightened and a blinding smile pierced her face. "You mean like a date?"

Ash nodded back, surprised that he didn't feel embarrassed at all. "Like I said, I _just_ thought of it. But, um, would you like to?"

Serena sweatdropped. "Of course I'd like to Ash!" She exclaimed, surging forward to kiss Ash again.

"Woah, woah, woah," Ash said, pushing her away at the last second, much to her dismay. "Let me brush me teeth first, then we can talk."

"Aw Ash. That wasn't bothering you a few seconds ago!"

Ash grinned. "Well, all this talk about dates has got me feeling like maybe I shouldn't ruin the moment with bad breath."

Serena smiled cheekily. "What a little kid!" She said, mocking Iris.

Ash threw on a teasing scowl, then headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

The quartet was fully dressed and cleaned for the day by ten, and they now enjoyed their usual meal in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, making small talk.

"So Ash," Hayden began, sliding his fork out of his mouth and chewing on a bite of fruit. "Do you think you're prepared to fight Vince today for your fourth Gym Badge?"

Ash blushed and glanced at Serena, who returned a grin. "Actually, I was planning on taking Serena out today, if that's okay with you guys."

Iris's jaw dropped and she turned to Hayden, who swallowed his bite of fruit, before smiling his normal bright smile.

"Of course that's fine with us, Ash," Hayden replied for the both of them, as Iris seemed to still be in shock.

Serena giggled and planted a kiss on Ash's cheek. "Not the Ash you recognize Iris?"

Iris looked between Ash and Serena with a look of pure awe on her face. "Ash...going on a date," she mumbled. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, Ash! You actually _asked_...hah, hah, hah!"

Ash laughed, his face beet red, and he shoveled a large bite of egg in his mouth to chew away the embarrassment.

"I don't know what you put in his drink Serena, but this is definitely _not_ the Ash I met back in Unova!" Iris gushed.

Serena giggled again. "So I'm guessing you two will be okay by yourselves for the day?"

Hayden glanced at Iris, but spoke up before she could say anything. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You two just enjoy your day together."

Ash beamed at the Professor's son. "Thanks Hayden. It really means a lot. Also, d'ya think you can watch over Pikachu for the day. See, he hates being in his Pokéball"

Hayden gave an enthusiastic nod, and Pikachu happily scampered to his side of the table.

"Woah, hey! You didn't see if I'm okay with it," Iris piped.

Ash rolled his eyes. "And Iris? Can you handle yourself without us for a day?"

Iris sneered at the raven-haired trainer. "I'd be happy to."

"Excellent!" Serena said, clapping her hands together. "Hayden, you'll look after her, right?"

"Of course. I would be most happy to."

"I don't need to be looked after!" Iris shouted, drawing the attention of a few other people in the cafeteria. "Hayden needs _me_ to look after _him_!"

Serena giggled. "Alright, well you two better not get in too much trouble!"

"Hah, you're telling _us_." Iris retorted with a smirk.

The couple went beet red, and Iris roared with laughter. Hayden cracked a smile for the Dragon Master's sake, who kept slapping his shoulder as she howled in amusement. Ash and Serena left the table soon after, not before bidding hasty farewells, seeking solace in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, where the video call machines were.

Ash and Serena both took to one, Serena planning on phoning Miette, Ash trying his mother. Ash's call rang twice before pulling up an error tone on the third.

"Guess it's still not working," he told Serena, leaning out of the booth and flicking the machine off.

The rookie Performer had successfully called Miette, and her rosy face and blue, fluffy hair was displayed on the screen.

"Where'd you go yesterday Miette. I meant to talk to you a bit more," Serena said softly to the bluenette, who looked like she was somewhere in the outskirts of Fungal Jungle, given the low-hanging trees and lighter foliage.

"Sorry, but I can't have you getting a headstart on me," she replied, shrugging. "I needed to get right down to training."

"And I'm assuming that's what you're doing right now?" Serena questioned.

"Right, so if you'll excuse me…."

Ash stepped behind Serena and looked into the screen as well, his face appearing in Miette's vision. The bluenette's bored expression powered into glee, and a wily grin twisted onto her face.

"Hey, Aaash! Too bad I couldn't catch you yesterday! I was _really_ looking forward to getting to talk to you again!"

Ash blushed, and Serena stuck her head into the camera. "Buzz off, he's mine!"

"I'm kidding girl, damn!" Miette chattered. "You need to loosen up! Say, has Ash taken you out someplace nice yet?"

Now it was Serena's turn to blush, but Ash leaned forward answer for her.

"Actually, I'm taking her out today!" He said proudly.

Miette narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Oh really? Where ya taking her then, huh?"

The color drained from Ash's face, and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh, well, I haven't gotten that far yet."

Miette snickered and slapped her forehead. "Agh, of course you haven't!"

"I-I'll figure something out though," Ash stuttered, glancing nervously at Serena, who simply smiled sweetly, a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Well, it was good to see you two again, I guess," Miette drawled, clearly bored now that she knew she wouldn't be able to hear all the juicy details of what Ash had planned.

"So where're you heading from here then?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I'm staying," the bluenette replied. "I'll be competing in next week's Showcase so I can get my hands on my _own_ Venom Key."

"I see. Well, good luck to you, then. Maybe we'll see you around before we head off," Serena said.

Miette smirked. "Speaking of, have you challenged Vince yet Ash? Isn't he the Gym Leader here on the Fungal Isle?"

"No, actually. I'm planning on taking him on tomorrow," Ash responded.

"Wow!" Miette exclaimed. "Ash put _you_ in front of a Pokémon Battle Serena! You must be _something_ special!"

Serena blushed for the umpteenth time that day, and gave a slight smile. "W-We'd better be off, right Ash?"

Ash grinned. "I guess so. See you around Miette."

"Hmph. See you guys. Don't fall too far behind, Serena."

The call was cut off before Serena could retort that it was _Miette_ who was currently behind. "Someday that girl's gonna wish she didn't piss me off."

Ash chuckled and slung an arm around Serena's slim waist, and pulled her in closer. "You get use to it."

Serena lay her head on his shoulder, and they departed the Pokémon Center. Much to their surprise, a familiar face was sitting on one of the cloven wooden benches outside the Center, twiddling a Pokéball between his fingers, as if waiting for someone.

Vince got up upon seeing the couple, and he smiled at Serena, and gave a look of slight distaste towards Ash. The raven-haired trainer gave a roll of his eyes, but it seemed to go unnoticed by the Portabella Gym Leader.

"Ah, Axel, Serena, how good to see you," he greeted.

"That's Ash."

"Yes, of course," Vince continued. "You're just the one I wanted to see. You see, I have some business to attend to in the Fungal Jungle, so I won't be able to take your challenge today. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Uh, that's fine. I wasn't planning on challenging your Gym today."

"Really?" Vince said, his voice laced with mock disbelief. "Taking your girlfriend out on a date, then?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Oh, well I was just thinking that a _foreigner_ like yourself might want a few pointers from a _local_ like me."

Ash chewed his words for a few seconds before responding. "Alright, I'll bite."

"Splendid," Vince said, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face...or was it a smirk. "There's a nice beach about a mile's hike west. Lavender Beach is another one of my favorite places on this Isle. Then there's also Chardonnay Park in the middle of the City. Other than that, there's a nice shopping district in the east quadrant of the City."

"Wow," Serena said. "That's quite a lot of stuff for one day."

"I'd recommend the shopping first," Vince continued, winking at Serena and smirking at Ash, who slumped in dismay. "Unless you brought your own swimming suits…."

"Swimming suits?" Ash asked.

"For the beach, unless you were planning on swimming in that," Vince said, motioning to Ash's current outfit, and frowning, as if disappointed.

"I see."

"Well, let's get going then Ash!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing his hand excitedly.

"Yes, I must be going as well," the Gym Leader said. "Business calls. I'm glad I was able to be of assistance. _Adieu_. Have a wonderful day Serena and...Andrew," Vince smirked.

"It's Ash!"

Vince simply smiled and gave one last flick of his hand before slinking further into Portabella City, the Wine Master's Paradise.

* * *

The couple turned the corner, and were instantly met with the bustling sight of countless shopping, stores, and outlets crammed onto and into both sides of the street.

"Look," Serena chirped, pointing to the street sign that named the store-filled street. "Vince Street!"

"Hah, he would recommend a street named after him," Ash mused, but Serena was already tugging him along, pinpointing a shop with "cute outfits" in the windows.

Ash tried tagging along as best he could, keeping a smile up for the sake of his girlfriend, but as the minutes turned to hours, he found himself becoming more and more restless. The bags on Serena's arms were piling up, and Ash had to wonder how any of these stores were still in business, given the number of shopping-fanatical girls that passed through this street. This was not what he had in mind.

It was around lunchtime that Serena promised her boyfriend she'd only visit one more store. It was then that she remembered they still had to get swimsuits, and her heart sank every time she passed a store that looked like it had things she wanted. She'd said one more store, and no matter what she wanted, the last store would have to sell swim suits.

They located a tropical shop called Milotic Melody that was selling exactly what they were looking for. Ash purchased his suit relatively quickly; his first purchase of the day was a pair of dark blue swim trunks with Mantine all over it. Serena, however, took a bit longer. Ash stood patiently as she fingered through bikinis of various size, shape, and _skimpiness_. Finally she settled on a yellow two-piece, which she insisted she try on for Ash in the changing room.

Ash sat outside Serena's stall on a bench as she changed, the clatter of hangars and the hum of the air conditioning his only company. Finally, after checking his watch for the third time, she emerged.

Ash's jaw dropped, and he quickly sniffed up a dribble of blood that threatened to spill out of his nose. Serena looked _good_. Her long blonde hair fell over her modest chest, which Ash was thankful for, and he had to fight hard not to tear his gaze down to the lower half and cream-colored slender legs. He quickly spread his legs apart to hide the raging growth downstairs, and thankfully, his girlfriend didn't notice. But if she did, she didn't say anything.

Either way, she gave a mischievous grin to Ash's reaction, and did a quick twirl. "So, whaddya think?"

Ash quickly closed his mouth, realizing he looked like an idiot. "Uh...it looks great."

"Aw thanks Ash!" She said, scampering forward to give him a kiss, which she did.

Then, Serena disappeared back into her stall, and Ash exhaled loudly, feeling the blood in his tool ebb away. Serena came back out a couple minutes later fully clothed as usual, the bikini folded away in a bag. They paid for the suit, and departed Milotic Melody.

Not wanting to carry a hefty rack of bags all day, Ash suggested they head back to the Pokémon Center before continuing on their date. They arrived in no time flat, and thankfully didn't run into their other friends. They packed their bathing suits and departed the Center, their sights now set on lunch.

"C'mon, I think I saw a good place on the way back," Ash told his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand through the bright streets of Portabella City. It took them a fair amount of time to arrive at the restaurant, but within the hour, they had arrived.

The establishment was called _Vin et Champignons_ , and looked like a quiet place to spend the afternoon for lunch. It wasn't too fancy, but wasn't an oil dump either. They were seated in a fairly short amount of time, and they ordered, eating happily and talking throughout the meal. Although Ash had been feeling nervous at the start of their day, his love for Serena, and the joy of being in her presence had loosened him up tenfold, and he couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her.

They finished their meal by two in the afternoon, taking their time, and not rushing the day, both of them wanting it to last as long as possible. From there, they continued walking around the city as tourists, soaking in all it had to offer. They found a cafe that had wonderful coffee, tea, and macarons, which they enjoyed at a table for two in front of a crackling fireplace, exchanging whispers and laughs. From there, they visited Chardonnay Park, a lush expanse of greenery filled with lovely smelling trees and playful wild Pokémon. They took the granite-tiled path through the quiet park, walking slowly arm-in-arm, as close as they could be, enjoying the peace and love flowing through them. They found a quiet park bench to enjoy their last satchel of macarons, and shared a passionate kiss in the shadows of the wind-blown trees.

After that, the couple continued walking through the city, stopping at various intervals to window shop, sometimes ducking inside, but never buying anything. Some time later, they found a nice stall that sold picnic baskets, and Ash decided to purchase one for the beach, which they now decided to head to.

As they left the city, the sun had set the sky on a beautiful scarlet color, the late hours of the day turning it into a canvas for the legendary fire-bird Moltres itself. The stone path turned to gravel, which soon turned to gray sand as they neared Lavender Beach.

Both sides of the trail grew long blue grass, and they only needed to crest one more hill before reaching the beach. Serena scampered ahead, pulling Ash behind her.

"Wow," she breathed, standing atop the hill. Ash climbed beside her, and his jaw dropped as well.

In front of them, Lavender Beach laid out in all its peachy glory. The sand was no longer crunchy and gray, but lavender in color, and fine to the touch. The ocean lapped quietly up the sand, and various rock formations, both big and small, decorated the beach itself, as well as the tropical water beyond. Not a single soul, human or Pokémon lie in sight, as if they had all retreated to give Ash and Serena the solitude they desired to finish their perfect day.

Serena took one look at Ash, the setting sun casting a luminous orange glow on her on side of her face, before bounding down the other side of the hill. Ash grinned and quickly sprinted after her, their picnic basket slung on his arm. The sea breeze wasn't the only thing blowing on him as he ran, though. Pure ecstasy coursed through his veins, the thrill of being with Serena shielding him from the chill of the late afternoon.

The honey-blonde kicked her shoes off further down the beach, and started to unravel a picnic blanket they had purchased with the basket. Ash quickly caught up to her, setting the basket down, taking his own shoes and backpack off, before running a bit farther ahead to see the ocean in all its glory.

Serena walked up behind him, slipping her hand into his. He gripped back, the wash and fizzle of the ocean singing the only tune they needed to hear. They stood silent for minutes straight, basking in the sun, the water, and the love. This was perfection. Just them, alone, on the most romantic date Serena could've ever hoped for. She hadn't had high expectations for dates when Ash first asked her out, but this blew her away. She looked up at the raven-haired teen. His jawline was set forward on the sea, and the hair that stuck out in points beneath his hat ruffled in the breeze.

Serena grinned, an involuntary blush creeping up on her face. She grabbed his hat and took her own off, slapping his cap on, whilst throwing her fedora on his head. Ash turned to look down at her, the pink fedora sitting jauntily on his mane of black locks. He grinned, but Serena was already off. She ran towards the water, and Ash bounded after her. The tide rolled in, and Serena quickly stopped herself, backpedalling straight into Ash's arms. He spun her around and lifted her up, spinning her playfully in the air as the water rushed around his feet. He brought her lips to his, warmth coursing through his body as if the ocean itself was roaring through his body. He set her down once the tide receded, and blushed down at her.

"Shall we get changed then?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded.

They took turns ducking behind a nearby rock to change. Ash went first, quickly taking off his clothes and pulling on his trunks. When he emerged from behind the rock, he felt Serena's lingering gaze on his body, and felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Absolutely nothing." As if for reassurance, she tipped his cap at him, and he smiled back. Serena disappeared behind the rock and Ash went back to their picnic blanket to drop off Serena's fedora. His cap had seen much more than a bit of saltwater, but he'd doubt Serena'd feel the same way if it happened to fall off his head and into the ocean.

She emerged from behind the rock clad in her yellow bathing suit, and Ash, again, quickly sniffed up blood. Luckily, the publicity of the moment kept his lower regions in check, and for that, he was glad. His hat was still on her head, and she looked extremely cute in it. The one thing that surprised him was the necklace around her neck. It was the Keystone Ash had given to her back on the Gloomy Isle, and to be honest, he'd forgotten about it, since it was always tucked in her shirt.

"Whaddya say we go for a swim," Ash asked, walking up to her and slinging an arm around her waist.

Serena smiled. "Let's go."

The water was cold—Serena made that quite clear upon first wading in up to her thighs. Ash had initially decided he'd stay out, but the next time the tide rolled in, the honey-blonde pushed him facedown into it. And so began their water adventures for the next half hour. They splashed and swam in the tropical sea, the water gradually warming the more they moved, further and further away from the beach. They tried looking down, but Ash had insisted they'd find nothing here because the water was too shallow. Nevertheless, she kept looking, and eventually she spotted a Magikarp and appeared to have wandered from the school. It was swimming fast and erratically far below them, and they decided to name it Spaz. Then Ash mentioned that it could've been getting close to evolving into Gyarados, and they fled the water quickly after that.

Scrambling back up to their picnic blanket, they toweled off, the setting sun drying the remaining film of moisture left behind. It was then that they unpacked their picnic.

Serena flipped open the clasp and opened the basket. Inside was two loaded sandwiches, a couple cans of bubbly soda, a small bag of chips, and a few wine glasses.

"Well we can stay away from those," Serena mentioned, motioning to the glasses as she tossed Ash a sandwich.

Ash grinned and caught the sandwich, swinging his backpack into his lap and unzipping it. He withdrew a long, crinkled brown bag.

Serena clapped hand over her mouth. "That is not!"

"Oh yes it is," Ash declared, pulling out the bags contents as one might withdraw a sword from its sheath. In his fist was the neck of a bottle of dark red wine.

"Ash, we're too young!"

"Not on the Fungal Isle we're not," Ash replied, taking out a wine opener from the front of the basket. "Apparently you only have to be thirteen to drink alcohol here." He unscrewed the cork out, tossed it back into the basket, and grabbed the two glasses. He poured them each a bit before handing a glass to Serena.

"To love," he said, holding up his glass.

"Shut up, I'm doing it," Serena snapped playfully, raising her own glass. "To us."

Ash snorted at the _profound_ difference in their toasts, but nevertheless, he clinked glasses with Serena and took a long sip.

"Blechhh!" Ash horked, spewing the dark liquid all over the sand next to him. "That's nasty!"

Serena giggled, swallowing her gulp undeterred by her boyfriend's disgust. "I think it's good."

"I'd rather have this," Ash said, leaning over and locking lips with Serena.

Serena wrapped an arm around her boyfriend and pulled him closer. Her face burned with fervor, and she slid her tongue inside his mouth. She felt him tense up for a moment, but he quickly relaxed and inserted his own. She shivered as his tongue grazed the roof of her mouth. Her heart was pounding, and Ash was so close that she could feel his heart as well. Each pulse sent a wave of passion through her body, like a fire razing through a field of dry grass. Ash clenched her tighter and gave one last flick of his tongue before pulling apart. Serena nestled herself onto his chest, her head resting against his heart, his every beat thumping her cheek. It was still bulleting from the rush of their kiss, and Serena's wasn't any different.

She grabbed her glass and took a sip of wine. "Will it always be like this Ash?" She asked.

His heartbeat sped up once again as he racked his mind for a satisfying answer. "As long as it's within my power, I'm not going anywhere without you at my side."

Serena giggled. "You're so dramatic when you're trying to be romantic!"

"Hey, they kinda go hand in hand," Ash remarked.

With that, Serena relaxed herself on him, sipping her wine, while Ash crunched on chips. The huge setting sun shimmered on the molten magma sky in front of them, the violet water licking at its fire in vain. Serena drunk it all in, knowing Ash was doing the same. It was silent, save for the gentle twilight lap of the ocean, the constant munching on chips, and the occasional crinkle of cellophane, and the only thing that mattered to either of them now was each other. And so they lay there for awhile.

* * *

A few minutes after the kiss, Ash discovered Serena had fallen asleep on him, but he saw no reason to wake her. Before he knew it, he too had dozed off, and had awoken to the sight of his girlfriend gone.

Ash bolted up, his eyes adjusting to the twinkling dark. His eyes found Serena by the water's edge, but she wasn't alone. Sylveon danced with grace by her side.

Although, Ash quickly realized Sylveon was not dancing. It was battling. Serena's back was to him, and they seemed to be fighting something in the water, a little ways from the beach. The water in front of his girlfriend churned as though something was moving aggressively through it.

"Serena!" Ash yelled, standing up and sprinting down the sand. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, but he knew she'd heard him. Soon he was within earshot.

"Now, Moonblast!"

The air above Sylveon wavered and a twinkle of gold, almost like stardust, trickled into existence like powder snow. It churned and wafted above Sylveon as the Intertwining Pokémon flicked and twirled its ribbons above it. The twinkle thickened into rings of light that spun erratically, and gradually began to turn pink. Finally, the rings gave one last spin, and a glorious beam of white, gold, and pink jetted from Sylveon and into the frothing waters of the ocean.

"Serena, what's going on?" Ash demanded.

Again, he was ignored, and Serena cried out. "Now! Go, Pokéball!"

Serena hurled her Ball into the water, and before Ash could take a good look at its target, it was sucked inside.

Not wasting a moment, Serena waded to get the Ball. It was bobbing atop the waves, and if it wiggled, it was lost in the froth. It pinged.

Serena swiped the Ball and clambered back to shore triumphantly.

"Serena...what is it?" Ash pressed.

Serena smirked and tossed the Pokéball into the air. It sprang open and white energy poured out and coalesced into-

"Seadra," Ash breathed, just as the Dragon Pokémon landed gracefully on the lavender sand.

"Draaa," it purred, its wing-like crests fluttering softly.

Ash yawned and scratched the back of his head. "You couldn'ta woken me up for that?"

"Well, I didn't want you to beat me to it," Serena replied, returning Seadra.

Ash grinned. "Aw, c'mon, I wouldn't do that."

Serena giggled and grabbed Ash's hand. "Let's go, it's getting late, and you need to be well-rested for tomorrow."

Ash nodded and wiped the moisture the yawn had caused away from his eyes, and he followed Serena back up to their picnic spot, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The couple returned back to the Pokémon Center slowly, both bogged down by exhaustion. The moonlight guided them through the quiet streets of Portabella City, and when they arrived, they found the Pokémon Center quiet as well. Nurse Joy gave them a courteous smile, and the couple returned it.

When they got back to their room, they noticed Pikachu was missing, and came to the conclusion that he was safe in Iris and Hayden's room. They took turns showering. Serena went first, followed by Ash, and when they were both finished, they snuggled up into one of the beds.

"I love you," Ash whispered, his eyelids drooping already.

"Love you...too," Serena responded faintly, already nestled in Sleep's sweet arms.

* * *

 **Fungal Isle - Portabella City**

His midnight black cloak whipped in the wind of the night. He stood atop the Pokémon Center, having just watched the boy and his girlfriend return. Beneath the gold ceramic mask he wore and the large hood draped over it, he smiled. The boy was all too easily distracted. A date one day, and a Gym Battle the next. Even with warnings from the International Police and Team Rocket, he still carried on as if nothing was wrong.

The Masked Man wondered if he even needed to worry about the boy so much. At this rate, Team Pluto would be able to execute Project Typhon without any resistance. That was a savory thought.

And of course it had to be interrupted by a call from the Pluto Queen.

"Countess Melinöe has completed the initial analysis of the Omega Crystal. The process should work. Macaria is running simulations as we speak," the Queen's voice droned from the Masked Man's wrist communicator.

"Excellent," the man whispered, his voice morphed by a voice changer set inside his mask. "I have contacted our friends in Kanto and they will begin their end of Project Typhon once our gift for them arrives."

"Lord Tobias, and his men?" The Queen asked. "Isn't Team Rocket onto them?"

"They're suspicious, and that's all. They may be hanging around more than usual, but they seem to have no intent on making a move anytime soon."

"That's good news for us. If they make a premature attack, it could ruin Project Typhon, and everything we've been working towards."

"Do not underestimate Tobias's league. They've been playing this game far longer than we have. Back in the Old Age, Tobias's ancestors served the Dark One personally."

"So then we can be certain they won't fail us?" The Queen prompted.

"There is no certainty," the Masked Man said simply. "Only confidence, and the amount of it I am willing to place in him...and you."

"Yes, my King," Pluto's Queen responded.

"I'll speak with you again soon...Persephone." The communicator went silent.

The nighttime wind blew Team Pluto's King cloak behind him, and his hood threatened to fall. He walked to the edge of the roof, and jumped off, landing seamlessly by somersaulting into a roll.

Then he disappeared into the night. Everyday the time drew closer. Project Typhon, Team Pluto's sole purpose, was entering its final stages. Lord Tobias and Queen Persephone were both playing their parts beautifully. The Dark One would soon emerge from his eons of slumber, and when he did, he would be there to greet him.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 14: The Toxic Prince**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry this chapter is coming out so late, but as I've told a few people, my laptop broke and I just recently replaced my lost phone. As such, future chapters might be delayed by a week or two more than usual until I tell you guys otherwise, since I'm writing on my phone now.

Team Pluto's plans have pretty much just been sideline shit going on right now, but now we have a name to put to the face: Project Typhon. And Tobias is head of a group operating in the shadows of Kanto. It may seem a bit random as of now, but I promise everything will come full circle eventually. That being said, if you haven't already figured out Team Pluto's goal, it should become fairly clear once Ash and his friends get to the next Isle.

And lastly, sorry that Seadra's catch seemed like it was tacked on at the last second; I wrote that yesterday when I was half asleep, and at this point, I just want to get the next chapter out. It doesn't really matter _how_ Serena got Seadra, the point is that she now has one.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, always over follows/faves, but hey, just reading is fine too. I'll catch you all in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	14. The Toxic Prince

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 14: The Toxic Prince**_

 _Today Ash faces off against the forgetful Gym Leader Vince. Shadows of a growing corruption set the stage for Team Pluto's grisly performance as the Crimson Isles continue to be tugged further and further into the darkness. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Fuschia City**

Tobias stood outside the Obsidian Manor. Again, it was night, and the wind whipped his cape through the air behind him. Ordinarily, he would never, as the leader of his organization, be the one to retrieve the mail, but this time was different. For centuries, his group had been searching for Omega Crystal. Now that it was finally in his grasp, he had to see it for himself. And if it was fake, he'd have to kill the courier personally for deceiving him.

" _Actually, I have to kill him anyways_ ," Tobias remembered. " _Orders from the Pluto King_."

As if on cue, a large Honchkrow set down on his grass and gnarled roots next to him. A cloaked figure, a Pluto Grunt, clambered off and bowed to Tobias. A silver briefcase was clutched in his hand.

"Lord Tobias," the Grunt whispered in fear. "The package." He held out the briefcase, his head still lowered.

Tobias snatched the case and opened it. Inside were several fragments of jet black crystal, laid parallel down the length of the case. They were blood red in the core, and Tobias picked one up in his gloved hand. He weighed it in his palm and felt the ancient power inside rush through his system. Yup, definitely the real thing.

He sighed, replaced the Crystal, and snapped the briefcase closed. He looked up at the Grunt. "What do you expect me to do with six tiny ass pieces of Omega Crystal?"

"I-I don't know my Lord. I'm just the delivery boy," the Grunt stammered, taking a nervous step back.

"You don't know?" Tobias repeated, taking another step towards the Grunt. "You don't know?!"

"No, my Lord!" The Grunt pleaded, before tripping on a root and falling to the ground.

Honchkrow spread its wings menacingly, and squawked at Tobias.

"Get out of my way, bird," Tobias snarled.

Honchkrow stood its ground, glaring down at Tobias as the Grunt clambered up on his feet.

"Please, j-just let me go. I'm just doing what I was told to!"

"Oh yeah?" Tobias spat. "Me too."

He tore one of his gloves off, flung open the case and ripped one of the Crystals out with his bare hand. The blood red core lit up and pulsed in Tobias's hand. Each time it pulsed, the red core spread outward, eating away the black part of the Crystal. Soon, the entire Crystal was blood red and glowing.

The Grunt hastily tried to duck being Honchkrow for cover, but the Big Boss Pokémon immediately took flight, squawking in fear, clearly knowing something about the Crystal the Grunt didn't. The Grunt followed its flee with his eyes, shocked to see his Pokémon abandon him so easily. After it disappeared into the dark sky, he turned back to Tobias, fear evident on his whole body.

"P-please…."

"Sorry kid. I'm under orders."

Then the Omega Crystal evaporated, leaving a raging mass of roiling, crackling deep crimson energy floating above Tobias's hand. He thrust his hand forward, and the mass of shadow flew into the Grunt. It tore through flesh and bone and flash dried his blood into a disgusting, hardened paste. A gaping hole was left in the attack's wake, leaving nothing but a few protruding rib fragments and droplets of superheated blood.

The corpse crumpled to the ground, and Tobias smiled. The power of the Dark One was once again at the command of his circle. Gleefully, he unhooked a Pokéball from his belt and expelled its contents.

"Zoroark, clean this mess up. Then, you and I have work to do."

* * *

 **Fungal Isle - Portabella City**

"You what?" Serena squawked, leaning over the table at Iris and Hayden.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend, that's all," Hayden replied calmly, raising a glass and taking a sip of orange juice.

"And she said…," Ash inquired.

"Yes! I said yes!" Iris shouted uncharacteristically, a blush evident on her dark face.

"Congratulations!" Serena exclaimed, slapping Iris's arm.

"Hey, did I do that to you when you two started dating?" Iris demanded, stuffing another forkful of egg in her mouth.

"Actually you did worse," Ash muttered.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Anyways," Hayden said, clearing his throat. "I hear there has been a new addition to our troupe."

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

Hayden nodded towards the honey-blonde, and Ash grinned acknowledgingly.

"Yeah, I was telling them about Seadra while you were still upstairs," Serena chirped.

"That's one hell of a catch," Iris commented, her temper seeming to have died down. "Evolves into a Dragon-type, you know."

Serena nodded, and the group lapsed into a comfortable silence, all of them enjoying their breakfast, and the company of each other.

"Well, you hardly look ready for a fight Anthony," a voice said from behind them.

Ash didn't even have to turn, as Vince was already sliding into the booth next to him.

"Hello Vince," he said sarcastically.

"Good day yesterday?" Vince asked, ignoring Iris and Hayden, but giving a courteous nod to Serena.

"Yes, thank you for your suggestions Vince," Serena said with a smile.

"Good, I'm quite glad. But I am, I must confess, even more excited for our battle today Alex."

"I'll be over when I'm done eating," Ash said grimly, sticking a bite of sausage in his mouth.

"Oh come on, you're a fast eater," Vince laughed, but there was no humor. Then he went completely off topic. "Have a fun time at the beach?"

"Yeah."

"I should hope so. I closed it down to the general public just for you."

Ash looked up and frowned. "Just for...me?"

Vince laughed, this time, full of humor. "I was talking to Serena, Antonio."

"Wow Vince, I had no idea," Serena breathed. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Get your boyfriend to eat faster. That should suffice."

* * *

The four of them stood in front of the Portabella City Gym. It was a modest building, only slightly larger than any of the other houses. Granted, the paint job was a little more up to date, and the materials looked a bit more premium. Nevertheless, Vince led the way inside.

The interior was a wine storage. Racks and barrels of the stuff lined the walls, and took up space in the middle of the room. Sconces on the walls and on pillars dimly lit the low ceilinged room.

"Uh, you sure this is the place?" Ash asked, unconvinced.

"I'm quite positive," Vince said, strolling up to one of the wine racks along the wall. "Say, what do you like better, white wine, or red wine?"

"Neither," Ash replied, recalling his taste of it from the previous night.

"I like white," Vince said, and he tipped the bottle of white wine.

The cobblestone wall behind the rack groaned, and began to slowly shift aside. The rack itself also began to move, until a dark spiral staircase leading down was revealed.

"After you Abraham."

Ash rolled his eyes at Vince's dramatic display, but descended down the stairs. Serena followed, and behind her, Iris and Hayden, then finally Vince himself.

The torchlit descent remained silent the whole way through, and not a word was spoken until the group emerged into the battlefield. As per usual, bleachers lined both sides, and the sandy battlefield already had a referee stationed on its sideline.

"I don't believe you need any introductions to how this works," Vince said, briskly striding over to the opposite end of the field and motioning for Ash to get to his spot as well.

"Serena, please take your friends and get situated up in the stands," Vince called.

The honey-blonde turned to Ash and gave him a loving peck on the lips. "Don't let him get to you, okay?" She whispered. Her boyfriend nodded sheepishly and grazed her cheek with his thumb before letting her depart to the stands after their friends.

"Now...Alvin, I hope you'll give me a fight worthy of remembering. Prepare yourself!" Vince bellowed, withdrawing a Pokéball from his crisp white suit.

Ash smirked. "You'll run out of a-names eventually." He too took out a Pokéball.

"I'm counting on the fact that you'll defeat me before I do," Vince said cooly. "Seviper, standby for battle!"

The Fang Snake Pokémon coalesced onto the battlefield, venom dripping between its fangs. Right after, Ash threw out his Pokéball, and Palpitoad appeared on the other side of the field, its tongue whipping back and forth in challenge.

"The Gym Battle between Ash, the challenger, and Vince, the Gym Leader is about to begin!" The referee called. "Each side will have the use of three Pokémon, and only the challenger is permitted to substitute Pokémon. Now, if you're ready, let the battle begin!"

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Leader Vince ~_

"You may have the first move, _challenger_ ," Vince simpered.

Ash grinned. Finally it was time to beat this jerk to the ground. "Alright then, Palpitoad, let's open up with a Mud Shot!"

A volley of brown sludge shot from Palpitoad's mouth, but, without a verbal command, Seviper leapt up as the attack sailed under it. The mud crashed into the wall behind Vince, and the Gym Leader frowned, as if disappointed.

"Honestly, I had hoped for better. Seviper, Dragon Tail!"

Seviper darted forward, a blur of black and violet. Indigo energy swirled around its tail like a furious hurricane, and it whipped its rear end at Palpitoad. The Vibration Pokémon cried out as its body disintegrated into red light, which flew towards Ash and disappeared into a Pokéball on his belt. At the same time, another one of his Pokéballs snapped open and Braixen poured out.

"Braix?" The Fox Pokémon said in confusion.

"Sorry Braixen, looks like you're up a bit early," Ash apologized. "Be ready, Seviper's a tough opponent." He paused. "Now, use Flamethrower!"

Braixen ripped its wand from its tail, the tip already glowing an angry orange. He thrust it at the Fang Snake, and a torrent of licking flames engulfed Seviper, who writhed in agony on the ground.

"Get ahold of yourself Seviper! Toxic, now!"

Still thrashing on the ground, Seviper managed to spit a glob of deep purple gunk at Braixen's feet, and the liquid instantly shot into the Fox's system, infecting every living cell it could touch. Because of the poison, Braixen was forced to cease its attack, giving Seviper the chance to follow up.

"Hah, hah! Now Seviper, use Venoshock!" Vince laughed.

The Fang Snake unhinged its jaw and coughed a vile spatter of venom straight at Braixen, who was still feeling the lethal effects of Toxic.

"Braixen, burn it up with another Flamethrower!" Ash bit out.

The Fox Pokémon sent a hasty spray of fire in front of it, incinerating most of the Venoshock. However, some of the drops managed to evade the attack and land on Braixen's fur, soaking into its body, causing immense pain.

"You don't give up easy, do you Austin?" Vince sneered. "Very well then, Venoshock again!"

Seviper's gullet glowed purple, and another spray of venom shot from its mouth as if catapulted straight out of its throat. Before Ash or Braixen could react, the attack fell upon the Fox, and it crumpled to the ground, not unconscious yet, but barely hanging on.

"It seems you put too much faith in your Pokémon," Vince lectured. "Or perhaps they put too much faith in you."

Ash boiled with rage, infuriated that he couldn't channel his rage into the battle at all. He watched helplessly as Braixen staggered up from the ground, its fur matted with dirt and sticky poison. He noted Vince's triumphant smirk from the opposing side of the battlefield, and decided to give him a reason to wipe it off.

"Braixen, use Sunny Day!"

A bright light, almost like a flare, shot from Braixen's wand and sent the temperature in the arena skyrocketing.

"Now, follow up with Flamethrower!"

Once again, an inferno of searing heat bounded towards Seviper, who eyed the incoming attack with indifference.

"Dodge!"

At the last second, the Fang Snake leapt aside and the fire bulleted past, charring the opposite wall black. Despite the added power from the Sunny Day, a dodge was a dodge, and Seviper had taken no damage.

"I gotta admit, your Braixen knows how to take a hit," Vince drawled, wiping his brow with a white handkerchief. "But, that Sunny Day will be your downfall. Seviper, use your own Flamethrower!"

It was over in a matter of seconds. One moment Braixen stood panting, its eyes and wand alight with determination. The next, the Fox Pokémon lie in a smoldering heap on the ground, unconscious.

"Braixen is unable to battle. Therefore, the victor is this round is the Gym Leader Vince, and his Seviper!"

Ash stood dumbfounded as he recalled Braixen into its Pokéball, whispering a quiet thanks to it. Vince had countered their every move almost flawlessly. And he was already one Pokémon down with only minor damage on Seviper. The only thing working on his side now was the fact that the Sunny Day had dissipated, so Seviper's Flamethrower wouldn't do as much damage.

"C'mon boy, it battle's not over yet," Vince hollered impatiently. "It's barely started."

Ash pondered his decision, but ultimately, there was nothing left to think about. There was only one way Ash could foresee Seviper going down, and that was with his ace, Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, I choose you! Show 'em true power!" Ash commanded.

"Hah, Pikachu already," Vince drawled. "Well, alrighty. Let's get this thing going again."

"Battle, resume!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!" Ash called, not waiting for Vince to indicate he was ready.

A surging bolt of electricity arced towards Seviper, and without warning, pounded the Fang Snake's head. Although protected by hardened scales, Seviper still recoiled in pain and slunk back. Then, suddenly, Seviper hissed again in agony, no doubt caused by an inflamed patch of scales lower on its trunk.

"Ah! _Allez_! A burn!" Vince said in irritation.

Then a thin crackle of electricity jumped across Seviper's body, and it froze in place, as if time had stopped.

"Ack! And paralysis!"

Ash grinned. "Alright, Seviper should be a lost cause now! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, full power!"

"I don't think so!" Vince growled. "Seviper, Shed Skin now!"

A zap of lightning zigzagged towards Seviper and landed a direct it on its skull. Its body instantly disintegrated and crumbled to the ground, blending back into the sand.

"What?" Ash demanded.

Just behind the crumbled husk, Seviper sat untouched by Pikachu's most recent attack. It seemed to be no longer burned, or paralyzed, but it still sported a few bruises from previous attacks.

"Shed Skin, boy. Shed Skin," Vince taunted. "Now Seviper, Toxic!"

Ash quickly overcame his initial surprise and gave a retaliating command. "Bat it away with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail hardened and tempered steel and smashed it against the sizzling glob of poison flying toward it. The glob remained solid (thankfully), instead of splashing over Pikachu's tail and all over its body. It hurled into the sand, and soaked into it, leaving a small smoldering crater in its wake.

"Pikachu, follow up with Electro Ball!"

"Dodge it!"

A sphere of crackling energy flew from Pikachu's tail and blasted the ground where Seviper was seconds ago.

"Again!" Ash roared, determined to eliminate Seviper as fast as possible.

Another sphere hurled towards the Fang Snake, but this time, it wasn't ready. The orb crashed into its body, and it went sprawling across the battlefield, groaning as it went.

"No! Seviper! Get up quick, and use Dragon Tail!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!"

Seviper bolted up despite the pain and slithered at lighting speed towards Pikachu, its tail alight with azure draconic energy. Pikachu also rushed at its opposition, his tail imbued with the sturdy metallic properties of iron. The distance between the two Pokémon quickly closed, and soon they were on top of each other. A huge swath of smoke and sand whipped up into the air, covering the outcome of the scuffle.

Ash waved his hands through the haze, his eyes squinting and his nose scrunched up. Soon, the dust settled, and the aftermath was revealed. Pikachu stood over Seviper, his tail just dehardening now. He was panting, but otherwise it looked as though Seviper's attack had never landed. The Fang Snake itself was on the ground in a twisted heap, unconscious.

"Seviper is unable to battle! Therefore, the round goes to Ash and Pikachu!"

"Alright, that's now we do it!" Ash said triumphantly, pumping his fist at his rodentine partner.

"Pika! Pikachu-pi pika pika!" The Mouse Pokémon agreed.

Vince sighed and beamed Seviper back into its Pokéball, saying a few words to it before depositing it back on his belt.

"Of course, of course I stand no chance against the almighty _Pikachu_ ," Vince said tauntingly. "I suppose that's one down for me. _C'est la vie_."

He pulled another Pokéball from his belt and tossed it onto the battlefield. The white light shimmered into the ominous, floating shape of Dragalge.

"Dragalge, huh?" Ash murmured, sliding a finger over Palpitoad's Pokéball absentmindedly.

He glanced up at his friends in the stands. Iris was pointing at the Dragon-type enthusiastically, her legs jittering at the sight of it. Upon catching the Dragon Master's eye, he smiled reassuringly, but her grin faded and her eyes narrowed into caution.

"Careful Ash, I spent a bit of time studying Dragalge. Most of them have one of two abilities, Poison Point and Poison Touch. The first one, you touch it, you get poisoned. The second, if it touches you, you get poisoned."

Ash nodded, subconsciously integrating the new information into his battle strategy, and deciding to keep Pikachu in. "Thanks Iris," he called.

"Alex, before we resume, I'd just like to let you know that Pikachu won't make it past my Dragalge. It's simply not possible."

Ash rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Battle, resume!"

"Use Sludge Bomb!" Vince commanded.

"Quick Attack to dodge, then follow through!"

Greasy black sludge spat from Dragalge's nozzle like mouth straight towards Pikachu, who bounded forward at a breakneck pace. He sidestepped as the sludge whizzed past, and continued his assault towards the Mock Kelp Pokémon. Without even trying to move aside, Dragalge took the full force of the attack, and as a result, it went flying backwards, though not nearly as far as Ash would've expected.

"C'mon, you'll have to do better than that," Vince snorted. "Twister, now!"

Almost immediately, azure draconic energy began to swirl and spike around Pikachu without any movement from Dragalge. The energy continued to spiral, and soon, it was so large the Pikachu had no chances of dodging. The fiercer the Twister grew, the more Dragalge's eyes began to glow brighter and brighter blue. The gales of wind inside the tornado were lashing out of control, and Pikachu was soon lifted off the ground by an extra powerful gust. Within moments, Pikachu was out of the eye and into the violence. He squealed and yelped in agony as the draconian energy whipped him back and forth, red lightning sparking from in the Twister.

A drop of sweat trickled down Ash's already damp neck. He needed a counter fast, or the Twister attack would carry Pikachu straight into defeat.

"Thunderbolt, let's go! Get outta there Pikachu!"

Electricity poured of the Mouse Pokémon, and a powerful shock split the Twister straight down the middle. Seeing his window, Pikachu leapt out of the tornado and scampered off to safety.

Seeing as Pikachu had escaped its grasp, Dragalge immediately cut off its attack, not wanting to waste energy keeping it going. Its eyes died down and it stared emotionless it its opponent.

Vince chuckled. "Alright, that's enough with the games Aaron. It's time to clean up Pikachu once and for all. Now use Camouflage, Dragalge!"

Dragalge touched down on the ground, and instantly, its body began to change. Its formerly slippery and "kelpy" form was now made of sand and rock to match the ground beneath it, as the gravel seemed to travel up its body like water being poured into a glass.

"Electro Ball!" Ash cried out, just to test the waters.

The orb of electricity crashed harmlessly against Dragalge's new skin. It had sustained no damage.

"That's right Ace, it seems you've come to the conclusion I told you at the beginning. Dragalge's undefeatable by Pikachu. Now, let's finish this. Use Dragon Pulse!"

A crackling shock wave of energy arced from the Mock Kelp Pokémon's mouth straight into Pikachu. There was no time to react; the attack seemed to move at the speed of light. Pikachu was blasted backwards into the far wall, cracks appearing like a spiderweb, spreading outward from the point of impact. Concrete and plaster bits rained down on Pikachu's unconscious body.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Therefore, Vince and Dragalge are the victors of this round!"

Dragalge hovered over next to its trainer, and the Toxic Prince stroked its rocky hide, smirking.

Ash nodded, quickly striding behind him to pick up Pikachu's body. He placed it on the ground next to him and nodded acceptingly.

"You're a clever man Vince," Ash noted. "I didn't see Camouflage coming at all. It's a clever strategy, using the standard Gym battlefield to counter Electric-types like Pikachu."

Vince leered at Ash's compliments, unsure of where he was going.

"But you've made a critical error that'll cost you Dragalge."

Vince raised an eyebrow, an arrogant smirk tugging at his mouth.

Ash unclipped his final Pokéball and enlarged it. "See, Palpitoad's my last Pokémon. Seems like you yourself made sure of that."

Vince sneered at the raven-haired trainer. "Error or not, your Palpitoad will stand no chance against my last Pokémon, even if you think you can dispatch Dragalge with ease."

Ash shrugged and threw out Palpitoad's Pokéball. It coalesced onto the battlefield, its beady eyes instantly finding its opposition.

"Battle, resume!"

"Use Muddy Water now!" Ash screamed.

"Sludge Bomb!"

A thick column of muddy water erupted from Palpitoad's gaping mouth to meet an even more disgusting glob of sludge in midair. The water evaporated on contact where it touched the Sludge Bomb, but there was way more of it than sludge. It tore through the Sludge Bomb like a wet piece of paper and continued on to smash Dragalge's earthen body against the far wall. Like Pikachu, the impact made cracks spread from beneath it before it slumped to the ground. Its body rippled, and the rocky hide faded, leaving its original kelp body.

"Dragalge is unable to battle! Therefore, the victors of this round are Ash and Palpitoad!"

"Nice Palpitoad!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing Palpitoad's slick head in enthusiasm. It seemed tougher and harder than before, but after all, it had come a long way since he'd caught it back on the Desert Isle.

Vince rolled his eyes at the childness of his opponent as he recalled Dragalge's broken form. He whispered a few words to it and finally withdrew his last Pokéball.

"I told you before you wouldn't be able to win, not with Palpitoad. Now, Palpitoad will pay the price of your persistence."

He tossed out the ball, and it snapped open to reveal the large, fluttering form of Crobat.

Ash's heart sank at his final opponent. The only attacking move Palpitoad had against Crobat was Muddy Water, and although it could be powered up by Rain Dance, Ash doubted he'd be able to land a hit, given Crobat's notoriously high speed.

"Battle, resume!"

"Rain Dance now, Palpitoad!" Ash called.

Miniature storm clouds swirled into view above the battlefield, and soon after, the rain began to fall. Ash wasn't cold, as he'd gotten use to Palpitoad's rain during his numerous training sessions.

"Acrobatics!" Vince roared.

Crobat blitzed forward and slammed into Palpitoad, its form aglow with aerial energy. It continued slashing Palpitoad, knocking him all around the battlefield until he lie in a battered heap in the sand.

"Hurry Palpitoad, get up!" Ash urged.

Vince smiled. "Use X-Scissor!"

Ash balled his fists. _X-Scissor! It's like he knew what my Pokémon were before be began!_

"Palpitoad, knock it away with Muddy Water! Don't let it touch you!"

Crobat zipped forward, its wings now imbued white with insectoid energy. A torrent of swamp water erupted from Palpitoad's mouth, but Crobat charged straight into the muck. It was knocked slightly off course, but continued towards its target relentlessly. Mud began to solidify on its wings, so it flapped harder and harder, getting closer and closer to Palpitoad. Soon, they were mere feet apart.

"Don't let it touch you!" Ash repeated, and a final hork from Palpitoad sent Crobat flying.

Mud and swamp sludge caked Crobat's wings and it flapped them offbeat, using the rain to wash itself. Palpitoad was panting, and it spewed a small spout of clean water from its mouth.

Ash frowned, but Vince was already calling his next move.

"Toxic, now!"

"Dodge it!"

Disgusting purple gunk flew from Crobat's mouth, but Palpitoad rolled out of the way at the last second.

"Follow up with Muddy Water!"

Another column of swamp water launched from Palpitoad's mouth raced straight into Crobat, the damage increased by the rainstorm.

"Now capitalize with another!"

"Dodge, and use Toxic again!"

Crobat swept out the Muddy Water's path as it rocketed past, and the Bat Pokémon launched another volley of violet liquid at Palpitoad. This attack found its mark. The poison sent Palpitoad sprawling across the battlefield as it sank into his rubbery skin, infecting his body and turning it to fire.

"Palll!" Palpitoad wailed as it tried to stand. The poison felt like lead in his body, and his eyesight looked as if it wasn't his own, rather he was looking through someone else's eyes.

"Now, it's over," Vince said sullenly. "Crobat, use Venoshock."

Ash could only watch in slow motion as the purple liquid flew towards his helpless Palpitoad in the ground, racked in agony.

"Dodge!" He cried out futily.

Palpitoad rolled and avoided the bulk of the attack, but some of the poison still spattered onto him, and he howled where it touched his skin.

Rain and poison alike covered Palpitoad's body, and Vince was as silent as death as he watched his opponent drift into defeat.

Then Palpitoad's body melted into a bright blue light.

"Yes, finally!" Ash bellowed.

Vince slapped his forehead in utter exasperation, already running strategies through his head to combat Palpitoad's evolution.

The Vibration Pokémon rose from the ground, growing larger as it did. Arms and hands grew from its body, and its back became more and more bulbous. Its feet grew off from legs and its tail faded back up into its body. Then the light faded, and Seismitoad stood hunched over, still infected by Crobat's lethal Toxic.

Its mouth opened, much larger than it had as a Palpitoad, and it unleashed an enormous blast of water. It looked similar to Muddy Water, but this water was clean and clear, and closing in on Crobat.

"Dodge!" Vince shrieked.

The Bat Pokémon bulleted across through the Gym, and Palpitoad's Water-type attack swept after it, the distance closing. The longer Crobat evaded the column of water, the larger it got, gaining strength from the surrounding Rain Dance. Its radius continued to expand until it was the size of a small child, and that's when it finally caught up to Crobat.

Crobat crashed into the wall behind Ash between the other two craters, and making a third, before falling to the ground.

The water from Seismitoad's attack rushed through the battlefield like a tidal wave, soaking the two trainers and the referee up to their knees. Vince glared at his opponent and glanced down at the lowering water levels with disgust. Once the water had sunk down to mere puddles, Vince strided past Ash, not paying him a second glance, to check on Crobat.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Therefore, the winner of this Gym Battle is Ash Ketchum, the challenger!"

An ecstatic grin broke across the young trainer's face and he knelt down, his eyes clamped shut, before shooting skywards in a triumphant leap. "Alright, we did it Palpi...uh, I mean Seismitoad!"

The Vibration Pokémon sunk to the ground, the poison having finally seized control of his legs. Vince flicked Ash a Pecha Berry absentmindedly, and recalled Crobat back into its Pokéball, and the raven-haired trainer quickly ran over to feed it to Seismitoad. The frog was conscious, albeit barely, and Ash pushed the berry into his mouth, urging him to chew and swallow.

"That was quite the Hydro Pump, Ash. You trained your Palpitoad well," Vince said grimly, shaking his wet legs in disdain.

"Ash," the teen mumbled. "You said Ash."

"Ugh, please, give me a break, boy," Vince responded, withdrawing a small wet object from his pants pocket.

It was a small piece of metal shaped like the biohazard symbol. The Badge was made of a violet crystal and bordered with a polished gold metal.

"This is the Blight Badge. It's wet, no thanks to you, so you'll have to dry it on your own," Vince said, offering the Badge to Ash.

Ash nodded, accepting the Badge and wiping it on his jacket. He pulled out his Badge Case and deposited it into the fourth slot, right after the Scorpion, Bone, and Ore Badges.

"Alright...I got the Blight Badge!" Ash cheered, pumping his open Badge Case into the air for all to see.

Serena was on top of him before he'd even turned around. Her lips found his and they kissed passionately. Oddly enough, they heard no dramatic choking sounds from Iris, and when they looked up, she was simply hand in hand with Hayden, beaming at the other couple.

"Congratulations, Ash," Hayden said, reaching out to shake the younger trainer's hand.

"Aw, c'mon man," Ash replied, letting go of Serena and slinging an arm around Hayden, bringing him into a bro-hug. "Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, that was a great battle Ash," Iris said, pushing Ash off Hayden and taking his place. "But that's my man you've got there."

Ash blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks guys." He grinned and turned to Vince, his right hand subconsciously finding Serena's and interlocking with it. "And thank you for everything Vince. The beach, the battle, the badge…."

"You earned it all, my boy. That's the best battle I've had in a long time." Vince smiled, offering a gloved hand to the aspiring Master. "I hope our paths will cross again."

"Me too," Ash replied, accepting his hand. "I'm sure of it."

Dinner at the Pokémon Center and more training sessions afterwards concluded the quartet's day. They decided to go back to the Gym tomorrow and ask Vince his recommendations to their next destination, since he seemed willing to help now. Serena clocked in the earliest, claiming she'd begin work on her Performance routine in the morning. Surprisingly, Ash headed to bed next, the Gym Battle clearly having sapped him of his energy. Iris and Hayden stayed up sparring with their Pokémon, until they, around eleven, also decided to head to bed. Tomorrow, it was off to Crimson Isle Number Five.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Fuschia City**

It was his third shot, plenty for one night. Around him, drunken blokes and bony, hawkeyed women shouted raucously through the compact interior of Nobu's Tavern, all coming here to drain away their day down the bottom of a bottle.

Rocket Agent 13, as he was called, was just finishing up his hour break, and now, it was time to get back to work. For a month now, him and the rest of his team were surveying a large mansion at the outskirts of the city. Contacts of Team Pluto had been traced to the mansion, and it seemed no one in Kanto, or even the world, aside from Team Rocket knew of their existence.

Agent 13 weaved through the crowd, eager to escape the thick stench of alcohol that festered inside the tavern. Finding his way to the door, he pushed it open and welcomed the rush of nighttime air that greeted him. As usual, the city was quiet. The only sound Agent 13 could hear was the flicker of the dying neon bulbs in the tavern's sign above him. They cast a red and violet on the ground beneath him, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His comrades would be expecting him back.

The darkened streets of Fuschia were his only guide back to the matte black surveillance van where his team was hiding out. The cobblestone beneath his feet crunched and the tiled roofs of every house in the city trickled dust into moldy gutters lining the road. Static shadows spiked the walk, and Agent 13 kept his head down.

A pagoda in the distance caught his eye, and he was someone standing on one of the flower-petal like roofs. Dancing? No…. Waving? Yes, waving, but to who? To him, was it to him? The Rocket Agent pulled a monocular from his pocket and held it up to his right eye, shutting his left.

The figure was gone. Agent 13 pulled the monocular from his eye and squinted at the roofs surrounding the pagoda. Nothing. No one. Not a trace. It was like the figure had disappeared into the night.

Then everything was black. For a split second, he thought he saw a Darkrai, but it had to have been his imagination. His consciousness faded away, and the last thing he felt was an incomprehensible cold on his neck.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 15: Showdown at the Haunted Manor**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Although I feel like I apologize for _something_ in every single Author's Note...well, whatever. Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short. Personally I think the finished product is horrible; the battle and everything before and after...it's just bad. Either way, I'm still a novice writer, so I hope you'll bear with me on that front.

Ash and co. will be heading to the fifth Isle next chapter, and I don't want to spend any more than one or two chapters on that Isle, simply because it's just a filler, and things will pick up tenfold by the time they hit number six. That being said, I hope you guys don't mind if I do a little time-skip with Serena's next two Performances; I just hate writing them and I'm sure you _strongly dislike_ reading them. Unfortunately this puts a damper on any sort of sisterly (or otherwise) relationship Serena could've had with Miette, but at this point, I just want to get to Isle number six where real action begins.

Finally, thank you to _espeon44_ and _Dillon406_ for suggesting some Pokémon Ash could catch. I've taken them into consideration while assembling Ash's roster. So on that note, please don't forget to review, and I'll catch you all in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	15. Showdown at the Haunted Manor

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 15: Showdown at the Haunted Manor**_

 _Arriving on the fifth of the Crimson Isles, the Haunted Isle, brings nothing but trouble. When Team Pluto attempts to apprehend Ash once and for all, startling facts are revealed about him and his connection with Tobias's clan. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Fuschia City**

A cold splash of water hurled Rocket Agent 13 back into consciousness. As his eyesight adjusted to his surroundings, he immediately noticed the darkness and desolation. Wooden planks lie in dusty piles on the ground of the room and cobwebs decorated its corners.

"There will be an easy or hard way to do this."

Agent 13's head whipped up, and came to focus on an iron clad figure with a flowing black cape sitting backwards on a chair facing him. Immediately, Agent 13 began to struggle against the restraints keeping his hands tied behind his back. It was only now that he realized he was on the ground. That explained why the figure's chair seemed bolted to the wall.

"I want answers," the man continued.

"Yeah, and I want a million bucks and a nice penthouse on Cinnabar Island, but I guess we don't always get what we want in this world," Agent 13 snarled back, blowing dust from his mouth.

Tobias's face lay cloaked in the shadows, his long, greasy locks tumbling down his face like hissing snakes. "Remember what I said about there being an easy way?"

Agent 13 roared and writhed on the ground again, trying in vain to break his zip ties. Tobias kicked him with his boot and dark blood spewed from the Rocket Agent's mouth.

"There isn't one anymore," Tobias spat. "Now, tell me what Team Rocket of all...groups...is doing in Fuschia City."

"I'm not telling you shit." Agent 13 sneered, his head throbbing where he'd been kicked.

Tobias nodded, as if in disappointment. "I see. You won't tell me. I guess we'll be going with the hard way then."

Agent 13's blood ran cold when he saw his captor unhook a Pokéball from his belt. If what he saw right before he got knocked out was real, then….

The temperature plummeted and the shadows seemed to grow thicker. A rippling, black form appeared right in front of Agent 13, and he dared to look up.

Darkrai's eyes smoldered beneath its smoky hood, and its red crest pulsed with unnaturality and corruption. No, it was fear. Unbridled fear.

"Oh, god."

"Even God can't save you now," Tobias said coldly. "Only I can. So tell me what I want to know, or my _friend_ here will turn what's left of your pitiful life into an eternal nightmare."

"Oh, _god_ ," Agent 13 repeated, his whole body beginning to shake in horror.

"Stand down, Darkrai."

The Pitch Black Pokémon sunk back into the shadows, and Agent 13 calmed down, albeit just enough to compose himself. The only warmth in the room came from Agent 13's urine-stained crotch. Darkrai's presence still cast a cold aura throughout the room, sweat poured down his head like waterfalls, and he found himself searching the shadows frantically for the Pitch Black Pokémon, but finding nothing.

"Now," Tobias's knife-sharp voice cut through Agent 13's thoughts. "What were you doing in Fuschia?"

"C-Came for the drinks, y-you know? A-And the bitches. Fuschia's got t-the best bitches. N-Needed a g-good lay."

Tobias's head sunk into his hand, and he kicked Agent 13 again absentmindedly. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"G-God damn it man! Team R-Rocket's disbanded! I can't tell you sh-shit 'cause I don't k-know shit."

Tobias nodded impatiently. "Fine, fine. Darkrai...he's all yours."

Darkrai materialized from the darkness and reached a clawed hand out towards Agent 13.

"Wait, wait, wait! I know something! I know something! God damn it, I know something! I'll tell you, alright! J-Just, call off that t-thing," Agent 13 stammered, finally breaking. "God, j-just get it outta here!"

Tobias's indifferent expression faded, replaced by his standard cold-cut glare, as Darkrai melted back into the shadows. "Tell me."

"W-We, uh, my superiors got word of some real bad guys that s-surfaced in eastern Kanto. Me and...I was sent to scout them out. L-Looks like I found you guys."

Tobias smiled maliciously. "Yes, I guess you have. Although your _superiors_ are wrong about one thing. We haven't surfaced. We've resurfaced."

He continued. "Centuries ago, my clan was exiled for unjust reasons. The world thinks we're gone, but we've only been working from the shadows, for years now. Up until recently, we've had no reason to emerge from hiding. But now, Team Pluto has birthed us that reason. It's finally time to bring revenge on the world that pushed us out."

"You're mad," Agent 13 breathed. "Whatever game you and your cohorts are playing...it won't work."

"Son, you have no clue what game we're playing."

"I know you're working with Team Pluto in the Crimson Isles. I know they're a buncha inbred nutjobs, so it only makes sense their friends are too."

"Like I said, you have no idea what we're doing. And when I say 'you,' I mean the entirety of your piss stain of an organization. The entirety of the world. Team Pluto...me. We're all just another crook to you. Bad guys doing bad things. If you truly knew what we were doing...well...let's just say the world would already be back it its rightful glory."

Agent 13 smiled, blood staining his teeth red. "Like I said...nutjobs."

Tobias grinned back, his eyes boiling with restrained fury. "Darkrai...slaughter this ignorant ass."

* * *

Being woken up at seven in the morning was bad enough, but having to board a rusty fishing boat named the Fog Surfer with a crazy old man, and sail to an equally insane ghost island for three hours was even worse. Much worse. The only thing keeping Serena from going mad herself was Ash's warm hand in hers as they sat on empty stomachs quietly in their miniscule cabin, cold and silent. Iris and Hayden were in the room across theirs, and by the sounds of it, they were having anything but a bad time (Ash insisted Pikachu return to his Pokéball to save what semblance of innocence he still had left).

And so that's how the remained for the duration of the voyage.

It was half past ten when the quartet arrived on the Haunted Isle, and even Iris and Hayden, having spent their energy back on the boat, craved a warm bed and some extra hours of sleep rather than a hike to the nearest _real_ settlement, which would probably turn out to be no better than a few ramshackle huts housing voodoo witches and evil ghost children. The Fog Surfer was out of the harbor almost the moment the last foreign foot had stepped off, and now, the quartet stood silently observing the sight in front of them.

The Fog Surfer's captain had put them down in the middle of a graveyard. The ocean came right up to the tombstones, lapping away at their surfaces as if slowly claiming their victims. Several mausoleums dotted the wooded landscape, to which rotting tombstones covered the rest. Craggy branches and thorny bushes stuck out at perilous angles, threatening to take out an eye from unwary passersby.

The quartet themselves stood on a moldy dock nailed hastily together, just to give smaller boats a place to land without having to scratch up their undersides hauling all the way to the shore. From their viewpoint, all they could see was weathered stone markers and crumbling crypts. An angel tombstone rose above the rest a little ways away, but its right wing was torn off, and its stony face looked eaten by wild Pokémon, or something else.

"Well, let's go," Ash sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, the simple morning air feeling like arctic conditions.

He led the way, crunching over dried, brittle tree branches and trying to avoid stepping over graves. The others followed in silence, wading through the field of death, and deeper into the graveyard, where the trees seemed to thicken into an actual forest or woods of some kind. A Murkrow cooed ominously out of sight, and the group kept their heads down, unnerved, and in respect of the deceased beneath their feet.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked from atop Ash's shoulder, his ears perking up. He'd been released from his Pokéball once they'd arrived, and needless to say, he was quite cross.

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, stopping, his breath billowing out in front of him.

The Mouse Pokémon stared into a patch of trees to their left, nothing out of the ordinary unless you counted gnarled trees and leaves so rotten they were black. Pikachu stayed on the alert for a few more seconds before he slumped back on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika...chu," he said, defeated.

"I suppose it was just the wind," Hayden commented, seemingly unaffected by the cold even though he was wearing no sort of covering aside from a leather jacket.

"I guess so," Ash murmured, stuffing his hands back in his pockets, but glaring at the patch of trees in concern nonetheless.

Just then, a crisp white envelope fluttered down from the sky and landed right in front of Iris.

"Please don't tell me…," she muttered as she flipped it around to the back. As she'd predicted, the red wax seal signified another message from the Benefactor.

"That probably means we'll have another run in with Team Pluto," Serena said glumly, recalling Hayden's outburst last time.

The man himself looked very nervous. His teeth were clamped together and a frown creased his forehead. "Just open it."

Iris tore open the envelope and ripped the paper out. The other three huddled around her and they read the note in silence.

 _They are coming._

The quartet looked up and exchanged glances.

"'They' means Team Pluto, right," Serena asked.

"I think it's safe to presume so," Hayden replied, turning to his girlfriend. "Iris?"

The Dragon Master seemed deep in thought, her fingers against her forehead, silent. "I'm just thinking about this Benefactor guy. What's his deal?"

"A hidden ally, I guess," Ash said, though he too sounded skeptical about their mysterious informer.

"Why give us help in riddles? How does he even know so much about Team Pluto? Who is this guy?" Iris spewed, dropping the note in Hayden's palm in frustration. "This Benefactor guy always sends warnings, but we can never actually take his help because we never know what he means until Team Pluto is actually up our asses!"

"Well, I guess now we know to be on the lookout," Serena suggested, trying to calm Iris down.

"That's right," Ash said, withdrawing one of his Pokéballs. "Team Pluto isn't taking us by surprise this time."

He tossed out the Ball, and it snapped open to reveal Braixen.

"Good thinking," Hayden commented, tossing out his own Pokéball, and the two girls did the same.

Soon, Hayden's Onix, Iris's Aggron, and Serena's Seadra all stood their ground around the quartet. The troupe continued deeper into the graveyard, trees in the middle of the path becoming more and more commonplace as the tombstones thinned out. The Murkrow continued its tune, and the group fell silent once again.

* * *

 **Haunted Isle - Amethyst City**

It was a little past noon when the quartet and their Pokémon stumbled into Amethyst City. The path from the graveyard had taken them through a dark woods, and one the other side lie this ghost town.

As they had suspected, the city was little more than a few stone cottages and oversized teepees. Old women scurried around like rats, bartering God knows what, and their yellow eyes peeked out from behind tattered bandanas to glare down the foreigners. The only thing keeping the quartet from leaving the dismal city was the sight of the Pokémon Center, in all its modern, lit-up glory, shining above the wooden huts like a beacon of hope.

The subject of the Benefactor's latest message had occupied the entirety of the hike to Amethyst City, and it only ceased once the quartet's eyes' fell upon the Pokémon Center. They all suddenly broke out in delirious laughter, bounding towards the Center like rabid animals.

"I told you! I told you there'd be one here!" Serena screamed as she ran. "This is just what we thought about the Gloomy Isle too!" A wide grin decorated her face.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Iris hollered back, but she too was smiling like an idiot, desperate for the Pokémon Center's civil solace.

The girls ran ahead of Ash and Hayden, who followed behind cautiously, as if trying to disassociate themselves with their girlfriends.

They burst into the Pokémon Center, startling several elderly folk and disrupting the general peace. Nurse Joy paid them little more than her standard courteous smile before heading back to work, as if trainers busting in her Center was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Ash Ketchum," she called, once the raven-haired trainer stepped inside. "I've been expecting you. Someone left a package for you."

Ash frowned and brisk walked up to the counter, his friends in tow. "Me? What is it?"

Nurse Joy smiled again and withdrew a small silver box from under the counter, putting in on the table. A picture of Ash's face, the one he'd used when signing up for the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh lie taped on top and written on it in black marker was the message: _Give this to Ash Ketchum_.

"This came about a week ago. I tried scanning it to make sure it was nothing dangerous...but it broke the scanner once I'd introduce the package. The material the box is made of seems to reflect infrared rays. In fact, it looks impenetrable to me. I'm not sure how you'd be able to open it." She smiled nervously and offered Ash the box.

"I see," he murmured. "And you have no clue who sent it?"

"Not at all."

Hayden pushed forward and picked up the box. Immediately, his skin smoked and sizzled where he touched it, and he dropped it, yelping and clutching his lame fingers. The box clattered to the ground.

"Hayden! Are you okay?" Iris pressed, leaning over and grabbing Hayden's burned fingers. They were raw, dried up, and cracking, but it didn't look too serious.

"I'm fine," he spat, bending down to pick up the box, this time wrapping his hand in part of his shirt. To everyone's surprise, the box didn't react upon touching Hayden's shirt, and he was able to set it back down on the counter.

"Excuse me sir, I'll bandage your injuries right away," Nurse Joy declared, grabbing a roll of gauze from under the counter.

"That won't be necessary," Hayden growled, yanking his hand away, and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Hayden…," Serena started, but the Professor's son was already leaving the Center.

"Hayden, wait!" Iris called.

"Please, I just need some air and some time to think!" Hayden snarled, on the brink of yelling.

"Iris...just let him go," Ash said softly, glancing back at the box on instinct. Of course, it was still there, just as it had been left, but it was like the box needed to be opened. Now.

Without a second thought, Ash snatched up the box in his bare hand.

"Ash!" Serena cried.

But this time, the box didn't cause Ash's fingers to burn. No, this time it glowed a bright azure blue, and everyone the the Pokémon Center looked up. The box hissed, the the top began to glow even brighter, turning white. Ash shielded his eyes and looked away, and once he did, the light faded. Sitting in his palm now was the open box.

Everyone sitting around glared at the raven-haired trainer and they resumed whatever they were attending to. Serena and Iris, on the other hand, scurried up to Ash's side to see what was in the box, momentarily forgetting that he was actually able to open it.

Inside was a Mega Ring, and a Key Stone to go with it. And underneath it all was a note.

"Ash," Iris breathed. "A Mega Ring and Stone."

"How did you open it?" Serena blurted.

Ash scratched his head nervously. "I-I don't know. I just touched it...and it opened."

"You just...touched it," Iris repeated, unconvinced, her attention now centered on the answer to Serena's question.

"And who would anonymously send you a Mega Ring _and_ a Key Stone?" Serena continued, firing off another question, her tone growing more and more accusatory.

"I don't know," Ash said in defense. "But there is something else in here." He pushed the bracelet and stone aside, grabbing the note and setting it on the counter so all three of them could read it.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _It's been quite some time since we've been in contact, and it's unfortunate that we will be reuniting under such perilous circumstances. I neglected to put my name on this package, for fear it would fall into the wrong hands. That being said, if you're reading this now, then you have already figured out that your touch is the only thing that can open this package._

 _The Mega Ring and Key Stone are gifts from me to you, which I hope you will put to good use. Whether you have any Mega Stones, or Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, I will be taking care of the second half of this gift once I arrive at your side._

"At your side?" Serena exclaimed, rounding on Ash.

"No, wait, look," Ash said, fingering the next part in the note.

 _It is my understanding that you now have a girlfriend. Congratulations! I look forward to meeting her, along with your other new friends once I arrive. I hope they will take kindly to me!_

 _Best regards —_

 _An old friend_

"Who could that be?" Iris gawked, looking up at Ash.

The raven-haired trainer scratched his head again. "I'm not sure," he replied, racking his brain for everyone he'd ever met before, but coming up with nothing.

"Do you think it's a _girl_ ," Serena questioned.

"No, no, no," Ash responded quickly. "This doesn't sound like any girl I've met in the past."

"Strange," Iris muttered. "He didn't mention anything about the box _burning_ someone other than you. Also, Team Pluto isn't letting anyone in or out. How's this guy supposed to get in?"

Ash shrugged, and the trio lapsed into silence, leaning on the counter for a while, pondering the note. A few seconds later Iris departed outside to chase Hayden and Ash and Serena stood alone.

"Should we go after her?" Ash asked.

"Probably."

* * *

Iris found him sitting at the base of a set of stairs leading up to an old decrepit mansion on the outskirts of Amethyst City. The wood was rotten, the paint was bland, and in general, the mansion was falling apart. The windows were boarded up, parts of the roof were caved in, and the stone walls were overgrown with moss.

"Hayden!" She called, jogging up to him. When she saw just how bad he looked, her heart skipped.

His head was in his hands and he looked worse for wear. His fists were cut up and bloody, and his face was smeared with dirt

"Hayden," she said again, clambering down onto the step next to him.

"Iris…," he mumbled.

"What happened?"

Hayden sighed, and Iris noticed a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead. He nodded to a pile of shattered rocks off to the side, and rubbed his knuckles instinctively.

"Y-You did that," Iris asked, but it was more of a statement. Obviously, he'd done it. "Don't you want Nurse Joy to take a look at your hands?"

Hayden shook his head glumly. "No. I just want you to stay here.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Iris felt the anger rising in Hayden just sitting next to him, but instead backing away, she rested her hands on his. Instantly, his tension dissipated. "It's been several days since my last...episode. I was about due for another."

Iris didn't know how to respond. "Okay."

They lapsed into an awkward silence until Iris spoke again.

"Ash opened the box."

Hayden's head whipped up, and for the first time, Iris could see how bad he truly looked. The hands left rubbed spots of blood on his forehead, and dried paths of shed tears cut through the dirt on his face. His face was pale and gaunt, and for a second, he looked like an old man. Then Iris saw the light behind the darkness in his eyes, and she knew he was still there.

"What was inside?" He murmured.

"Mega Ring and a Keystone. And a letter."

"Who was it from?"

"He didn't say. But he did say he was coming here, to meet back up with Ash. Apparently he's an old friend."

Hayden cracked his neck and ruffled a dirt stained hand through his jet black hair. "I want to see what's inside."

Iris got up and dusted off her pants. "I'm sure Ash will show you. He and Serena are just back at the Pokémon Center."

"No," Hayden said, also standing up. "I want to see what's in there." He wheeled around and jabbed a finger at the decrepit mansion.

"What?" Iris squawked. "Why?"

"I just need to take my mind off things," Hayden replied, very matter-of-factly.

"Well...shouldn't we go back and get Serena and Ash?"

Hayden cracked his signature grin, and warmth spread back through Iris, seeing as her boyfriend was back to normal. "Seems we don't have to."

Iris squinted forward and saw the couple jogging towards them. She noted the Mega Ring on Ash's wrist, and assumed the Key Stone was probably already fastened into it.

The couple arrived at the foot of the stairs, and they both (not so inconspicuously) glanced at Hayden's bleeding knuckles.

"Hey Hayden, you okay?" Ash asked, glancing again at Hayden's hands.

"Yes. I'm fine," he replied bluntly, stuffing his fists in the pockets of his leather coat. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to explore this mansion. When I arrived out here...earlier, I heard some sounds coming from inside. Unpleasant sounds."

"The Haunted Manor," Serena read from her Pokédex. "Known for its many powerful Ghost-type inhabitants." She looked up. "Those Ghost-types must be what you heard."

Hayden shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps. But even still…." He looked to Iris for support.

"He needs to get his mind off things," Iris clarified.

Ash nodded and glanced at Serena, who also seemed content looking around the Haunted Manor.

"Sounds good," Ash said with a grin. "Lead the way."

The quartet headed up the weathered stairs, paying no mind to the corroded concrete walkway leading up to the door or the foul darkness that seemed to pour off the dilapidated structure. Once they got to the door, Hayden pushed it open without a second's hesitation, and they stepped inside.

Immediately, the door slammed shut behind them, and for a few seconds, they were trapped in the darkness.

"I knew all it would take was a few moans and groans to peek Professor Hickory's attention," a voice echoed through the vast open foyer. "After all, you science-y types are always looking for answers to everything."

The lights burst on and their surroundings were revealed to them. Right in front of them sat an elegant velvet carpeted staircase that swept up to the second floor balcony, overlooking the foyer. Crumbling marble pillars held what was left of the roof aloft, and electric lanterns lined the peeling walls.

As the shadows withdrew, dozens of hooded figures stood around the quartet, violet Pokéballs equipped in gloved hands.

As Ash looked around cautiously, he noticed a man standing on the second floor balcony. The man wore a black tunic, a blood red shoulder cape, and casual black slacks. He looked nothing the other two Team Pluto admins, with his long jet black hair gelled back and his white gloved hands drumming impatiently on the banister.

"I know it's rude not to introduce myself," the man continued, beginning his descent to the first floor. "My name is Count Zagreus, and I am here for you." His gloved hand shot out, clearly pointing at Ash.

"Team Pluto," the raven-haired Trainer spat, feeling Pikachu's cheeks crackle with electricity next to him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just told you," Zagreus laughed coldly. "You see, you're becoming an increasingly _annoying_ problem."

"Me?!" Ash demanded. "I'm not doing anything! The only time I mess with you is when you mess with me and my friends! I don't even know what your goals are or anything!"

Zagreus nodded. "I suppose I am slightly unfair in that respect. Nevertheless, my overseers want you gone, and...well, I guess that's that." He laughed again. "Although why they want you...I have no clue. You seem...too loud, at least for my taste."

He reached the bottom of the stairs, and motioned forward with his arm. The surrounding Grunts began to close in.

Iris reached for the door to open it, but the brass knob didn't move at all. Team Pluto had them locked in.

"You see, Macaria and Melinöe were both tasked with apprehending you, but, of course they failed. I will make no mistakes. Trust me Ash Ketchum, your friends will leave here alive or dead, but either way, you're coming with us."

Ash glowered at the Pluto Count. "So, you need me alive. What for?"

This question seemed to throw Zagreus off kilter for a moment, as his mischievous grin and certainty of the situation faltered for a second. But a second later,. He was smiling brightly again, and he chuckled. "We have a few...experiments...to perform on you, Mr. Ketchum."

"Fuck that, I'm not going with you," Ash sneered. "Now Pikachu, light 'em up with Thunderbolt! Full power!"

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and unleashed a fury attack of lightning at the slowly advancing swarm of Pluto Grunts. Some managed to jump out of the way, but the rest were fried to a crisp, their bodies lying twitching on the now blood caked floor.

When the smoke faded, Zagreus was revealed to still be alive, his Crobat having used Protect the moment it'd been released. Now, the barrier faded, and Zagreus stood up from his crouch.

"God damn, that Pikachu packs a punch," he coughed. "And God does it smell like ass in here now!"

He was right. The building reeked of burnt flesh and blood, and Ash's eyes watered at the stench. The remaining Grunts released their various Pokémon without orders from the Count, clearly pissed.

The nearest Pokémon to them, a Gabite, surged forward without warning, and launched an angry Take Down at Hayden.

"Hayden!" Iris screamed, launching herself at her boyfriend. But it was too late. Although Hayden had ducked to the side, Gabite still grazed his skull, tearing off skin almost down to the bone, and he fell to the down, bleeding, and out cold.

"Seadra, Dragon Pulse!" Serena barked, throwing out its respective Pokéball.

The Dragon Pokémon appeared in flash of white and a sparkle of cerulean scales. The second it was released, a powerful dark blue energy bolt was flying at Gabite. The Cave Pokémon was hurled across the foyer into the right wall, cracking and breaking it, and sending a plume of plaster and dust into the air. It, like Hayden, was now also unconscious.

"Now, my Gabite, remove this bitch from my sight!" Iris roared, tossing Gabite's Pokéball straight at the enemy Gabite's trainer.

Gabite coalesced into the chamber, and a lethal Dragon Rush sent the Pluto Grunt bulleting into the other wall. A wet snap echoed through the chamber, signaling the breaking of her neck. Iris hadn't even looked up to see the results of her command; instead, she was carefully leaning Hayden up against the wall behind them.

Zagreus watched the entire ordeal with amusement and entertainment. "Hah, well done. That's one down. Only about twenty more to go." He paused. "Well, twenty one, if you count yours truly." He laughed again. "Ah, who am I kidding? I count for ten of these lowly Grunts! Speaking of...Grunts, kill everyone but Ash Ketchum! He's mine!"

The Pluto Grunts surged forward, their Pokémon all charging various elemental attacks.

"Serena, we can handle these guys, right?" Iris asked, turning to the honey-blonde.

Serena wore an expression of pure determination and vigor. "Without a doubt. Go, Pangoro, Sylveon, and Delphox!"

As Serena's three Pokémon materialized into the chamber, Iris grinned and unhooked two more of her Pokéballs. "Aggron, Dragonite, ready for battle!"

Shiny Aggron and a roaring Dragonite coalesced into existence just as the vanguard of Grunt Pokémon launched their attacks. They shielded the quartet from the brunt of the attacks, and then they launched their own offensive, shooting a Flash Cannon and a Flamethrower, respectively. Meanwhile, Gabite threw himself into another Dragon Rush, while Serena's Pokémon all launched powerful beams of their various elements.

"Serena!" Ash hollered through the commotion, and they honey blonde turned. "You and Iris can take care of these Grunts, right? I'm going to fight Count Zagreus."

Serena nodded, and started leaning in for a kiss.

"Enough with the fluff talk, I need some help over here!" Iris growled, commanding out another barrage of attacks.

"Right," Ash murmured, blushing. He pushed through the crowd, searching out Zagreus, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes clearly trained straight on Ash.

"Zagreus!" Ash yelled. "You'd better call off your forces _now_ , unless you want to end up just like them!" He swept an arm across the numerous charred bodies across the floor, and again, the smell hit him like a bullet, and he almost gagged.

"Is that a threat?" Zagreus asked innocently, the smile far gone from his face. "Coming from...just a kid? Excuse me if I don't take you seriously."

Crobat hovered protectively beside Zagreus, and its attention was trained on Pikachu, whose cheeks were smoldering with electricity.

"I suppose we should get this thing underway," Zagreus drawled. "I know you won't go down without a fight."

 _Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Pluto Count Zagreus_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!"

An arc of electricity zigzagged towards Crobat, who blitzed to the side at the last second.

"C'mon Ketchum, that's so basic! Crobat, use Giga Impact!"

Cloaked in swirling lavender and orange energy, Crobat descended on Pikachu. It rammed into the Mouse Pokémon, sending him flying back near the door, by Serena's foot.

Seeing Serena grab Pikachu, he raised his eyebrows in inquiration. She gave a solemn nod, indicating that Pikachu was still conscious, albeit barely. Then an Absol lunged at Pangoro, and she had to turn her attention back to the Grunt battle.

"I'm not impressed, Mr. Ketchum," Zagreus cooed. "I heard you only defeated Countess Macaria with a little help from _your_ friendly neighborhood Team Rocket. And then Countess Melinöe was taken care of your...friend over there, who should really start looking into some anger management options!"

"Enough!" Ash roared, yanking another Pokéball from his belt and enlarging it. "I'm gonna destroy you!"

"Never make empty threats, Ketchum!" Zagreus teased, grinning.

Braixen materialized onto the bloodstained ground, sensing his trainer's rage and using it to fuel the flame he'd ripped from his tail.

"Use Sunny Day, then Flamethrower!"

Braixen nodded and sent a burning flare into the air. The temperature skyrocketed, and Ash did a quick scan of the enemy Grunts' Pokémon. Good, no Fire-types.

Unprepared, Crobat took the powerful Flamethrower head on. It screamed in agony as its skin was seared away, leaving it raw and in immense pain.

"Again! Use it again!" Ash yelled, his voice cracking from the volume.

Another blast of fire sent Crobat hurling into the stairs, its body alight, and burning rapidly. Its cries died out when it finally went under, and Zagreus quickly recalled it.

"You piece of shit," Zagreus growled. Gone was his confident smirk, replaced by a look of sheer murder. "You'll pay for that. Luckily the Queen likes me enough to where I can go a little off book. I'm sure the experiments will still work even if you're missing a couple of body parts."

Ash swallowed his discontent and retained his steely glare on the Pluto Count. "Do your worst."

"Oh, I'll do my worst, and _so_ much more," Zagreus smiled savagely. "Go, Ninetales!"

The Fox Pokémon fell deftly onto the floor, each one of its nine tails snaking around menacingly like slithering snakes, as if they each had a mind of their own.

"Use Fire Blast!" The Count bellowed, spit flying from his mouth in an angry panic.

A pentacle of fire charged towards Braixen like a looming cannonball, its power boosted by Braixen's Sunny Day.

"Light Screen!" Ash bit out.

A glowing wall of gold erupted in front of Braixen just as the Fire Blast engulfed him in a searing sphere of agony. The inferno cloaked Braixen like a wet blanket, churning and flickering as its fiery tendrils lashed the Fox Pokémon on the inside.

Then suddenly, the fire's core began to glow blue and pink, right where Braixen was supposedly standing. The flames whirled into the air like a tornado, stretching up and thinning out around the Fox. Soon, the entire inferno swirled in a frothing firestorm above a charred Braixen, but his eyes were alight and its wand was aloft. Then Braixen turned, locating a target for the vicious upside down ocean of fire. He pinpointed a Gastrodon that was giving Iris's Aggron a bit of trouble, and sent the maelstrom at the Sea Slug.

Aggron rolled out of the way, its armor clanking against the dusty wooden floor, just as the fire closed in. Gastrodon was an ashy shadow amidst the column of incineration. When the fire finally stopped, Gastrodon was nothing more than a blackened husk of slime. Its body crumbled to the ground in a revolting pile of ashes.

Seeing the Grunt who owned Gastrodon target Ash with a death glare, Iris tackled him to the ground and slammed a forearm against the pressure point at the base of his neck, knocking him out cold.

"Keep fighting Ash!" She hollered, giving another string of commands to Aggron and her other Pokémon.

But Ash looked far from being able to continue the battle. His eyes were bleary as if he hadn't slept in days. He stumbled when trying to advance on Braixen, and his voice was nothing more than a scratchy whisper.

"Braixen...nice...Psychic." His lips were cracked and sweat beaded his forehead and nose like he had a fever. With his left ounce of strength, he recalled Braixen, who had fainted from exhaustion, then slumped to his knees himself.

"Ash!" Serena screamed. Delphox launched a Flamethrower at an incoming Cacturne, clearing the way for Serena to get to her boyfriend. Pikachu sat on her shoulder as he did with Ash, and he seemed to have recovered a bit from Crobat's Giga Impact.

"Oh sure, leave me here alone!" Iris sneered, and Serena's head whipped back. "I'm kidding, go help your boyfriend! I'll be fine!"

She ran through the horde of Pluto Grunts, finally reaching her teetering boyfriend. "Ash!" She said again as he slumped to the ground, his consciousness all but faded away. One moment he was standing, battling alongside Braixen, the next he was on the ground for no reason!

"Give him here girl, I'll take it from here," Zagreus hissed threateningly. Ninetails mimicked its master, purring softly.

Serena glared at the Pluto Count, and after checking Ash's pulse to see if he was still alive (which he was), she rose.

"Over my dead body."

Zagreus shrugged. "So be it." He tossed out two more violet Pokéballs, and an Altaria and Kingdra coalesced into being beside Ninetales

Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon and Seadra all stood parallel with their trainer, the four of them determined to fight to their last breath in Ash's protection.

"I must say, this is quite noble of you, girl," Zagreus droned. "But, it's quite stupid too. One might even say...suicidal."

" _Sacrificial_ , if anything," Serena muttered, but the small talk was boring her. "Everyone, attack!"

Elemental beams, bolts, and shock waves zigzagged in a flurry between the two sides, and Serena ducked as a rogue Surf column almost flash-drowned her.

"Sylveon, use Moonblast on Kingdra! Delphox, Dazzling Gleam on Altaria! Pangoro and Seadra, Stone Edge and Brine on Ninetales!"

A whorl of lavender energy coalesced into an orb in front of Sylveon's mouth, and it shot it straight at the Dragon Pokémon, while an explosion of white light spewing from Delphox's wand engulfed Altaria. Spiky rocks swirled into existence around Pangoro, and a thrust of his fist sent them straight at Ninetales. Finally, a raging storm cloud opened above the enemy Fox, and sharp drops of water fell on Ninetales, cutting up its hide like knives.

A thin smile crept across Serena's mouth upon seeing her handiwork. All of Zagreus's Pokémon looked worse for wear. Unfortunately, they were all still conscious and battle-ready.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Zagreus congratulated, clapping his gloved hands sarcastically. "Much more so than I was with...your boyfriend? This must be _quite_ personal for you."

"You think?" Serena growled.

"I suppose," Zagreus said, answering the rhetorical question. "Nevertheless, that boy must be stopped. He's far too dangerous, even to himself." Zagreus fingered Ash's slumped form on the ground behind Serena.

That threw Serena for a second. To himself? He did that to himself? "What're you talking about?!" She demanded, taking a step forward.

"Oh, don't mind me," Zagreus cackled. "Slip of the tongue. Now, my Pokémon, finish this insolent girl!"

Attacks were charged and unleashed in a terrible fury. Serena's Pokémon took over for themselves, casting out hasty counter attacks before they were pummeled by Zagreus's attacks. Gales of smoke billowed through the air, obscuring both sides' view of the outcome.

When it cleared, all seven Pokémon were revealed to have fainted. Zagreus exchanged a disgusted glance with Serena before recalling his three. Serena followed suit and returned her four, whispering them words of thanks before putting them away.

"A tie," she breathed.

"Not quite," Zagreus responded, withdrawing one last violet Pokéball. "You're outnumbered, four to five. Well, I suppose you still have that...rodent."

Serena turned to look on Pikachu, but he seemed to have fallen back asleep in exhaustion.

"Pity," the Count purred, and he actually sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Serena!" Iris hollered behind her.

Serena whipped around and barely registered the object flying towards her before instincts took over and it was in her palm.

It was a Pokéball, one of Iris's, no doubt.

"So, you'll fight with your friend's Pokémon," Zagreus said incredulously. "This should be...interesting." He tossed out his final violet Pokéball, and an enormous form opened up in front of him.

Clawed wings scraped dry wood, and the sound made Serena cover her ears instinctively. A high pitched howl lit up the entire foyer like a spotlight, and Serena clamped her hands even harder. The roar sounded pained and vicious; bloodthirsty.

When Serena finally gathered the courage to look up, she came face to face with a Pokémon she knew all too well, it being native to her home region of Kalos.

Noivern.

Shiny Noivern.

Corrupt Noivern.

"I heard Professor Hickory enlightened you and your friends on what exactly this-" He motioned at Noivern. "-is."

"You gave it Omega Crystal, and that corrupted it," Serena bit out, her voice loaded with accusation and threat.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!" Zagreus chittered excitedly. "Omega Crystal reverts a Pokémon into its 'Omega' forme, in which it's much more powerful...and has a cooler color scheme!"

Serena glared at the Sound Wave Pokémon and tossed Iris's Pokéball out, expelling its contents.

She was sorrily unprepared for what would come out. Serena yelped as an olive green tail slashed the air in front of her. A shadow fell over her as Iris's Pokémon rose from a kneel. Standing at almost six feet tall, Haxorus dwarfed her, and the menacing axe-like tusks it sported made Serena want to curl up into a ball and hide. But then she reminded herself she'd have to fight alongside it, so she straightened.

"Uh, hey Haxorus buddy," Serena began, mentally noting that Fraxure had evolved without Iris letting her know. "Iris is lending your strength to me while she fights off some bad guys. Um, I actually need your help to defeat the chief bad guy, this guy right here."

Haxorus's head slowly turned on its armored neck to face the honey-blonde, who took a step back, nervous. It huffed, and steam rose from its nostrils, and its beady eyes stared Serena down.

"Haxorus, you better listen to everything Serena says, or you're not getting any treats for the next month!" Iris yelled behind the Axe Jaw Pokémon, and its head whipped up. "I mean it!"

Haxorus glanced back at Serena, then, without warning, bulleted forward and raked its draconic energy imbued claws across Noivern's mottled hide. The Sound Wave Pokémon toppled back onto Zagreus, who yelped as a wing fell on him.

"Dragon Claw," Serena murmured, withdrawing her Pokédex and scanning Haxorus for its other three moves.

"Argh, that's cheating," Zagreus growled, pushing Noivern's wing off and righting himself. "Now Noivern, use Dragon Pulse!"

A shock of draconian energy pulsed towards Haxorus, the the Axe Jaw Pokémon leapt out of the way. The floor cracked where its clawed feet landed, and it roared as the Dragon Pulse grazed his thigh. Although it shouldn't have done too much, Haxorus bellowed like his whole leg had been cut off.

Serena pursed her lips, noting Haxorus's pain, but decided to act anyways, seeing a priceless opening in the form of Noivern's exposed underbelly.

"Haxorus, Outrage! And go for its stomach!"

Haxorus launched itself at Noivern, its eyes colored a deep red, filled with fury. It landed on top of the Sound Wave Pokémon, where it began kicking, punching, biting, and slashing every opening it saw.

Noivern screeched in agony, trying desperately to get its wings off the ground so it could take flight, but Haxorus's assault never let up.

"Noivern, use Hurricane! Get that beast off of you!"

Noivern's wings glowed a sky blue, and a powerful flap of its wings sent Haxorus crumpling backwards. Then Noivern capitalized by finally getting back into the air, blasting a fallen Haxorus with lethal gusts of wind.

"Haxorus, get up!" Serena called, determined to reach the pseudo-Dragon over the gales of wind.

Impossibly, Haxorus lifted its head and rolled over onto its stomach, before launching straight up at Noivern.

"Whaaat?!" Zagreus wailed! "How?!"

Haxorus grabbed Noivern's wing, and the two instantly fell to the ground. The Axe Jaw Pokémon flung Noivern like a rag doll across the room, and he descended upon it again with Outrage. Soon, the Sound Wave Pokémon was battered beyond recognition, cuts and bruises littering its discolored skin.

"Damn, you must really want your treats," Serena murmured, recalling Haxorus back into its Pokéball before the fatiguing confusion could set in.

"Ahh," Zagreus breathed, staring at its fallen partner. "How?" He repeated.

"Sucks to suck," Iris smirked, walking up behind Serena, her other Pokémon in tow. She'd dispatched all of the Team Pluto Grunts, their unconscious bodies lying among the smoldering dead.

Count Zagreus glared between the two girls, recalling his final Pokémon. Then, at lightning speed, Serena was on top of him, her nails poised right over his neck.

"Now, you're going to tell me what the _hell_ your issue is with Ash, or you're not leaving here outside a body bag," she growled.

Zagreus snickered. "You...and your boyfriend, both making threats you...can't keep...shit, bitch...can't breathe!"

"Tell me!" Serena yelled, slapping him in the face. A red handprint decorated his cheek.

"God damn, alright, alright," Zagreus cried. He glanced at Iris, but the Dragon Master simply glared down at him, her foot inches from his face.

"We have some friends...back in Kanto. Led by a gentleman named...Tobias," Zagreus began.

"Wait, Tobias," Iris cut in, leaning down. "Is that the same Tobias that swept through the Lily of the Valley Conference four years ago with just his Darkrai and Latios? I heard he also swept through the Elite Four of Sinnoh, and didn't stop until Champion Cynthia defeated him. Then he disappeared...and hasn't been seen since."

"Sounds like we're talking about the same man," Zagreus confirmed. "Anyways, he belongs...well, he doesn't belong, he _leads_ a group of extraordinary people with extraordinary abilities. We've been working with him as of late, and apparently, your friend Ketchum is a part of an organization that put quite a nasty stain on his ancestors' reputation."

"Excuse me?" Serena said, cocking her head in confusion as if Zagreus wasn't even speaking the same language as her.

Zagreus grinned at the honey-blonde's reaction, but knew better than to make a taunting remark. Instead, he continued. "As I understand it, Tobias's ancestors were engaged in a fierce war with the predecessors of Ketchum's organization—"

"He isn't part of any organization!" Serena yelled.

Zagreus ignored her and continued. "Long story short, Tobias's ancestors lost the war, and as a result, they were exiled from society. But their goal was never to win the war. In fact, their goal was and still is the same as ours!"

"Yours?" Iris repeated.

"Yes, us at Team Pluto."

"And your goals are what, exactly?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Serena's fist crashed onto Zagreus's face, and he groaned. Blood trickled from his nose, and leaned over to spit some out of his mouth.

"God damn, you don't mess around do you?" He mumbled.

"What organization is Ash a part of?" Serena demanded, raising a hand to strike Zagreus again.

"Ack, wait!" He squealed, squirming his head out of Iris's reach. "That I don't know, that I don't know!"

"And what did you do to Ash?" Serena spat out next.

"I don't do anything to him!" Zagreus wailed. "I told you, that was his doing, not mine! I'm being honest, I swear!"

Iris muttered a curse and turned to Serena. "We have to get Hayden and Ash back to Nurse Joy, now."

Serena looked at the Dragon Master and nodded. A shoe came down on Zagreus's temple, and he winced in pain.

"Let's get our boys and get out of here," Iris urged, already starting towards Hayden.

"But what about Zagreus?" Serena questioned, turning back to the Pluto Count.

"Oh, I'll take care of Zagreus," the Count cackled, and he slammed his palm against his silver wristwatch. Instantly, it exploded into a cloud of opaque black smoke.

"Iris!" Serena yelled, waving her hands through the darkness.

"I'm here!" The Dragon Master hollered back. "I've got Hayden! You got Ash?"

Serena stumbled over a fallen Grunts arm and her hands closed around her boyfriend's head. "Yeah, I have him!"

"Alright!" Iris yelled back. "Come towards the sound of my voice! I'm getting Excadrill to dig us a tunnel the hell out of here!"

"Okay!" Serena called. She looped an arm under Ash's back and hauled him up. Following the sound of Excadrill's digging, she dragged ash across the floor until they reached Iris.

"C'mon, let's go!" Iris said, clambering into the whole, Hayden slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Serena followed suit, carrying Ash the only way she could, that was, dragging him. She'd apologize later.

Emerging back into the blustery climate of Amethyst City, Serena and Iris raced back to the Pokémon Center, their boyfriends both clutched securely in their arms. At this point, it was adrenaline that kept the boys from falling from their grasp, but nevertheless, they kept running through the dirt streets of Amethyst City, Excadrill leading the way.

They stumbled through the doors of the Pokémon Center, and just as they did, the boys fell from their hold. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were carting them away in an instant, already spewing medical jargon between each other, apparently several tests having already been run in the mere span of ten seconds! Serena and Iris answered Nurse Joy's questions as best they could, but they were both exhausted, with no appetite for food.

Eventually they booked a room and collapsed into the bed together, too tired to change their clothes, or even remove their shoes. Sleep snatched them up and spent the rest of their day.

* * *

 **Haunted Isle - Team Pluto Laboratory [the Kitchen]**

Deep beneath the Amethyst City's Haunted Manor lie Team Pluto laboratory facility. Inside, countless power hungry scientists and doctors analyzed samples of Omega Crystal, the effect they had on Pokémon, and, of course, its function in bringing Project Typhon to a success.

After releasing the smoke bomb, Count Zagreus escaped into the underground Kitchen via a hidden passageway beneath the stairs. Although the various officers and personnel of the Kitchen glanced curiously at his horrid state, they knew better than to question him. The absence of the Ketchum boy had even more eyebrows rising, meaning that he had failed in his mission to capture the kid, just as Macaria and Melinöe had.

Much to the Count's chagrin, Queen Persephone was expecting a mission report within the hour he'd returned underground. An ice pack and a shower got him cleaned up for the report, and he arrived in his office five minutes early.

The interior of his office was jet black, just the way he liked it. A simple wooden desk along with a few file cabinets was all that decorated the room. The blinking light on his desk signified the Queen was calling, and he didn't hesitate before answering it. The Queen was not a patient woman.

"Count Zagreus," she purred upon her holographic head appearing above the Count's desk.

"Queen Persephone," he greeted respectfully, bowing.

"I'm going to assume that the Ketchum boy is restrained there at the Kitchen, as you promised. Am I correct in assuming this?"

"No my Queen. Our forces were defeated and he escaped," Zagreus said simply. Unlike everyone else who worked for Persephone, she didn't scare him.

"Of course he did."

"But, he is unconscious in the Amethyst City Pokémon Center," Zagreus informed her. "He could be in our clutches within the hour."

"No. Do not pursue him. Leave him be."

Count Zagreus hadn't been expecting that answer. "My Queen? It would be so simple, almost impossible to fail!"

"My answer is no Count Zagreus, and if you continue to badger me about this, perhaps it'll be you in the infirmary next."

"I see, my Queen," Zagreus said, bowing again. "Will that be all?"

Persephone smiled, the first time in a long time. "No, that's not all. You see, I'm here on Miner's Isle, at the Obelisk."

"The Obelisk?" Zagreus cooed, a smile creeping up his face as well. "Is it complete?"

"It is indeed, dear Count. The portal frame is complete, and thanks to the tests Countess Melinöe ran, ahead of schedule too. Now it's all up to you Count."

"I see," Zagreus responded, now giddy with excitement. "Is the frame being sent here?"

"It is. You will begin running simulations immediately. Calculate how much Omega Crystal you need, then send the rest to Lord Tobias."

"Very well, my Queen," Zagreus grinned. "And about Lord Tobias...I heard he was getting a few head turns from Team Rocket. Is this true?"

"It is. In fact, Lord Tobias personally abducted one of their members and squeezed a confession out of the swine. They are indeed working against us. But as you know, it's of no concern. They don't hold a candle to our grand schemes."

"Yes...Project Typhon."

"We're in our final stages, dear Count. Don't mess it up now."

"Of course not, my Queen."

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 16: Recovery and Riveting Revelations**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What's up with Ash? What's up with Tobias? What's up with Team Pluto? What's up with Project Typhon?

As I said in the last Author's Note, things will accelerate a lot once Ash gets to the sixth Isle (in the form of another special; yes, I haven't forgotten those things), i.e. the introduction of the mystery character (ooh...ahh), what the hell Project Typhon is (and by extension, Team Pluto's goals), and what direction this story well head in from then on out (and into the sequel as well, which I hope to have).

Lastly, there will be a week-long time skip between this chapter and the next. In this time, Serena will obtain her second Princess Key. Although I've said it here, don't worry. Of course I'll still remind everyone in the actual story.

Anyways, that's all from me now. Please review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thanks for stopping by, as always :)

 _Subject 666_


	16. Recovery and Riveting Revelations

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 16: Recovery and Riveting Revelations**_

 _As Ash and Hayden both recover from their injuries, shocking secrets are uncovered about the young trainer and Team Pluto's Project Typhon. A breakout from the International Penitentiary puts the rest of the world on edge, all while Team Pluto continues to dominate from the shadows of the Crimson Isles. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Fuschia City**

Deep beneath the Obsidian Manor, in the mansion's dark cellar, countless knights of darkness stood around Lord Tobias. Ancient bookshelves and dust-cloaked cabinets lined the walls of this massive chamber, and sturdy granite pillars kept the roof aloft. This was the Lower Atrium, and since the erection of the Obsidian Manor, it hadn't been used at all, for it only served one purpose; melting down Omega Crystals into the mystical substance known as Shadow.

Above the knights was a large glass sphere, open on the bottom; it looked like an enormous upside down fish bowl. Clutched in each of the knights' hands was a solid Omega Crystal, the blood-red cores pulsing with corruption and power. The soft light from within casted an eerie glow across their faces, all impatient and power-hungry, the strength of their dark order literally in the palm of their hands.

"My friends," Tobias began. "The time has finally come. The power our ancestors wielded is finally back in our control."

The knights all slammed a plated fist on their armored chest, one baritone _clang_ echoing through the Atrium ominously.

"For centuries, we have lived in the shadows, none knowing of our existence. Our survival. The world has forgotten what it feels like to know true terror. The world has forgotten about the Shadow."

A ripple of evil grins and smiles belched through the crowd like a smoke bomb let loose. Yes, the Shadow. The mystical power that surrounded them all, and now, once again, empowered them.

"All traces of Shadow were destroyed when we lost the war, but now-!" Tobias raised his fist, holding his own Omega Crystal into the air. "Our friends on the Crimson Isles have graciously excavated these precious crystals for us!"

Again, the knights pounded their chests in excitement.

"We have obtained enough Omega Crystal to finally emerge from exile!" Tobias continued. "The world will know our names! ...On one condition."

The knights looked up, confused as to what else they possibly needed to do before revealing themselves.

"In exchange for the Omega Crystal gifted to us by Team Pluto, I have agreed to join them at their headquarters when...Project Typhon is finally ready to be executed."

The knights glanced around curiously, most of them not knowing what Project Typhon was.

"I will take a legion of my best fighters with me," Tobias explained. "Team Pluto expects opposition. We will be there to back them up." He hefted the Omega Crystal in his palm again. "Now, I've bored you long enough with our agenda. Let us begin!"

All at once, just as Tobias had done before, the Omega Crystal evaporated in everyone's hands, replaced by a churning blood-red energy. Crimson light enveloped the knights like a poisonous fog, and the energy masses above all their hands flickered and spat thin tendrils of black lightning, connecting with one another for a second. The knights grinned, feeling the rush of power just as Tobias had, their eyes and veins glowing as red as the corrupt energy they wielded. Then they thrust their hands up, and the Shadow spheres flew into the glass tank above them. Where they hit each other, sparks dribbled back down onto knights, but they ignored it.

"Now, seal it!" Tobias commanded.

The knights raised their hands, now pulsing with red Shadow, and glass seemed to appear out of thin air like drops of water, closing around the hole. Soon the tank was sealed shut, and the roiling red Shadow pulsed and churned inside. Finally, Tobias waved his arm, and the whole tank fell dark, as if suddenly tinted so its contents couldn't be seen. The atrium plunged back into darkness, and the knights dissipated from the chamber like fog.

Tobias gripped the hilt of his newly acquired sword, fashioned from Team Pluto's first case of Omega Crystal. He tapped the blood red crystal on the pommel, pure Omega Crystal, and he was instantly teleported into his office.

He dashed for the phone on his desk and quickly dialed the Pluto King's encrypted number, eager to share his report with his superior.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up!" Tobias muttered, tapping his boot impatiently.

 _Contact unavailable_

"Damn it!" Tobias spat, quickly trying Pluto's Queen next. It rang twice before connecting, and Tobias thanked her silently.

"Lord Tobias," she greeted.

"Queen Persephone," Tobias responded cooly. "Do you know where your King is? I tried calling him, and the call was unable to connect. It's very unlike him to miss my calls."

Persephone's end was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "No, I haven't been able to reach him either. He appears to have fallen off the grid for the time being."

Tobias's mouth curled into a frown. "I see," he said cautiously.

"Any news you have for him you can report to me," Persephone continued. "And I'll be sure to pass it on to him when he resurfaces."

Her tone was almost mocking, and it infuriated Tobias, who grinded his teeth in annoyance, but delivered his report regardless. No matter how Persephone treated him, getting on the Pluto Queen's bad side was always a one-way trip straight into a grave. "We've converted all of the Omega Crystal you sent us into Shadow. We're ready."

Tobias could almost hear Persephone's snake-like tongue slithering over her lips in glee. That's what she was. A snake. The worst kind. "Excellent. I'll notify you when Project Typhon is complete. Then, I'm sure I can expect you and your warriors by my side when the International Police finally decides to stop laying back."

"Yes, I'll be there," Tobias replied, but he instantly regretted it. Bowing down to the King was fine, but not this _snake_. This was a pawn who dared to call herself powerful. Who dared to kill to solidify her hold. Who grew even more _slimy_ by the day, as if one day, she'd eventually slip from her puppet strings and become a liability to them all.

"I look forward it," Persephone hissed, and the call clicked off.

* * *

 **Miner's Isle - Team Pluto Manufactory [the Obelisk]**

Queen Persephone slipped her phone back into the deep pockets of her puffy gown, and stood. Although sitting behind a computer and working the logistics of Team Pluto's operations seemed far more fun to her than playing with bits of crystal in the labs below, the portal frame was finally complete, and she decided she'd see it off personally. After months of gathering and experimenting with Omega Crystal, Project Typhon had finally bore its first large fruit. Persephone's veins ran giddy with excitement as she thought of how close Project Typhon was to completion.

She exited her dark office and entered the pristine white halls of the Obelisk, one of the many industrial buildings amongst Xenotime City. Little did anyone know that its interiors were filled to the brim with Team Pluto personnel.

As she traversed the distance to the elevator across the hall, she couldn't help but smirk. Grunts and other scientists and engineers scuttled out of her way quickly, wanting to give her no reason to "dispose" of them. She radiated power, and it felt good.

The Queen reached the end of the hall and took the silver diadem that decorated her head off, and brushed it against a scanner next to the elevator. The light above it flickered green and the doors slid open. She slid inside and spun around, catching the lingering gazes of her inferiors behind her. Once the doors were completely closed and the elevator began its descent, Persephone replaced the tiara back on her head. The faint glint of a Mega Stone sparkled in the elevator's fluorescent lights, hidden among the multitude of rubies and diamonds that encrusted the silver crown.

Stopping at the one hundred and sixth floor, ten floors down from the top, the elevator does hissed back open and Persephone stepped out. Instantly, her braided locks whipped behind her as she came out into the open twilight air. A huge matte black helicopter sat waiting on the nearby helipad overlooking the entirety of the Miner's Isle. Grunts and other officers hustled around the platform, carefully loading an enormous package into the helicopter.

It was a large black container made of thick, durable synthetic plastics housed the portal frame. Through a thick glass window Persephone noticed the edges of the circular apparatus lined with cut Omega Crystal. They were the crucial piece to ensure the portal would open. The rest of the frame was just state-of-the-art engineering by Team Pluto's scientists to ensure nothing went wrong, and to keep the portal from imploding before they'd retrieved what was on the other side….

"Countess Melinöe," Persephone greeted, walking over to the cloak-clad woman monitoring the helicopter's loading. When the Countess heard her superior's voice, she wheeled around and snapped a quick bow.

"Queen Persephone," she replied, looking up from the tablet she held in her hand. "We're transporting the portal frame to the Kitchen now to have Count Zagreus make the necessary calculations and modifications."

Persephone nodded and surveyed the organized chaos before her. Everything had transpired exactly to plan. Well, almost everything.

"I must say, Countess, this is impressive work. I'd say it might even make up for your prior _failure_." She said the last word as if it were never meant to cross her lips, and she smiled internally at Melinöe's obvious discomfort.

"Yes, as you say, my Queen." The Countess shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Do you have something else to say, Countess?" Persephone inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"No my Queen. I was just wondering why we were sending the portal frame to Zagreus. I thought it was complete."

The Pluto Queen glared at Melinöe, who glanced back to her tablet absentmindedly, clearly uncomfortable that she'd upset her leader.

"I'm surprised you still question my judgment, Melinöe," Persephone sneered. "After all, it was I that decided to spare your pitiful life after we caught you spying on us for _Team Rocket_."

The Countess was visibly sweating, nodding profusely at everything her Queen was saying.

"Nevertheless, I suppose I'll enlighten your sorry mind with the final phases of the construction of the portal frame."

Melinöe looked up, relief evident on her plastic-like face.

"As you know, Lord Tobias is using the Omega Crystal we sent him to create Shadow. A few of our scientists have studied this Shadow, and have concluded that it would be...advised to implement some of it into the portal frame. Omega Crystal, is, after all, a crystallized form of Shadow, and as such, it is not as powerful as it could be. By using Shadow in the portal frame, we'd be able to hold the portal open for far longer than if we just use Omega Crystal." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and glanced impatiently at her inferior. "I hope that satisfies your curiosity for now."

Melinöe nodded again, and quickly scurried off to attend to other matters before she could get roped back into a conversation with the Queen. That was fine. Persephone had no desire to continue talking to her newest executive. She had more pressing matters to attend to, now that phase one, the longest phase of Project Typhon, was complete.

The door was slammed shut behind the package containing the portal frame, and the helicopter's rotors instantly started to spin. Grunts and other personnel cleared out of the way as the enormous rotors sliced through the air, and a powerful wind current whipped up across the helipad. Slowly, the chopper began to lift off the helipad, beginning its ascension into the dusk sky.

In a matter of minutes the helicopter was just a black speck against a fiery landscape of orange and violet, flying towards the Haunted Isle, and the Kitchen.

Queen Persephone watched as the helicopter faded out of sight, all the other Pluto personnel having reentered the building by now. Once the chopper finally disappeared, she turned to head back to the elevator. She had almost reached the elevator when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Persephone," the new arrival greeted respectfully.

When the Queen saw who it was, her customary sneer evaporated, leaving a cheerful smile of a façade behind.

"Professor Hickory!" She replied enthusiastically. "What brings you all the way up here?"

The famed Professor smiled warmly. "I was looking for you actually. Though I must inquire, I saw a helicopter departing just a few minutes ago. Might I ask why? You know me, my curiosity is peaked at every unknown! Some call it 'Professor's instincts!'" He laughed.

Persephone laughed along with him, and when they both settled down, she answered his question. "Oh, nothing to be worried about Professor. We're just sending some supplies over to one of our other facilities on the Haunted Isle."

"I didn't know Top Amulet had a facility on the Haunted Isle," Hickory frowned.

"I'm sorry," Persephone asked, confused as well.

"Top Amulet, your company," the Professor repeated. "I didn't know you had a facility on the Haunted Isle."

"Oh yes!" Persephone laughed, wagging her finger in remembrance. Hickory chuckled alongside her. " _I have to remember he thinks we're Top Amulet!"_ Persephone mentally scolded herself.

"Yes, yes!" The Queen continued. "We have a small lab on that Isle, nothing to big.

"Ah, I see, I see," Hickory responded. "Anyway, back to why I was seeking you."

"Yes, of course. Anything, Professor Hickory. How can I be of service?" Persephone asked.

"You see, I was down in my lab early this evening, and I had an epiphany!" Hickory began, his excitement peaking as he talked. "As we both know, the Omega Crystal corrupts a Pokémon upon contact, raising its aggression and power-level. But as you and your scientists discovered, Omega Crystal is also a crystallized version of a dark energy known as Shadow."

Persephone nodded intentively, briefly recalling the explanation she'd given Melinöe earlier.

"Well, I have a hypothesis," Hickory declared. "Think about it, if there's a corrupt energy called Shadow, then there must be a cancelling energy to go along with it, almost like a counterpart."

Persephone's eyebrows narrowed for half a second, before she nodded enthusiastically. "I assume you have a theory on what this counterparting energy could be?"

"I have a hunch," Hickory replied, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "But I want to be sure I'm correct before I share my findings!"

Persephone feigned exasperation, but inside she was thinking much different. " _Damn it Prof, spit it out!"_

"And how do you plan on proving your correct?" Persephone asked curiously.

The Professor grinned. "I phoned a friend of mine in Sinnoh, Professor Rowan. He's going to look into some things for me."

"I see," Persephone said bluntly. "If you're not planning on sharing your discoveries, then why seek me out initially?"

"I wanted to run my theory by you first, just so I wouldn't drop a bomb on you and your colleagues if and when I do share my findings," Hickory replied.

"You haven't run anything by me!" Persephone said in exasperation, careful to keep her temper in check.

"Soon, Miss Persephone, I promise," the Professor grinned. "Now, shall I walk you back downstairs. It's dreadfully cold out tonight, and I'd hate for you to fall sick."

Persephone smiled. "No thank you Professor. I quite like the cold, actually. I think I'll stay out a bit longer."

"I see. Very well then, good night Miss Persephone."

"Have a lovely evening Professor."

Hickory gave one last warm smile before turning back to the elevator. He scanned a keycard he had against the scanner before entering and descending down to the lower levels of the building.

The moment Professor Hickory was gone, Persephone's cheerful façade disappeared, replaced by her usual sneer. Talking to that man was exhausting, but it was necessary. He was, of course, an integral part of Project Typhon, even if he didn't know it. He'd assisted "Top Amulet" in many of their studies involving Omega Crystal, and its recently discovered energy form called Shadow.

Persephone walked to the edge of the helipad, her frilly gown billowing like violet flames in the twilight air. Despite her affronted mood, she had to crack a dim smirk. No one even suspected that the largest scientific corporation on the Crimson Isles could be a front for its largest "terrorist" organization.

Not even when Top Amulet's name was an anagram for Team Pluto.

* * *

 **International Penitentiary**

On an island far south of the Johto/Kanto continent sat the International Penitentiary. It was a castle in every sense of the word; royal, daunting, and nigh impossible to breach. It was built of hard granite blocks and sturdy oak wood, but just underneath the aesthetic materials was an alloy of steel that was almost impossible to break, let alone dent. As such, the many towers, buttresses, and chambers of the International Penitentiary had stood and passed the test of time. Of course, it helped that it was getting constantly renovated to keep up with the ages.

Built centuries ago by one of the earlier incarnations of the International Police, the Protection League, the International Penitentiary had served as the residence to many a convict for just as long. Even now, it was keeping five of the most prominent crime bosses to pop up in the last five years.

* * *

From the overcast sky, a squadron matte black combat-grade choppers descended towards the looming castle in the distance. Flanking the helicopters was a variety of Flying-type Pokémon. A flock of Pidgeot swooped beneath one of the choppers and a triangulation of Fearow glided above the copters. The pilots of the choppers began to exchange orders and information.

"Reaching destination in one minute. Ground units, equip parachutes and prepare to deploy," one pilot droned.

Cloaked figures wearing black masks inside the choppers stood up and selected the various Pokéballs they'd be using for the assault.

"Strike team, prime Fire-types for breakout."

In one of the choppers, the ten elite trainers stood and prepared for the drop, giving their Pokémon Charcoals to enhance their moves. Two of them sported Mega Bracelets.

"Vanguard forces, prepare for immediate offensive and heavy fire."

The cloaked figures sporting Pokéballs containing bulky Fighting and Steel-types adjusted their uniforms and readied themselves for the drop.

Suddenly, a swath of Flying-types erupted from the castle. In the distance, they looked like an angry swarm of Beedrill, now closing in on the incoming choppers.

"All aerial units, disable opposition!" A female voice crackled into everyone's earpiece.

The Pidgeot and Fearow clusters surged forward ahead of the choppers, unleashing powerful rays of Hyper Beam. None of the attacks found their marks, but it was enough to push the defenders back and clear the way for the choppers.

The International Penitentiary loomed ahead as the distance between it and the choppers grew smaller by the second. The closer they got, the fiercer the defenders got. Rogue bolts and jets of varying elemental fury careened into the helicopters, but the attacks were absorbed, and the choppers pushed forward diligently.

The attackers' Flying-types continued unleashing blast after blast of Hyper Beam, keeping the defenders at bay ruthlessly. Finally, the choppers soared over the rocky, mountainous island and began slowing their engines, preparing to stop just above one particular section of the Penitentiary.

"Aerial elites, deploy and incapacitate those cannons!" The woman's voice roared.

The doors to one of the helicopters screeched open and several robed figures jumped out into thin air. Right after, they released their Flying-types beneath them, falling deftly on their partners backs before ascending back towards the castle. International defenders on the roofs of the castle fired powerful volleys of various Pokémon attacks from golden cannons mounted on top.

The elite flyers triangulated and swooped beneath a sizzling Solar Beam fired from one of the cannons. They descending like birds of prey, one hand clasped to the harness around their Pokémons' necks, the other holding another Pokéball. Soon, they were ten feet away.

"Shiiit!" One of the police yelled before a cloaked figure leapt off her Crobat and kicked the man in the head on the way down. He crumpled to the ground, which was the roof, and the other elite trainers landed behind her, disengaging their Pokémon in a similar manner and releasing another.

The roof of one of the many buildings making up the Penitentiary quickly became a battlefield, attacks flying and stone crumbling as the elites advanced on the defenders.

"Where's General Winters! Tell him we need back-up on the south roof!" One of the defenders yelled.

"He's securing the prisoners!" Another defender yelled back, just before he was pummeled in the neck by a cloaked figure, effectively silenced into unconsciousness.

The roof transformed into a harsh battlefield, attacks flashing and whizzing through the air. One of the attackers' Thunder landed atop a cannon, and it blew up, knocking several defenders off their feet.

"Disable the other cannons!" The cloaked woman yelled beneath her mask, apparently the leader of the attackers.

Her cohorts nodded and sent various bolts and beams into the remaining active cannons, effectively frying the circuitry and putting them out of use.

"Fuck! Fall back!" An International officer commanded, mounted his Braviary and fleeing into the air to engage the now hovering helicopters.

The doors to all the choppers opened and the remaining cloaked figures inside jumped out, parachutes strapped to their backs. They all opened their parachutes, bolting up as the air billowed beneath their chutes, breaking their fall. The swarming Flying-types made a perimeter around the descending figures, spewing deadly attacks at the vanguard of defenders attempting to prevent a siege of the Penitentiary.

The second the first figure's foot touched down on the roof of one of the blocks containing some of the world's most recent villains, he unclasped his parachute and let the wind whisk it to the beach far, far below. He released two Pokémon, an Onix and a Magmar, and immediately began sawing into the roof. His comrades touched down all around him and began getting to work cutting through the roof right alongside him.

"Where's Boss-woman?" One of the attackers hollered over the din of the ocean below and the roar of Pokémon attacks on the roof of the castle segment above him.

"She's with the strike team disabling those cannons!" Another attacker screamed back.

They all ducked low when a Fire Blast pentacle spiraled over their heads. More figures inflight on Pokémon intercepted the Talonflame that had fired the attack and warded it away from the infiltrators.

"She said not to enter the place until she was with us?!" Another infiltrator bellowed as his Hitmonchan Bullet Punched a rough dent into the metal plating beneath the stone exterior.

"She also said not to worry about! Don't worry, she'll be here! Just keep attacking until we get through!"

* * *

General Vitruvius Valentin watched on multiple screens the action that was unfolding outside on the other side of the jail facility. The whole room was bathed in a dim red glow emanating from the multitude of screens, and an International officer approached the General.

"General Valentin, the intruders have nearly broken through the roof of the south chamber."

Valentin remained where he was, his arms crossed over his armored chest. A sweeping hite cape flowed down his back, but it stayed dim in the somber lighting of the command center.

"Has General Winters secured the cell blocks in the area?"

"Yes sir. HQ wanted to move the prisoners, but the General told 'em there was no time."

Valentin ran a scarred hand through his glossy black hair. Personally he was surprised his head hadn't started to go gray, given the stress of being one of the International Police's warfare commanders. "Ready my team. I'm going to assist Winters."

The officer scurried off down a side hall while Valentin took the main doors back into the complex. The doors hissed open as he he entered the airlock, and when it closed, air billowed throughout the chamber, decontaminating any harmful chemicals on him. Then the door on the other side opened and Valentin stormed through the torch-lit halls, ignoring the inmates that threw him nasty glares as he went.

Armored knights emerged from side halls and from behind locked doors to follow the General and by the time Valentin reached his fellow General, he had a miniature army behind him.

"Ah, General Valentin," Winters cooed. "So nice of you to join us."

General Winston Winters faced the approaching Valentin with indifference. Valentin's men spread out across the hallway, taking their positions and Winters' men organized a defensive around the five occupied cells of this particular hall as well. Above them, sparks cascaded down and the constant bang of hammering attacks signified the intruders' presence.

"So we couldn't stop them from getting to the roof," Valentin sighed, glancing up at another trail of falling sparks.

"I guess not. But it's on us to keep them from actually reaching the prisoners.

He turned towards the five cells and swept a look of superiority over their occupants. The five men glared back, but remained silent.

"Generals!" A defender said, running up to the two nobles. "Structural integrity, five percent! They're almost through!"

"How long?" Winters inquired.

"A minute, at most!"

Winters muttered a curse, then withdrew a Pokéball from his pocket. "Very well." He turned to Valentin as the messenger ran off. "You'd better get situated General. It's about to get quite hot in here."

With that, Winters threw out his Pokéball. It snapped open, white energy coalescing into the regal form of Rapidash. The General mounted his steed and rode off into the sea of International defenders, taking his position as well.

Valentin cracked a dim smirk. Winters was always the more dramatic one between the two of them. He too took out a Pokéball and expelled its contents. The hovering form of Accelgor appeared in front of him and he stroked its head.

"C'mon, let's go help Winters!" He urged, pushing into the crowd as well. "We can't let these intruders get away with this!"

* * *

 **International Penitentiary (one hour later)**

General Winters and Valentin sat back in the command center of the International Penitentiary. Both sported bandages wrapped around various parts of their bodies. They were the only ones present; all other personnel had been ordered to clear out. It was time to give their report.

The largest screen in the room flickered on and a body cloaked in shadows appeared.

"I can't wait to hear this," the man on the screen rumbled. "How many escaped?"

"Just five, sir," Winters responded, wincing at a bloody gash on his side.

"Are they who I think they are?"

Valentin powered on a tablet that had fallen into sleep-mode in his lap. "The five escapees are...Maxie Matsubusa...Archie Aogiri...Cyrus Akagi...Ghetsis Harmonia...and, Elisio Lysandre."

The man in the shadows stayed quiet for a few seconds. "So...they are. The five most prominent crime bosses in the last five years whisked away in ten minutes." He paused. "Do you know who executed this breakout?"

"Team Pluto, sir. Their leader declared herself as Countess Macaria, to be specific," Valentin said, checking his tablet.

"Team Pluto," the man repeated. "How _is_ our operation against them going?"

"Just a couple more weeks in development and we should be ready to go," Winters replied, having been one of the lead coordinators of planning Team Pluto's takedown.

The man in the shadows sighed. "So that's it then. Two more weeks of praying to Arceus that they don't make their move before we do."

"With all due respect sir, this is a very meticulous operation. We can only strike once we hold all the cards. If Team Pluto is alerted to our involvement, they could accelerate their plans forward before we're ready."

"I know, I know," the Generals' superior said. "The Council's gonna be pissed."

The Generals stayed silent, never ones to speak out when the Council of Mastery entered the conversation.

"How many casualties?" The man continued.

"Actually...none, sir," Winters informed him. "Everyone's accounted for."

"What?"

"Yes, they never used deadly force against us. Just enough to incapacitate us," Valentin piped up.

The man in the shadows stroked his hand against his chin. "Very well. Thank you. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **Haunted Isle - Amethyst City**

Every moment when she didn't _need_ to be somewhere else, Serena spent her time in the chair next to Ash's hospital bed. An IV drip hung next to him fed him nutrients artificially, while Serena nibbled on a roll Iris picked up for her breakfast.

She looked dreadful, having showered only once that week; the morning of her Showcase. The keychain holding her two Keys lie momentarily forgotten at the bottom of her pack, her only focus now on her boyfriend.

On the contrary, Ash looked perfectly fine. His skin was bright and he wasn't losing any weight. By all accounts, he looked like he was just asleep. Going without showering for a week hadn't done anything to the young trainer, as he still looked as clean as he did when Serena heaved him out of the Haunted Manor. That was, not very clean because she'd dragged him, but his hair was thick with grease and his body didn't smell odorous, like one would expect from a teenager that had gone a week without a shower.

Iris and Hayden spent their time training outside and back in their room, only going to visit Serena and Ash several times a day. They both knew the honey-blonde wanted space, so they gave her as much as they could.

As Serena glanced down at her barely-touched roll, she felt something brush her shoulder. Her head whipped over to find Ash's hand grazing her arm, still unconscious, but moving.

"Nurse Joy!" Serena called, dropping her roll on the bedside table.

Blissey walked into the room, followed by Nurse Joy.

"He's waking up," Serena said, scurrying over to the other side of Ash's bed.

Ash's eyes moved beneath his eyelids and his hands began moving at their own accord, as if searching for something.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked from on the bedside table, where he too had been staying for the past week.

Then Ash's eyes snapped open. Blue light poured from his eyes, and his chest heaved into the air. " _The Dark One is coming!_ " He gargled. " _The world will fall to corruption and its people will turn to ash!_ "

Nurse Joy and Blissey looked horrified, not knowing what to do.

Iris and Hayden burst into the room, Excadrill and Yanmega in tow.

"Ash!" Iris screamed, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Hayden glared at the raven-haired trainer's body and swept his view between the other occupants of the room.

"Ash!" Serena yelled, shaking her boyfriend's arm in a desperate attempt to wake him up. "Do something!" She screamed at Nurse Joy.

"Stand back!" A voice thundered through the din. Everyone's head whipped towards the sound of the newcomer.

The newcomer, a young man, snatched a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it straight onto Ash.

A Lucario burst from the Pokéball and instantly slammed a paw against Ash's chest. Blue energy siphoned out of Ash's chest and up Lucario arm, licking like flames. The whole room glowed azure as the Aura Pokémon continued its work.

Serena watched in horror as blue light continued getting sucked out of her boyfriend's body. It looked like his very soul was being stolen, but at this point, she had no choice but to watch what happened, as she had no idea what was going on.

Then Lucario leapt backwards off Ash, next to the young man. The energy crackling around his arm flew into the spike on its stomach, and then the room was silent.

Ash coughed, then sat up, rubbing his chest where the energy had been pulled out. When he noticed all the stunned faces around him, he faltered. Then his eyes fell upon the newcomer.

"Riley."

The Aura Guardian tipped his hat. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Hall of Origin**

Arceus sensed him before he suddenly appeared behind him. " _My old friend._ "

The guest hunkered along the marble floor of the divine chamber towards the Alpha Pokémon. Its breath was labored and uneven, and chilled frost wafted from its mouth and snout as it breathed.

" _What brings you back to the Hall...Kyurem?_ "

Kyurem huffed, ice forming at its feet, and melting instantly. " _I sense a disturbance. I thought you should know_."

Arceus nodded and turned towards the Boundary Pokémon. " _Yes, I have felt it too. Thank you for informing me, Kyurem_." He spoke to the Ice Dragon like a child, using simple language and a soft voice.

" _Your brother returns._ "

" _Yes, he does_ ," Arceus replied, descending the stairs from his balcony. " _I'm hoping to have your help when he arrives in our world._ "

Kyurem's head crunched up suddenly, and it stared at Arceus. " _He will arrive?_ "

" _Yes, my child._ "

Kyurem lowered his head again, absorbing the statement from his Father. " _I am in so much...pain._ "

Arceus walked up to the Dragon, and Kyurem raised its head. " _I know, my child. You have sacrificed the most for me, and for that, I am eternally grateful._ "

" _But it hurts so much._ "

" _I'm so sorry Kyurem. I know it is hard to only be left with a third of your body...but it is almost for the better._ "

Kyurem looked up again, this time in confusion. " _Better? Pain is better?_ "

" _No, pain is not better. But as you know...Reshiram and Zekrom are not actual members of the Council. They are a part of you. While the three of you exist separately, my brother cannot rise to his fullest power. He needs you whole._ "

Kyurem stayed silent, nodding. " _Do you intend to keep me in pain so...your brother cannot rise_."

Arceus smiled and shook its head. " _Of course not, child. You're far more powerful when you are whole._ "

" _Have you figured out a way...to make me whole again?_ " Kyurem asked hopefully.

" _Not yet,_ " Arceus said in despair. " _But I am still trying_."

Kyurem looked torn between trusting his Father, and not. He clenched its teeth twice, before relaxing. " _Thank you, Father. I have been all too ungrateful._ "

Arceus shook its head. " _No, no, my child. You have every right to be angry. All those years ago...I asked too much of you._ "

Kyurem was already turning around, lumbering slowly towards the gates to the chamber. " _Yes. Yes you did._ "

" _Farewell for now, Kyurem,_ " Arceus called. " _I promise that the next time we meet, I will have a way to make you whole again._ "

" _Thank you Father,_ " Kyurem whispered solemnly. " _Then I will help you fight your brother...Omegeus._ "

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 17: The Spirit Whisperer**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thanks so much for reading :D

So, I hope I didn't overwhelm you guys with all the revelations and new subplots, but we're now a little over halfway through the story, so it's time to start planting the seeds from which the sequel can sprout! Now that Riley has been revealed, I don't think it's much of a spoiler to say that from hereon out, this is an "AuraAsh" story. I'll be sure to update the summary ;)

If you have the time, I'd love a review telling me how I did on this chapter, since it was my first time writing a chapter that doesn't have a focus on Ash and his friends' adventure. So there's that.

Anyways, that's all from me. I'll catch you all in the next chapter!

 _Subject 666_


	17. The Spirit Whisperer

.

 **Pokémon Fan Fiction**

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Rated 'M' for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes**

 _ **Chapter 17: The Spirit Whisperer [ SPECIAL ]**_

 _Riley has arrived on the Crimson Isles, just in time to save Ash from a seemingly life-threatening condition. When the Aura Guardian explains the history of his clan and its enemy, the nature of Tobias's order is finally brought to light. And with Ash's Aura awakening, will he be able to control it in his coming Gym battle? Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo.

Thanks to my beta reader, Wolf.

* * *

 _ **Act I: Arrival of an Aura Guardian**_

 **Haunted Isle - Amethyst City**

"Riley," Ash breathed, absentmindedly scratching where Lucario had placed its paw earlier.

"We need to talk," the Aura Guardian declared, walking past Nurse Joy and Blissey, who exited the room thereafter, sensing that they were no longer needed or wanted. Riley recalled Lucario and pocketed its Pokéball.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?" Hayden asked skeptically, his hands already reaching for his Pokéballs.

Riley smiled and sat himself down on the edge of Ash's bed. "My name is Riley. I'm a friend of Ash's, as I'm sure you all are too."

"Ash, you...seven days! And the first thing…!" Serena scowled, slamming her lips into his and sending him back down onto his bed. Riley quickly got up and smirked at the couple before glancing at Iris and Hayden.

"Um, Serena...," Iris started.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Serena scowled, breaking off the kiss and revealing a flustered and very embarrassed Ash. "My boyfriend's been in a coma for a week and when he wakes up he starts spewing fantasy bullshit and his eyes are glowing and—"

Iris slung arm arm around the now sobbing honey-blonde and led her to the corner, speaking in a comforting tone inaudible to the rest in the room

"It wasn't a coma," Riley stated calmly, leaning against the wall indifferently. "It was an awakening."

The room fell quiet at Riley's last word. The only sounds were the steady beep of the machine monitoring Ash's wellbeing, and Serena's suppressed sobs and sniffles.

"A...An awakening?" Ash questioned, breaking the silence. He ripped the IV cord from his arm and the machine started a long, annoying hum. "What exactly is an awakening?"

"An Aura awakening," Riley said, not clarifying anything; if anything, making everyone else even more confused.

"And what exactly is that?" Hayden pressed.

"As no one here but Ash knows, some, very few people, are born with the potential to control Aura, a force that—"

"I didn't know that," Ash piped up.

Riley nodded his head impatiently. "Well, now you do. So as I was saying, Aura is a force that surrounds everyone and everything in this world, and some people are born with the potential to control and utilize its power."

"And you're one of them," Iris guessed, looking up from Serena, who still had her head buried in her own shirt, listening nonetheless.

"I am, and now, so is Ash."

"I thought you said people are born with the potential to control Aura," Iris noted.

Riley smiled and nodded. "They are, but it isn't until somewhere in their teen years that a person can begin to control Aura. This is what we Aura Guardians call an awakening."

"So you're an Aura Guardian...which is what?" Iris asked, continuing her barrage of questions.

"In essence, an Aura Guardian is simply someone who can control Aura. But it's much more complicated than that, and I'd be happy to tell it after Ash's Gym battle."

"Oh yeah, my Gym battle!" Ash said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Immediately, he doubled forward, clutching a hand over his chest and groaning, as if nauseous.

"Easy Ash," Riley warned, steadying the younger boy. "You've just woken up after your awakening. It'll take about an hour or so until you're back up to your normal strength."

"Excuse me Riley, if you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" Hayden questioned. "Why have you suddenly turned up on no notice at all?"

Riley frowned. "When I met Ash five years ago, I could sense his ability to control Aura lying dormant within him. Back then, even I was still in my training to become an Aura Guardian. And now that I have been granted the title, I saw it only fit that I should return to help Ash after he helped me on Iron Island all those years back."

"Help me with what, exactly," Ash asked skeptically.

"Why, to control your Aura," Riley said very matter-of-factly. "I will mentor you in the ways of the Aura Guardians, so that you too may become a full-fledged Aura Guardian as I did!"

Ash glanced nervously around the room at his various friends, his eyes landing and stopping on Serena. She was standing with her legs closed tight, her arms crossed over her chest very protectively.

"And as an Aura Guardian...what will I be able to do?" Ash said, still keeping his vision trained on Serena, who retained his stare.

Riley scratched his head beneath his Guardian's hat and exhaled loudly. "Aura is an energy that surrounds everything in this world, the very essence of Arceus's presence in the universe, manifest. The possibilities are endless. But as an Aura Guardian, you will be trained primarily to control your Aura so that, in a time of crisis, you can use it effectively and efficiently to protect yourself and others. Such is the purpose of all Aura Guardians: protection."

Ash swallowed Riley's words, refocusing his consciousness on Serena. Her eyes still bore red rings and dried tear paths.

"When do we start?"

Riley laughed at that. "You certainly seem eager. But there is one more thing I must give you for you to begin your training." He reached into his pocket and produced a Pokéball.

"Wait, one _more_?" Iris blurted.

Riley smiled warmly. "Yes, I see Ash received the Mega Ring and Key Stone I sent him just fine." He nodded at the bracelet of power on Ash's wrist.

"That was you?" Ash said incredulously, his head whipping towards the Aura Guardian in surprise. "But why?"

"Becoming an Aura Guardian is a difficult path. And, in our practices, it is traditional for a fledgling Aura Guardian's mentor to gift them with a Mega Ring and Key Stone, if they haven't already acquired one."

Ash blushed in embarrassment at that last comment, and it was then that Serena spoke up for the first time.

"Wait, I thought the whole concept of Mega Evolution was only discovered several years ago?"

Riley turned to the honey-blonde, not expecting her to speak up. Nevertheless, the smiled comfortingly. "Yes, Mega Evolution has been becoming somewhat streamlined as of late, but about ten years ago, although Mega Evolution was not as worldwide as it is now, it was still known of and utilized by ancient clans such as my own."

"I see," Serena murmured, slinking back into her corner.

Riley turned back to the raven-haired teen. "Ash, I suggest that while your body recuperates you refamiliarize you and your Pokémon with whatever battle strategies you've come up with to conquer this Gym." He paused, as if wondering if he should add something else. "The Gym Leader on this Isle uses Ghost-types. It would be wise to underestimate her. She's a force to be reckoned with."

"You know her?" Hayden questioned.

Riley shook his head. "No, but I can sense her power." When the group turned many a confused looks his way, he grinned and tapped his head. "Aura."

"Thanks for everything Riley," Ash said, cutting in. "Saving me with Lucario and giving me the Mega Ring and Key Stone. It really means a lot."

"Oh, yes!" Riley exclaimed. "Lucario, he's your's!" Riley once again stretched out his hand holding the Pokéball he'd withdrawn, previously forgotten.

"What?" Ash yelped. Everyone else present also did a double take.

"I'm assuming you read my note," Riley chuckled. "I _did_ say there'd be a part two to your gifts."

Ash stared at the Ball in awe before slowly, carefully taking it and weighing it on his palms. "Riley...I don't think I even know where to begin thanking you."

The Aura Guardian smiled modestly. "Perhaps you'd like to use Lucario in your upcoming Gym Battle. If you do, I suggest you get outside and introduce yourself right away!"

Ash grinned, heaving himself off the bed, this time more carefully, and motioned to his Pokémon. "C'mon Pikachu! Let's go meet Lucario!" And with that, Ash was already racing outside, his shoes half on, half off, and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Silence descended upon the gathered, soon broken by a crushed whimper from Serena. Iris led her from the room, heading back up to the Dragon Master's room. Finally, Hayden and Riley departed, but not before staring each other down and sizing each other up. The Professor's son followed Iris and the Aura Guardian tailed Ash.

* * *

"I j-just don't unders-stand," Serena sobbed. "He was asleep for a week, a-and n-now it's like he doesn't even k-know I'm there!"

They were back in Iris and Hayden's room. Serena sat on the edge of the bed, while Iris made herself comfortable on a poofy armchair, pulled up to face the honey-blonde.

"Serena...you're a really nice girl. Ash would never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

"Yeah, b-but I feel like I'm only t-there when he wants me t-to be there. Any other time, I-I'm just another human being!"

Iris stood up and joined Serena on the bed, wrapping an arm around Serena's shoulder and pulling her closer. "C'mon Serena, this is Ash we're talking about. You're his _first_ girlfriend."

Serena looked up at the beaming Dragon Master and sniffled. Iris took it as a sign of progress, so she continued.

"With Ash, life is just food and Pokémon. Having a girlfriend to take care of is completely new to him." She paused. "Say, if you don't mind me asking...is Ash _your_ first boyfriend?"

The honey-blonde cracked a solemn smile and stared at the floor. "No, he's not my first. A couple years ago, after he left Kalos...after Clemont and Bonnie went back to Lumiose City...I returned to my hometown of Vaniville as well. One of my friends there...he'd been my friend for as long as I can remember."

"He?" Iris asked, raising an eyebrow, and Serena nodded.

"Yeah, his name was Calem, and he was one of the sweetest guys I knew, like Ash. He asked me to lunch one day...and I accepted because I was lonely at the time, and I figured it couldn't hurt."

"But it did," Iris finished. "He hurt you."

Serena laughed, the suppressed tears in her throat dampening the sound ever so slightly. "No, actually. We dated for about a month, but...I realized he wasn't the one. Ash was still on my mind everyday, and I didn't want to get roped into a relationship with Calem when I knew it wasn't to be."

"You broke up with him?" The Dragon Master asked.

"I did." Serena sunk her gaze back to the floor. "Calem...he was always too nice. He said he understood, and that all he wanted was for me to be happy. But in truth, I think he was planning on breaking up with me soon too, since he had another girl on his arm a few weeks later. We're still friends."

"Sounds like a real charmer," Iris muttered.

The two girls fell silent, the only sounds coming from the analog clock on Iris's nightstand, and the excited shouts of Ash downstairs on the Pokémon Center's battlefield.

"I should go talk to him," Serena said, wiping her eyes and standing up. Iris stood as well.

"Remember Serena, don't go too hard on him," Iris reminded. "It's _Ash_."

Serena smiled and opened the door. Hayden stood in the doorway. The honey-blonde gave a quick smile to him as well before brushing past him further down the hall.

Hayden entered their room and shut the door softly behind him. "I think we have time for a bit of fun."

Iris smirked. "Please, we'll be leaving for the Gym in like ten minutes."

Hayden smiled back mischievously, advancing towards his girlfriend. "I'll make it quick."

* * *

"Alright Lucario, I choose you!" Ash yelled, throwing out the Aura Pokémon's Pokéball. It snapped open, and Lucario landed on the sandy ground on the battlefield on one knee, one hand in the air behind it.

"Lucario," Riley said, approaching the jackal-like Pokémon. "This is Ash. He is training to become an Aura Guardian like I once was, and you'll be helping him along the way."

"Carrr," Lucario grunted, standing and bowing to Ash.

"Lucario, there's no need to do that. We're friends now, which means you and I are equal. There's no need to bow at me!"

Lucario stood, albeit reluctantly, and faced the raven-haired trainer. " _Hello, friend Ash. I am honored to serve at your side_."

"Woah," Ash said, his eyes widening as he clutched his head. Is that...?"

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked, looking at his partner in confusion.

"Is there something wrong Ash," Riley asked worriedly. "Are you getting nauseous again?"

"What, huh...oh, no," Ash said, turning back to the Aura Guardian and smiling. "I just didn't know Lucario could talk to me through telekinesis!"

Riley faltered and frowned. "I-I'm sorry. Did you say Lucario just...talked to you?"

"Yeah, he just said 'hi' to me," Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Ash, that's...unheard of," Riley breathed. "Normally, only extremely skilled, fully-trained Aura Guardians can commune with their Lucario. Did he really say something to you? Are you sure it wasn't just the wind?"

"No way, that was definitely Lucario," Ash countered. "Say, you're a fully-trained Aura Guardian. Didn't you hear what Lucario said?"

"Not at all," Riley said, shaking his head. "Even I can only understand _my_ Lucario occasionally. This is...this is incredible! At first I thought it couldn't possibly be true, but now, I'm certain!"

"Certain of what?" Ash questioned, clearly very confused. "What are you certain of?"

"You are the Alpha Child, the chosen champion of Arceus prophesied to rise from the destruction wrought by a great evil, and destroy this great evil once and for all!"

"What?" Ash cried. "Alpha Child? Chosen champion of Arceus? Great evil?! What're you talking about?"

Riley took a deep breath and motioned for Ash to follow him to a nearby bench, while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to talk with Lucario. Ash and Riley both sat down, facing each other. Then Riley began to speak.

"You see, right before I woke you up, you were saying something."

"I was talking in my sleep?"

"In a way, yes. What you said were lines from the Universe Prophecy, a prophecy inscribed when the Aura Guardians were founded thousands of years ago. It describes the coming end of the world, and its rebirth."

Ash frowned, staring skeptically straight ahead. "What did I say?"

Riley shifted uncomfortably before sighing. "I suppose it's only right that I tell you the full prophecy. Normally, only fully fledged Aura Guardians are allowed to learn the Universe Prophecy, but if you are indeed the Alpha Child of the prophecy, you have a right to know." He took a deep breath. "It goes like this."

" _The Dark One is coming. The world will fall to Corruption, and it will turn to Ash. But from the Ash will rise the Alpha Child. The Child will do battle with the Dark One, and destroy its Corruption from the Universe. Only then will Existence be forever ruled by the Alpha King._ "

Ash swallowed hard and absentmindedly brushed his fingers across the four Pokéballs on his belt. Back on the battlefield, Pikachu and Lucario sat meditating, but the latter looked up now, as if sensing his new partner's inner turmoil.

"So then...you think I'm the Alpha Child...just because I said part of the Universe Prophecy?" Ash said slowly. "And because I can talk to Lucario?"

"Not necessarily that you could _talk_ to Lucario, but the fact that your abilities as an Aura Guardian have already surpassed the strength of an ordinary fully-fledged Aura Guardian. I sensed a great concentration of Aura on the Haunted Isle. That was how I knew where to find you." He paused. "You will do great things, Ash Ketchum."

Ash remained silent for a few seconds before cracking a smile. "Thanks Riley, for everything. Lucario, the Mega Ring, and all of your help during this...interesting, new chapter of my life."

Riley laughed. "That's no problem. If you are indeed the Alpha Child of the prophecy, then I, along with my other Aura Guardian kin, are fated to serve beneath you during your quarrel with 'the Dark One.'" He looked up at Ash, beaming. "But I didn't want to clutter your mind too much before your Gym battle, and it seems I have failed in that respect."

Ash laughed. "Don't worry Riley! I'm still pumped for my Gym battle! Speaking of…." He stood up and unclipped Seismitoad and Braixen's Pokéballs. "C'mon out guys, so you can meet our new friend Lucario!"

The Vibration and Fox Pokémon materialized onto the sand, and upon seeing Lucario, they joyfully rushed over to him to introduce themselves. The Aura Pokémon looked slightly flustered having all three of Ash's other Pokémon swarming him, but he greeted them all nonetheless.

Riley chuckled beside Ash, and the younger boy looked over at him. "It seems you're still the same as you were when you departed Iron Island all those years ago."

Ash grinned and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." His grin faded, replaced by a determined smirk. "But if you'll excuse me, I should probably go over my strategies with my Pokémon before our Gym battle. And who knows, maybe I'll even use Lucario!"

Riley nodded and let his new apprentice go. He smiled grimly at the sight in front of him; Ash laughing happily with his Pokémon while they bombarded him hugs and cheers. Ash would become a powerful Aura Guardian, no doubt. But Riley feared that Ash wouldn't be able to contain the awoken power inside him, especially in his coming battle. If he really was the Alpha Child, then Riley would need to be on his toes at the Gym, ready to save his apprentice from the uncontrollable levels of Aura he now wielded.

* * *

 _ **Act II: Fury and Forgiveness**_

 **Haunted Isle - Amethyst City**

A half hour later, the quartet-turned-quintet stood in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, ready to depart for the Amethyst Gym. Serena stood silent next to her eager boyfriend, her hands buried in the pockets of her skirt. Iris and Hayden stood behind the other couple, both of them sporting large grins and a strange wiliness at the thought of Ash's next Gym battle. Finally, Riley brought up the rear, keeping his distance from the two couples.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air excitedly. Pikachu squeaked happily on his shoulder as well as he led the march to the Gym. Serena chuckled quietly, still amazed at how much spirit her boyfriend had for battling.

The group pushed out of the Pokémon Center, all pumped for Ash's battle to varying degrees. They made small talk as they traversed the dust roads between the wooden shacks of Amethyst City. Old hags wrapped in faded parkas and dresses glared at the quintet underneath their their hoods as they passed. It became apparent all too soon that they had no clue where they were going.

"Perhaps we should have picked up a map, or asked for directions," Riley mused out loud.

"Oh c'mon, we can just ask one of these friendly native folk," Iris piped, singling out an old woman purchasing who-knows-what at a roadside shop. She walked up to the woman and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and the hag whipped around.

"What d'you want?" She huffed.

"Uh, hi," Iris greeted, an awkward grin wavering on her face as it absentmindedly turned back towards her friends. "Do you think you could point us in the direction of the Gym. You see, we're new here, so—"

"Herh, herh, herh, herh!" The old hag cackled, putting her toothless mouth on proud display for all to see. "You're looking to challenge the Gym Leader? You don't stand a chance, scrawny girl!"

A vein on Iris's forehead bulged, and the others could tell she was resisting the powerful urge to inform the woman that she was the champion of Unova. Nevertheless, Iris managed to turn around and point at Ash. "He's the one challenging her, not me."

The hag surveyed Ash for a few seconds, looking him up and down. When Ash was nearly on the cusp of breaking, the old woman turned away back to Iris. "Continue this road down until you the white sign in the middle of the road. Turn left and walk until you reach the house that looks nothing like the others. It's there that you'll find the Gym Leader."

Iris nodded in thanks, and smiled sickly-sweet at the hag before turning away. But as she did, the woman grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, her grip like iron. "Beware child. This Gym Leader is not to be trifled with. She has the power of the ghosts on her side!"

Iris scowled at the woman and shook her hand free of its restraint. "Thanks. We'll be on our way."

Iris stalked back over to the group, grins all plastered on their faces.

"Freakin' woman," Iris scowled, earning herself a handful of laughter.

The quintet continued through Amethyst City, now with a proper route to their destination in mind, and it wasn't long before the subject of Ash's awakening and Riley's appearance hit the floor again.

"Wait, so you said Ash might be the chosen one of Arceus? The Alpha Child?" Iris asked, being the most interested in Riley's tale.

"It's a hunch," Riley replied. "The fact that Ash can already talk with Lucario means that he has achieved some mastery over his Aura abilities even though he only just 'awoke' about half an hour ago. It seems that passive abilities granted by Aura have already been mastered, However, I doubt he can do anything on his own yet, no offense."

Ash chuckled. "None taken!"

"That's essentially why I'm here," the Aura Guardian continued. "To help Ash train and hone his Aura techniques so that he can take command of his powers and utilize them at will."

"Question," Ash interjected. "When I visited the Cameran Palace about four years ago, I had to use Sir Aaron's gloves to activate my Aura abilities. Will I need gloves now?"

Riley shook his head. "That's the beauty of the awakening. You can now use Aura whenever you want. Before you went through your awakening, those gloves were most likely necessary to temporarily activate your abilities. When you took them off, your abilities and command over Aura most likely fell back dormant."

Ash nodded and turned the corner, having reached the white sign the hag had referred to.

"So...Riley," Serena started slowly. "What _is_ the Cameran Palace?"

Riley cast a quick glance at Ash, surprised that his girlfriend had asked him instead of asking her boyfriend. "Cameran Palace is the headquarters of the Aura Guardians. It's located in the kingdom of Rota, in Kanto, and it's been the center of the Aura Guardians since our order was founded thousands of years ago. Currently, it's publicly ruled by Queen Ilene, but its true leader is King Phineas. He commands the Aura Guardians and their instruction, while his wife, Queen Ilene runs the rest of the kingdom." He smiled proudly and brought a fist to his chest. "Phineas is my father, and when his time comes to an end, I will be the king of the Aura Guardians."

"Congratulations Riley," Hayden gushed. "It must be such a great honor."

"It is indeed. But for now, I am one of the many nobles of Queen Ilene. I am proud to serve both my father, and my Queen."

"Wait, but if you're a noble for the Queen, then what're you doing out here training Ash?" Serena questioned.

Riley smiled. "I asked nicely."

* * *

Five minutes later, the quintet arrived outside the Amethyst Gym. Like the hag had said, it certainly did look different from the other houses. Besides the fact that it was much larger than the surrounding wooden cottages, the Gym was built straight into the rock behind it with black obsidian and ruby-red jewels that encrusted the sloped awning over the entrance. It looked like an enlarged mausoleum with the unlit torches that hung on either side of the doorless entrance, and sculpted black stone pillars constructed into the wall.

"Charming," Serena muttered sarcastically, following Ash inside.

As the rest of the group shuffled inside, they were instantly blinded by the darkness. Dim candles hung in glass lanterns mounted to the stony wall, and the marble floor only enhanced the feeling that they were walking straight into someone's tomb. As their eyes adjusted to the crepuscularity, they were all given a fright when they saw a little girl standing right in front of them.

"Jeez!" Iris yelped, backing straight into Hayden. Ash and Serena both stumbled backwards, letting out frightened screams of their own. Riley just smiled.

"Hello," the girl said quietly. She held a ragged, limp teddy bear that brushed the ground in her hand. She wore a grubby pink dress, like she had played in the dirt even though her mother told her not to. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused as she looked upon the newcomers.

"Hi," Ash started, his voice an octave higher than normal. "Uhhh...do you know where your mom is. I'm here for a Gym battle."

The girl nodded slowly and turned. She reached up and opened a door behind her, a door no one had noticed before, and walked inside, her bear dragging behind her.

The quintet followed, albeit at a cautious distance. It was bad enough being led around a tomb by a ghost girl. After walking down a narrow hallway lit only by flickering candlelight, the six of them emerged onto the battlefield. It was pitch black.

"Hello!" Ash called out nervously. "Uh, little girl...where are you?"

The lights blazed to life above them, and they shielded their eyes from the sudden change. The battlefield washed out in front of them, looking just like the other four they'd encountered prior. Bleachers lined both sides, and a stone-faced referee had already taken up his position on the sidelines.

"No way," Hayden breathed.

Standing where the Gym Leader would was the little girl from before. Her teddy bear was gone, and two Pokéballs sat on the ground at her feet, while one remained clutched in her hand.

"Uh, don't tell me you're the Gym Leader," Ash sighed, glancing towards Pikachu, who shrugged, clearly just as confused.

"This will be a three on three match," the girl droned, never blinking. "Tell your friends to get to the stands unless they want my ghosts to eat them."

Ash whirled around at his four companions, who all looked as horrified as he did.

"I'm counting."

"Alright, they're going!" Ash yelled in exasperation. True to his words, Iris, Hayden, and Riley took to the stands. Only Serena lingered.

"Do well Ash," she said. "Get your Badge."

"What, no good luck kiss?" Ash smirked, spreading his arms out for a hug.

Serena smiled faintly one last time before following her friends into the bleachers.

Ash's grin instantly faded and he was left confused and unsure of what he'd done wrong. " _Is she...mad at me? For what?_ "

"Good. You're ready," the Gym Leader girl said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. He'd have to focus now. Gym Leaders were always unpredictable, but this was taking things to the next level. His opponent was a child who couldn't be older than eight years old.

"The match between the challenger and the Gym Leader, Myrtle, is about to begin," the referee called. "The match will be over when either side is unable continue. Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Now, please send out your first Pokémon."

"This is madness," Ash muttered, before turning to Pikachu. "Alright buddy, you think you can start us off strong?"

"Pika! Pika-pikachu-pikapi!" The Mouse Pokémon cheered, pumping its tiny fist.

"Then...Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash roared, thrusting his finger forward. Pikachu leapt onto the battlefield, growling, electricity sparking on his cheeks.

"Pikachu, then," Myrtle murmured. "Okay. Let's go, Mismagius."

Myrtle tossed the Pokéball onto the battlefield, where it snapped open to reveal the Magical Pokémon.

"Misss...majjj," it purred softly.

"Woah, I Mismagius," Ash muttered. "She really isn't messing around."

"Let the battle begin!"

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Leader Myrtle_

"You can have the first move," Ash offered. He knew well enough not to underestimate Myrtle, but it still felt wrong jumping ahead of a child.

"Hm. Use Grudge."

Violet matter shredded off from Mismagius' tattered cloak and wafted around Pikachu. An ice-cold chill ran through the Mouse Pokémon, and it glanced warily at the gas surrounding it. Soon enough, the gas dissipated, and once it did, Mismagius' eyes glowed red for a second before dying down again.

"That doesn't give us much to work with," Ash murmured. "And we're already down one attack. So that'll be two once we defeat Mismagius." He pondered his mind, recalling the various strategies he'd practiced prior to the battle. "Alright Pikachu, light 'em up with an Electro Ball!"

An orb of electricity crackled onto Pikachu's tail and it leaped into the air, hurling the sphere straight at Mismagius. The Magical Pokémon made no effort to dodge, and so the Electro Ball careened into its wavering form, pushing it back several feet and causing faint sparks to jump through its body like lightning in a stormcloud.

"What, no command?" Ash gawked.

"Payback."

Mismagius' eyes glowed red again, and dark fists began to coalesce at its sides. They danced around it erratically, some of them throwing punches and uppercuts at the air. Then Mismagius screamed, and the fists flew forward, bombarding Pikachu with agonizing fury.

"Pika!" Pikachu wailed, using its paws to bat away the glowing fists. But there were simply too many of them and they were all nearly his size too. Finally, when Mismagius decided to call of the attack, Pikachu's body sported numerous bruises, courtesy of the Magical Pokémon's ethereal fists.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash exclaimed in horror, watching as his partner began to sway, slowly being pulled into unconsciousness. "C'mon buddy, you have to hang on!"

Pikachu's eyes snapped open and he grinned back at Ash, ready to continue the fight. "Pikapi-chu-pi!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Ash said, flashing a toothy grin. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Phantom Force."

Just as Pikachu's arc of lightning zigzagged towards Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon disappeared in a puff of violet smoke, effectively avoiding the attack.

Back in the stands, Hayden leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at the situation. "This should be interesting. Let's see how Ash deals with Phantom Force…."

"What's that Hayden?" Iris said, turning to her boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing!" Hayden smiled. "Just wondering what Ash will do. He _is_ a unique trainer in that we never know _what_ he'll do."

"It seems Ash is still as unpredictable as ever," Riley noted, smiling. Then he added in a lower tone so that no one could hear, "But let's just hope that he isn't as unpredictable as _I_ hope he is."

Pikachu's eyes swept the battlefield, boring into the dark shadows that scaled the Gym's walls. His ears and tail were up in alertness, wary of his opponent's eminent attack.

"I hope you know Phantom Force always lands," Myrtle droned from across the battlefield.

"I know, I know!" Ash growled, trying to wipe his opponent's voice from his cluttered mind. He struggled in vain to birth a solution to Pikachu's predicament, but now, it was too late.

The air behind Pikachu wavered and turned pitched black. The tip of a pointed hat poked out from the rip in space, followed by Mismagius' maliciously smiling face.

"Pikachu, behind you!"

Just as the Mouse whirled around, Mismagius' eyes turned a deep blood red and its mouth unhinged. Its lower jaw dropped to the floor, and its purple cloak turned black as ash. Pikachu didn't even have time to scream before Mismagius' gaping maw engulfed him whole.

"Pikachu!" Just then, Ash had an idea, though he had no idea if his partner could hear him or not. "Use Thunderbolt, _right now_!"

The swirling mass of shadows in the middle of the battlefield that was Mismagius continued to thrash and roil for a second, until the ethereal vapor froze in its place.

Across the battlefield, Myrtle raised an eyebrow. It didn't admit confusion or horror. In fact, it almost looked like she was doing just to look socially acceptable, as anyone who was would raise their eyebrow in this situation.

A surge of lightning erupted from Mismagius and pierced the vaulted ceiling above them. An echoing wail filled the chamber as Mismagius bloomed into a thick haze of purple fog. In a desperate attempt to flee the thunder that was about to befall it, it launched a glob of shadow at Pikachu, who stood in the eye of the storm, powering the whips of electricity that lashed the fleeing Ghost-type. The Shadow Ball attack vaporized in the popping static field surrounding Pikachu, and when he roared, the whole chamber fell silent for a second before everyone's ears nearly ruptured by the crescendo of electrical rumbling. Mismagius was quickly engulfed by the expanding wave of electricity and it howled in immense pain once more.

Ash shielded his eyes with his arm from the blinding electric nova in front of him. Dirt and sand rushed at his feet and poured up into the air, obscuring Pikachu from his vision. He waved his hands around frantically, not wanting Mismagius to make a counterattack if it was still conscious.

The dust settled and Pikachu was revealed. His body now glistened with bruises and small cuts, but he still stood strong nonetheless. Surprisingly, on the other side of the battlefield, Mismagius also still hovered strong, its body rippling slightly slower now, though.

"Impressive," Myrtle commented. "No one has ever survived Mismagius' Phantom Force like that. But now, use Shadow Ball."

Not wasting a second, Mismagius charged up a swirling mass of purple matter in front of its mouth, and launched it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, cut it to pieces with Iron Tail, then complete the attack!" Ash commanded.

The Mouse Pokémon's tail stiffened and a glaring sheen rippled across its surface as it turned to metal. Then Pikachu jumped and swung his tempered steel tail and bashed into the Shadow Ball. The attack hissed and dissipated, and instantly, Pikachu was back on his feet and racing towards Mismagius.

"Dodge."

Mismagius smiled and whirled around. As it turned, its body faded into transparency, and as Pikachu came upon his opponent, he sailed straight through Mismagius' body and landed on the other side. By the time Mismagius was facing the right way again, its body was once again rippling purple. But that meant it now had its back to Pikachu.

"Now Pikachu, Electro Ball at close range!"

"Perish Song!"

Pikachu slammed its electric-imbued tail straight into Mismagius, and the Magical Pokémon skidded backwards, flipping and rolling through the air as it went. It screeched horribly in pain, but it quickly found its footing, and once it did, the three red jewels on its chest began to waver. Mirage images of them flew off of it and connected with Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon squeaked in worry, as the mirage images of Mismagius' jewels began to crystalize on his flesh.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu cried in helplessness as he pawed at the jewels.

"Hm. It's over," Myrtle said, contently. "Shadow Ball."

"Thunderbolt, now! Full power!" Ash bellowed.

Once again, a ball of writhing darkness coalesced into being at Mismagius' mouth and hurled towards Pikachu, while an arc of electricity zapped towards Mismagius. The attack met in the middle, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt sliced clean through the Shadow Ball and continued on its path towards Mismagius. The Magical Pokémon could only watch in horror as the bolt grew nearer and nearer, only it finally shocked Mismagius straight into unconsciousness.

"Mismagius is unable to battle! Therefore, the victor of this round goes to the challenger and his Pikachu!"

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash cheered, and his partner smiled back gleefully. But his attention quickly turned back to the jewels on its chest, and that's when Ash snatched his Pokéball form his belt.'

"Sorry buddy, but I can't let you say out. I can't let the Perish Song knock you out now." He activated the laser on Pikachu's seldom-occupied Pokéball, and the Mouse Pokémon disappeared inside. However, just before he did, a puff of purple smoke wafted off his body.

"Woah, did you see that?" Serena asked, pointing to the now-disappeared cloud of gas.

"What? See what?" Iris said, squinting at where Serena was pointing, but seeing nothing.

"Yes, what did you see Serena," Hayden questioned, also looking at the same spot.

"You have a careful eye Serena," Riley cooed. "Yes, I imagine that was Mismagius' Grudge taking effect. I'm afraid Pikachu won't have access to use his Thunderbolt attack for the rest of this match."

"Oh, you're right," Iris muttered, nodding. Then her expression turned angry. "Ash, how could you let that happen! You're such—!"

"C'mon Iris, calm down," Hayden chuckled, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her closer. "Let's let Ash concentrate on his battle, yes?"

Iris scowled at her boyfriend, but nevertheless leaned into him and continued watching the battle in silence.

"Hm. Interesting," Myrtle commented. "I probably would have just left Pikachu in play. It's basically useless."

Ash glared at the Gym Leader, but still couldn't bring himself to yell at her. After all, she was still a child. "I'm sending out my next Pokémon." He unclipped another Pokéball from his belt and enlarged it. "Seismitoad, I choose you!"

The Vibration Pokémon crashed onto the battlefield, his arms raised and ready to continue the fight. "Seis...mih-toad!"

"Seismitoad. Well then I'll choose this one," Myrtle decided, picking up one of her Pokéballs and lobbing it onto the battlefield.

It snapped open, and the worn, metallic shape of a coffin poured out. Then, two ghostly arms slithered out of the coffin and heaved it up into the air. Finally, two more translucent arms sprouted from near the top, and the top slid open to reveal two glowing eyes and two rows of pearl-white teeth, all cloaked in darkness.

"Cofagrigus," Ash muttered, and upon hearing its name, it cackled softly, the sound feeling like a wet towel down his back. "Be ready Seismitoad. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Seis!" Seismitoad agreed.

"Battle, resume!"

"Cofagrigus, Iron Defense."

Cofagrigus' coffin turned silver and it began to shine, imbuing the sturdy properties of the metal into its form.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash spat. "Seismitoad, Mud Shot now!"

Seismitoad threw his hands together and brown sludge began to roil and spin into existence between them. At the same time, he opened his mouth, and dark liquid began to churn at the back of his throat. Then he let loose, throwing his arms forward and hurling the mud at Cogafrigus, and horking out an enormous column of brown gunk. The two columns spun together, creating a massive volume of sludge flying towards the Coffin. But when the attack landed, it simply spattered off in all directions, not pushing back Cofagrigus at all despite the power of the attack.

"Damn it! We were too late!" Ash cursed. "This battle just got a whole lot harder!"

A blank smile tugged at Myrtle's lips, and she called out her next attack. "Will-O-Wisp."

Cofagrigus compressed its four hands together, still hovering above the ground, and they pulsed white for a second before fading into yellow, then orange, then red. Then finally, once the glow died down, Cofagrigus launched its attack forward, several wispy orbs of eerie ghost matter.

"Dodge that!" Ash screamed, and at the last second, Seismitoad rolled aside, bringing one hand onto the ground and one on the air, on his knees.

"Hm. Let's keep attacking. Use Ominous Wind."

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted desperately.

A roiling wave of shadows cascaded from Cofagrigus' face and onto the battlefield, slowly filling it and lapping towards Seismitoad. At the same time, a huge column of water erupted from Seismitoad's gullet and sweeped across the battlefield. The Ominous Wing sizzled where it touched the water, but the ghostly matter kept coming, inching closer and closer to the frog. Soon, it was mere feet away, and Seismitoad was starting to get tired. The Hydro Pump weakened, and as a result, the Ominous Wind moved faster. Finally, it engulfed the Vibration Pokémon, and the frog howled in agony, falling to the ground as the noxious gas continued eating away at him.

"C'mon Seismitoad!" Ash urged. "Get up and use Hydro Pump again, and aim for Cofagrigus! We need to take out the source!"

Seismitoad nodded and lifted its head. Trying his best to ignore the immense pain he was in, he called forth water in his throat, and let it all out like the fury of a monsoon. The water bulleted towards Cofagrigus, and the Coffin had no time to react. It flew backwards into the back wall, where it left a crater and several cracks in its wake. Soon after, all of the Ominous Wind faded.

"Alright, nice Seismitoad!" Ash cheered. "Now, let's capitalize! Mud Shot, let's go!"

Once again, two columns of mud hurled from Seismitoad's outstretched arms and mouth, merging together into one. As Cofagrigus lay on the ground, pushing itself up, the Ground-type attack crashed into it , destroying what progress it had made righting itself.

"Cofff...griii-gusss," it groaned.

"Alright Seismitoad, let's finish this up with Hydro Pump!"

Seismitoad opened its jaws and expelled a huge beam of clear water expertly, the attack taking almost no time to conjure up.

"Destiny Bond!"

Just as the Hydro Pump was about to engulf it, Cofagrigus stretched its arms out beside it, and ghostly, cream-colored ribbons flew out from the mirage. They snaked across the battlefield and wrapped around Seismitoad's arms and legs and body, though not hindering his attack at all. Then the Hydro Pump connected with the Coffin Pokémon, and it moaned one last time before falling unconscious.

Right after, the tattered wraps on Seismitoad's skin turned purple, and the Vibration Pokémon instantly fainted, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Seismitoad, no!" Ash yelled, but he knew it was no use. Seismitoad was out.

"Cofagrigus and Seismitoad are unable to battle. Therefore, this round is a draw."

"Hm. Cofagrigus, return," Myrtle droned, recalling the Coffin Pokémon. "I thought for sure Cofagrigus would be able to take one more hit. I guess not."

Ash nodded and returned Seismitoad. "Thanks for your help Seismitoad. Now take a nice long rest."

"I wonder which Pokémon Ash is going to use now," Hayden said, sitting on the edge of his chair. "Now that he has four, he'll have to choose between Braixen and Lucario."

"Well, he probably won't use Braixen, since it'll be at a disadvantage because of its Psychic typing," Serena noted, looking on at the battlefield grimly. "But then again, Lucario is brand-new."

Riley nodded, agreeing with everything that was being said. His gloved hands tightened into fists on his lap, and be felt thin strands of Aura course between his fingers. If Ash was to use Lucario, things could go either extremely well, or extremely bad. Riley would have to be ready to the latter.

Back down on the battlefield, Ash unhooked a Pokéball. "Let's see what your last Pokémon is, Myrtle."

"Hm. I guess this is it," she responded, picking up her last Pokéball. "Go, Dusknoir."

Myrtle's Pokéball snapped open, and the enormous form of Dusknoir poured out. Black smoke drifted off its body and its single red eye pulsed with power.

"Dusknoir!" Ash said incredulously. "Alright, let's do this! Come out, Pikachu!"

Pikachu materialized onto the battlefield looking rather irritated, but nevertheless, it stared down its new opponent with a determination to win. "Pikapi-pika!"

"Pikachu?" Myrtle said questioningly. "Good luck."

"Battle, resume!"

"Alright Pikachu, let's start this up again with Electro Ball!"

Pikachu's tail crackled and he leapt into the air, gathering together the electrical power that coursed through him. A golden sphere of lightning took form, and Pikachu launched it straight at the Gripper Pokémon.

"Dodge."

Like Mismagius, Dusknoir simply willed its body to go transparent, and the Electro Ball sailed straight through the wavering mirage of its chest harmlessly. Then its body solidified once more.

Ash grit his teeth. Those pesky Ghost-types could just disappear if they wanted to.

"Okay Dusknoir. Play time's over and I'm getting bored. Use Shadow Punch."

Dusknoir's fist became cloaked in a pitch black energy that rushed across his arm, and he bulleted forward.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to block!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge that, and keep going!"

Just as Pikachu was about to bat his tail against Dusknoir's fist, the Gripper Pokémon disappeared, and Pikachu squawked in surprise as he fell back to the ground. Then Dusknoir reformed and slammed his shadow-covered fist into the Mouse, sending him flying. When he landed, Pikachu was nothing more than an unmoving pile of yellow fur.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Therefore, this round goes to the Gym Leader, Myrtle, and her Dusknoir."

Ash sighed and walked over to his partner's battered form on the ground. "Well, it was worth a shot," he lamented, scooping Pikachu up and bringing him back to the challenger's box to rest.

"That was awfully silly," Myrtle goaded. "Now it's down to one each. Let's see who'll be your last."

Ash scowled at the girl and brought his hand to the newest Pokémon on his belt. "This is it," he whispered. "Alright, Lucario, I choose you!"

The Pokéball hurled through the air and snapped open, pouring its contents onto the battlefield. Lucario was kneeling, but it raised its head and stood. "Luuu...carrrio."

Up in the stands, Riley tensed up. This was it. The moment that would make or break Ash.

Ash's whole body instantly went numb upon Lucario's entry. He looked down at his arms, but there was nothing wrong with them. He brushed a finger on his right hand against his left forearm, and noted that it fell warmer than usual. Warmer than normal.

"What the?" He said groggily, as his eyesight began to waver, as if he was watching what was happening through a screen. A trickle of sweat ran down his neck, and wiped it away.

" _Master…,_ " Lucario's voice echoed in Ash's mind. The Aura Pokémon turned around to face him.

Instantly, Ash's senses returned to normal, seemingly snapped out of it by Lucario's voice. He took note of a thin film of sweat on his body, and shivered at the draft that cooled it.

" _Are you okay?_ " Lucario asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Ash said, exhaling loudly. "Let's do this!"

" _Very well,_ " Lucario smiled.

Riley breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to Lucario that he had known what to do in that situation. Since Lucario were essentially reservoirs of Aura for Guardians, Riley knew that his presence in battle could overwhelm Ash, since the boy already harbored vast amounts of the energy. Luckily, Lucario pulled some of the Aura out of Ash to store in his own body, thus saving Ash from fainting.

"Battle, resume!"

"Dusknoir, Fire Punch."

Ash grinned, the thrill of battle finally invigorating him after two rounds of close calls. He recalled the four moves he'd scanned off Lucario from before, and selected one of them. "Now Lucario, use Metal Claw!"

Three steel claws erupted from each of Lucario's paws, and he raced forward with his arms outstretched.

Suddenly, his claws glowed a harsh blue, and it howled in pain. "Luuu! Cario!"

"Ahhhg!" Ash screamed, falling to the ground and clutching his head. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ahhhhh!"

"Ash!" Serena yelled, standing up and clapping a hand over her mouth in horror.

Dusknoir's flame-imbued fist crashed into a fallen Lucario, and the Aura Pokémon skidded across the ground, its claws still elongated and glowing azure.

Riley jumped up and raised his hands, both of them cloaked a harsh blue light.

Suddenly, Ash roared again and indigo light began cascading out of his body, up into the stands and into Riley's hands. But then, Ash stood, the immense pain he left slowly ebbing away. "Lu..cario?" He muttered as his vision unblurred. Once he could see straight again, his eyes widened. "Lucario!"

" _Master, I—"_ Lucario's voice was cut off by another agonizing scream from the jackal. He howled another ten seconds before crumpling to the ground in a heap.

Myrtle stared at the scene in abject horror. Her Dusknoir hovered in front of her protectively, unmoving and fixing its cyclopean gaze on its fallen opponent.

"Lucario…?" Ash whispered, his head still ringing from before. But this time, he got no mental response from the Aura Pokémon. Instead, all he felt from his partner was the fiery sensation of unrestrained rage. "Lucario?" Ash said again.

When Lucario finally did look up, its eyes were bright red and bloodshot, and a threatening snarl poked through his open maw. It stood up, limp and unmoving; the only sound in the whole chamber was Lucario's ragged breath. The four black appendages on its head stood erect and every time it exhaled, a faint trickle of gaseous Aura puffed into the air.

"Lucar—" Ash began.

"RAWOHHHHH!" Lucario roared, launching straight towards Dusknoir. A holographic bone glittering with the blue light of Aura appeared in his hand, and the moment he was near enough, he began bashing his bone against Dusknoir's ghostly form.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled. "What're you doing?!"

"Dusssk! Noirrr!" Dusknoir gargled, trying to vain to block Lucario's onslaught.

"Ash!" Riley bellowed from the bleachers."He's lost himself to an excess amount of Aura in his body! He can't hear you!"

Ash glared at the Aura Guardian, then turned back to Lucario's display of fury in front of him. For some reason, this looked semi-familiar. Like he'd seen a long ago….

"Dusknoir, get that dog off of you! Use Earthquake!" Myrtle screamed, her voice high-pitched and shrill.

Dusknoir roared and swung its massive fist, punching Lucario all the way back to his side of the field. Then it slammed its hands against the ground. Shockwaves spread outwards in rings and upon reaching Lucario, they swept him off his feet and continued to batter and cut into his body.

"Lucario!" Ash barked, trying once again to reach his partner's mind, but to no avail.

The Aura Pokémon growled in pain and jumped high into the air, charging up his Metal Claw attack. His claws were tipped azure with Aura, and when Lucario reached Dusknoir, a single swipe to its head sent Dusknoir straight into unconsciousness.

"Rawohhhhh!" Lucario roared again, bashing into Dusknoir's limp form.

"Dusknoir, return!" Myrtle shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Once Dusknoir disappeared, Lucario's gaze instantly turned to Myrtle.

"Lucario, stop!" Ash begged, but the Aura Pokémon didn't even acknowledge he'd heard his trainer. He began slowly advancing towards Myrtle, a bone growing in his fist.

Suddenly, Riley appeared at Ash's side, racing forward towards Lucario, his hands pulsing his Aura. "Lucario!" He yelled, slamming his hands against the Aura Pokémon's scalp. Instantly, Lucario's black appendages fell, and his eyes turned blue, instead of red. Aura siphoned straight out of Lucario's head and into Riley's hands, which were rapidly turning blue along with his forearms.

Finally, Riley pulled his hands away from Lucario, and the jackal slumped to the floor, his breathing heavy, but relieved. His eyes cracked open and he turned to Ash.

" _Master...I'm so sorry_."

Meanwhile, Riley's entire skin from his elbows and his fingertips was glowing blue, and he looked like he was struggling to keep the immense amount of Aura under control. "Everyone, move!" He said in a strained voice.

Just as Ash and Lucario leapt to the side, pure Aura poured from Riley's arm onto the ground, roiling and pulsing. As more and more Aura flew out of Riley, the Aura near the bottom began to crystallize, turning bright blue and translucent. Also, Riley's forearms and hands began to return to their normal color, and once they did, Aura stopped draining from him, and the mass of it finished crystallizing. Riley was breathing heavily and a film of sweat glistened on his skin.

"That was close," he muttered.

The referee's eyes were wide with fear and and he turned a shaky head to Ash. "T-The challenger has been...d-disqualified for g-getting illegal assistance from the audience...and for keeping up his attack after his opponent's Pokémon was defeated."

Ash nodded grimly and turned back to Lucario and Riley, no longer caring that he wouldn't get his fifth Badge today. Something had happened with Lucario and himself, and he needed to figure out what.

"No," Myrtle's whined. "I'll give you your Badge, but only because I never want to see you in my Gym again." She tossed a small piece of metal at the trainer, and it landed on the sandy ground in front of him.

Ah picked it up and looked at it. It was shaped like Altered Giratina, its dark wings spread out beside it. Two menacing eyes rested just beneath its wings, glaring back at Ash. The way the whole Badge was constructed made it look like a pair of ghostly eyes beneath a unibrow that looked like a certain Renegade Pokémon.

"It's the Fright Badge," Myrtle droned. "Congrats."

Ash looked up at the little girl. "Myrtle...I'm so sorry about your Dusknoir. I-I don't know—"

"It's fine," she cut off. "Just please...leave me alone."

And with that, she and the referee disappeared through the door behind them, leaving the quintet in the vast battle chamber in silence, alone. Only the mound of crystallized Aura remained.

Ash felt guilty about losing control of Lucario, but above all, he was confused. What had happened?

Serena, Iris, and Hayden approached the two other males, all with concerned expressions on their solemn faces.

"What was that Ash?" Hayden questioned, offering his hand to help the younger boy stand.

Ash glanced at Hayden's hand and accepted it, pulling himself up. "I'm not sure. I was hoping Riley would have some answers," he said, turning to the Aura Guardian, who was still panting on the ground.

Noticing all of the eyes on him, Riley stood up and brushed his clothes off. "I'll explain. Everything. But first, let's get back to the Pokémon Center. I'm exhausted, I'm sure Ash is exhausted, and we could all use a good rest.

Everyone seemed to agree to this, and Ash recalled Lucario. They all walked back to the Pokémon Center in silence and split off into their separate rooms, Riley booking a room for himself.

* * *

Serena closed the door softly behind her, her heart rolling over in her chest just thinking about what she was about to say to Ash. The boy himself was untying his shoes on the edge of his bed, no doubt full in thought. She hated to have to do this now, but if she put it off any longer, it would be inappropriate to approach him later. Pikachu was absent, downstairs with Nurse Joy just like all of Ash's other Pokémon, and for that, Serena was half grateful for. It would make this a bit easier.

When Ash noticed Serena standing by the door, unmoving, he frowned got up, walking over to her in his socks. "Serena…is there something wrong?"

The honey-blonde sighed and walked past Ash to her own bed. She considered answering 'no,' but that would've been a lie.

"Yes. Yes there is," she said.

Ash followed her and sat himself down next to her, resting a hand on her knee. He noticed she grimaced for a second, and his heart fell at that. "It's me, isn't it?"

Serena bit her bottom lip. This was the last thing she wanted, to accuse Ash of being the problem. It was just something she couldn't bear to do.

"It was...earlier," she said cryptically, not even really knowing what she was saying herself. "But now...I realize how much has happened to you in the past week, and I realize that I...don't really have the right to be mad at you."

Ash shook his head furiously and used his free hand to turn Serena's head towards him, looking her straight in the eyes. "No, no, it _was_ my fault. I was so caught up in Aura that I totally forgot about you." He paused, as if gathering the courage to say what he was next. "I neglected you. Treated you like you didn't exist. And I...I hate myself for it. I can't believe that I was _stupid_ enough to forget about you like that. I love you with every inch of every part of me, and more, and I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you on purpose."

The tears that had brimmed on his eyes now fell, and he wiped them away, sinking his head into his lap.

Serena also felt her own eyes start to well up. She didn't think Ash had even noticed what he'd done to her, but by the looks of it, he was taking it harder than she was.

"Ash…," was all she could muster up, and she leaned her head against his.

"I didn't even ask...a-about your Performance," Ash sobbed. "Or how you were doing...or anything!"

Serena could only laugh, and Ash looked up, his face red and moist with tears, confused. She slung her backpack around to her front and unzipped it, withdrawing the large brass key ring that held her two Princess Keys. The newest one was made of black and purple crystals encrusted along a golden base. The notches at the end of the key were shaped into countless miniature skulls.

"It's called the Wraith Key," she whispering, offering it to Ash.

The raven-haired teen accepted the key ring and ran his hand along the Wraith Key's cold metal. "It's beautiful," he breathed. "But...I wish I had been there to see it."

"The first round was Pokémon trivia." She chuckled and turned to him. "I aced that, thanks to you."

The ghost of a smile glimmered on Ash's face, and Serena's heart welled up at that.

"Miette was there," she continued, recalling the events from several days ago. "She kept asking about you, you know."

"I'll never be with her," Ash growled. "I only have eyes for you."

Serena laughed, stifling it to the best of her ability with her hand. "She was just kidding! And she knows you wouldn't give me up for her. Now she just teases me about it."

Ash frowned, wiping his face again with his sleeve. "She knows?...She knows I love you?"

The honey-blonde smiled, her cheeks getting a shade darker. "She knows. Everyone knows. But most importantly, I know."

Ash's head whipped up at Serena's last comment, his eyes searching her face for...he didn't know exactly. All he saw was the truth glistening in her features, and he knew she was sincere.

Ash smiled, his first real smile since they'd returned from the Gym. Serena's lips perked up as well, and she chuckled. "There you are!" She giggled.

Overwhelmed with a sudden desire to kiss her, Ash did just that. Serena laughed and closed her eyes, letting everything that had hindered her for the past week ebb away. Ash was back in the swing of things, and nothing made Serena happier than seeing her boyfriend full of life.

Ash leaned back, opening his eyes back up and smiling at the honey-blonde. "C'mon now. You heard Riley. Let's rest up."

Serena returned the smile and got off the bed so Ash could pull the covers back. He did, and jumped under, not bothering to change clothes. He took off his hat and threw it on the bedside table, and Serena climbed in after him, not bothering to change either. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her neck, planting a kiss on her head.

"I love you Serena," he murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

She cracked a tired smile, her eyes already shut. "I know."

* * *

 _ **Act III: Alpha and Omega**_

 **Haunted Isle - Amethyst City**

"Alright, spill," Iris said, shoveling a forkful of mashed potato in her mouth.

All eyes were on Riley, and he looked slightly nervous, the meager plate of food he had in front of him let untouched.

"I suppose I'll start with why Ash and Lucario broke down during their battle," he declared, finally setting down the dinner roll he seemed to have ultimately decided not to eat. "You see, as I explained earlier, I believe Ash is the Alpha Child, or the subject of the Universe Prophecy, and he is said to destroy a great evil once and for all. As such, he harbors much more Aura in his body than a standard Aura Guardian, and it's this excess Aura that caused him so much pain earlier."

"You see, normal Guardians like myself, we partner ourselves with Lucario so that we can draw upon their reservoirs of Aura when we tire ourselves out or expend all of our own for the time being. But with Ash, it's actually the opposite. I gifted Lucario to Ash so that Lucario can actually pull excess Aura out of Ash, when it flares up."

"So earlier, when Lucario was sent out, it sensed Ash's immense amount of Aura, heightened because of adrenaline from the battle. It tried pulling Aura out of Ash, but ultimately, it was too much for him. Thus, I myself had to stabilize Ash. However, now Lucario was oversaturated with Aura, and as a result—"

"Ash, remember back in Kalos," Serena interrupted, making the connection that Ash couldn't earlier. "Remember Korrina's Lucario, when it Mega Evolved, it ran out of control because it couldn't control the amount of Aura it now had."

"You're right!" Ash exclaimed. "And since Lucario tried taking in too much of my Aura, he became overwhelmed and went out of control too!"

Riley laughed. "Yes, that's about it. Instead of gaining uncontrollable levels of Aura from Mega Evolution, this time Lucario withdrew too much Aura directly from you."

"In Kalos, Korrina had to train Lucario so that it didn't get out of control," Ash said, his brows furrowed. "But that wasn't the case this time. You just calmed him down, or something."

"Yes, well assume this 'Korrina' character you're referring to isn't an Aura Guardian, because if she was, then she'd know to do what I did."

"Which is what, exactly?" Hayden asked.

"I absorbed Lucario's Aura, just as it had done to Ash. However, I siphoned out of my body fast enough to where the Aura didn't have enough time to send me out of control. That's what that large pile of crystal was back at the Gym, crystallized Aura."

He withdrew a small fragment of the crystal from his pocket, and the whole group leaned in to get a better look at it. "Aura, in its crystallized form isn't as powerful as pure Aura, but it still has many uses, some of which even I am forbidden to tell."

"You mean this 'Aura Crystal' actually does something besides just...exist?" Iris questioned.

Riley laughed. "Yes, of course. But this is not 'Aura Crystal.' To the Aura Guardians, it is more commonly known as Alpha Crystal."

The group feel silent, assimilating everything Riley had just said. That was until Hayden spoke up again.

"Alpha Crystal...and Omega Crystal."

"I'm sorry?" Riley asked.

"Omega Crystal...the substance that Team Pluto is hunting. Could it be related to Alpha Crystal?"

Riley grimaced, as if the answer was something he didn't exactly want to tell them. He lenaed in closer to the other four and lowered his voice. "I shouldn't be telling you all this," he whispered. "If I were found out, I could be exiled from Cameran Palace for treason."

"Treason?" Serena exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What for?"

"What I'm about to tell you is the history of my clan, the Aura Guardians...and our arch-nemesis."

"Long ago, when the Aura Guardians were first founded, we had a rival clan. A clan that utilized not the power of Aura, but the power of its opposite...Shadow. Just as Aura is the energy of Arceus...Shadow is the energy of…." His voice trailed off.

"What?" Ash asked. "What is Shadow the energy of?"

Riley inhaled and exhaled and looked all four of them in the eyes. "It is a Pokémon that rivals Arceus' power...one that was banished from the universe and all of its dimensions long ago. It is a Pokémon that no professor or scientist knows of, for it is virtually impossible to locate this Pokémon...for the reasons I stated above."

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Its name is Omegeus," Riley said finally. "It is the dark counterpart to Arceus, and it is the vilest, most horrible Pokémon to ever exist."

"Omegeus," Ash breathed. Normally, he'd rebut anyone who called a Pokémon horrible, but something stopped him. Like a feeling deep down inside him knew what Riley was saying was the truth.

"So continuing on with my story," Riley said, clearing his throat. "Recorded in Time Flowers around Cameran Palace are various events and such that took place there. Now, of course, one of the Time Flowers chronicles the Battle of Cameran Palace."

"The Battle of Cameran Palace?" Ash murmured.

"Yes. In it, our archenemies attempted a siege on Cameran Palace. It was a violent and colossal war, one in which we had very little time to prepare for. Luckily, a noble of the Queen, one of her protectors, sacrificed himself so that Cameran Palace, and our ancient order could be saved."

"Sacrificed?" Iris questioned. "How did he do that."

"You see, the noble's name was Sir Aaron and—"

"Sir Aaron!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes, I know him!"

Riley chuckled. "Yes, I can only imagine that you of all people would stumble across his body deep within the Tree of Beginnings."

Ash blushed in embarrassment, earning another laugh from Riley at his expense.

"Wait, wait, wait, timeout," Serena said, crossing his hands into a 'T' shape. "What's the Tree of Beginnings?"

"The Tree of Beginnings is the largest naturally occurring formation of Alpha Crystal, and as such, it was a very sacred monument for us Aura Guardians. But back then, during the battle, it was weakened due to the concentrated amount of Shadow in the area. If you remember, I said our enemies use Shadow instead of Aura."

The four nodded, eager to hear more of Riley's tale.

"Well, Sir Aaron went to the Tree of Beginnings and expended all of his Aura and life force to save it. His sacrifice healed the Tree of Beginnings, and it strengthened our defenders enough to drive back the invading force. But since the attack, our enemy disappeared from history, never to be seen, even to this day."

The other four friends remained silent, turning over everything Riley had told them.

"You keep calling them 'your enemy,' but they must have a name, no?" Hayden inquired.

Riley nodded. "Yes. They are...the Shadow Paladins."

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 18: Genesis**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, it looks like you guys are going to be getting your special early. This means that there will (probably) NOT be a special on the next Isle as I said previously.

Moving on, I hope you guys aren't getting too overwhelmed with how much lore I'm throwing at you in these past two chapters, but things are starting to get heated as Project Typhon nears completion. That's also why I didn't have an opening and closing scene in this chapter, simply because everything you need to know at this point has been explained in the main meat of the chapter.

Secondly, I redid my profile, so check that out. There will still be notes and updates there, synopses for the next chapter, and a plethora of information regarding this story.

Anyways, that's all from me! I'll see you all in the next chapter!

 _Subject 666_


	18. Genesis

.

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 18**

 **GENESIS**

 _After Ash's victory at the Amethyst City Gym, he and his friends depart the Haunted Isle, now with the addition of Riley to their troupe. An ambush in the Granite Isle's Mt. Vitreus leaves the quintet in pieces, and the stakes are raised even higher when Project Typhon is finally revealed. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Haunted Isle - the Boneyard**

Silence roared on the Haunted Isle. The Honchkrow, Mandibuzz, and other night predators soared through the sky of him, not making a sound. He ran his golden-gloved hand across the top of one of the various, rotting tombstones as he strolled through the Boneyard.

The Boneyard was the stretch of land between the southern coast of the Haunted Isle and Amethyst City; it was the graveyard the boy, his Pikachu, and his friends had walked through about a week ago upon arriving on the Haunted Isle.

The Pluto King raised his wrist to his golden mask. The dark slits that allowed him sight glowed a somber, dim red, as his eyes were alight with dark power beneath the ceramic surface. A message beeped on his communicator, and he tapped it.

"Lord Tobias, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The King's mechanically watery voice cooed.

"My King," Tobias greeted respectfully. "I've just gotten word from Queen Persephone."

"And?"

"Apparently Professor Hickory has a hypothesis on a countering energy to our Shadow. He must be in contact with someone in Rota. Surely he cannot have discovered Aura in a laboratory."

"Professor Hickory is an extraordinary man, and it would do you well not to underestimate his genius," the King scolded. "But, if he is in contact with an Aura Guardian, then you must begin preparations to retake Obsidian Castle."

The other end remained silent for a few seconds. "My King?" Tobias finally said. "With all due respect, I think that would be a tremendous waste of resources. And if I may inquire, why do we _have_ to take back Obsidian Castle?"

"I understand your confusion, Lord Tobias, but I assure you this must be done. Project Typhon will start a war, and I can assure you it _won't_ end on the Crimson Isles. Other parties will take sides, and I'd like the Aura Guardians to be gone before the war even begins. If what you say about Hickory is true, then the Guardians will go public very soon, and chances are, they'll push us out of hiding as well."

Tobias remained quiet, pondering what an attempt to take back Obsidian Castle could mean for his knights. "My King...you speak of war. That implies many lives will be lost."

"Is that a problem?"

"M-My King, with all due respect, I value the lives of my cohorts. When you reached out to me all those months ago, you promised a swift victory for us."

"No, my Lord, I did not," the Pluto King said menacingly. "I promised you a swift victory for Project Typhon." He stopped walking and sat down on a tombstone. "Surely you didn't think the arrival of Omegeus would result in an instantaneous victory."

"No...I did not my King. But a war? Is that really necessary?"

"This is but another reason you must take back Obsidian Castle. You seem to have forgotten how your ancestors laid down their lives in service to the Dark One. To back out now would be...treason."

The Pluto King sensed Tobias's growing agitation at what he was asking him to do. But finally, he spoke. "Very well."

The King smiled beneath his mask. "Excellent."

"Do you have a plausible attack strategy yet?" Tobias questioned.

"I do. Once Project Typhon is executed and the portal has been opened, you will send a legion of your men to the Obsidian Castle. The International Police will most likely have their hands full with Persephone and Project Typhon, so you should be able to take back your headquarters with ease."

"Am I to go, my King?" Tobias asked, confused.

"No," the Pluto King said bluntly. "As I said prior, you will be assisting Queen Persephone while the Dark One is emerging from his realm. There will be resistance, and I'm afraid my lowly Grunts cannot combat the power of the Alpha Child and the International Police."

"I'll send one of my best generals to take back the Castle."

"Very good. If we're going to take on the Aura Guardians, then we must have our own counter. Return to the land of Umbra. Take back Obsidian Castle. Take back what is rightful property of the Shadow Paladins."

"It will be done, my King."

* * *

 **Ocean - Justice Liner**

"The Justice Liner," Riley said with a smile. "It feels nice to be back on islands, eh Lucario?"

The Aura Pokémon opened its eyes and grunted happily.

Beside Riley and his Lucario, Ash, and Serena all gazed over the vast blue expanse of the ocean, taking in the view in peace. The roar of the sea and the smell of its salt always calmed the group, and also invigorated them for the new Isle they'd be landing on. Today was no exception.

Having eaten a modest, but healthy breakfast in Amethyst City's Pokémon Center, the quintet departed from the Ghost Town and headed back through the woods from which they came. They trekked back through the desolate graveyard right on the island's coast, and it was there that they boarded the Justice Liner. A long gangplank extended from the Justice Liner's farout moor to the moldy pier, and the group clambered overboard comfortably.

And here they were, two hours later, with the sixth Isle, the Granite Isle in sight. Large mountains towered over craggy hills and perilous rock formations threatened to tumble down into valleys and underpasses below. Even though they were still a couple miles out yet, it was clear that the Granite Isle was much bigger than the other isles they'd visited thus far. A peak of dark gray rocks speckled with colorful crystals loomed above the other mountains.

"So babe," Ash said, turning to Serena. "Have you started working out some Performance ideas?"

The honey-blonde blushed and nodded. "I've been thinking of several things I could do." She grinned and teetered up and down giddily. "One more Key to go! I can't wait!"

"And Ash will be gunning for...his sixth Badge?" Riley asked.

Ash nodded. "But before I challenge the Gym, I think we should do some training with my Aura first." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I don't really want a repeat of Amethyst's Gym."

"Say, where are Iris and Hayden?" Serena questioned, searching the deck for them. "I haven't seen them since lunch."

Riley smirked and turned back to the ocean. "They're probably just having a bit of alone time."

Serena's cheeks instantly flushed bright red, but Ash just frowned.

"Well, they'd better hurry up with that alone time because we're almost there!"

As if on cue, speakers on the wall mounted behind them began to crackle, indicating a message would soon follow. "Passengers!" A militant female's voice droned. "We'll be arriving at the Granite Isle in about ten minutes! Please start evacuating your rooms and finishing your meals."

Ash threw a finger at the speakers as if to prove his point, but Serena and Riley just chuckled.

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Terralands**

The Justice Liner docked at a harbor in the Terralands, a stretch of dangerously rocky terrain between the coast and the nearest settlement. It bordered the entire island like a doughnut, but it was much more favorable than the Isle's infamous Mt. Vitreus. Standing at two thousand five hundred and twelve feet tall, and holding many a treacherous cliffs, labyrinthine pathways, and vast caverns filled with powerful wild Pokémon, it was among the top ten most dangerous mountains in the world, being trumped only by the various Victory Roads, and several others.

Mt. Vitreus cast an ominous shadow over the harbor, and the assorted crystals embedded in its surface radiated watery glows like spotlights on the rocky ground far, far below. Craggy pillars and plateaus of stone shot up around the mountain transforming the already hazardous landscape into a maze of doom.

Ash walked onto the Granite Isle hand-in-hand with Serena, Iris and Hayden in tow, with Riley bringing up the rear with Lucario. Other trainers filed off in front and behind them, glancing warily around the new island. Immediately, a group of burly boys took off into Mt. Vitreus, while a mixed trio departed left further into the Terralands. As the quintet plotted their next move, the crowd began to thin out.

"I say we head through the Terralands," Riley suggested. "It's less dangerous, and we're far more likely to find help, should we need it. Not to mention that we'd have to find our way out of Mt. Vitreus if we went that route."

"I say Mt. Vitreus!" Ash declared, pumping his fist into the air, Pikachu mimicking his trainer's actions.

"I agree with Ash," Hayden said slyly. "I'm up for a bit of action."

Iris raised an eyebrow cautiously. "I say Terralands. Riley's right. If we need help, we'll never find that in Mt. Vitreus."

"Vitreus," Serena grinned. "I'm up for a challenge!"

Hayden returned her smile and tightened the straps on his backpack, turning to his girlfriend. "Looks like you're outvoted. Mt. Vitreus it is."

Iris smirked coyly. "Okay. I guess we'll see how that works out for you."

Hayden could only frown, just as Riley sighed, but his defeated expression was quickly replaced by a grin, suggesting that he wanted Vitreus all along, but had decided to play the safe route just in case.

"Very well then," Riley repeated. "Vitreus it is!"

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Mt. Vitreus**

The Crystal Castle, as it was called by the natives, loomed in the distance. Having spent the better half of the morning hiking their way through the Terralands to Mt. Vitreus' entrance, the quintet was more than ready for a break. Well, all of them expect a certain raven-haired trainer.

"C'mon guys, we're almost there!" Ash urged, waving his hand for them to follow.

"Pika!" Pikachu echoed, encouraging them as well.

The other four traveled up the steep hill leading to Mt. Vitreus' entrance, albeit at a much slower pace, all panting with sweat glistening on their foreheads.

"Can't you slow down...at least for a second Ash," Serena groaned, finally reaching the top of the hill where Ash was. She collapsed into his arms face first, and he caught her and hoisted her back up, grinning.

"I hope your not pooped yet. We haven't even entered the mountain yet," Ash chuckled.

Riley joined the couple at Vitreus' entrance, followed by Iris and Hayden. Crystals of various color glittered all around them, encrusted into the ground, and up Mt. Vitreus' rocky face. On the actual mountain the crystals were bigger; instead of fist-sized, they were as big as cars.

"I...must say Ash, you certainly haven't lost that zing in your step," Riley panted. "That'll help you when we begin training your Aura. It can become tiring...very quickly."

"No offense Riley, but I'd be more concerned with your stamina!" Ash joked.

Riley smirked and tipped his Guardian's hat. "We'll see how long you last."

Ash gave one last chuckle before all five of them entered the mountain together. They all expected darkness, but were surprised to find that Mt. Vitreus' interior was fairly well-lit. Colored crystals dotted the craggy landscape inside; embedded in the walls, ground, and ceiling, and protruding from above and below like stalagmites and stalactites. An argument quickly broke out between Iris and Hayden.

"I'm one hundred and ten percent positive! Stalagmites are the ground ones! Stalactites are the ceiling ones!"

"No, no, no. That's not it. It's the other way around, I assure you."

"Yes!" Iris countered. "G for ground! C for ceiling!"

"Unfortunately, I think Iris is right Hayden," Serena chirped, turning her head to face him, as she was walking in front with Ash, hand-in-hand.

The Professor's son rubbed the back of his head, and stopped walking, narrowing his eyes as if running Iris' statements back by his mind. His lips curled up and his eyes closed completely. "Hmmm…."

Iris smiled sarcastically, as if to prove her point of being correct all along.

"Actually...I think you're right, Iris," Hayden finally declared.

"Yeah! You think?" The Dragon Master exclaimed.

Hayden laughed, grabbing Iris and pulling her in for a kiss. Now it was Ash and Serena's turn to roll their eyes and giggle, which they did. After they disengaged, Hayden turned to Riley, who was doing his best to keep from snickering at the two couples' antics.

"So Riley, why don't you tell us more about the Shadow Paladins?"

The Aura Guardian widened his eyes and motioned down with his hands, clearly telling him to lower his voice.

"What?" Hayden whispered.

"Don't say their name out loud!" Riley squawked quietly. "That's not something you go around saying out loud...especially with Team Pluto roaming around."

"What's Team Pluto got to do with them?" Ash asked, slowing his pace so he could close the distance between himself and the Aura Guardian.

"Nothing that we know of yet," Riley replied simply.

"And by 'we,' you mean the Aura Guardians?" Hayden questioned.

"Yes, that's correct." The Aura Guardian nodded. He waited awhile before continuing. "...The Shadow Paladins...the same way us Aura Guardians live in the land of Rota, the Shadow Paladins used to live in a land called Umbra. Umbra's also in Kanto...it's north of Cerulean City, on the coast."

"Used to?" Serena repeated. "They live somewhere else now?"

Riley smiled, stepping over a clump of rocks in his way. The hike was gradually starting to tilt up as flat path turned to incline. The crystals were getting far less numerous the deeper they went into the mountain, and darkness began to descend.

"We aren't sure where they are currently staying, but I assure you they're still out there. They'd be fools to head back to Umbra, as it's now in government control, under heavy guard."

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

The Aura Guardian smiled again, as if amused by their curiosity. "Many years ago, the Aura Guardians were a key part of the International Police. Now, back then it wasn't called the International Police...it was the Protection League...they're always changing their name to keep up with the times."

"It was while the International Police was called the Protection League that the Battle Of Cameran Palace occurred." He took a long breath to prepare for his explanation. "You see, for the Protection League, the Aura Guardians were like a blacks-ops sect of units, because of our abilities. But when our homeland was attacked, and we were almost defeated, Queen Rin pulled our members from the League, saying that we had our own problems to deal with, and couldn't assist them."

"The League reluctantly let us go, but almost immediately after we did, totalitarians took over the Protection League and sent the world plunging into tyranny. They renamed the Protection League again into the Supremacy League. And Aura Guardians were forced to return from Cameran Palace to defeat them, as they were trying to free Omegeus from its prison."

"Free Omegeus?!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Yes." Riley stated simply. He made eye contact with all four of them. "Can you all keep a secret?"

They all nodded furiously, but Riley put up his hand.

"I must have your absolute word. For what I'm about to tell you is the story of Genesis...a topic debated by professors across the world for centuries. The knowledge has been the International Police's greatest secret, and the one condition that Queen Rin accepted to successfully secede the Aura Guardians from the Protection League was that we keep this secret. This one secret."

"Why are you telling us?" Serena asked softly, her eyes alight with curiosity.

Riley stopped walking, and plopped himself down on a nearby rock. The other four did the same, curling up on the rocky floor. Ash and Serena each got out a snack bar, while Iris and Hayden shared a satchel of Berries. Riley ate nothing.

"There will come a time when Team Pluto will emerge from the shadows as harbingers of a terrible destruction. And as the Alpha Child, Ash alone is prophesied to defend Arceus against this great destruction. The story of Genesis will be essential if you are to bring down Omegeus, because yes, eventually, I fear it will come down to that."

Ash gulped noisily, and Riley rested a hand on his shoulder. "But I assure you, I'll make sure you're battle ready for when that time comes. For now, focus on your Gym battles."

Ash nodded and looked slightly better, very slightly. Serena clamped her hand in his and squeezed hard, to which Ash looked up at her and smiled, a blush dancing across his cheeks in the somber darkness.

"Now," Riley said. "Your words."

"My word," Iris piped up, eager to hear Riley's tale.

"My word," Serena repeated.

"My word," Ash mumbled, chewing on his last bite of snack bar.

Hayden went last. "My word."

Riley nodded, satisfied. "Okay." He took out a thermos of water and took a long gulp before putting it away. "The story of Genesis begins billions of years ago. Long thought of as the first inscription in Cameran Palace are these words; 'At First, there was Nothing. From Nothing emerged an Egg. And from that Egg emerged Two.' Now these 'Two' are, of course, Arceus and Omegeus—"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop," Iris interrupted. "Two? That's not how Genesis goes."

"You story you've heard is likely the version the Protection League released to the world those many years ago. However, the truth that Arceus' egg alone emerged from the void is...false. No, there were indeed two. And the moment they came into being, they started fighting."

"To aid them in their battle, Arceus and Omegeus created the first twenty-two Pokémon after themselves, eleven for each of them. These were, and still are the Alpha and Omega Legends, respectively. Mew, Ho-oh, Lugia, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Kyurem, Landorus, and Zygarde. Two of each battling against each other in service to their creators."

"Now, many years pass in which neither side gains an advantage. It is a horrible period. There is much pain and bloodshed, and yet it is unceasing. That is, until Omegeus creates a twelfth Omega Legend in secret, so that Arceus cannot create its own counter. This is Giratina."

"Giratina itself was not as powerful as the other Alpha and Omega Legends, but it offset the balance of power, and swung the tide of the battle in Omegeus' favor. Eventually Arceus and its Alpha Legends were defeated, and they were exiled into a realm called Nonexistence."

The word echoed through the caverns, and the four shuffled uncomfortably. Arceus imprisoned?

"It was then that _Omegeus_ created the universe, the world, and everything in it and on it. It created humans and Pokémon."

Riley seemed to have decided to give them a little break, to absorb all the information they were receiving and ask any questions they had.

"So...Nonexistence," Ash started. "What's that?"

"Nonexistence is a realm opposite to our own. It is not just another dimension...not a reflection of our world. It is truly an opposite realm. Anything that exists in Nonexistence doesn't exist."

"That doesn't make sense," Serena pointed out.

Riley inhaled deeply, pondering how in the world he could explain this. "Well...it's like this. Anything that enters Nonexistence is destroyed instantly. No traces of it are left behind. It's legacy is destroyed. Everything it created is destroyed. Anything that enters Nonexistence...it's like it never existed at all."

"And yet Arceus exists today," Iris said, prompting Riley to continue his story. "As well as the Alpha Legends he created."

"Yes," the Aura Guardian confirmed. "So, some time after Omegeus created his world, a child was born into it. A child destined to banish Omegeus into Nonexistence and return Arceus to our universe."

"But if Arceus was exiled to Nonexistence...then shouldn't it, like, not exist?" Serena questioned. "It should be destroyed completely, right?"

"Yes, everything is destroyed in Nonexistence. Everything except Arceus and Omegeus. You see, Arceus' physical body was destroyed, of course, but it was powerful enough to keep its soul intact. So it used what was left of its power to summon the child into Omegeus' world."

"An Alpha Child," Hayden spoke up, and Riley nodded grimly.

"Yes Ash, you're actually the _second_ Alpha Child, and according to the Universe Prophecy, you're destined to be the last." Riley murmured. "But, the first Alpha Child was able to defeat Omegeus and banish it to Nonexistence, while restoring Arceus to the universe. Now, of course, the moment Omegeus enters Nonexistence, everything it created, its entire legacy would be destroyed. And Arceus wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wait...so Arceus just let everyone in the world...all the Pokémon...get sucked into oblivion...or something?" Ash asked, shocked.

"All but one," Riley said. "It is said that Arceus protected his Alpha Child from the destruction and gifted the Child with immortality. But immortality...it's unheard of. It can't be true."

"But if it were...then the first Alpha Child could still be walking this world?" Hayden asked, though it came out more like a statement.

"Presumably, yes. But highly doubtful. Most likely just a myth," Riley replied. "And so Arceus recreates the universe, the world, the people, and the Pokémon all in his image. And here we are," he said, fanning his arms out beside him.

"But what about Omegeus?" Iris asked. "Is it still…?"

"Yes. It's still in Nonexistence. Though I fear Omegeus is attempting the same thing Arceus did all those years ago."

Iris' eyes widened. "So that means…."

"An Omega Child walks among us."

Silent befell the quintet. Ash and Serena crumpled up their trash and stuffed it away in their pockets. Iris chewed on her last few Berries thoughtfully, and Hayden made a game out of throwing small rocks into a nearby stream. The only other sounds were the natural cave echoes, or the subtle flutter of leathery wings above, or the scuttle and scitter of a many legged Pokémon shuffling through the shadows.

"But Arceus is out of Nonexistence, right?" Ash suddenly spoke up. "So...why does he need another Alpha Child. Why does he need...me?"

Riley smiled. "If Arceus created a second Alpha Child, then it thinks it will need your help. And if an Omega Child truly does exist and is actively working towards Omegeus' freedom, then I can assure you your help will be required.

Ash made a small sound that sounded like "oh," before he stood up and brushed his rear off. "We should get moving again.

He reached a hand down to Serena and helped her up. Iris and Hayden stood, and Riley got off his rock.

The cavern they were currently traversing was steadily steepening, and the quintet's stamina began to waver soon after they set out again. The crystals decorating the sides of the cave began to dwindle, and as such, it began to get darker. Pits and deep crevices started to pop up in the middle of the path, and wild Pokémon seemed to frequent the shadows even more, the further they walked.

After another hour of hiking through the perilous terrain, Riley stopped, withdrawing a Pokéball.

"Ash, I think now's a good a time as any to begin your Aura training."

The raven-haired trainer stopped walking as well, turning. Serena, Iris, and Hayden wheeled around to face the Guardian as well, wondering why he'd suddenly decided to start Ash's training.

"Now? What for?" Ash asked, speaking everyone's minds.

"Training the Aura of someone with levels like the likes of you can get...erratic," Riley explained. "I prefer doing it some place where we won't be disturbed, and some place where, if our surroundings get damaged, it won't matter too much."

Ash shrugged. "I guess that makes sense." He unclasped his hand from Serena's a slung his backpack off, pushing it to the side. "So what do you want me to do?"

Riley grinned and tossed his Pokéball up and down playfully. "You'll have a battle with me, one-on-one. And you'll be using your Lucario."

At that instant, Ash froze. "Lucario?" He shivered, remembering how horribly things had gone last time he'd battled with Lucario. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, I don't want you or your Pokémon to get hurt."

The Guardian smirked. "My, my Ash, I'm offended. You underestimate me. Now, go on then. Release Lucario, and I'll show you your opponent."

Giving one last look of uncertainty, Ash located and tossed out Lucario's Pokéball. "Lucario, I choose you!"

The Pokéball snapped open and the Aura Pokémon poured out.

" _Master._ "

"What?" Ash coughed. "Oh, hey Lucario. We're going to be working on my Aura today so we can battle properly going forward."

"Is Lucario talking to you again?" Serena asked, having planted herself along the wall of the cavern, away from Ash and Riley.

"Yeah, he is," Ash called back, flashing her a cheeky smile. He quickly turned back to Riley eager to see who the Guardian would be facing him with.

"Alright Lucario...Ash, let's get started," he declared, deploying his own Pokémon.

In a bright flash of white light, Metagross crashed onto the ground. Rock and dust splintered beneath its iron feet as it crunched the stone, getting a feel for its surroundings.

"Metagross," Ash muttered, frowning at his opponent. He turned to his partner. "Be careful Lucario."

Riley chuckled. "Don't worry Ash, we're not going to be having a typical battle. I'll be walking you through every step of the way."

Ash nodded, ready to learn what he could do to control his Aura. He noticed Lucario paying attention as well, and smiled.

"The first thing you'll need to do is to contain your own levels of Aura," Riley began. "As you know, Lucario can only help you out so much. You'll need regulate the amount of Aura that your body brings to the surface. If you don't block out enough, you'll most likely start bleeding from every opening on your body. Obviously, you'll be in a lot of pain. However, if you block too much Aura, you'll lose consciousness instantly, and you may fall into an actual coma. You'd essentially kill yourself, snuffing out your own life force."

Ash swallowed warily. "Great."

"You'll be fine," Riley encouraged. "Just believe in Lucario, and believe in yourself, and you'll do wonderfully."

The raven-haired trainer took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. "Alright. Tell me what to do."

Riley smiled, content that his apprentice was prepared to learn. "The first thing you'll need to do is recognize your Aura. Feel it flowing through you. Only then will you be able to control it."

Ash nodded and closed his eyes. At first, he didn't feel anything other than the cave's draft, and four pairs of eyes boring down on him. But then his body surged. It felt like every muscle in his body had turned to magma; it wasn't painful, it was powerful.

"Careful Ash!" Riley warned, silently motioning for Metagross to take a few steps back. "Control. Establish control."

Ash opened his eyes, which widened once he saw his body. The veins beneath his skin were glowing bright blue, and were steadily growing brighter with every breath. Soon, his eyes were alight as well, and his vision began to blur. "What…?"

"You're letting your Aura levels spiral out of control," Riley said calmly. "Recognize it, and stop it."

Ash nodded quickly again, and let the feeling of power trickle back into his body, back from whence it came. Once again, his muscles seemed to melt into a raw power, fighting to escape, and yet unable to.

"Good," Riley cooed. "Now, let Lucario shoulder some of your power. But only some. You need to contain most of it."

Lucario held out his paw, and Ash opened his eyes again. His body was no longer glowing azure, so he took that as a sign of control of his Aura. Somber blue coursed beneath his skin, and he flexed his fingers. Instantly, a spitting mass of energy began crackling between his fingers, growing in size and gradually taking the form of a crude sphere.

"Don't bring it to the surface," Riley commanded. "Pass it on to Lucario."

"I don't know how!" Ash growled between gritted teeth. "It's getting bigger!"

He was right. The Aura Sphere he'd been building was almost as big as a basketball, and it showed no signs of stopping. Blue energy splattered onto the cavern ground, where it charred the rock before disappearing.

"Your Aura is your power," Riley proclaimed. "All you need to do is will it to stop, and it will."

Feeling the Aura Sphere in his palm growing slowly out of his control, Ash willed his body to stop sending Aura to his hand. In fact, he willed it to stop growing altogether.

Almost instantly, the Aura Sphere was snuffed out, and his body stopped feeling like it was barricading an unstoppable force. Smiling, Ash decided to test what he could do. If all he had to do was will his Aura to do something, he felt like he could do anything!

"Say Riley, I thought we were having a battle?" Ash grinned, letting a few laces of Aura dance between his fingertips. Riley caught the gesture and returned his smile.

"That confident in our abilities already, are we? Very well. Let's begin!"

"Okay Lucario, I'm going to lend you some power," Ash said. "Let's make it count!"

With that, both of Ash's hands burst into indigo flames, the fire licking at the air above. Riley seemed off put for a second, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Most impressive Ash," he congratulated. "Now let's see if you can use it properly! Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

"Dodge Lucario!" Ash shouted, his hands still blazing in an azure fury. "Now, let's retaliate with an enhanced Aura Sphere!"

Blue energy spiraled into being between Lucario's outstretched paws. However, as the sphere grew, the cloak of blue flames on Ash's hands crackled and heightened in power. Once they did, Lucario's Aura Sphere grew tenfold, becoming as large as half the Pokémon's body itself.

" _Master, that's enough! I'm launching the attack now!_ " Lucario bit out into Ash's mind, and his trainer nodded, affirming his Pokémon's decision.

The Aura Sphere ripped through the air, tearing up rock and stone as it went. The gap between it and Metagross rapidly closed, and before Ash knew it, it was inches away. A violent explosion sent Ash staggering back, and a plume of smoke clouded his vision. Atop his shoulder, Pikachu waved its tiny hands, desperate to see the outcome of Lucario and Ash's attack.

Once the dust settled, Metagross was revealed to still be fully conscious and healthy. A cerulean shield wavered in front of the Iron Leg Pokémon, and Ash caught a glimpse of it before it faded into nothing.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed. "You didn't give Metagross any command! What happened?"

Riley smirked. "Actually I did. That's the beauty of Aura. It can also be used to commune with Pokémon silently. I ordered Metagross to use Protect, which I enhanced a bit with my Aura just for good measures."

"Wait, but Riley," Serena called from the side. "I thought you told us you couldn't talk to your Pokémon...or at least not consistently."

"For most of my Pokémon, I cannot commune with them reliably. However, by using my Aura, I can speak with Psychic-types like Metagross through telepathy. Though, it only works with Psychic-types. Any others, and I'll have the same issue I have with Lucario."

"That's sort of confusing," Iris groaned, sliding down the rock wall onto her rear.

Riley chuckled, and recalled Metagross. "I'll admit, I was quite confused initially as well. But working with Lucario and my other Pokémon helped me understand easier."

Meanwhile, Ash had his thumb and middle finger clutching his temples. He was staring off into a seemingly random part of the cavern. Quickly, Serena noticed and frowned, walking up to him. "Ash...what's wrong?"

Ash's head whipped up and his eyes bore into his girlfriend. They were bright blue and glowing. "...Serena!"

"Ash, is your Aura running out of control again?" Riley exclaimed, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder and drawing his attention away from the rest of the cavern. "Tell me, what's going on?"

The raven-haired trainer removed his fingers from his head and wiped them on his pants. His forehead was beaded in sweat, and his eyes were wide, and once again glowing further down the cavern.

"Ash!" Serena shouted, tugging his wrist. Once again, Ash's turned, his lips drawn taut.

"They're coming…!" Ash bit out. "Team Pluto!"

Riley glared at Ash and swept him aside. The Guardian's eyes also melted into azure and he stared off down the same tunnel Ash had. He leaned forward, squinting. "How...how could I not have seen them?"

Ash's eyes faded back to normal and he brushed the perspiration off his head. "We need to go. Now." He shouldered his backpack and glanced at Pikachu, who frowned at his trainer in worry.

"C'mon Hayden, we need to go!" Iris urged. At the sound of her voice, Ash, Serena, and Riley looked over. To their surprise, the Professor's son wasn't budging. He was crouched down, fists clenched, and eyes clamped shut.

"Hayden?" Ash began.

"AHHHHH!" Hayden roared, slamming his fists against the ground, cutting them up and sending a stream of dark blood pouring down his knuckles.

"Hayden!" Iris screamed, clapping his hands over her mouth. "It's happening again!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Riley demanded, wheeling on Ash and Serena. But before they could respond, they were cut off by another howl from Hayden.

"AUUUGH!" Hayden yelled again, stumbling backwards and falling against a cropping of rocks. "No! Not now! NOT NOW!"

"What's he saying?!" Serena wailed.

"Move!" Riley commanded, and everyone except Hayden quickly leapt aside. He stretched out his hands and azure Aura poured off, shooting towards Hayden.

"Stop, what're you doing?" Iris cried.

"I'm putting him to sleep!" The Guardian growled back. "He's a danger to everyone here, and to himself!"

The cascades of Aura pouring from Riley's hands swirled around Hayden, and the young man became momentarily distracted, pawing at the sapphire light.

"Now! _Soulheart Rest_!" Riley yelled. The Aura tornadoing around Hayden thickened, and the boy was momentarily lost from sight. But then, the blue glow brightened into white before disappearing completely, sending a rush of wind hurling through the cavern.

When the light faded, Hayden was revealed. For a moment, he remained still. Then his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Hayden!" Iris screamed.

An azure glow engulfed the boy, and his falling slowed until he landed deftly on the cavern ground. Instantly, Iris fell on top of his limp body, weeping into his leather jacket, which was now matted with dirt.

"We need to go, now," Riley said sternly, his hands dying down. "Lucario can carry Hayden."

Iris nodded and stood up while Riley released his Lucario. Serena went over to comfort her, wrapping an arm around her side and letting her cry into her shoulder.

Once again, azure energy engulfed Hayden, but this time he rose several feet off the ground. Lucario's eyes and paws were ablaze with Aura, and he nodded to his trainer.

"Alright. Time to go," Riley said solemnly, resuming their hike further into Mt. Vitreus.

Ash turned to Serena and Iris, but they needed no help, already stumbling forward together at a decent speed. So he decided to keep watch on Lucario. The jackal was racing forward to join his master at the front, Hayden's body floating behind him. So Ash and Pikachu brought up the rear.

The group was silent as they clambered through the crystal-laden tunnels, which were slowly beginning to slope up. Hayden's outburst had unnerved everyone, but it was Riley's quick response and urge to continue that kept everyone going. Every so often, his eyes would dip back into blue, and he would mutter things like, "they're getting closer," or "only a few more minutes…."

Just as the path was beginning to get perilously steep, the group emerged into a vast cavern. Stalagmites and Stalactites spiked up and down precariously, and more crystals lit the cavern into a somber glow.

As Riley waded through the mess of rock and crystal, his eyes kept flitting from side to side. He noticed Ash was already gripping two Pokéballs tightly, and his mouth was curled into a grim frown. _He has good instincts. That will help him._ Then the Guardian noticed the bags of weariness the hung under his eyes, and the fleck of contempt in his every move. _This has happened too many times. Running from Team Pluto._

"I hope you were paying attention back there Ash," Riley chuckled weakly, trying to ease the tension. "That was one of the _Soulheart_ techniques. Very useful for both your friends, and to use against your enemies." Then he stopped, his eyes once again glowing azure.

Ash nodded, unfocused, and his hands relaxed. "Why did we stop?"

"I don't see them anymore," Riley stated before heading over to Lucario to check on Hayden.

"That can't be possible," Ash murmured, his eyes already alight and sweeping left and right to locate them. In his Aura vision, everything was transparent. The curvature of the rock around him became nothing but shadow. He saw the Aura of a nest of Geodude off to his left, as well a ceiling-full of Golbat asleep in the darkness. He shuddered at the sight of that. But if he poured more Aura into his eyes, he could see the faint outline of approaching hooded figures. They'd be here soon.

"They're still there," Ash proclaimed, turning back to Riley. "We need to keep going."

Riley frowned at the raven-haired trainer, but patted Lucario on the shoulder before retaking his spot at the front. "Very well."

As Serena and Iris continued to hobble through the cavern together, Ash once again clamped his grip on the two Pokéballs he was carrying. Riley led the way, blasting apart rocks in his way with Aura. The other side of the cavern drew closer and closer, and Riley kept sneaking a glance back at Ash, who nodded. He was ready.

"What the hell is this?" Riley muttered, having reached the other side.

As everyone filed into behind him, everyone had equal expressions of confusion on their faces. For in front of them, inset the rock was a concrete structure, like the secret entrance to a military facility.

Riley walked up to the steel doors and lay a hand on it, trying to melt through it with his Aura. However, it quickly became clear his Aura wasn't strong enough.

"Allow me," Ash said, pushing to the doors. He had a sneaking feeling who this facility belonged to, and it made his face contort in rage. Upon placing a hand on the steel door, Ash's Aura blazed to life, his entire hand engulfed in blue. At first, nothing happened. But then, as his hand pushed forward, the steel began to liquify and pour to the ground in curling, semi-liquefied shards.

"That's enough."

Ash wheeled around. Team Pluto had finally caught up.

"I must say, you've evaded us for quite some time," Countess Macaria continued. "But Team Rocket isn't going to be saving you today. Nothing will."

As she spoke, dozens of hooded figures pushed through the rock behind her. Another woman came to a stop by Macaria's side.

"What happened to hot stuff over there?" Countess Melinöe giggled, fingering Hayden's limp and floating body.

At least a fifty Pluto Grunts occupied the space in front of them, and to make matters worse, the steel doors behind them started to hiss open. As the the group scurried away from the door, trying to keep their eyes on Team Pluto and the doors simultaneously, to their sickening despair, more Pluto Grunts filed out of the facility. They were surrounded.

"Welcome to the Boathouse, Ash Ketchum," Melinöe cackled. "I'm afraid your journey stops here."

Ash's face was saturated with pure hatred. "What is WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Ash demanded, spit flying from his mouth. "You've been after me since the day I set foot on the Desert Isle, and it's been unceasing! Every Isle we go to, you MONSTERS are there to greet us! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

Aura sparked between his clenched fists, and when he opened then, a shock of blue fire engulfed his whole body, which was shaking in rage. Even the two Countesses took a step back.

"Now, you'll feel my fury!" Ash roared, thrusting his hands forward. Two Aura Spheres instantly coalesced into being within a second and shot towards the Countesses. They both ducked, allowing the Spheres to hit two random Grunts behind them. The Grunts doubled over, blood pouring from their mouths, before they both collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Ooh, so you do have a bit of fire in you," Melinöe smirked. "A bit of blood _lust_." The way she accented the "lust" part of "bloodlust" made Ash cringe, but his rage only intensified.

"You'll fall now!" Ash yelled, lost in rage. He lobbed his two Pokéballs forward, and Seismitoad and Braixen flashed into existence, both expelling two elemental attacks upon entry. A Hydro Pump ripped about five Grunts off their feet and a Psychic threw five more back into the cavern.

"That's enough, _Guardian_ ," Macaria spat. " _You_ fall now!"

And with that, Team Pluto deployed their Pokémon. As the various types coalesced into the cavern, Ash's attention was held by the two Macaria and Melinöe had sent out. Galvantula and Gengar. Both corrupted, and sporting their Shiny coloration.

"Your move, Ketchum."

* * *

 **Haunted Isle - Team Pluto Laboratory [the Kitchen]**

Count Zagreus swept through the darkened halls of the Kitchen. The portal frame Melinöe had sent had just arrived, and by now, the Countess was no doubt at the Boathouse on the Granite Isle, bringing Ash Ketchum to his knees.

 _If only I could have been there to see Arceus' champion fall. Oh well. I have more pressing matters to attend to._

Zagreus rounded a corner and pushed open the double doors in front of him. From there, he emerged into a large laboratory chamber, where the portal frame had been moved.

"Ah, there she is," Zagreus smiled, brushing a hand against the cold crystals inlaid in the frame. "Get Queen Persephone on the line." One of the scientists hurried off to fetch a communicator.

"Now gentleman. Tobias and his Shadow Paladins have sent a shipment of Shadow to us. This is the last phase of Project Typhon, to incorporate the Shadow into the portal frame as a stabilizing agent. Once our work is complete, Project Typhon will finally be underway!"

The scientists cheered, and Zagreus grinned back. The scientist who'd run off to get the communicator had returned and presented it to the Pluto Count.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, before departing the labs and hurrying back to his office. Queen Persephone would be quite pleased to hear that Project Typhon was ahead of schedule, and would likely be executed within the next few weeks.

That was, if Macaria and Melinöe were able to apprehend the Ketchum boy. He alone could ruin all of their plans.

Zagreus pushed open the door to his office and shut it quickly before dialing his Queen's encrypted number.

"Queen Persephone?"

"Count Zagreus," the Queen said cooly. "Am I to assume the shipment of Shadow somehow never reached you, and that you have failed me once again?"

Zagreus sweatdropped in embarrassment. "Of course not, my Queen. Quite the contrary, in fact. We've received the Shadow, and the portal frame. Project Typhon is just about complete."

"Excellent," Persephone hissed. "Finally, the world...no, the universe will bow down to the true god! Omegeus shall be freed, and we shall serve him with utmost loyalty!"

"Of course, my Queen," Zagreus agreed. "This portal into Nonexistence is not only an unprecedented scientific feat, but the heraldry of the Dark One! It is truly inspiring."

"But for now," Persephone said. "Patience."

"Yes. Patience."

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 19: Breaking into the Boathouse**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry, that ending was kinda lame :P But we now know what Project Typhon is: freeing Omegeus from Nonexistence!

As of May 10th, the names of Sun and Moon's new region and starters have been released. Let's welcome the Alola Region and its starters; Rowlett, Litten, and Popplio!

Thanks once again for reading, and sorry for the wait. Also, welcome to the new format. I figured seventeen chapters is long enough for you guys to know this is a Pokémon Fan Fiction, that it's rated M for language, violence, and suggestive themes, that I am not affiliated with Pokémon, GameFreak, or Nintendo, and that I'm, thankful to my beta reader, Wolf. So henceforth, this'll be the new format. It's much cleaner too, which I like.

So Ash's Aura has finally been used. Please let me know how I did with that, since this was the first time I've written a scene with someone using Aura. Finally, I hope you're excited for the action-packed chapter that'll be coming next. Stay tuned!

 _Subject 666_

P.S. Remember that you can find a synopsis for the next chapter on my profile, along with a ton of other information. I also recommend checking out the stories I beta read for. Particularly _The Life of a Master_ and _Pokémon Legends_ , since I've been beta reading those the longest. Cheers!


	19. Breaking into the Boathouse

.

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 19**

 **BREAKING INTO THE BOATHOUSE**

 _Team Pluto has once again ambushed Ash and his friends deep within Mt. Vitreus. Now driven into a rage, Ash faces off against the Pluto Countesses Macaria and Melinöe. With Hayden incapacitated, can what's left of the quintet take down Team Pluto and escape their malicious grasp? Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Hall of Origin**

Silence reigned in Arceus' chamber of the Hall of Origin. The Council of Legends had once again convened, and the thirteen Alpha Legends awaited their father's arrival patiently. Dialga and Palkia whispered quietly to each other, while Ho-oh and Lugia rested silently in the rafters of the enormous chamber. Mew, Landorus, and Zygarde spoke in grave, hushed tones, all of them sneaking glances back down at the world far, far below them. The rest of the Legends waited silently, still as statues, waiting for Arceus to arrive.

A pillar of light erupted in the dead center of the chamber, and all the Legends fell silent, retaking their places. A golden hoof stepped out of the light, and Arceus emerged. A single stamp of his hoof closed the portal, and his gaze swept across the chamber, seemingly pleased that everyone was present.

" _I'm glad you are all on time,_ " Arceus rumbled. " _I apologize for my lateness. I had other matters to attend to before coming here._ "

" _What matters, Father?_ " Rayquaza inquired. " _What could have kept you from a council of_ war _?_ "

" _It's irrelevant, my Child_ ," Arceus replied. " _Unfortunately, the growing threat of my brother is not. It is time we begin to take action_."

Landorus snorted. " _We should have begun to take action months ago. But yes, I suppose now is better than never._ "

Arceus ignored the Abundance Pokémon and continued his monologue. " _The organization called Team Pluto is well underway with their schemes to release Omegeus, and I fear I was unwise to wait this long before making a retaliation._ " He shot a quick scowl at Landorus and continued. " _It is of utmost urgency that my Alpha Child be prepared to combat the evils he will undoubtedly face. As such, I devise that he be partnered with one of the Mythical Legends._ "

Concern quickly filled the air, and the Alpha Legends glanced between each other, unsure of such a rash decision. However, they trusted their father to have a reason, and anxiously awaited it.

" _You all know of the Shadow Paladins._ "

Yes, they all knew the Shadow Paladins. The Shadow Paladins were one of Arceus' oldest human enemies, and some of Omegeus' most loyal followers. The most advanced of the Paladins wielded the corrupt power of Shadow, the essence of Omegeus.

" _I have watched the Shadow Paladins for quite some time,_ " Mew stated. " _They have heavy enchantments around their mansion. I was unable to see into it._ "

" _Do not fear child,_ " Arceus cooed. " _I have already taken the liberty of performing some reconnaissance on them. Their leader has partnered himself with many Mythical Legends, chief of which includes Darkrai._ "

Another wave of concern washed over the thirteen Alpha Legends. Darkrai was a particularly dangerous Mythic, and the fact that the Shadow Paladin's leader partnered himself with it made the corrupt order seem all the more powerful.

" _Calm yourselves, my children_ ," Arceus commanded. " _Since the leader of the Shadow Paladins has allied himself with Darkrai, I thought it only fit that my Alpha Child should be partnered with Cresselia._ "

Of course! Cresselia was the obvious answer, and the Legends in the chamber cursed themselves for being so feisty. Of course their father had a plan!

" _Zygarde...I ask that you speak with Cresselia and ask her to my champion's side, at my humble request, of course._ "

Zygarde nodded its large, serpentine head. " _Yes, Father_."

" _Now then. As for the rest of you, you will retreat to your sanctuaries and begin putting up defenses. The first thing—_ "

" _You want us to lock ourselves in?_ " Groudon questioned, with obvious distaste.

" _Yes, that's exactly what I want_ ," Arceus growled. " _As I was saying, the first thing Omegeus will attempt to do once he enters our world is convert all of you back to his side._ "

" _With respect Father, don't you think we would be more useful actually fighting against Omegeus?_ " Kyogre asked. " _Once we bar ourselves in, we won't be able to do much against Omegeus and his forces._ "

The other Legends murmured agreements, and Arceus glanced between them all, absorbing bits and pieces of their worries.

" _I understand all of your concerns, but I believe this is for the better. Omegeus cannot rise to full power unless the entire Council is converted into their Omega Formes. I will not allow you all to fall subject to his corruption._ "

The Alpha Legends shifted uncomfortably. Quick glances were thrown at Reshiram and Zekrom, and the two Dragon-types dipped their heads to avoid the gazes. The elephant in the room had surfaced. At first, no one spoke. That was until Giratina addressed it without a second thought.

" _And what of Kyurem?_ "

Reshiram and Zekrom hissed in contempt, and the Renegade Pokémon glared at the Dragon-types.

Arceus shot a look of despair at Giratina, but responded to the question everyone was dying to hear the answer to anyways. " _Kyurem visited the Hall several days ago. He will stay where he is, for now._ "

This raised an outrage within the chamber, and accusations were instantly being thrown at Arceus.

" _He is the weakest of us all!_ " Palkia yelled. " _And you leave him to fend for himself?_ "

" _Kyurem will be your brother's first target! You can't leave him!_ " Landorus criticized.

" _He must not be left alone! He is still a member of this Council!_ " Dialga said angrily.

" _SILENCE!_ " Arceus roared. " _Do not interrupt!_ "

All the Legends quieted down as Arceus shot angry glares at the loudest of them. As expected, Reshiram and Zekrom had fallen quiet the moment Kyurem was brought up.

" _Kyurem visited the Hall a few days ago_ ," Arceus repeated. " _And he too was wondering what would become of him in the wake of Omegeus' arrival._ "

At this, Reshiram and Zekrom poked their heads up, knowing that whatever would happen to Kyurem would happen to them as well.

Arceus glanced around the chamber, seeing nothing but hopeful expressions, a complete opposite to his sullen look. " _I told him I was still searching for a way to repair him... however I fear it will not be in time to save him from Omegeus' grasp._ "

The Legends were visibly angered by this response, however this time they kept it stifled.

" _But you_ are _still searching for a way, yes?_ " Lugia asked, her eyes now cold with reproach.

" _I am, though I must admit, it is falling increasingly close to the wayside with Omegeus' awakening,_ " Arceus said in shame.

" _You_ do _realize he is the guardian of this Hall,_ " Ho-oh hissed. " _He would be the the most powerful of us all if he were to be one again._ "

Reshiram and Zekrom shot twin glares at the Rainbow Pokémon, but the majestic bird refused to meet their gaze.

" _As Palkia brought up, while he is...split, he is the weakest of us all,_ " Arceus countered weakly.

" _Which brings us back to the original question,_ " Palkia said. " _Why have you released him back into the world without any protection?_ "

" _He may be weaker than us all, but he is still an Alpha Legend_ ," Arceus reminded them. " _He can fend for himself, just as you all can._ "

" _He is one third of an Alpha Legend,_ " Reshiram whispered.

" _Just as Reshiram and I are,_ " Zekrom added sullenly.

Arceus exhaled loudly, his eyes flitting between his various children. " _I know._ " He paused, gathering up something else to say, but coming up with nothing. " _I know_."

" _Father...if you alone cannot birth a solution to Kyurem's...predicament, then our way forward is clear_ ," Rayquaza stated. " _We must turn to the humans for assistance._ "

Ordinarily, the idea of turning to humans for help would be laughable, but no one laughed now. It seemed like an idea actually worth considering.

" _Remember the organization from a couple years back,_ " Rayquaza continued. " _Team Plasma was able to engineer a device to fuse Kyurem with either Reshiram or Zekrom. That's more progress than we've made in centuries._ "

Arceus glared at the Sky High Pokémon. Rayquaza dared to compare a god's work with that of a band of human criminals?

" _Perhaps the answer we've been looking for lies not in the realm of Legends, but in the world of humans,_ " Rayquaza urged. " _It is a notion, I think, at least worth nursing for a little while._ "

Arceus retained his glare on Rayquaza for a second, which Rayquaza mirrored with a look of expectancy. Then Arceus nodded, turning away from his children.

" _Very well. I shall seek help on Earth. Meanwhile, the rest of you are to do as I say. Defend your sanctuaries. Zygarde, bring Cresselia to my Alpha Child, then join the rest in protecting your home. This council is adjourned._ "

Although it was clear that Arceus, and the Alpha Legends still had things to say, the Council had quickly gone sour at the mention of Kyurem, always a touchy subject that never ended well.

* * *

The oldest of the Alpha Legends after Arceus and Omegeus themselves, Kyurem had served as the guardian of the Hall of Origin. As such, his power was only topped by Arceus and Omegeus, making him the strongest of the Alpha Legends.

However, in Unova, centuries ago, two twin brothers who both sought different paths in the founding of their kingdom caused such a great devastation that Arceus ordered Kyurem to intervene. But Kyurem alone could not quell the violence, and it was forced to make an enormous sacrifice. Kyurem split its soul into three equal parts, a dragon of fire for the brother of truth, a dragon of lightning for the brother of ideals, and a dragon of ice left to guard the Hall of Origin.

But the price was too high. Ice Kyurem lost control of the fire and lightning dragons, unable to control three minds at once. Ice Kyurem's mind was virtually obliterated, and the fire and lightning dragons were set free, Reshiram and Zekrom respectively.

The two brothers ceased their battle, having been filled with guilt at what they'd done to Kyurem. Regardless, the damage was done. What was left of Kyurem fled into a deep chasm away from all people, where it was driven into an eternal rage from the immense agony of its wrecked mind.

Over time, its mind restored into a fraction of what it was, but it still wasn't enough to restore the entire dragon. Thus, Reshiram and Zekrom were sworn onto the Council of Legends, while Kyurem wasted away, nothing but a shell of what it used to be.

Now, the issue at hand was Kyurem's restoration. If Omegeus wanted to rise to his fullest power, then Kyurem would have to be whole once more. Reshiram and Zekrom were not actual members of the Council; only two thirds of the original Kyurem.

* * *

As the Legends teleported from the Hall, Reshiram and Zekrom stayed behind, addressing each other once the others had gone.

" _I fear for Kyurem. He must be in so much pain,_ " Zekrom whispered.

" _And for so long too,_ " Reshiram agreed.

The two stayed quiet for a while, basking in the dread of their predicament.

" _I must be going,_ " Reshiram said.

Zekrom nodded. " _Very well, brother._ " He locked eyes with the Fire-type. " _We will help Kyurem. We will bring him out of his pain._ "

Fire erupted at Reshiram's feet and its tail began to blaze. " _We will. Kyurem will be whole again._ "

And with that, Reshiram disappeared from the Hall of Origin in a flash of fire, quickly followed by Zekrom. The chamber fell silent.

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Mt. Vitreus**

Heavy breathing was the only sound heard throughout the cavern. No one dared to move. Ash's Braixen and Seismitoad stared down Macaria and Melinöe's corrupt Galvantula and Gengar, all four of them glaring at each other. The three trainers themselves mirrored their Pokémon, all sporting livid expressions. Meanwhile, Riley, Serena, and Iris glanced around warily at the surrounding Pluto Grunts.

"We're not going to capture the boy standing around, now are we?" Melinöe said shrilly. "Everyone, engage! Leave the boy to Countess Macaria and I!"

The Pluto Grunts surged forward, and Riley and the girls released their Pokémon. From Riley's Pokéballs came an Ursaring and an Absol. Serena deployed her Delphox and Pangoro, while Iris let out Excadrill and Gabite.

"Serena!" Ash's voice cut through the din. The honey-blonde was currently giving commands to her two Pokémon and didn't seem to hear him. However, Riley did, and he responded.

"I'll watch over the girls Ash! But it's up to you to take out those two Team Pluto officers!"

Ash nodded. "Pikachu, go help Serena, Iris, and Riley, okay?"

The Mouse Pokémon squeaked in affirmation and leapt off Ash's shoulder, disappearing into a mess of legs. Then Ash turned back to the Countesses, who were both smirking evilly.

 _~ Pokémon Trainer Ash V.S. Pluto Countesses Macaria and Melinöe_

"Feeling a little understaffed?" Macaria taunted. "I don't blame you. You don't stand a chance. Now, Galvantula, use Signal Beam on Seismitoad!"

"Gengar, Shadow Ball on Braixen!" Melinöe said with a grin.

The attacks were closing fast, but Ash wasn't worried. He had Aura on his side, and now, it was time to put it to good use.

"Take this!" He growled, thrusting out his hand. A pulse of Aura rippled through the air and manifested itself as a surging barrier right in front of his two Pokémon. Both of the enemy attacks grated against the Aura Shield before exploding uselessly. The shield faded, and Ash leveled his gaze with the Countesses.

"Now it's our turn." He sent a string of commands to both of his Pokémon, using his Aura to commune with them silently.

A lethal Flamethrower and Hydro Pump ripped towards Galvantula and Gengar respectively. The EleSpider and Shadow Pokémon, both saturated with rage from their corrupt state took on the attacks head on. When the smoke cleared, both looked slightly damaged, and now even more enraged.

" _Not good enough,_ " Ash cursed silently. " _I guess Galvantula and Gengar won't go down as easily as Zagreus' Noivern._ "

"Too frightened to give commands to your own Pokémon?" Melinöe chided. "You know Pokémon aren't as coordinated acting alone."

That was good. So the Pluto Countesses didn't know that Aura could be used to commune silently. He'd have to use it to his advantage while he could.

"Okay Braixen...Seismitoad. I'm going to power up your next attacks. Let's just make sure we make 'em count!"

Both Pokémon were confused as to what their trainer meant, but they readied themselves anyways. Static dripped from Galvantula's fangs, and a noxious gas billowed from Gengar with every breath. All four Pokémon thirsted for the blood of their opponents.

"Now, let's go!" Ash roared, clamping his fist closed. At once, Aura sprung to life around his forearms and he launched the indigo power forward. The tip of Braixen's wand and the depths of Seismitoad's gullet churned with the new power as they both charged up another onslaught of elemental fury.

"We can't be having that, now can we!" Melinöe wheezed. "Gengar, use Hypnosis on Seismitoad!"

"Yes, Galvantula, you use Thunder Wave on the Fox!"

The attacks met in the middle. A blue stream of broiling fire singed through the thick electrical wave spewed from Galvantula's feet like a disgusting mix of web and lightning. An azure-tinted column of water barreled from Seismitoad's maw and engulfed the ethereal rings of somnolence. The attacks dissipated and the four Pokémon stood strong, their rage only increasing.

"This has gone on far too long," Macaria spat, reaching a hand into her deep purple cloak. She withdrew a clear flask filled to the brim with a roiling crimson energy.

Melinöe smirked. "I'm sure your Guardian friend has told you what that is."

Ash scowled at the flask. "Shadow."

"That's right, child," Macaria chided. "As a person gifted with the ability to control and manipulate Aura, we know you can power up your Pokémon's moves. And although we can't power up our Pokémon in the same manner, we can certainly do it manually!"

With that, she smashed the flask on the ground. Instantly, the Shadow billowed up, pulsating red as it searched for a source to manifest itself. It didn't take long. As if drawn to the corrupted Pokémon, the Shadow poured into their bodies like sand.

Galvantula and Gengar screamed, no doubt in terrible agony from the new sensation flooding their system, infecting every cell. Their eyes turned bloodshot, and they gnashed their teeth in vehement fury.

" _We need to proceed carefully from here on out,_ " Ash told his Pokémon silently. " _Whatever the Shadow did to them, they're much stronger now._ "

Braixen and Seismitoad both nodded in acknowledgment. They both knew that to keep toe to toe with their adversaries, Ash would be kicking it up a notch, and they readied themselves for the surge of power.

"Now Galvantula, use Thunderbolt!"

"Gengar, you use Shadow Ball!"

Red lightning crackled across the entirety of Galvantula's golden body, while a violet-crimson mass of darkness swirled into existence between Gengar's dull gray hands. The Countesses grinned evilly, excited to see the outcome of their Pokémon's new power.

"Seismitoad, counter Galvantula's attack with Mud Shot! Braixen, use Psychic to get rid of that Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded.

A shock of mud flew from the Vibration Pokémon's outstretched hands and the Fox Pokémon's wand glowed blue as it directed its mental power at the incoming Ghost-type attack. Galvantula's arc of lightning cut clean through Seismitoad's Mud Shot, and continued on towards Braixen. Meanwhile, Braixen's Psychic couldn't seem to get a hold on Gengar's attack, and as such, the orb of shadow careened into the Water/Ground-type.

"Seiss!" Seismitoad hissed as it was blown backwards by Gengar's superpowered Shadow Ball.

"Braixx...en!" Braixen screamed as Galvantula's crimson Thunderbolt sent a surge of agony throughout his whole body.

"No!" Ash yelled, astonished to find both of his Pokémon defeated in just one move. He dipped his mind back into Aura and attempted to establish a mental connection with his Pokémon.

" _Seismitoad? Braixen? Can you hear me?_ "

Silence was his answer.

"Hah hah hah hah hah!" Melinöe laughed. "Seems like the all-powerful _Alpha Child_ just got downed by two lowly members of Team Pluto!"

"Now, come with us Ketchum if you know what's good for you and your friends," Macaria said coldly.

Ash cast a quick glance back at his friends. Serena's Delphox and Pangoro were taking on a quartet of four Bronzong at once, while Iris' Excadrill and Gabite dueled a Golem and Ferrothorn, respectively. Riley was doing the bulk of the work against the Grunts, his Lucario, Ursaring, and Absol cutting into their Pokémon with deadly precision. The Guardian himself was also firing off various Aura attacks at Grunt and Pokémon alike, but Ash could sense he was tiring out. Hayden rested on the ground behind them, right in front of the Boathouse's entrance.

He grit his teeth. "Seismitoad, Braixen, return," he said, beaming his Pokémon back into their Pokéballs. Then he turned the other way and ran back towards his friends.

"Ketchum!" Macaria hollered.

Upon seeing his arrival, Serena smiled weakly. "Ash, we could use a bit of help here!" She bit out before commanding Pangoro and bash one of the Bronzong into the ground with Hammer Arm.

Ash grinned. "It doesn't look like you need my help," he smirked.

"This is life and death you moron! Fight now, flirt later!" Iris roared.

With that, Ash's smile faded and he deployed his last Pokémon: Lucario. "C'mon Lucario, we have a special job to do." He then turned to Riley. "Riley!"

The Aura Guardian shot off one more Aura Sphere, which crashed into a nearby Grunt, sending her crashing to the ground, a nasty burn on her stomach. "Ash! They're pushing us closer and closer to the wall! We won't be able to keep this up for much longer!"

"I know, and I have a plan," Ash replied, calling Pikachu over mentally. A little ways away, an electrical surge blew five Grunts off their feet, and the Mouse Pokémon emerged into the protective semi-circle created by Serena, Iris, and Hayden. "Alright buddy, I need you to stick with Riley and help him keep Team Pluto at bay. Don't let them get to me, okay?"

"Pika, pika, pika!" Pikachu smiled, launching rogue Thunderbolts into the crowd of Grunts.

"Just a little while longer," Ash urged, and he started back towards the Boathouse's entrance.

"Ash!" Riley called. "Just what do you have in mind?"

"We need a change of plans!" Ash said, dodging the question. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull it off, but it'd take much to long to explain, and time was of the essence.

"Ash!" Riley yelled again, but the younger man ignored him.

As Ash scurried back to the concrete structure, he heard the bellows of the two Countesses, and their voices powered him forward. Once again, he came to rest at the twin steel doors. Then he saw Hayden.

A mischievous grin took over Ash's face like a kid on Christmas, and before he knew it, he was reaching towards Hayden's waist to grab a Pokéball. He knew Hayden's Pokémon were way stronger than his or his other friends', so any of them were certain to give Team Pluto ample trouble. Grabbing one at random, he launched it high above his head and into the mass of Pluto Grunts.

He'd picked lucky.

The enormous form of Onix coalesced right on top of the enemy lines and bellowed his name to herald its arrival.

"ONNN-IXXX!" It roared, swinging its tail and knocking ten Grunts aside. In the chaos, Ash located Macaria and Melinöe, who both turned to engage the new threat. He knew it wouldn't be long before their corrupted and Shadow-enhanced Pokémon, plus a horde of Grunt Pokémon took down Onix, so he turned back to the steel doors and got to work.

Aura blazed to life around Ash's hands, and he slammed them against the steel doors. They once again began to melt under the potent power of Aura, and Ash willed more of it to his hands. " _I need to hurry!_ " He thought. " _I'd hate to be the one to tell Hayden I got his Onix hurt. Especially when he's in rage-mode!_ " More Aura flooded his hands, and Ash winced at the sudden increase in power.

Back on the battlefield, the Pluto Countesses along with several other Grunts channeled their attention on the massive Rock Snake Pokémon dominating their forces. Onix roared, and yard-thick stone spears erupted from the ground, knocking people and Pokémon alike off their feet. The Stone Edge took down a triskelion of Golbat priming Air Slashes against Iris' Pokémon. Another pillar of rock smashed through two twin Gigalith and three other Grunts. Finally, one of the last columns to erupt ripped Countess Macaria off her feet, batting her straight into a pile of rock. She slumped to the ground immediately, unconscious, and sporting many bleeding cuts on her head and face.

"Shit!" Melinöe squealed. "Why isn't this damn Onix going down!" She commanded Gengar to fire another volley of Focus Blasts, but the attacks, like all the others that landed, seemed only to enrage Onix even more.

Iris marveled at the sight in front of her. More and more Grunts were breaking off their attacks to help their cohorts take down Onix, who launched a deadly Earthquake attack, knocking everyone in the vicinity to the ground. Luckily, the attack stopped just short of the quintet, and for that, Iris was thankful.

"While they're distracted, let's start taking them out from behind!" Serena called, recalling Delphox and Pangoro to save them from exhaustion, and sending out Sylveon and Seadra. She quickly briefed them on what was going on, before charging forward.

"Wait for me!" Iris wailed, running after the honey-blonde, her two Pokémon in tow.

"I suppose we should help them," Riley said, turning to his Pokémon. "Pikachu, you'd better go back and stay with Ash. Whatever he's doing, he'll likely need someone to defend him while he's doing it."

Pikachu nodded and scurried back towards the concrete wall, while Riley and his Pokémon broke off towards Onix and the rest of Team Pluto's forces.

"C'mon men, one last attack! Then this Onix will be down!" Menlinöe bellowed. Three more of her Pokémon stood beside Gengar now; Cacturne, Skuntank, and her ace, Drapion. All of them were corrupted, sporting their Shiny colors. However, unlike Gengar and Macaria's Galvantula, they weren't Shadow-enhanced.

Elemental attacks flew towards Onix in an unrestrained fury, and the Rock Snake was pummeled from all sides. It roared in pain, thrashing about, and knocking more Grunts off their feet. Just when it looked like it was about to go down, it melted back into red light and flew towards the far rock wall.

Ash stood triumphant, clutching Onix's Pokéball in his hand, having just recalled it. Lucario stood beside him, his eyes glowing azure; Hayden was back in the air. Blood completely covered Ash's hands, dripping from his fingertips and into the rocky ground. But before anyone could ask questions, he was already yelling at them. "C'mon, let's go!"

Then they noticed the gaping hole in the steel door behind them and bolted. A cry of pursuit erupted behind them and they didn't dare turn back. As Serena, Iris, Riley, and their Pokémon ripped across the terrain, they saw various attacks flying past them, and it only quickened their pace. They were so close.

"C'mon, hurry!" Ash urged. He turned to Lucario. "Lucario, throw up a barrier!"

The Aura Pokémon nodded and pulse of Aura rippled out from his paws, past the fleeing trio and their Pokémon. A great azure shield spread across the cavern, effectively cutting off the quintet from Team Pluto. The attacks bounced against the shield harmlessly, and Ash's friends completed their sprint. Ash ushered them into the Boathouse, and with one last yell, he pushed Lucario and Hayden in.

Instantly Lucario dropped Hayden, who slid down the handful of steps leading down into the first hallway of the Boathouse. The Aura Pokémon launched a powerful Aura Sphere at the rock above the gaping hole, and an avalanche of rock effectively closed them off from Team Pluto.

For a while, all they did was catch their breath. To their knowledge, Lucario's Aura Shield was still up, but they knew it wouldn't be for long.

"C'mon, we have to get moving," Riley said, recalling Ursaring and Absol, leaving only his Lucario out.

Instantly, Serena surged forward and embraced her boyfriend, resting her chin on his shoulder. Ash gave her a peck on her forehead, and they pulled apart. Then Serena remembered his hands.

"Ash...what happened to your hands?!" Serena squeaked. Her face was matted in dirt and sweat, but other than that, she looked only slightly frazzled.

Ash glanced down at his bloodied hands and smiled weakly. "While I was trying to burn through the doors, I let too much Aura surface and it kinda went out of control. It doesn't hurt too bad though." He chuckled. "I guess that's not a good thing."

Riley cursed under his breath. "Damn it Ash, I forgot to give you these." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of indigo gloves that stretched all the way down his forearms. Ash instantly recognized them as the gloves typical Aura Guardians wore.

"These gloves will make sure you don't...virtually destroy your hands while using your Aura. They'll also help you call forth your Aura quicker," Riley explained, handing them to Ash. "I wouldn't recommend putting them on now. You won't be using Aura until your hands heal anyways, and you'd probably hurt yourself trying to put them on now."

Ash took the gloves and studied the strange yellow markings on them before slipping them in his pocket. "Thanks Riley. And you're right. We need to go. No doubt Macaria's told everyone inside this facility that we've joined them. They'll be here soon."

"Ash, what about your Pokémon?" Iris asked, standing up from the slumped form of Hayden.

"All I've got are Pikachu and Lucario," he told her. "Macaria and Melinöe took out Seismitoad and Braixen."

Iris nodded, a worried expression on her face. They were already outnumbered and exhausted, and Team Pluto could turn the corner at any moment. It was time to go.

Ash's Lucario transferred Hayden to Riley's, and the quintet pressed forward. The Boathouse was made of steel, from wall to ceiling to floor. Fluorescent lights lit the corridors, and the only sound was the clop of the quintet's shoes. It was ominous. There were no signs of Team Pluto at all, no signs that they were coming after them at all.

"So Ash...how did you get so good at using Aura so quickly," Iris questioned as they continued through the empty halls of the Boathouse.

"Hm?" The raven-haired trainer said, seemingly jolted out of his thoughts.

"I asked how you got so good at using Aura so quickly," she repeated.

Ash frowned. How _did_ he get so good so quickly?

"Perhaps it's because of your vast amounts of Aura," Riley suggested. "Maybe you just had so much in you that it demanded to be used, and your body simply acted to use it."

"I don't think so," Ash admitted. "It doesn't feel like that. It feels...obvious, I guess."

"Obvious?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Ash said blankly, trying to come up with a good analogy so that the group could understand better. "...Say I want to unclip a Pokéball from my belt. Obviously, I'll use my arm and hand to do it. No one needed to teach me that...it's just obvious. Well...it's like that with my Aura too. I see Team Pluto trying to make trouble, and I manipulate my Aura to stop them. Everything I do just seems...obvious."

The other three pondered over Ash's words, trying to understand the analogy, and they lapsed back into silence.

"Sorry if that doesn't make sense," he mumbled.

"No, no, it makes sense," Serena blurted. "I understood it."

Ash smiled and offered her a hand. Despite it being covered in semi-dry blood, she accepted gladly. Right now, Ash's touch was exactly the thing she needed.

As they trudged along, turning corners where necessary, Riley's eyes glowed blue, and he cocked his head up. "We're near the edge of the mountain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iris groaned, hobbling along with Excadrill and Gabite beside her.

"It means that if we keep moving outwards, we should eventually reach the outside. Of course, if one of these hallways doesn't lead outside, we may have to blast our way out."

A trickle of hope spread across the group. They had a chance at escape. They had a chance to put this all behind them. But of course, Serena had to step in with common sense.

"Why _would_ Team Pluto have hallways leading to the outside?" She inquired, casting her gaze between the other three. "I mean, if you think about the name of this facility…."

"The Boathouse," Ash muttered. "You think this could be...a boathouse for Team Pluto?"

Iris laughed a hollow laugh, and all eyes turned to her. "Of course not, _kid_. She implying this could be a naval base."

* * *

 **Sinnoh Region - Fullmoon Island**

It was night in the Sinnoh Region. The blustery twilight winds shook the dark evergreen trees on Fullmoon Island. The flowers in the meadow released their minuscule pollen spores, and the nocturnal species like Hoothoot and Noctowl and taken to the skies.

Deep within the forest on Fullmoon Island, a beautiful creature slumbered in a clearing. Its wings faded from pink to gold to sky blue, and its soft exhales ran in tune with the winds of night. The flowers beneath it were extra bright, as its mere presence instilled a sense of calm and serenity to all living things.

Then her eyes snapped open. She was no longer alone in the clearing. Shadows obscured her view from anything near the tree line, and she found herself frantically searching for the new arrival. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around. Her eyes glowed blue as she charged up a Moonblast.

A tree directly in front of her wavered, and she launched the attack instantly. However, a swath of sand spiraled into existence and gobbled up the attack before it could reach whatever was behind it. The sand dispersed, and the newcomer was revealed.

" _That's not very nice Cresselia_ ," a deep voice resonated in the Lunar Pokémon's head.

The newcomer stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. A black canine pawed forward and fixed its milky white eyes on her.

" _Lord Zygarde!_ " Cresselia exclaimed. " _Please forgive me. You gave me quite the start!_ "

The Order Pokémon smiled. " _I'm sorry young one. I only come with a request._ "

" _I'm not_ that _young_ ," Cresselia pouted.

Zygarde growled in amusement. " _When you're as old as I am, everyone is young_."

Cresselia scowled playfully and hovered through the clearing, at ease. " _So said you had a request?_ "

" _Not from me_ ," Zygarde said. " _This is a...humble request from my father._ "

Cresselia's eyes widened. " _A request...from Arceus?!_ "

" _Yes, young one. I'm sure you've felt the growing darkness, even on your serene island._ "

Cresselia looked sullen. " _Yes._ " As of late, the grass was slowly starting to wilt, the trees were dropping more leaves than usual, and flowers were growing dimmer.

" _Father's brother is returning_ ," Zygarde said gravely. " _But I'm sure you guessed as much._ "

Cresselia nodded, and trudged off to the far end of the clearing, away from Zygarde. " _You still haven't told me your father's request._ "

" _You are to leave this island at once,_ " Zygarde began.

" _What?!_ " Cresselia squawked. " _This is my home! I need to protect it from Omegeus' darkness!_ "

" _Please don't say his name Cresselia,_ " the Order Pokémon said flatly. " _And as I started to say, you'll need to leave at once, as per Father's request._ "

" _Why? Why would he make me do this?_ " Cresselia pleaded.

" _If you'd let me finish, I could tell you!_ " Zygarde roared. Then he turned away, embarrassed. " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you._ "

Cresselia shook her head. " _No, I'm sorry. Please continue._ "

The Order Pokémon nodded its canine head. " _My father's champion will require as much aid as he can get when he goes to face the darkness. Father has requested that you join his champion on the Crimson Isles._ "

Cresselia furrowed her face in confusion. " _Me? Am I really the one for this job._ " She wasn't feeling to confident. She was the keeper of dreams; she was no warrior.

" _You are perfect,_ " Zygarde replied. " _A follower of the Dark One wields your brother...Darkrai._ "

Anger flooded the Lunar Pokémon. " _Darkrai?! We may have had our quarrels, but would he really join up with_ them _?!_ "

" _He has, so there's no point in agonizing over it now,_ " Zygarde said quickly. " _Trust me when I say Father's champion needs your help._ "

" _Of course I trust you Lord Zygarde...but what about Arceus' champion? I've never met him before._ "

" _To my knowledge, you have,_ " Zygarde smiled. " _And for goodness sake, he's my father's champion. Of course you can trust him."_

Cresselia nodded, but still looked unsure. " _I...I'll leave tonight. Will that be all, my Lord?"_

Zygarde turned his head up, then grinned. " _I suppose there's one last thing. Father's champion is a Guardian...at least he's training to become one. It wouldn't hurt for you to train with him. All you Mythics have dormant powers that can only be unlocked by Aura._ "

" _Very well. Sweet dreams Lord Zygarde,_ " she said softly.

Zygarde gave one last lingering grin. " _The Earth never sleeps._ "

And with that, he crumbled into a pile of sand and blew away in the wind.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 20: The Belly of the Beast**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Wow, I actually finished this on the 13th, two days after my last update. That's gotta be a record for me!

Thanks to _Dillon406_ for the suggestion of Ash getting a Cresselia. I was originally planning on giving Ash Cresselia, but cheers to you for bringing it up. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you. I was planning on having the Ash-and-co.-assault-the-Boathouse scene in this chapter, but I figured it'd be longer than I thought it'd be, so I decided to give it its own chapter.

Finally, I want to quickly address the whole "corrupted Pokémon" idea because I think it might be a little confusing. When a Pokémon touches Omega Crystal, it reverts into its "Omega Forme," the form it'd be in if Omegeus were in power. A Pokémon in its Omega Forme is much more violent, like wild animals we have in real life. Also, when a Pokémon is in its Omega Forme, or corrupted, it changes color into its Shiny colors. Omega/Corrupt/Shiny Pokémon are all the same thing. Now, the pure form of Omega Crystal, Shadow, enhances a corrupted Pokémon's power. If this is still confusing, PM me your questions and I'll answer them as best I can.

That's all for now. Drop a review if you have the time, and I'll catch you all in the next chapter!

 _Subject 666_


	20. The Belly of the Beast

.

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 20**

 **THE BELLY OF THE BEAST**

 _Ash and his friends have successfully evaded Team Pluto, and infiltrated their naval base code-named the "Boathouse." Back in Kanto, Giovanni receives an unexpected request for help. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Team Rocket Headquarters**

Twin polished oak doors swung open and Interim Rocket Boss Ariana swept into the conference room, one of many in the Team Rocket headquarters. Various eyes glanced up to acknowledge her arrival, but most kept their heads low, trained on the long table they were all seated at.

Ariana took her seat near the end of the table, between her fellow Interim Boss Archer, and one of the Interim Executives, Jessie. At the head of the table, seated in a wheelchair, and still wrapped in bandages, was Giovanni. The bandages on his face had been removed, but the rest of his body was still wrapped up like a mummy beneath his clothes. As for the rest of the seats, they were filled by the other Interim officers, five _very_ well-known men, and various other higher ups in Team Rocket. This was a meeting of top brass.

"About time," Proton said in a sing-song voice. "We've been sitting here for almost forty-two seconds waiting for you."

Ariana shot her equal a venomous glare, but refused to rise to the jab. Not when Giovanni was in attendance; his first meeting since he emerged from the Intensive Care Unit several days ago.

"Let's begin," Giovanni said gruffly.

One of Giovanni's attendants flicked off the lights and a projector in the center of the table whirred on. A three-dimensional hologram of Obsidian Manor circulated into view just above the table.

"I called this meeting together to discuss the impetuous threat level of Team Pluto," Giovanni began. He moved a shaky hand to the table and seized a glass of water on it, taking a long gulp before putting it back down.

"We've been pouring the majority of our resources into stopping them for some time now, but any and all attempts have been thwarted. The undercover agent I planted into their ranks has now joined their cause under the name of 'Countess Melinöe.' The vault of Omega Crystal we built to keep them from continuing their plans was infiltrated and cleaned out completely. And a couple weeks ago, a team my Executives sent to Fuschia City to gather intel from their possible allies has been crossed off."

He glanced up from the report he'd been reading to glare at his officers. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Everyone remained silent, suddenly taking an immense interest in the report packets in front of them.

"Need I remind you that if Team Pluto is able to carry out their plans to success, the world, and universe as we know it would _cease_ to exist!"

Two at the table scowled downward, and remained quiet. Giovanni, however, noticed their attempt to remain in the background, and rounded on them.

"Mr. Akagi? Mr. Lysandre? Surely you two of all people know how dire our world is, given the fact that you both tried to destroy it!" Giovanni demanded.

The men in question, former Team Galactic Boss Cyrus Akagi and former Team Flare Boss Elisio Lysandre, turned a shameful face his way.

"Of course the situation is delicate, and we are running out of time…." Lysandre began.

"No, no, no!" Giovanni cut him off. "We are _out_ of time. But I need to know that everyone in this room is prepared to take the next step." He started coughing and took another sip of water to compose himself. "Team Pluto cannot be stopped, not this late in the game. But...after their plans have been executed, the world will be torn, the pull of chaos stronger than ever. We have power and resources, and we can put them to good use." He paused, then added in a low voice. "It's the least we can do."

A mocking clap filled the room, and all eyes turned to the sound.

"You're quite the wordsmith, but let's actually start talking solutions," Ghetsis Harmonia growled. "Tell us what you have in mind."

Giovanni frowned, deciding on whether or not to retaliate, but eventually he just sighed. His body was weak, as was his mind. "Very well. Let's turn our attention back to this particular structure," he said, motioning to the hologram of Obsidian Manor. "Petrel, please bring our new _guests_ up to speed." The emphasis on "guests" seemed directly solely at Ghetsis, but the former Team Plasma Boss just smirked.

"Yes Boss," the purple-haired man said smoothly. He stood up and gestured to the Manor. "This is Obsidian Manor in Fuschia City, the current base of operations for a group known as the Shadow Paladins. Once the enemies of the Aura Guardians, the Shadow Paladins were exiled from the world many years ago, but, it seems they have resurfaced in the tide of darkness that that threatens us all."

"And what exactly is their goal," Maxie Matsubusa asked. "What are they trying to accomplish?"

"Their goal has remained the same as it was before their exile," Petrel explained. "They're trying to release their god from its prison, and unleash its hell upon the universe."

The meeting remained quiet for a few moment before an imposing man in the back spoke up. "God in prison? What the hell are you talking about?" Archie Aogiri boomed. "The only god in this world is Arceus, and I sure as hell know he ain't in any prison."

"Please let me explain Mr. Aogiri," Petrel said politely, with a dash of annoyance. "The god the Shadow Paladins are trying to release is called Omegeus. It is the brother of Arceus, and as such, it stands for everything Arceus does not. Corruption, darkness, war, chaos. That's what we're looking at gentleman."

A few of the members of the conference exchanged hushed notes of worry as Petrel sat himself back down.

"Thank you for that little history lesson," Cyrus said calmly. "But what exactly does it have to do with this Team Pluto threat we're facing?"

Archer responded. "We believe Team Pluto is working with the Shadow Paladins to accomplish the same goal. Apparently the leader of Team Pluto is some kind of disciple of Omegeus."

"But it's not just the Shadow Paladins, is it?" Lysandre asked as he flipped through the packet he'd been given before the meeting started. "According to your reports, the Shadow Paladins may not be Team Pluto's only ally."

"Yes," Maxie agreed, also scanning through the packet. "Whispers of affiliates in Hoenn. A joint sect of the Paladins in Unova. A possible connection in Kalos. This threat is international."

"Yes, yes, it may seem quite daunting initially," Giovanni said quickly. "But we have been preparing to combat Team Pluto's malice for months now. And with the help of certain...others, we should be able to quell the Pluto threat."

"Pluto threat?" Archie demanded. "What about the Omegeus threat? What about the threat of a _god?_ "

Giovanni exhaled loudly and leaned back in his wheelchair. "I suppose we'll have to pray to Arceus and hope he actually comes." He flipped through a few pages in his packet and brought one to the front. "Now, back to business."

All eyes turned his way, and he pressed a button on his wheelchair. The hologram of Obsidian Manor vanished, replaced by a hologram of the Granite Isle.

"Archer, please take us through our newest operation," Giovanni choked out before coughing again into his sleeve. He took a long gulp of water then motioned for Archer to begin. The blue-haired man stood and pointed to the towering sight of Mt. Vitreus.

"This is Mt. Vitreus on the Granite Isle," Archer explained. "One of our recon teams based around the Granite Isle has located another one of Team Pluto's strongholds—" He shifted his finger down and pointed at the base of the mountain, where it touched the hypothetical ocean. "—here."

"What's that? Some kind of naval base?" James questioned.

"It appears so," Archer replied. "Immediately after this meeting, a team will be sent to the Granite Isle to assist in this facility's destruction."

Meowth frowned. "Assist? We're gonna be helpin' someone?"

"That's right," Giovanni rumbled from the end of the table. "We're going to be assisting Ash...Ketchum."

"The twerp?!" Jessie blurted. "What is he doing anywhere _near_ one of Team Pluto's bases?"

"Pluto led him there in hopes of apprehending him. As of the latest reports, he and his friends are stranded inside the facility, completely boxed in," Giovanni explained. "Ever since the...events on the Gloomy Isle, I've been keeping tabs on him."

"But why?" James asked.

"Team Pluto appears to have a certain interest in that boy, and anything they're interested in I want protected." Then he added gruffly, "Just like the Omega Crystal."

The table fell quiet, until Ghetsis spoke up again. "So...how goes your little side project Giovanni? Making much progress?"

The Rocket Boss' face turned beet-red and he glared at the former Plasma Boss. "That's classified information, Harmonia! I'll inform you later!"

Ghetsis rolled his eyes. "It seems we're done here. The threat of Team Pluto and Omegeus has been introduced to us, and you've notified us of your plans to decimate their naval facility. I'd say this meeting's adjourned."

The Rocket Boss narrowed his eyes at Ghetsis. "Meeting adjourned," he repeated.

The various men and women present nodded and started gathering their papers and filing outside.

"Also, a reminder to my Executives that since I am back, they're now back to their original ranks." He turned to glance at Jessie, James, and Meowth as they left. "Same goes for you three as well."

Ghetsis remained in his seat, gathering up his packet of reports. As Ariana passed Giovanni, the Rocket Boss grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him, slightly surprised.

"Thank you Ariana for executing the breakout from the International Penitentiary," Giovanni said. "I'm sure it must have been difficult playing the part of that revolting 'Macaria' woman."

Ariana smiled. "Not a problem Boss. I just hope the other bosses have changed for the good as you have."

Giovanni sighed and straightened his papers, not out of necessity, but just to do something with his hands. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He paused, then muttered sadly. "Everyone except me."

"What was that Boss?"

"Nothing," Giovanni said quickly. "I was just talking to myself."

Ariana gave one last reassuring squeeze of her Boss' hand before departing the conference room with the rest.

"Alright, let's go," Ghetsis said, standing up, his stack of papers already tucked away in his dark trench coat. He grabbed his wheel-topped walking stick and glided over to Giovanni. Replacing the crest of Team Plasma in the middle of the stick was a Key Stone.

Ghetsis walked behind Giovanni and began pushing his wheelchair out of the room. Once they were out in the hall, Giovanni whispered:

"Turn right."

Ghetsis smirked and did as Giovanni said. The wide marble hallway was now completely empty, everyone from the meeting having dispersed. As Ghetsis walked, he eyed the various cylindrical marble columns lining the vast corridor.

"Stop here," Giovanni breathed.

They'd stopped in front of one of the pillars. Giovanni reached out and brushed his hand against the bottom of the marble. A ring on his bandaged finger glowed, as did a section of marble. The column hissed and started to rise. Once it'd gone up about ten feet, Ghetsis saw what exactly was happening.

The column was hollow, for just underneath was an elevator, its doors already open. Someone was already inside.

"Ah, Ghetsis Harmonia! I wondered when you'd be coming to visit me!" Dr. Achroma Colress gushed. His hair flick was still colored blue, and his outfit seemed the same, along with the devious glint in his eye that signified his status as a mad scientist.

"Dr. Colress," Ghetsis rumbled. "Fancy seeing you here. Care to take us down?"

"Of course!" Colress said happily, nodding to Giovanni. "Boss."

"Hm," the Rocket Boss greeted. The column descended back around them, plunging them in darkness. Then the doors to the elevator closed and a red light above them flickered on.

"Mr. Giovanni sir, you'll be happy to know that I've solved our little power problem. No longer will it run on...unconventional energy," Colress stated, his face illuminated red from the light's glow.

"Good," was all Giovanni said.

"It?" Ghetsis growled. "What the hell is 'it.'"

Colress chucked. "You'll see in a moment."

The elevator hit rock bottom a minute later.

"I hope you're ready for quite the sight Mr. Harmonia," Colress grinned, turning his head at the former Plasma Boss.

Then the doors hissed open. A rush of wind greeted the three men as they got out. They'd stepped out into an enormous chamber, large enough to hold a countless number of Wailord. Organized chaos spread out beneath them, for they'd stepped out onto a balcony. Mechanical clanging and people yelling echoed through the massive underground chamber.

But what captured Ghetsis' attention was the thing in the middle of the chamber, the thing that everyone was working on. Countless cranes and scaffolding surrounded the thing, but Ghetsis recognized it immediately.

"That...that can't be...what I think it is," he mumbled, completely star-struck and in awe. " _This_ is your side project?" Colress noticed his reaction and smirked.

"I take it you're a _bit_ surprised," the scientist taunted. "Giovanni was generous enough to put me in charge of reconstruction and retrofitting. And if I do say so myself, my cohorts and I are doing a fantastic job."

Giovanni wheeled his wheelchair up to the railing, a smile tugging at his lips. "You are indeed Dr. Colress. It's now, what, sixty-five percent complete?" The scientist nodded and marveled at his own work, as if it were his own child.

Ghetsis remained speechless as he stared upon the vessel that used to be his Plasma Frigate.

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Team Pluto Naval Facility [the Boathouse]**

"A...naval base," Ash repeated, locking eyes with Serena, who clutched his hand tightly. "Why would Team Pluto have a naval base?"

Iris shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just saying...why else would this place be called 'the Boathouse?'"

Riley seemed not to be paying attention to Iris' revelation, rather focusing on a random spot on the wall in front of them. His gaze was slightly tilted downwards, and Aura blazed from his cerulean eyes.

"...Riley?" Serena asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

The Aura Guardian broke his concentration and turned back to the group. His face sent a shock of worry through the others. "Iris was right. They seem to have a whole facility down at the southern base of Mt. Vitreus. Eventually, these hallways will lead us straight to their doorstep."

The halls _did_ seem to be gradually sloping down, and they were encountering many more flights of steps leading down. It made sense. A secret entrance to the Boathouse deep within Mt. Vitreus, leading to a naval facility down on the ocean.

Ash bled a bit of Aura into his eyes and saw that what Riley said was true. Countless Auras moved about far below them. Team Pluto.

"Pika…," Pikachu groaned in dismay.

Ash turned to his partner and exhaled loudly. "Shit situation we're in, huh?"

Pikachu squeaked an affirmation and curled up on Ash's head, his cheeks dancing with rogue sparks.

"I know buddy. Trust me, however much you hate these guys, I hate them more." He stalked further down the hall, his cap pulled low over his face. His fists were clenched and Aura raced through his veins just under his skin.

"Ash, wait," Riley called. "Let's not be reckless about this—"

"I'm tired of them ruining our lives!" Ash bellowed suddenly, shocking everyone present. "It's time for them to _pay_!"

Riley moved forward to talk to Ash alone, but Serena was already following. He turned to Iris.

"What's gotten into them?" He asked.

Iris frowned. "What's gotten into them? Have _you_ ever been stalked across six islands by a terrorist organization?" Not waiting for an answer, Iris and her Excadrill and Gabite pushed forward as well.

Riley pursed his lips and turned to Lucario. "You okay?"

The Aura Pokémon grunted, its arms still held out to hold Hayden. "Raoh."

Riley smiled grimly. "We'd better go make sure our Alpha Child doesn't do anything stupid."

And with that, Riley and Lucario brought up the rear, following close behind the Dragon Master. Hayden hovered alongside Lucario, still engulfed in the blue flames of Aura. The group began to descend again as the hallway turned into a long flight of stairs. Various rooms and closets lined the cold, steel walls, but the group never stopped. And so they continued.

It wasn't a while before they stumbled upon a set of elevators. Four elevators flush along the end of the steel hallway. By all accounts, it didn't look suspicious, and it looked like they'd be able to head down without any issue. No scanners, no nothing.

"Well, I must admit I didn't think it'd be this easy," Serena murmured, her Pokéballs already clutched at her side.

Riley shook his head. "We have to remember that this is likely a trap set for us by Team Pluto. No doubt they'll be waiting for us when we get down there." Then he added weakly, "I still strongly suggest we not engage them."

"They need to pay," Ash spat. "Now let's go." He jammed his finger onto the single button on the control panel between the two center elevators.

Mechanisms whirred and gears clanked as one of the elevators rose to the top level. The first elevator screeched open, and the quartet readied their Pokéballs.

It was empty.

They all breathed a sigh of relief and entered the elevator. This time there were a multitude of buttons to choose from, but Ash pressed the bottommost one in hopes that it would lead them out of the Boathouse, and by extension, Mt. Vitreus.

The steel doors closed and they started to descend. Ash felt Serena's hand clasp his, and he locked eyes with her. She was worried, no doubt, but behind her fear, he noticed an iron resolve; an absolute determination to take Team Pluto down. Ash smiled and Serena returned it.

They continued to descend.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Riley asked, sweeping his view across Ash, Serena, Iris, Lucario, and Hayden.

"We're ready," Ash said in a low voice. Lucario's Pokéball was clutched in his right hand, and Pikachu stood perched on his shoulder, ready to pounce.

Serena nodded, as did Iris, who placed a reassuring on hand on Excadrill and Gabite. Lastly, Lucario grunted his approval. No doubt he was feeling some fatigue from holding his arm up for so long, but that was nothing.

"Here we go," Iris muttered.

The twin doors skidded open. Immediately, a blast of wind met them as they emerged into the outside nighttime air. They'd come out on top of a steel platform. Railing blocked their view of what was below, and Mt. Vitreus shot up behind them.

"Heh, it's about time you lot show up," a smooth voice said in front of them.

Sitting atop his Omega Noivern was Count Zagreus in all his cheerful glory. As the quartet's eyes adjusted to the light, they noticed that the platform they were on was also filled with a miniature army of Pluto Grunts and their Pokémon.

Ash cursed under his breath. Obviously he'd been expecting company, but there were at least fifty Grunts in front of them, plus Count Zagreus in the sky. As seconds passed by, more Pluto Grunts ascended on Flying-type Pokémon around Zagreus. There was no escape.

"I suggest you surrender this time," the Count warned. "You've evaded us for far too long Ketchum. But now, your luck runs out."

A drip of sweat ran down Ash's neck, but he paid it no mind. The only thing on his mind now was protecting his friends. Aura began to coalesce in his palms, and his eyes blazed azure.

"Do you know who I am?!" Ash demanded, the twin Aura Spheres in his hands growing larger and larger. "I am Ash Ketchum, the chosen of Arceus, the Alpha Child, the embodiment of the Alpha Pokémon's power! And you all, servants of Omegeus, will fall by my hand!"

And with that, he launched the Aura Spheres. They spiraled towards the mass of Grunts, gaining strength as they traveled. Hasty Protects were cast, but it was just the distraction the quartet needed.

"So you know about Omegeus!" Zagreus cackled over the din. "Splendid!"

"Everyone, come to me!" Riley yelled, holding out his hand. Not bothering to ask any questions, Ash, Serena, Lucario, Iris, and her Pokémon snatched Riley's arm. Then, in a flash of sapphire, they all disappeared.

Serena's vision went to hell, a swirl of black, blue, and gray overloading her brain with colors, sounds, and sensations. Just before she was about to puke, reality spiraled back into shape. Her head was swimming and she felt groggy, as if she'd just woken up from a long nap. Glancing over, she saw Iris also collapsed on the ground, though Ash, Riley, and the Pokémon seemed to be fine.

"What the…?" She wheezed, attempting to stand.

Ash and Riley were already on their feet, their heads peeked out behind an obstruction, staring at a point somewhere in the distance. At first, she thought she was in a hallway, but upon further observation, it seemed Riley had teleported them behind a large container away from the platform they'd been on mere seconds ago. A draft of wind across her arms told her they were still outside.

Serena joined Ash and Riley looking past the container. The platform they'd been standing on now revealed itself to actually be the roof of a large warehouse. Its massive doors were open, and inside was a huge warship, held up by thick chains and hooks.

"...precisely what they'd expect us to do," she heard Riley saying. "We have to stay here, at least for a little while longer."

"No," Ash retaliated. "We need to get _out_ of this facility _now_."

"Suddenly have a change of heart there Ashy?" Serena groaned. Ash instantly whipped around, and upon seeing Serena, he engulfed her in a crushing hug.

"Serena, thank Arceus you're awake," he breathed, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Ash, what's going on?" Serena pressed, pulling away from his embrace. "What just happened?"

"It's okay, we're safe for now," Ash responded. "Riley teleported us away from Team Pluto but we're still at the Boathouse. Team Pluto's looking for us right now, so hopefully Iris wakes up soon…." He motioned to the other girl.

"Wake...up?" Serena mumbled. "How long was _I_ out?"

"Only a couple minutes," Riley said, his back still to her as he observed Team Pluto in the distance. "It's to be expected. Your body isn't used to teleportation."

"And Ash's is?"

"He was asleep initially as well, though he woke up almost immediately. Most likely because of the vast amounts of Aura he has."

Serena nodded grimly and glanced back at Iris, who looked like she was stirring. She decided to relay their current predicament to the Dragon Master so Ash and Riley could focus on whatever they were doing.

"W...Where…?" Iris moaned, scooting her legs out of a twist so she could stand. Serena knelt at her side and helped her up. "What...just happened?"

"We're still at the Boathouse, but Riley managed to teleport us away from Team Pluto," Serena explained.

Iris nodded absentmindedly, and stumbled over to her Pokémon. Then she snapped to attention.

"Where's Hayden?"

"He's just over there," Riley said crisply, pointing to Hayden's body slumped against the rock of Mt. Vitreus. "I'm sorry, but Lucario can't carry him any longer. He's all out of energy."

Iris' head snapped to the Aura Guardian. "What're you saying?"

Riley sighed and finally turned to face the girls. "I'll have to carry him manually. It'll slow us down quite a bit."

"And where are we planning on going?" Serena asked warily, her hands clutched in front of her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Iris broke in, pushing towards Riley. "You put him to sleep. Can't you just un-sleep him now? We could use his help!"

Riley took a step back nervously. "I'm sorry...but the _Soulheart_ _Rest_ technique puts the subject to rest for several hours. I can't wake him."

Iris' face quickly morphed from frustration to venomous anger. "You put him to sleep for _several hours_!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what was happening to him!" Riley protested. "All I knew was that he was hurting himself badly, and it needed to stop! He could have rounded on any of us!"

Iris wheeled away from the Aura Guardian and stomped over to Hayden. Riley cast an apologetic look at Ash and Serena, who both returned his expression with sympathetic faces.

"Well, are we going or what?" Iris growled. Hayden's arm was slung over her shoulders and she herself hefted his body over her own.

Riley took a step forward. "Iris, please, I can—"

"It's fine," Iris snapped. "You've done enough already."

Riley drew back, a guilty, defeated expression on his face. "Very well. I suggest you recall your Pokémon. Don't want them drawing attention to us when we're about to do what we're about to do."

"Which is what?" Serena said curiously, replacing her Pokéballs back on her belt.

"Over there," Riley pointed, motioning for them to peek behind the container at the rest of the naval base. As they craned their necks to see what Riley was pointing at, they got their first glimpse of the actual "boathouse" part of the Boathouse.

A vast concrete platform spread out away from Mt. Vitreus, extending far out into the ocean beyond. Warehouses, pieces of machinery, and various other large containers and cranes littered the platform in an organized chaos. Troupes of Pluto Grunts marched across the concrete, searching for them. Watchtowers set up along the edges of the platform sported large searchlights that littered the concrete with blinding circles of light.

But the main attraction was the three enormous warships docked at the far end of the platform. Two strips of concrete ran between the three vessels, and both sported huge control towers. Silhouettes of indiscernible Flying-types circled the two towers in defense.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Serena said in a hushed voice.

"Those are fuel cells," Riley explained, holding his finger in two enormous cylindrical cells in the distance. "The plan is to blow them up and fly out of here."

"What?!" Iris squawked. "Are you crazy! That could get us killed!"

"And plus, me and Serena don't have any Flying-types," Ash noted.

Riley held up his hands. "Don't worry about our escape. I'll handle that. But if we want to escape, we'll need a bigger distraction than a few Aura tricks."

"No doubt they'll have those fuel cells guarded," Serena pointed out. "There's no way we'll be able to get near them."

"We can, as long as we avoid detection. I'll carry Hayden, and the three of you will lead in front of me." He powered ahead before Iris could protest. "Ash and I will draw their attention away from the fuel cells while, you and Iris take them out. If all goes well, then we should be able to hold them off long enough for you two to do what you need to do."

"And how do you suggest we explode the fuel cells without exploding ourselves?" Serena asked coolly.

"I presume Iris has a Flying-type?" Riley said, remembering what Ash had said earlier about just Serena and him not having a Flying-type. "You could fire ranged attacks from a distance...though you'll most certainly be spotted by Team Pluto." He shrugged.

"Then what do we do?" Iris demanded.

Riley scowled at the Dragon Master. "Perhaps you have an idea?"

Iris crossed her arms and glared at the Aura Guardian.

"Guys, let's cool it, all right?" Ash said, quickly stepping between them. "Iris, you can use your Dragons break open the fuel cells. Then, once you two are a safe distance away, Serena, your Delphox can use a Flamethrower/Psychic combo move to launch the attack from long distance." He glanced between the two girls to make sure they were following. "Sound good?"

They both gave a silent nod, and Ash walked closer to Serena, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey," he said in a low voice. "Just...keep an eye on her, alright? Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. " Serena nodded and Ash planted a kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl." He gave her one last squeeze before pulling away. "And for God's sake Serena, don't get _yourself_ killed."

The honey-blonde nodded, her eyes beginning to sparkle. Quickly she turned away and blinked away the tears. Now was certainly not the time to be breaking down. "You too," she murmured.

"If anything, _anything_ happens to him," Iris growled. "You're a dead man, _Aura Guardian_."

Riley nodded. "I'll keep him safe. I promise." He strode over and carefully lifted Hayden off Iris, shouldering the younger man's weight on his own shoulders. He appeared to want to say something else to Iris, but decided against it.

"Serena and Iris, after you two take out the fuel cells, rendezvous at the base of that watchtower," the Aura Guardian said, pointing at a watchtower near the largest crane on the platform.

The two girls nodded. Although they were both scared out of their wits, focusing on the plan helped to calm them, and the fact that they actually had a plan in place was reassuring.

"Okay, we're going," Riley declared. "Count to twenty, then get to those fuel tanks, stat. Lucario, let's go."

Lucario grunted and sprinted up to its trainer. Ash cast one last lingering glance at Serena before he sprinted out from behind the container, Lucario in tow, and Riley hobbling after with Hayden slung over his shoulders.

About twenty second later, they heard a zap, then a bang, then a shout. Suddenly, the searchlights on all nearby watchtowers glared down at one spot, completely opposite of where the fuel cells were, and about fifty yards away from Serena and Iris' position.

"I guess that's our cue," Serena said. "C'mon!"

And with that, the two girls left the cover of the container, now running along the base of Mt. Vitreus towards the fuel cells, cloaked in the shadow of darkness.

* * *

"Fuck! Stop trying to resist us! You're outnumbered!" A Pluto Grunt yelled as he leapt out of the way of a lethal Thunderbolt attack from Pikachu.

Once they'd separated from the girls, Ash and Riley had decided to keep the suspicion of a diversion off their backs by blaming Team Pluto for the girls' absence. Hopefully, Team Pluto would believe their act and think they actually didn't know where the girls were. But if they faltered, it would mean certain failure for them all….

"Fuck you!" Ash screamed back. "Where's Serena and Iris?!"

"Shut up Ketchum!" The Grunt hollered back. "Go, Donphan! Take Down on that Pikachu!"

Riley reached into his coat into withdrew a Pokéball. "Come out Ursaring, and use Avalanche!"

The Hibernator Pokémon crashed onto the ground, cracks webbing out beneath its feet, its mouth open in a feral roar. It bounded towards Pikachu, throwing itself in front of him protectively.

Donphan barreled straight into the bear, sending it tumbling to the ground. However, before Donphan could redirect its attack back at Pikachu, Ursaring's claws became cloaked in the a jagged frost, and sharp blades of ice ejected off its claws, shooting towards the Armor Pokémon like missiles. Donphan howled in agony as the super-effective attack sent him bulleting back into a nearby iron container. The metal dented upon impact, and the Armor Pokémon slumped to the down, unconscious.

The Grunt it belonged to shot a sneer at Donphan, then back at Riley, who glared him down.

"Now, tell us where our friends are!" He demanded, striding up to the Grunt and punching him in the stomach. The Grunt squealed and doubled over, coughing and wheezing. "Where are they?!"

The Pluto Grunt held a hand up to ward off a possible follow up punch. "The...hell are you talking about? They disappeared along with you fuckers!"

Riley shoved the man to the ground and took a knee, lowering his face mere inches from the Grunt's. "You'll tell us where they are, or you'll suffer much worse than you already have." Of course it was an empty threat, but the Grunt didn't know that, and all they needed to do was stall long enough until the girls could knock out the fuel cell.

"I...won't!," the man spat. Then he angled his head up and hollered at the top of his lungs, "They're here! Ketchum and his friend—"

A quick slice to the pressure point at the base of his neck silenced the Grunt. Riley stood and strode back over to Ash, who was watching over Hayden. "We'll have a boatload of company soon, so I hope you have you're prepared."

Ash grinned stupidly. "Actually, all I have is Pikachu and Lucario. Seismitoad and Braixen got taken out by Macaria and Melinöe back there."

"Who?"

Ash frowned. "The Pluto Countesses back in Mt. Vitreus." Then he slapped his forehead. "Right. You didn't get their five-star introduction." He released Lucario to join Pikachu in front of him. "Welp, that's all I got."

Riley shook his head, a smirk dancing on his face. "Ash Ketchum, the savior of the universe…."

Ash scowled, but quickly briefed Lucario on what was happening. The Aura Pokémon grunted in understanding, and readied himself for the coming onslaught.

Meanwhile, Riley deployed two more of his Pokémon; Metagross and Absol, and he too briefed them on what was going on.

Suddenly, bright light flooded their vision and they instantly blinded. Four searchlights had locked onto their position, and although the two Aura users couldn't see, they sensed the approaching Pluto forces. Ash hastily bit out commands to his Pokémon, while Riley simply screamed at his to "hold them off for as long as you can."

When their vision finally cleared, and only a few dark spots danced in their eyes, it looked as though the entirety of Team Pluto had gathered in front of them. At least a hundred Grunts glared at them beneath their dark hoods, and Flying-types circled them like hawks. Count Zagreus himself headed the crowd, his Noivern gnashing its teeth aggressively as drool cascaded from its mouth.

"Quite the fight you've put up Ketchum," Zagreus congratulated, licking the side of his lips. "You deserve credit for evading us for so long, so I'll give you that credit where it's due. I'm a pretty high ranking member of Team Pluto, so I'll make sure your death is painless."

Riley took a step forward. "You're not taking Ash anywhere," he growled, Aura blazing in his eyes and palms.

Zagreus looked him up and down and frowned, clearly amused. "Who the hell are you? An Aura Guardian? I have no reason to respect you. I don't care what happens to _you_ once you're under our...care."

The Count turned back towards his followers and grinned. "Look at this pathetic excuse for an Aura Guardian, fellas! This 'Aura Guardian' protects Ketchum by leading him straight into our secret base! Let's give him a round of applause!"

The Grunts smirked, and clapped. The sound was a mocking cacophony and Ash glared at them all, Aura leaking into his palms as rage flooded his system.

"Alright, that's enough! You're making me look psychotic!" Zagreus snarled, turning back to his two adversaries. "It was incredibly foolish of you to enter our base Ketchum. Did you honestly think you had even a fraction of a chance at escaping our grasp? Don't you realize? This is _our_ turf. Trust me boy, you're not leaving this damn slab of stone unless it's in handcuffs."

Ash smiled, and for a moment, Zagreus looked slightly perturbed. "We'll see."

The Count recovered from his initial surprise, and once again flashed his signature time, it was laced with venom. "You think you're so smart. You think you can take on an army, and live to tell the tale. Well I'll have you know Ash Ketchum...we know exactly where your other friends are. I'd say our little trap should be sprung right about…."

A searchlight brightened off in the distance, and Ash heard the distant shouts and running as various Pluto Grunts converged on one position.

"Now."

* * *

Serena and Iris raced through the shadows, their sights set on the towering twin cylindrical fuel cells that loomed in the distance. By sneaking behind one container or crate to the next, the girls were able to make good time as they neared their destination. It seemed as though most of Team Pluto's attention was on the bright spotlights a little ways away. Grunts flocked to the light like moths, giving the girls a fairly unencumbered route to the fuel cells.

"Quiet down, you sound like a herd of Tauros!" Iris scolded.

Serena blushed. "Sorry...just nervous."

Iris softened her voice. "It's fine. I always forget you haven't really been in one of these operations of terror. Ash took down that Team Flare in Kalos alone, right?"

The honey-blonde's heart did a backflip at the remembrance of her and Ash's Kalos adventure, and his sudden disappearance after his victory at the Anistar Gym. "Yeah...I still regret not trying to contact him after he went back to Kanto." Then she frowned. "Wait, you've been in danger like this before?"

"Oh yeah," Iris said sarcastically. "There was Team Plasma's plans with Reshiram and some Pokémon control device, and Operation Tempest with Team Rocket and Meloetta."

Serena blew out some air. "Yeesh. Sounds rough."

"'Course Ash was never being hunted down." She laughed dryly. "In fact, we were more of a thorn in their side then they were in ours. But you know Ash. Anyone that hurts Pokémon is an enemy to him."

"He's definitely done a lot for Pokémon in such a short span," Serena agreed. "I just hope he doesn't get hurt in the process."

Iris laughed again. "Don't hold your breath. That boy...sometimes I wonder if he's being noble, or just plain stupid."

"Well, given he's supposedly the chosen of Arceus, I'd say the former."

Iris smiled at the girl in front of her as they continued running. The fuel cells were close now, and there wasn't a soul in sight. As they got closer, the sky seemed to darken, the glowing lights on the fuel cells like a beacon.

"Hold on," Serena whispered, stopping behind a stack of crates and holding out her arm. She peered behind the stack. Around ten Pluto Grunts milled around at the base of the cells. They were clearly bored by their job, given the fact that they knew Ash and Riley were just a hop, skip, and a jump away. That would make sneaking around easier.

"Alright, let's get out our Pokémon," Serena said, turning back to Iris.

They both took out a Pokéball and expelled their contents out. Delphox appeared in front of Serena, while Gabite materialized beside Iris. The two Pokémon eyed their trainers with curiosity.

"Okay Gabite, we're at Team Pluto's secret naval base, and we need a big distraction in order to escape. I need you to rip open those two fuel cells over there okay?" Iris asked.

"Bite! Ga-bite!" Gabite replied enthusiastically, starting to stomp over to the cells. Iris quickly pulled it back.

"No, not yet! You haven't heard the whole plan yet!"

Gabite sulked back, disappointed that it'd have to wait through technicalities before it could go to town on Team Pluto.

"Delphox, you heard Iris," Serena addressed. "After Gabite breaks open the fuel cell, you have to be ready from back here. You'll be firing off a Flamethrower at the spilled fuel. Use your Psychic to lengthen your range. Then...ka-boom."

The Fox nodded in understanding. "Phox!"

Iris turned to Gabite. "You heard her Gabite. Once you break open the fuel cells, get out of there ASAP, unless you want to get fried."

Gabite grinned. Was it finally time to start wrecking stuff?

Serena inhaled, then exhaled. "Alright. Let's go."

Iris nodded, and led the sprint towards the fuel cells. This was the first time they'd be out in the open, but it was only thirty yards away. And only ten Grunts were in sight.

Serena and Gabite followed the Dragon Master, racing towards the fuel cells. Twenty yards. Ten yards. Five yards.

Suddenly, the ground below them erupted in white light, blinding them. The two searchlights froze them on the spot, and of course, Grunts seemed to emerge from the woodworks to surround them within seconds.

"Hah, so the _bitches_ finally show themselves," a voice in front of them sneered.

Standing in front of the fuel cells, flanked by her Corrupt Drapion, was Countess Melinöe.

Iris was not one to stand around. "Run!"

Without a second's hesitation, the violet-haired girl sprinted off in the opposite direction, towards the ocean, the warships, and the enormous control tower. Serena and Gabite didn't waste a moment, hot on Iris' tail.

"After them!" Melinöe screeched, mounting her Drapion, which bounded into the horde of Grunts now trailing the girls. The spotlights remained on them as Grunts broke off, seemingly from thin air to join in the chase. Capture was imminent.

"Gabite, use Sand Tomb!" Iris screamed as she ran.

The Cave Pokémon swung its head around and unleashed a torrent of sand from its gaping jaws. The grunts leading the charge disappeared under a mountain of the stuff, and their followers scrambled to go around them. A black Flamethrower from Drapion, still tainted by the Shadow from before, instantly incinerated what was left of the sand, and Team Pluto continued their charge forward.

"Delphox!" Serena screamed. She glanced into the sky. Flying-types paralleled them directly above, and they were getting evermore closer to the end of the platform, where the cold ocean awaited. If she was going down, it certainly wouldn't be without a fight.

"DELPHOX!" Serena yelled again. There was no way her starter could hear her. She was back on the other side of the platform, by the fuel cells. But she must have seen them get ambushed by Team Pluto.

The girls ripped past control tower and down on the the long piers lining the warships. Serena's Delphox still hadn't reappeared, but Team Pluto had stopped chasing them. They ceased their charge at the start of the pier. The girls were closed in.

They stopped running. Sweat matted their hair and faces, and their eyes were wide with fear.

"Iris we have to go back for Delphox," Serena panted. "She'll be caught, she'll be captured, please Iris we have to…." Tears dripped down her sweat stained cheeks.

"Shhh, shhh," Iris coaxed, breathing heavily as well. "C'mon, I need you here. If we're gonna be getting out of here in one piece, I need your help," the Dragon Master said, keeping an eye on the Pluto forces milling at the other end of the pier.

"I'll send Emolga to find her, okay?" Iris said, removing a Pokéball from her belt and tossing it out.

"Eee-moh!" Emolga squeaked, gliding down onto the pier.

"Emolga, you need to head back there and find Serena's Delphox, okay?" Iris instructed. "You're nice and small, so you should—"

A wail from the horde of Pluto forces ripped the girls attention back to the other side of the pier. A column of fire poured down onto the Grunts from the sky. Its source hovered high in the sky above them.

"Delphox!" Serena breathed, clapping a hand to her mouth.

As if the Fox could hear her, she glanced her Trainer's way, then descended towards her like a bullet across the length of the pier. As Team Pluto reorganized themselves, Delphox landed on the pier deftly, her body, eyes, and wand still glowing blue from the Psychic. She looked up.

"Omigosh, Delphox!" Serena squealed, burying her face in her starter's warm fur, engulfing her in a bear hug.

Delphox returned the hug with a coy smile. "Delll-phox."

"I'm so glad you're okay. If Team Pluto—"

"SERENA"

The honey-blonde didn't even have time to look back at Iris before her starter hurled forward into her, the both of them plunged over the end of the pier, and into the ice-cold waters below.

* * *

Ash hissed, his attention set on the shouts and lights in the distance. The girls were in danger.

"What did you do?!" He demanded, Aura coalescing into his hands.

Zagreus cackled, clutching his stomach and leaning back. "Not so confident anymore, are we?"

Ash's eyes were pure murder. "Tell me what you did!"

"It was simple, really," the Count laughed, attempting to recompose himself. "We overheard little plan to hit those fuel cells, and what better way break you, than to grab them!" He descended back into a mad laughter, coughing and hacking.

The Aura in Ash's hands faded away, and he lifted his head to level Zagreus' gaze. "They're fine. They're more than a match for your useless Grunts."

Zagreus stifled another laugh and nodded. "I'd have to agree, but add Melinöe into the mix, and I daresay they stand a very little chance of surviving."

"What?" Ash demanded, his attention snatched by Zagreus' last word.

"You heard me," Zagreus growled, his voice impossibly cold. His smile was gone. "Once Melinöe has her designer brand fingernails on your girlfriends, her orders are to kill them." He reveled in Ash's reaction, smiling maliciously. "We have no need for them, and all they've been is a pain in all of our asses." He laughed. "As I'm sure your _dick's_ been a pain in their's!"

All the tension, all the building anger, suddenly snapped. Everyone, was thrown off their feet as Ash sent a shock wave of Aura exploding in all direction. "AGHHHHH!" He roared in unrestrained rage. Grunts crumpled backwards, Riley flew into a metal container, and the Count himself spiraled into the concrete floor, facedown.

Blood gushed from every opening on Ash's face, and the young Guardian clutched his head in pain. The frothy, spit-ridden liquid cascaded from his mouth onto his clothes and the ground, staining it all deep red. Blood trailed from his eyes like tears, and twin trails dripped from his nostrils and ears.

Zagreus raised his head, blood dripping down his face, and pouring from his mouth as well. His nose was cracked at an odd angle. A half-assed smile decorated his maimed features. Seeing Ash's crippled state, he called out a command. "Noivern...Hurricane!"

The Sound Wave Pokémon was up in a flash, screeching and squawking as a single, powerful flap of its wings sent a cascade of aerial energy flying towards Ash.

"Nooo!" Riley yelled, throwing himself forward to throw up an Aura Shield. The Hurricane bashed the shield, and Riley's buckled down to a kneel as he struggled to push the attack back.

"Ash, do something!" Riley yelled, his shield beginning to fade.

The raven-haired boy quickly recovered, but blood poured from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth; a sign that he'd almost let his Aura consume him. "Lucario, use Extreme Speed!" He choked out, spitting a glob of blood from his mouth.

Lucario disappeared, reappearing right on top of Noivern, unleashing an uncountable number of punches on its discolored body within the span of a few seconds. Noivern hissed and threw its head forward, throwing Lucario off, and into a metal container. The Aura Pokémon dented the steel, and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Get up you fools!" Zagreus howled at his inferiors. "Attack them! Kill them both!"

Pluto Grunts leapt up all around them, releasing their Pokémon. Within seconds, there was an army of Pokémon surrounding the two Aura users, and a moment later, they all struck.

* * *

 **Kanto Region - Team Rocket Headquarters**

Giovanni scanned his ring across control panel leading to his office. The twin doors groaned open, and wheeled himself into the vast marble chamber. His two attendants stood behind his desk as always, still as statues.

Not paying them a second glance, he wheeled over to his desk to begin sorting through the enormous pile of paperwork that had been left in his absence. In the span of two months, lots of reports and other documents had been left for him to deal with. Despite his Executives sorting through most of the papers while he was recovering, some documents were for his eyes only.

For the past year, Team Rocket had been working nonstop to engineer Team Pluto's defeat. One underworld whisper led to another, and soon Giovanni had enough of the pieces to put Team Pluto's world-ending plan together. In response, he began stockpiling Omega Crystal to keep it from them, but ever since that turncoat "Melinöe" had turned against them, Team Pluto had been accelerating with their plans tenfold with their newfound intel.

But all that was moot now. Finally, they were going on the offensive to take out one of Team Pluto's facilities. That was a plus. Despite all the evil he'd wrought, Giovanni still felt that only Team Rocket could take down Team Pluto, one evil to another. The International Police had had too many chances, and even now, it seemed they were going to let another criminal group slip under their radar until it was too late.

The Rocket Boss quickly scanned a folder entitled "the Resurge Project." Inside were different papers and update reports. Overall, a success. Then he stumbled on Petrel's report of Team Pluto's hit at their Viridian Forest vault. That was a sour one to read, so he quickly tossed it aside.

He sighed, burying his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on the table. It had been almost three months since she'd called. The first time in twenty years since he'd heard her voice. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 **(Three months ago)**

 _He stood in the middle of his office, his orange suit pressed to a crisp. The woman stood in front of him._

" _You're sure you can handle this?" He asked._

 _The woman scoffed. "Please Boss. This is like the hundredth time you've asked me. Yes, I'm sure I can handle this."_

 _Giovanni smiled grimly. "Their extremely dangerous. I'd hate to think what would happen to you if you were to be found out."_

 _The woman smiled seductively. "Already missing your favorite toy?"_

 _The Rocket Boss glared at the woman. "Get outta here."_

 _The woman gave one last coy smile before she turned back towards the door and walked towards it, making sure to sway her hips as much as she could, to give her Boss a show._

 _Giovanni watched as the woman that would become "Melinöe" disappeared._

 _He sighed and walked back to his desk. Of course he wouldn't miss her, but her body was a nice comfort when the nights got too long. The girl had been on undercover missions before, but infiltrating Team Pluto would be particularly dangerous. Team Rocket had spent the last nine months preparing its downfall, and this was their first move. A pawn move, of course, but eventually, they were hoping to get her so embedded in their ranks that eventually she'd become a queen._

 _The phone rang._

 _Giovanni lifted the receiver to his ear. "Yeah?"_

" _Gio."_

 _The Rocket Boss' heart turned to mush as his registered the voice in the other line. Sweat started to bead on his face uncontrollably, and he glanced inconspicuously at his attendants._

" _P-Please hold...please," he said into the phone, before quickly getting his attendants' attention. "Leave me."_

 _The two walked out silently through the back door, and Giovanni turned his attention back to his caller._

" _Too busy running your criminal empire to talk to me?" The voice on the phone asked. It was loaded with threat._

 _Giovanni felt as if a knife had pierced his chest. "No...no, of course not. I-I told you I changed."_

" _I've heard that before."_

 _Every word was another knife to his heart. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't bear to hear her voice. Not here. Not now. Not yet._

" _I have a request for you, Gio," the woman said._

 _The Rocket Boss' attention was inistantly refocused on the speaker. "Y...Yes. Anything."_

" _First you should know something."_

 _Giovanni was confused. What should he know?_

" _You...you have another son."_

 _No, he definitely couldn't take this. Another son! How? When? Now, his heart turned to stone. Impossible._

" _T-that...can't, no, we haven't been together—" He sputtered._

" _He's fifteen Gio," the woman said coldly._

 _Another twisting knife. "Fif...teen," he breathed. "Fifteen years...no."_

" _He's in danger Gio," the woman said. "I...I've put him in terrible danger. P-Please...you need to protect him!" She woman seemed to be tearing up now._

" _What? In danger? H-How do you know?"_

" _I was talking to Professor Samuel Oak," the woman said chokily. "He knows the Kanto Champion...a-and he told me that the Crimson Isles were in control b-by some terrorist group!"_

 _Giovanni gasped. "The Crimson Isles! Yes, they're being controlled by Team Pluto!"_

" _Yes, yes, Team Pluto, that's who it was," the woman sobbed. "Please Gio, please, you have to help me, please I'll do anything. You have to protect him...please."_

 _The Rocket Boss was at a loss for words. He'd just found out he had another son...and now she was asking for his help to protect him._

 _It was decided. He wouldn't lose another son._

" _Of course I'll protect him," Giovanni rumbled, his voice cracking the tiniest bit._

" _Oh yes, oh thank you Gio!" The woman chittered. "T-Thank you!"_

 _Giovanni's breathing was labored. "A-Anything...for you...Delia."_

* * *

 **(Present day)**

The Rocket Boss was pulled out of his thoughts by a sound behind him. He twisted around.

Both of his attendants were slumped on the floor, unconscious.

Giovanni turned back around, searching the room for their assailant frantically.

"Who's there?" He called out.

Silence was his answer.

"Whoever's there, show yourself!" Giovanni demanded, slowly reaching for one of his Pokéballs on his belt.

His blood ran cold when the other presence finally made itself known. Seemingly from the thick shadows along the walls, a shape took form.

Giovanni's attention whipped to the shape. It emerged from the shadows, and the Rocket Boss almost had a heart attack from the sight.

"Oh...my," he breathed, his mouth open from shock.

The new arrival stepped forward into the light, directly in front of Giovanni's desk.

"You…," Giovanni gasped.

" _I need a favor, Mr. Ketchum,_ " Arceus rumbled.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 21: End of the Beginning**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey all. This chapter came out a bit late due to finals and all, but here it is, so it's fine.

This whole Boathouse ordeal is taking much longer than expected, but that's 100% okay. I want to make this action-packed, so hopefully I'm succeeding. The next chapter will be cleaning up this Boathouse mess, so hopefully you guys are looking forward to that.

The Team Rocket scene at the beginning of this chapter doesn't exactly pertain to this story; it's setting up for the sequel. So those three groups Maxie mentioned won't be introduced in this story.

I hope you guys enjoy the cliffhangers, and remember to review so I know how I did. Or PM me if you have questions.

Oh yeah, in response to a guest reviewer who asked what Kyurem will be feeling when it's fused back together; 1: that won't be happening in this story, it'll be in the sequel. And 2: I'm not sure yet, since I haven't thought that far ahead, but thanks for bringing it to my attention :)

That's all from me. So until the next chapter, take care.

 _Subject 666_


	21. End of the Beginning

.

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 21**

 **END OF THE BEGINNING**

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Team Pluto Naval Facility [the Boathouse]**

The only sensations her senses recognized was the overwhelming taste of salt, the all-consuming cold, and the inability to breathe. As she thrashed her arms about in a desperate attempt to resurface, she noticed the edges of her clamped eyes growing brighter. The inky blackness allowed a small hint of orange, residence. She dared to open her eyes for a second.

Delphox's eyes were closed. Her wand, still clutched, albeit barely, in her hand, was alight, though growing dimmer by the second. Her fur floated aimlessly around her as she sunk deeper and deeper into the murk.

Serena gasped, earning nothing more than a huge gulp of seawater, before her eyelids took over and instinctively closed themselves, plunging her vision back into darkness. Her hands groped aimlessly in a vain attempt to grasp a tuft of Delphox's fur, but the Fox seemed to already have sunk out of her reach. Again, she opened her eyes.

The Fox was nothing but a smudge of maroon in her vision, but, nevertheless, Serena swam towards it. Her head pounded from the increasing pressure, and suffocation began to gnaw at her chest. The ice-cold temperature pierced her eyes, but she kept them open a fraction to keep her sights on Delphox.

The Fox was sinking too fast. Fear began to settle as Serena pawed deeper and deeper. How much longer before she'd run right into wild Pokémon? A school of Basculin? A Sharpedo? Even a Wailord?! Panic began to settle like silt across her conscience, and her remaining breath caught in her throat. Fear of what lurked in the gloom withheld her, and a terrible, all-consuming horror overtook her. Delphox sunk out of sight.

Serena's heart hammered, every pulse snatching up more and more of her limited air. The cold seemed to whack her mind back into action, dispelling extraneous thoughts like what Pokémon might claim her as their meal. Delphox. Save. Water-types. Seadra. Belt.

Adrenaline connected incoherent thoughts into a vague solution. Serena's tapped Seadra's Pokéball open, and although she couldn't see, she felt the Dragon Pokémon's sudden appearance in front of her.

She opened her mouth to give a command, but more saltwater flooded her mouth. In desperation, she opened her eyes to grab Seadra, her oxygen all but gone, but the Water-type was gone.

Horrible thoughts overtook her as she struggled to swim what she presumed was up. She'd lost two Pokémon in under a minute, one of whom was her very first one. Now it wasn't just the lack of oxygen eating at her throat, but also the guilt at what just happened. Darkness started to overtake the edges of her vision, and she questioned whether she was really swimming up.

Then as soon as it had come, the darkness was gone, overtaken by a plethora of color and ear-splitting sound. Her mouth blew open of its own accord, and fresh oxygen poured into her system, reawakening her eyes and sense of place. Waves frothed around her and rain continued to pour on her already drenched form. So it had started raining while she was under….

The first thing she consciously registered was how far she'd floated away from the Boathouse. The currents seemed to have taken her at least fifty yards out. In the distance, Iris stood alongside her Pokémon yelling out commands to combat the horde of Grunts led by Melinöe. Every spare second she got, the Dragon Master whipped her head back at the ocean, frantically searching for Serena on its surface.

"Hegghhhh!" Serena yelled, gargling rain and saltwater as she did. Unfortunately, Iris' attention had been pulled back to the battle, and she didn't hear the honey-blonde.

As her mind fell back into place, Serena's next step was clear; swimming back to the Boathouse. Even _if_ Delphox and Seadra were still out there, fighting the crushing force of the sea, Serena would be no good to them if she drowned. Plus, Iris needed her help, and fast.

Furiously blinking rain out of her eyes, she began the arm-numbing task of paddling back to land. No matter how often she wiped her eyes clear, the rainwater dispelled her clarity as quickly as it came back.

In this moment of mundane swimming, Serena came to appreciate just how soaked her entire body was. Her clothes stuck to her like salted slime. Her hat! It was gone! What else? Checking her belt, all four Pokéballs were still snapped in place, but the sight of Delphox and Seadra's brought the storm of horror billowing back into her chest and up her throat.

Not now. Now she needed to swim.

* * *

His Aura reacted before he did. Just as a Flamethrower and Rock Tomb converged onto his position, an enormous Aura Shield exploded into existence around him, Riley, Hayden, and all friendly Pokémon. The Flamethrower licked up the sides of the shield, and the Rock Tomb shattered harmlessly against its surface, the shards trickling down to the ground. Rain sizzled against its surface.

"Ash! Perhaps we could use a few more of Hayden's Pokémon!" Riley yelled, adding more fuel to the shield, while simultaneously directing his Pokèmon into a defensive wall.

"Right!" Ash responded, hurrying over to Hickory's son and pulling three off at random. "Hayden's Pokémon! We're being attacked by Team Pluto! Please help!" He hollered as he released all three at once.

Yanmega, Porygon-Z, and Nidoking coalesced into being within the Aura Shield beside Riley's Lucario, Ursaring, Absol, and Metagross. Their smoldering eyes rolled across the Pluto forces just behind the shield, and without warning, immediately began charging attacks.

"I'll have to put the shield down to allow them to attack!" Riley warned, his hands still outstretched, and pouring Aura into the barrier.

"Do it!" Ash called back, still kneeling by Hayden. "Pikachu, get ready to use Thunderbolt!"

The Mouse Pokémon nodded as electricity sparked across his cheeks and up and down his tail.

"Now!" Riley roared, gathering all the Aura from the shield just in front of hands. The veins in his hands and forearms glowed as the vast amount of energy roiled into a pulsing orb of concentrated power.

Then, with a deafening crack and a low hum, Riley released the Aura in a barely contained beam, sweeping it across the Pluto horde. The Pokémon took the brunt of the attack, intercepting it with their own, but what wasn't touched by Riley's Aura Beam quickly fell under siege by the onslaught of attacks from Pikachu and the other Pokémon.

The moment the Aura Beam petered out, Riley slumped to the ground, as did his Lucario. The attack was too costly on the Aura Guardian and Aura Pokémon's already taxed bodies.

"Riley!" Ash screamed instinctively, surging towards his mentor. Then he remembered he was in the middle of a war zone, and hastily tripped back. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt again!"

"Pika!" Pikachu wailed, though he blasted out another arc of lightning at a group of Fighting-types near the back of the horde.

Unfortunately, even with the combined effort of Riley and all the other Pokémon, the Pluto forces regrouped and readied their next offensive, a bloodied Count Zagreus and an enraged Noivern at the front.

"Ash Ketchum," Zagreus wheezed, wiping a stream of blood from his nose with his glove. "Now you stand alone." He threw up a hand, signalling for his Grunts to cancel their attacks.

Ash stood up as Pikachu scampered up onto his shoulder. The cold-cut glare tempered onto his face stared across at the Pluto Count's amused smirk.

"Count Zagreus," he began. "This is now the fourth time you've tried capturing me, and I assure you, it'll be the last. You wanna know why?"

Zagreus rested a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Because we're going to succeed this time?" He answered sarcastically. His other hand inconspicuously dropped down onto his belt, where four more of his Pokémon lie.

"No," Ash spat. "Because you've made a terrible error in this attempt!"

Zagreus raised a brow playfully, but concern and curiosity danced behind his eyes. "Do enlighten us."

Ash grinned darkly, the brim of his cap shadowing his face. "Your error is that you had the audacity to hurt my friends! You jeopardized their lives, and the lives of their Pokémon! Even now, my own girlfriend is threatened by you! The collateral damage has been far too extreme. But...I guess there really is only one way to stop you."

The Pluto Count stared blankly at his opponent for a few seconds. Then he threw his head back and laughed. "Really?! Is the great Alpha Child Ash Ketchum going to kill us all? End us for good? Commit a mass murder so great that even Arceus will not find a place in heaven for you?!"

Ash shook his head, Aura beginning to gather in his palms and across his arms.

"The only way to stop you is to prove to you that you will _always_ fail!" Ash roared, his Aura flaring up like a wildfire around him. The blue energy engulfed his body, and made Zagreus take a cautionary step back.

"You're no match for us!" The Count spat back, rather uncharacteristically. "Attack the boy now!"

The Grunts' Pokémon resumed charging their attacks, and the physical attacks surged forward, their sights set on Ash.

Meanwhile, Aura licked around Ash, crackling and sputtering as the young Guardian fought to keep it under control. The growing supernova around him throbbed with power, and thin tides of Aura pulsed off his body, keeping the advancing Pokémon and their attacks at momentary bay.

He needed more Aura. The meager amounts still left in his body weren't nearly enough to complete the technique Riley had told him about back on the Boathouse's elevator. Luckily, he had three additional sources slumped on the ground around him.

Streams of Aura cascaded from Riley and the two Lucario's unconscious forms into Ash's storm. The Pluto Grunts called off their Pokémon, who now prowled at their feet, growling and hissing menacingly. If this boy was as powerful as their Count had said, then it would be sound to retreat ASAP.

"You fools!" Zagreus bellowed hoarsely. "Attack him before he can complete his attack!"

As the Pluto forces redoubled their attacks, blood once again began to seep from every opening on Ash's face. Blood even started to drip from under his fingernails and toenails.

"No, NO!" Ash cursed, urging the attack to build faster. "Just-a-little-more!"

This time, when the Grunts' Pokémon launched their attacks, they shredded through the pulses of Aura...and would've found their mark if it weren't for an interception of attacks from Pikachu, Ursaring, Absol, Metagross, Yanmega, Porygon-Z, and Nidoking.

"Damn it! Again! Again! No quarter!" Zagreus roared. "Noivern, Draco Meteor!"

Zagreus' Noivern crashed forward, flapping up into the sky. The air in front of its ears began to warp, and from the distortion, a glowing orange ball of liquid fire spewed forth.

"Crap!" Ash sneered, shaking his head to rid the blood trickling from his eyes. "Pikachu, Electro Ball on Noivern, maximum power! Everyone else, attack!"

Elemental attacks clashed in midair, and those that used their bodies as weapons were halted mid-charge as Metagross, Ursaring, and Nidoking smashed into them with full fury.

"Now Noivern, now!" The Pluto Count screamed, his fingers dancing across the Pokéballs of his other Pokémon absentmindedly.

The Omega Sound Wave Pokémon screeched and flung its wings out, launching the orb of fire skyward. All sound seemed to grower quieter as the Draco Meteor ascended. Then, once it hit the peak of its ascent, the sky erupted, and hell itself rained down.

* * *

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Iris snarled, quickly turning back towards the ocean to search for Serena again. The pounding rain wasn't helping at all, but the girl still hadn't resurfaced; not anywhere near where she fell, at any rate.

"That's enough!" Melinöe bellowed. "It's just you against all of us! What chance do you have at survival?"

Iris grit her teeth. "I'm a champion, you _bitch_ , and I can take you all on! Emolga, use Hidden Power again, and Excadrill, Drill Run!" She certainly sounded more confident than she actually was; her hopes were slipping away as steadily as the seconds in which Serena remained absent.

The attacks were easily countered by Melinöe's horde of followers, and upon their dissipation, Melinöe called out her attack.

"Drapion, use Poison Jab now!"

Drapion roared, clacking its pincers together before bounding straight at Iris, the clawed ends beginning to glow a deep purple. As it got closer, Drapion roared again, now spinning its pincers like a drill, foul poison starting to drip off.

"Haxorus, intercept with Dragon Claw! Gabite, follow up with Sand Tomb!" Iris cried, sneaking another glance back at the roiling waves. _C'mon Serena! Ash'll kill me if you don't come up!_

Claws grated together, emitting a terrible screeching sound. Haxorus' draconic-energized claws burned through the poison coating Drapion's pincers, and the two behemoth Pokémon clashed in a fury of fang and claw alike.

Meanwhile, as Gabite sneaked towards the Ogre Scorpion, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, from the other side of the pier, Melinöe lobbed out another Pokémon.

Corrupted Cacturne slammed onto the concrete in front of Gabite, and instantly launched into a Needle Arm attack. Not a half-second too soon, Gabite ducked, and smashed the Scarecrow Pokémon back with Slash. Another quarrel began.

"Now, attack the Dragon Champion!" Melinöe commanded, raising her arms above her head. "We've had our fun, but playtime's over _now_!"

And with that, those in the horde of Pokémon capable of flight took to the skies, some mounted by their Pluto Grunt masters. Melinöe laughed as she watched Iris' façade of confidence crumbled into nothing, and just for kicks, she deployed her magenta-colored Skuntank into the fray.

"Emolga! Dragonite! Excadrill!" Iris wailed. "Hidden Power, Flamethrower, and Metal Claw!"

Her heart hammered in her chest. She was going to die here. Alongside all her Pokémon. She let them all down. She let down Serena. She let down Hayden. She let down her title as Champion.

Elemental attacks clashed overhead, and upon hearing a high-pitched scream, Iris jumped aside. Then she realized it was her own voice, and that she had just rolled right at Cacturne's feet.

She screamed again, clamping her eyes shut. Just before she did, she saw Cacturne raise another Needle Arm, smiling maliciously beneath its sepia hood. The blow never came.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, she noticed the glowing blue form of Gabite, holding Cacturne's arm back with his own. Then he began to grow, an enormous dorsal fin protruding from his back, his arm fins lengthening, and a long tail snaking from his rear.

"G-Gab...bite," Iris whimpered, her hands clamped over her mouth. Rain and tears alike dripped from her wrists and cheeks.

"Chomp!" Garchomp bellowed, flinging Cacturne aside as if it were a rag doll. A stream of draconic energy exploded into existence around him, and he launched towards the Scarecrow, plowing through enemy attacks as he went. Groups of Mightyena, Boldore, and Scyther were thrown over the sides of the pier, splintering the metal railing as Garchomp bulleted towards his opponent. A deep rent in the concrete shadowed the pseudo-Legendary, and when he finally connected with Cacturne, the force of the explosion that followed threw the above Flying-types off-balance; a shift in the tide of the battle Emolga and Dragonite quickly took advantage of.

Noticing Garchomp suddenly become Team Pluto's center of attention, Iris quickly rolled back to the edge of the pier, once again frantically searching for Serena.

"Ser-rena!" Iris screamed as loud she she could over the din of the rain, her voice cracking.

Her eyes yielded no results, until her ears pinpointed a gargling yell much further out than Iris was looking. In the distance, a wash of darkened honey-blonde locks atop a pale face floated over the fearsome tide.

"Serena!" Iris yelled again, this time in a stark, euphoric relief. A relieved smile shined on her tear-stained face. "Dragonite!" She called.

The Dragon-type fired off an Ice Beam at an incoming flock of Golbat before lumbering over to his trainer. "Bhhhe!"

"Dragonite, go get Serena!" Iris commanded, pointing her finger at the girl as if lives depended on it, which, of course, they did.

"Bhhhe!" Dragonite bellowed, shooting out to sea to rescue the honey-blonde.

Iris grinned. Now, it was time to kick Team Pluto's sorry arse. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush! Haxorus, use Outrage! Excadrill, Metal Claw! Aggron, Rock Slide! Emolga, use Discharge!"

Her Pokémon roared in a renewed determination as they launched their respective attacks in a whirlwind dance of coordinated destruction. More and more enemy Flying-types were falling from the sky now, and Iris was slowly but surely pushing the Pluto Grunts back towards the rest of the Boathouse.

"Argh! Skuntank, use Toxic now!" Melinöe roared, enraged. "Bring down the Champion's Pokémon!"

Skuntank snarled, flipped around backwards, and sprayed a disgusting, toxic sludge from its rear end.

"Excadrill, Aggron, tank it!" Iris commanded. Serena's reappearance filled her with confidence, and she felt as if nothing could get in the way of her victory.

The two Pokémon leapt in front of the ooze, and soaked it up harmlessly. Then they both turned murderous glares on the skunk.

Skuntank stalked back around, glaring at Iris' Pokémon, its rear end steaming disgustingly. "Tank…," it growled menacingly.

"Excadrill, let's take out the trash! Finish it off with Focus Blast!"

"Counter with Earthquake!" Melinöe cackled. "Say goodbye, _Champion_!"

Iris' heart flipped. She was going to destroy the pier! "Excadrill, Garchomp, Aggron, Haxorus, return!" She wailed, digging frantically for their Pokéballs.

"Bhhhe?!" Dragonite squawked above her. Iris spun her gaze up. Cradled in his arms was the limp, shivering, and soaked form of Serena.

"C'mon, let's go, she's destroying the pier!" Iris yelled, waving her arm for him to pick her up.

Swirling in the air protectively around Dragonite, Emolga launched Hidden Power after Hidden Power, keeping what was left of the enemy Flying-types at bay. However, most of the Grunts, as well as Countess Melinöe herself were hurrying back off the pier as Skuntank charged its attack.

Iris leaped on Dragonite's back, and the Dragon took flight, closely followed by Emolga.

A shockwave of energy pulsed out from Skuntank, and the concrete pier ruptured at it feet, crumbling and gurgling as the fragments splashed and sunk into the ocean. Just before the piece Skuntank was standing on sunk into the dark waters, the Poison-type turned heel and bounded back to safety, at the feet of its cruel master.

"You'll all perish in the coming storm, Champion!" Melinöe howled through the din.

Iris glared down at the Pluto Countess, but she doubted Melinöe could see her in the ever-increasing intensity of the downpour. Then a wash of rain clouded her vision, and by the time she wiped it away, another sound had already captured the entirety of her attention.

An incredible _boom_ blasted from Ash, Riley, and Hayden presumed position. There, floating above the containers and cranes, was a miniature star.

"Dragonite, get us over there as fast as you can!"

* * *

Ash's vision was seared into white by the effulgent attack. The sky wailed as the meteorites began to fall, and Ash opened his eyes as wide as he could. Blazing chunks of power ablaze with fiery draconic energy careened down towards him and his Pokémon.

"AHHH!" Ash screamed pouring every last drop of energy into the attack. Pikachu glanced his way in worry, but Ash had no strength to answer with a reassuring smile.

"You're finished, _Alpha Child_!" Zagreus laughed hoarsely. "Doom finally befalls Arceus' mighty champion! The reign of Omegeus is at hand!"

The Pluto Count cackled sadistically, the fire of his Dragon's attack burning in his eyes.

Draco Meteors crashed to the ground around Ash, but none actually hit him. All of his ally Pokémon were defeated by a few meteorites each, and the ones that had no target crashed through the concrete platform like a rock through wet paper. Smoke wafted up from the new sinkholes, the ocean's waters extinguishing the infernal dragon stones.

Aura poured from Ash like the ocean itself had just been dumped on top of him. He grit his teeth and forced his arms up. The action looked like trying to lift the sky, but when his hands were finally above his head, he leveled his gaze with Zagreus.

His eyes were pure azure, so bright they burned a clear window through the surrounding smoke. Blood trickled from his sockets, his nostrils, and the corners of his mouth. Despite the ungodly fatigue, Ash bent his lips into a terrible grin.

"You've failed, _Count_ ," he rumbled, a whirlpool of Aura starting in swirl above his head. "You underestimate me!"

A drip of sweat trickled down Zagreus' neck. "You...you don't have the _strength_ to complete your attack!" He spat. "You're just a _boy_!"

Ash laughed. More blood gushed from his mouth, but he spat it out. "Then consider yourself defeated by a _boy_ for the _fourth time_!"

The whirlpool of Aura churned above Ash's head and hands; it was now the size of a small car. The azure energy seemed to be retreating up his bloodstained form into the maelstrom of power he wielded.

" _Now_!" Ash roared, recalling the words Riley had taught him. " _AURAN STAR_!"

One second, he was engulfed in Aura. The next, it was all gone.

Then a bang lit up the twilight sky as if the sun had just dropped in. And indeed, it looked like one had. Pulsing, churning, and roiling with energy, an enormous orb of pure Aura hovered above the quarreling sides like a silent sentinel. Blue lightning crackled off the sphere, rogue shocks of unstable power blasted temporary craters into the star's surface. The _Auran Star_ seemed to be falling more and more unstable by the second, pulsing smaller and smaller, though fighting to stay in existence. Rain hissed against its surface harmlessly.

Zagreus watched with growing terror as the star shrunk in size. Absentmindedly, he moved towards his thrashing Noivern. In a couple seconds, he'd most likely be in the ocean, if not dead. He needed an escape.

The _Auran Star_ crumpled one last time before ceasing all movement for a millisecond. Then, silence reverberated across the platform, before the star exploded with an ear-rupturing _bang_ to ten times its size.

"Ahg!" Zagreus screamed, leaping onto his Noivern and kicking it to take flight.

A blinding light seared through the area, followed by the incomprehensibly loud hum. It seemed as though an earthquake of legendary proportion had just swept through. The concrete beneath Team Pluto's feet seemed to _evaporate_. Grunts dropped an inch before being engulfed by the light, which expanded outward in a blinding nova of godly power.

Then, in one last destructive finale, the _Auran Star_ plunged down onto the horde of Pluto forces. Grunts squawked in fear, but their screams were drowned out by the roar of the supernova. Containers, crates, and a nearby watchtower all crumpled into the massive explosion. The star ripped a massive hole in the platform where Team Pluto had been standing seconds ago, and plummeted into the ocean.

Water shot up like a geyser, then crashed down onto the surrounding platform, drenching Ash and his Pokémon. Blue-tinted smoke rose from the sinkhole.

Ash slumped to the ground, a pool of blood growing beneath him. All of the Pokémon lie unconscious from Noivern's Draco Meteor. Riley and Hayden slumbered nearby.

Then, the sunken star bursted, far under the water. The rest of the platform cracked, and everything on it sunk into the ice-cold ocean.

* * *

 **Granite Isle - ?**

Existence swam into blurry view. The air was cold, frigidly so. She was laying on something hard. It wasn't very comfortable.

A heavy appendage grazed her eyes, which bolted open at the sudden smack. It was her arm. Clearly, it was still asleep.

"Oh god, you're awake!" A voice said to her left. Before she could turn her head, gentle hands were already cradling it into a slightly more comfortable position.

Her vision whorled. It was dark. Multiple specks glittered above her, but because her blurry vision, all she saw were dim circles of somber light.

"Serena? Serena?" The voice said.

Who was that? Serena. Why was this person saying her name? She began to get irritated at her lack of clear sight.

"Hnnh…," Serena moaned, desperate to prove she was still alive and capable of functioning properly.

"Oh boy. You don't sound too good."

Who _was_ that? I...Iris. Yes, her name was Iris. But where were they? What happened. The last thing she could remember was—

"Huah!" Serena wailed, rolling over in an attempt to stand. Instead, she fell off whatever she had been laying on, and hit the hard ground.

"Oh my god, Serena!" Iris exclaimed, instantly at the girl's side.

Serena forced her eyes to find Iris. Even though it felt like her neck had been twisted, then uncoiled, she located the Dragon Master next to her. Iris had propped her back up against her "bed."

"A...a…," Serena stuttered, her teeth clattering together from the cold.

"God damn, can someone bring her a little more than a giant piece of paper?!" Iris called out to someone.

A heavy fur quilt was wrapped around her, and Serena tugged it tighter around her. "A...a…!"

"Yes, Ash is...fine," Iris said, biting her lip. "But you have to get some rest Serena."

"N...n…," Serena groaned, raising an arm. But her body was no longer her own. She watched through her eyes as she slumped sideways, just as her vision turned to nothing.

* * *

Iris stood. Serena was bow tucked back onto her makeshift bed, bow clad with the heaviest blanket Team Rocket could produce. She gave one last somber look at the shivering honey-blonde before turning back to who she was talking to.

"So what did she have to say?" Meowth asked, sitting on a rock.

"Nothing much. I think she wanted to know where Ash was."

"And?"

"I told her he was fine!" Iris said angrily. "What do you want me to say?"

Meowth put his two hands out defensively. "Woah, woah, chill ya grill Champion twerpette! I just wanna know how she's doin'!"

Iris rolled her eyes and slumped down on the rock beside Meowth. "Whatever."

"You should get ya rest," Meowth suggested. "Musta been hard fighting Team Pluto like dat."

"Musta been hard for your Boss to keep an idiot like you around for so long," Iris retorted venomously.

"Now ya snappin' at me!" Meowth whined. "This is the thanks I get?"

Iris sighed, shame burning on her face. It wasn't often she felt ashamed of things she said. But Meowth had a point, and Iris wasn't one to argue with facts.

Team Rocket had saved their lives. Maybe not her's in particular, but the other four...they were all indebted to them. Team Rocket had pulled Ash, Riley, and Hayden from the water, and rescued their Pokémon too. They'd nursed Serena's hypothermia for the past hour. They'd provided a shelter atop Mt. Vitreus for the group to recover. And they'd destroyed what was left of the Boathouse, and Team Pluto's warships.

"Sorry," Iris murmured.

Meowth frowned sympathetically. "Hey, I was just messin' around Twerpette. But if ya so stubborn on stayin' awake, then have another cup of coffee, and let's join the rest."

Iris looked up. "Why?"

Meowth frowned. "They wanna talk to you about what you lugs can expect in da future. In terms of Team Pluto. And since you're the only one awake…."

"Fine, fine," Iris grumbled. It was true. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep everything away. But, since Meowth had suggested it, she didn't want to comply. It was still Team Rocket. Last time she'd seen them, they were planning on taking over the entire Unova Region with the Weather Titans and the Mythical Pokémon, Meloetta.

She followed Meowth to a matte black helicopter emblazoned on the doors with the emblem of Team Rocket. Jessie and James were currently talking with five other Rocket agents inside, but they all fell silent upon seeing Iris, and offered solemn looks.

"Champion," James murmured.

Iris glared at him. "How does everyone know that?"

Jessie stepped forward. "Irrelevant. But since Champions are a part of the International Police, perhaps you can shed some light on a few dark patches of intel for us."

Iris turned her glare on the magenta-haired woman. "I haven't contacted them at all since I got to the Crimson Isles. But they left me with the task of finding out as much as I could about Team Pluto. Perhaps _you_ can shed some light for me."

James brushed Jessie aside. "How about we start by telling you everything we know, and you can fill in the blanks with what you know."

"Fine."

James lifted a tablet and began reading. "Team Pluto is a terrorist organization based on eight of the nine Crimson Isles, whose sole purpose is to free their god, presumably a Pokémon, from another realm of reality."

The Rocket personnel turned a questioning look Iris' way. Iris frowned and slid to the ground.

"Well, they're not a terrorist organization. In fact, I think they want to remain as obscure as possible, at least until their plans are complete."

"On the topic of their plans," Jessie interrupted. "We've been keeping tabs on their communications with one of their allies based in Kanto. It's codenamed 'Project Typhon.'"

"Of course it is," Iris said sarcastically. "Tell me more about their allies."

Jessie shifted on her feet. "We don't know much about them. We sent a team out to what we thought was their safehouse, in Fuschia City, but they never returned. The one thing we know is that their organization was exiled from society many years ago, and they hope that when Team Pluto's Project Typhon is complete, they can reveal themselves to the world again."

Iris cocked her head. "Exiled from the world…. Riley told us about them. They're called the Shadow Paladins. They're led by a man named Tobias. He competed in Sinnoh's Pokémon Conference a few years back, and he swept through easily with his Darkrai."

James nodded, remembering the man. "So...the Shadow Paladins?" James asked, readying his tablet to record the new information. "And you're positive this information is correct?"

"My friend is an Aura Guardian," Iris scowled. "The Aura Guardians' chief enemy were the Shadow Paladins."

As James typed out what Iris told him, Jessie turned back to Iris.

"Can you tell us anything else about Team Pluto?"

Iris racked her memory. "The god they're trying to free, it's called Omegeus. It's Arceus' counterpart."

James typed that out as well. "Arceus'...counterpart. Interesting. One last question, then we'll allow you get some rest."

"Allow me?"

James blushed. "Er, we'll stop harassing you." That seemed to satisfy Iris, so James continued. "We only know of the woman named Macaria, who we met the last time we met. Do you know of any more of their notable members?"

"I fought against a woman named Melinöe who we ran into once before on the Fungal Isle. Also, a man named Zagreus who tried kidnapping Ash on the Haunted Isle," Iris replied.

"Melinöe, huh?" James muttered. "She was one of ours before she betrayed us!" He spat. Then he recomposed himself and finished typing everything down, then nodded to the violet-haired girl. "Very well. Thank you."

"Hey Twerpette, sorry about the hospitality, but you'll have to sleep on one of these benches," Meowth apologized, motioning to the benches lining the chopper's interior. "There's blankets underneath."

Iris cursed quietly and nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks. But I'd like to see Hayden before I sleep."

"This way," Jessie said, departing the chopper. Outside, crumbled pillars of granite and wind beaten ruins covered the expanse of Mt. Vitreus' peak. Serena lie nearby on her metal table, which was situated against a crumbling stone wall. Various medical machinery was strung all around her, filtering her life through her body as she recovered.

"She'll freeze out here," Iris muttered. "Out of everyone here, the one with hypothermia has to sleep outside."

"There's no room inside the chopper," Jesse said nonchalantly. "Not with all her equipment."

Iris nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold. She trailed Jessie through the ruins like a ghost; silent and detached from what was going on around her. A thousand-year old gravel crunched beneath her feet.

They stepped through one last arch before coming upon a desecrated courtyard. A cracked granite fountain sat in the middle. Moss cloaked its surface, and vegetation sprouted from between the bricks of the crumbling walls. In the far corner of the ruins lie a lump.

"Hayden…," Iris breathed, surging forward past Jessie to kneel at her boyfriend's side. "Hayden?"

"He won't wake for another hour or so," came a voice behind her.

She wheeled around. At Jessie's side stood Riley, looking unfathomably exhausted. Bags hung from his eyes like meat out to dry. The buffeting cold looked like it could topple him at any moment, yet he stood his ground. His face was pale, and a deep sadness etched wrinkles into his zombie-like form.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Jessie declared, departing from whence she came.

Riley limped right up to Iris and stared down into her chocolate eyes. Sorrow swam in his own blue ones. "Iris…. I'm so sorry."

Despite the fact that he'd broken his promise to keep Hayden safe, Iris couldn't find it within herself to lash out at the Aura Guardian now. They'd both had a hell of a day, and looked as though Riley was about collapse.

"H-He'll be okay, right?" Iris shivered.

"He will. Though I thought it'd be wisest if he awoke away from Team Rocket. I'm not sure what happened to him back in Mt. Vitreus, but I'm sure he will tell me when he finds it appropriate. I'd hate for him to attack again."

Iris stood. Riley took a step back, as if to offer space, and she felt a twinge of guilt. "I...I'm sorry too Riley. I was wrong to get angry at you earlier. To be honest...I'm not sure what I would've done different. So...also, thank you." Hopefully the cold of night would keep the heat from rising to her cheeks.

Riley nodded respectfully. "It's not a problem." He sighed a held up his palm. A faint blue light danced between his fingers before blowing out in the next brush of wind. "Damn. I'm messed up."

"What's that?"

Riley turned back to Iris as if he forgot she was there. "Earlier. I used up way too much of my Aura. It'll take a while for it to regenerate to a healthy level." He chuckled, though it sounded painful. "Also, Ash borrowed some of mine and Lucario's Aura to complete his _Auran Star._ "

"Auran Star?" Iris questioned.

"Yes, it's an extremely powerful technique, though typically, only an extremely skilled, _fully-trained_ Aura Guardians can complete successfully."

"He _is_ the Alpha Child."

"Even still," Riley countered instantly. "He's had not ten minutes of training. Another attack like that...another technique of _any_ sort, and he'll probably kill himself."

"Where is he?" Iris suddenly asked. She hadn't seen the raven-haired boy since Team Rocket whisked him from the ruins of the Boathouse along with Hayden, Riley, and all their Pokémon.

"He's unconscious deeper in the ruins," Riley answered. "Lucario's tending him there while I'm here. Despite their assistance, I still don't trust Team Rocket. One of their members joined Team Pluto, you know?"

"I heard."

Moonlight dribbled onto the courtyard, lighting it up like a spotlight. Then the clouds passed back over and the darkness emptied back. Gales of wind blew pebbles across the ground, over the trodden stone. A shock of curiosity overtook Iris, and she frowned and whirled back towards Riley.

"What is this place?"

Riley turned back around and faced the Dragon Master. "The locals call it the Granite Ruins. But many hundreds of years ago when the power of Arceus was strongest, this was a temple to one of the Mythical Legends. It was called the Temple of the Moon."

"A temple to the moon...Cresselia."

"Not just Cresselia," Riley corrected. "She was but one aspect of the moon."

"Darkrai."

"Yes."

Iris shuffled on her feet. "So what happened to the temple then?"

Riley rubbed his temple. "The legend of the Temple of the Moon is a most curious one indeed. The most common foretelling is that Arceus or Omegeus...when they ascended Cresselia and Darkrai to Mythics, the power of the moon was no longer theirs to command...as with all Mythics, they had an affinity for a particular aspect of the universe, but their ascension made them extremely powerful, yet unrepresentative." He paused and scratched his head. "Perhaps another Pokémon was given the title…," he mused.

Iris frowned. "Well, you're an Aura Guardian. Shouldn't you, like, know everything about everything?"

Riley laughed softly. "The world is a vast plane. We've but scratched the surface of its mysteries." He turned away and walked back towards the arch. "I should go back to check on Ash."

Iris nodded. "I'll stay with Hayden."

"Are you sure?"

"Goodnight Riley."

The Aura Guardian nodded and walked away. Once again, the moonlight passed over the courtyard. But this time, clouds did not waft by to extinguish it.

" _The Aura Guardian is right_ ," Cresselia chuckled to herself, as she watched Iris from perched atop a tall pillar nearby. " _But some mysteries are best left unsolved._ " A single flap of her wings rocketed her into the night sky. " _The Omega Child rises._ "

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 22: The Keeper of Dreams Descends**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry it's been awhile, blah, blah, blah.

You'll notice there was no synopsis at the start of the chapter. Well, that's because 1. I've decided there's no real reason for them since when you read the chapter, you'll find out what happens anyways and 2. I couldn't think of a synopsis for this chapter. So, henceforth, no more synopses.

Things are kicking into high gear, and the first of four ultimate Aura/Shadow techniques has been revealed. That's two for each! I hope you guys liked the way I portrayed the whole Boathouse brawl in general, so let me know how I did (thanks in advance).

Also, although the new Alola Region Pokémon won't be included in this story, or the sequel, I couldn't help but make a jab at Lunaala when Iris and Riley were talking about Cresselia and Darkrai, so cheers to those of you who caught that on the spot!

Finally, although it's summer, don't expect the updates to come much more frequently, since I still have summer school (chemistry is one hell of a bitch). Sorry :/

Anyways, that's all from me. I'll see you in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	22. The Keeper of Dreams Descends

.

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Keeper of Dreams Descends**

* * *

 **[CLASSIFIED] - World Command [International Police Headquarters]**

General Vitruvius Valentin paced down the long, intimidatingly wide corridor towards his boss' office, his stark-white cape fluttering behind him. First the breakout from the Penitentiary, now an off-the-books bombing raid on an unregistered military facility on the Crimson Isles? At this rate, he'd lose his position before he turned fifty.

But, at any rate, he had a debriefing to attend. While his equal, General Winston Winters got to pick up the pieces back at the Penitentiary, Valentin was moved back to HQ to monitor "world events." Fairness was nonexistent within the mind of the Grand General.

Valentin reached the end of the hall and knocked twice on the steel door. It rattled noisily.

As he waited for his superior to accept his entrance, Valentin turned to his left. The sun beamed through the enormous curved glass windows, causing rippling shadow patterns to dance across the ornate carpeted floor like water. The left wall was made of impenetrable glass, in fact, and the way it curved up and over rendered the entire corridor in the shape of a quarter circle.

This hall, like its twin on the other side of the facility, always provided a silent and serene environment in which he could think in peace. The image of the vast sparking ocean beyond and the wavering sun above always never failed to calm his ails temporarily.

The sound of the door opening turned Valentin back from his brief marvel. There, standing in the doorframe, eyes smoldering down at General Valentin, was Grand General Nathaniel Barke.

The Grand General was the director of the entire militant division of the International Police. Though he wasn't the strongest trainer in the organization by any means, or on the Council of Mastery, he held a certain power those above him did not. His command over human beings was unmatched. He was a born leader. No amount of training could teach you how to direct an entire sect of International with such ease and confidence.

"Grand General," Valentin greeted, respectfully lowering onto one knee and bowing his head. "You summoned me."

The Grand General Barke uncrossed his massive arms. "That I did," he said in a gravelly voice. "Let's have our little chit chat inside my office." Without bothering to see if Valentin was following, he turned and reentered his quarters.

Valentin stood and followed the Grand General inside. Like his inferior, the Grand General sported a sweeping cape, though his was stone-gray. He also donned a modest set of heavy armor consisting only of thick shoulder plates and steel gauntlets around his forearms.

The Grand General sat down behind his desk. It looked slightly amusing seeing a man of his size plop into a plush leather chair and straighten his papers. He was a man meant for the battlefield. The door to the office closed behind them and Valentin seated himself in another chair facing his superior. The room was well lit, but he couldn't help but feel as though it was dark where he was sitting. Maybe it was just the Grand General's shadow.

"So General Valentin," the Barke began. "It has come to my attention that the western shore of the Granite Isle, within the Crimson Isles, was bombed around oh-two hundred this morning." He glanced up from his report, fixing a cold cut glare on Valentin. A milky white scar ran straight through his right eye, leaving the pupil nothing more than a blurry mass of gray. Valentin had always wondered why he opted not to wear an eyepatch. Probably because he didn't mind making others feel uncomfortable. "The Crimson Isles are under _your_ watch Valentin."

The General nodded. "Yes sir. I confess my attention was elsewhere, in Kanto."

"Do you know _what_ was bombed this morning, General Valentin?" The Grand General questioned.

"Yes sir, I do."

The Grand General shook his head in disappointment. Despite Valentin's response, he reiterated the report. "An unregistered naval facility at the base of Mt. Vitreus was hit. A little over a hundred reported casualties. Two warships with state of the art weaponry. Oil tanks. And an extended facility inside the mountain."

Valentin frowned. "That's a more extensive report than I received. Where did this intel come from?"

"We're lucky this happened on the Granite Isle," the Grand General rumbled. "The Gym Leader based there doubles as the island's police captain. A couple of her coastal patrol officers wrote a report, which she then sent to me."

Valentin nodded in acknowledgement. "Does she know why this facility was hit?"

"What I'd like to know more about it who owned this facility, and who had it destroyed. And why we didn't know about it."

"It didn't belong to the Gym?"

"No, and it wasn't owned by any private holder. As your report stated, it was unregistered."

Valentin muttered a curse. "How could a facility that large go unnoticed for so long." He sighed. "It's taking much too long to establish a functional presence on the Crimson Isles."

"The Gym Leader's men probably just assumed the facility was registered," the Grand General hypothesized. "Nevertheless, we need to know who has the pocket and resources to build such a facility, find out who they're working for and why they needed it."

"I would've thought that part would've been obvious, sir."

The Grand General scrunched his face into a pressing glare. "Even if it is Pluto, who would've had the intel, resources, and _motive_ to _bomb_ that facility?"

"Team Pluto has many allies. Perhaps an enemy of one of them?"

"They have one _confirmed_ ally," the Grand General corrected. "The rest is just whispers in the underworld wind. And unless you think the Aura Guardians executed this operation, then we can only assume there's a new contender in the war against the Pluto menace."

"The Aura Guardians certainly have the resources and firepower to execute a raid like that," Valentin noted.

"And motive?" Barke challenged. "Even if the Aura Guardians are working against Team Pluto because they've allied themselves with the Shadow Paladins, it doesn't explain why they've suddenly come out of their little corner in Kanto now."

"Perhaps it's because the Paladins have resurfaced."

"Not likely. Bombings? Total annihilation? No, it's not their style," the Grand General reasoned. "The Guardians wouldn't peek their little noses out of Rota until the more...primordial players show their hand."

Valentin frowned. "How could they possibly know about Omegeus? Surely they don't know of what's going on at the Crimson Isles. They're so far away, word of anything regarding Omegeus would never reach them."

"General, you underestimate the Guardians' influence on our modern world. They are an ancient clan, and as such, they have eyes and ears everywhere."

Valentin shrugged impatiently. "Fine, but be that as it may, it doesn't answer our initial question of who bombed this unregistered naval facility, and why."

"That," Grand General Barke rumbled, "is the least of our concerns." He moved the report in front of him aside and pulled forth another. "Onto the second, and more pressing order of business."

"Sir?"

"I took the liberty of speaking with Queen Ilene of the Aura Guardians the other day. According to their seers, Omegeus has done what Arceus did many, many years ago. "

Valentin prompted him to continue, as this was information formerly classified even to him, and as such, he did not know of the complete story of Genesis.

"Omegeus has created what's known as an Omega Child. In essence, a counterpart to Arceus' Alpha Child, except in service to the Dark One."

"So we must stop this Omega Child immediately," Valentin decreed. "If what you say is true, then this Omega Child is engineering the return of Omegeus from Nonexistence!"

Barke shook his head. "That's not our job. Ilene also mentioned that, in response to Omegeus' summoning of the Omega Child, Arceus has summoned a _second_ Alpha Child to stop Omegeus' Omega Child.

Valentin out his fingers on his temples and squeezed his eyes closed. All these Alphas and Omegas were starting to give him a headache. "So...have you located this second Alpha Child yet?"

"The Queen informed me that she dispatched one of her Guardians to the Crimson Isles to find and mentor the Alpha Child." The Grand General locked eyes with Valentin. "You must go to the Crimson Isles and find the Alpha Child. Reveal to him the ultimate peril of his fated battle with the forces of Omegeus. If the Omega Legend is to be stopped, then the Alpha Child must enter the fray with all the knowledge of the repercussions of his actions, should he fail."

The Grand General leaned back in his chair. "I will continue looking into this rogue bombing. If that facility truly belonged to Team Pluto, then we may have a potential ally in taking them down."

Valentin nodded, but he was still preoccupied with thoughts of his own assignment. "Surely his Guardian mentor has already told him the potential repercussions of his clash with the Omega Child."

The Grand General sneered. "You forget General, that the Aura Guardians are but followers of Arceus. There are things even they do not know about the first Universe War. The earliest incarnation of the International Police was led and _founded_ by the first Alpha Child himself."

* * *

 **?**

Ash dreamt of paradise. Deep into his sleep, it was as if his consciousness had suddenly been turned on; as spontaneous as a light switch. Black void swirled into tangible color and realistic sound. The air was hot. Waves slid up and down the shore nearby.

He opened his eyes to the dream. The sun burned hot above him in a vibrant turquoise sky, not a cloud in sight. He was clearly lying on a lounge chair overlooking a beach. The ocean? No, the water was far too bright. Tropical cliffs snaked out from behind him and extended far out into the sparkling waters, curving back towards each other, but not touching. It created a small inlet; a personal rest and relaxation hideaway. The smell of palm trees and coconuts quickly reached his nose.

"Where...am I?" He muttered to himself, standing up off the lounge chair and taking a look around. Then he noticed what he was wearing.

A deep blue tunic framed his torso, followed by a pair of nondescript brown pants. Resting on his head was the pointed cap of the Aura Guardian; the only difference between his and Riley's outfit, however, was his cape. Billowing down his back was a pure white length of fabric. It draped over his broad shoulders, sweeping across the sand as he moved.

"The hell?" Ash muttered, examining the indigo forearm-length gloves on his hands. Golden markings ran up the length, and everytime he flexed the muscles in his forearm or hand, they seemed to glow brighter.

All in all, he was just glad he wasn't sweating in this thing. It was blazing outside.

" _Ash Ketchum,_ " a voice whispered into his head. Despite the voice's ethereal nature, he wheeled around, sensing a presence.

Standing on a bluff of grass, the stretch of green right between the beach and the jungle further into the island, was Arceus.

" _I hope I'm not intruding._ "

Ash was speechless. What was Arceus' doing here? What was he doing here? Where _was_ here? "L-Lord Arceus," he sputtered.

Arceus tilted his mouth into what Ash thought was an amused smile. " _There's no need for such formalities. I've simply come to talk, not to be worshipped by my savior._ "

Ash frowned. "Your...savior?"

" _You are the Alpha Child, are you not? My champion_?"

"Yes, yes I guess so," Ash stammered. Ever since he'd learned he was the Alpha Child, Arceus was no longer just another impressive Pokémon. Arceus was his god.

" _I've come to talk to you child,_ " Arceus continued, strolling across the sand towards Ash. Everytime he lowered his foot, it seemed as if the sand displaced before he even set it down.

Ash nodded stupidly. "Uhhh...what is this place?" He asked suddenly.

Arceus frowned and stopped walking. " _You'd have to tell me_."

A confused frown from Ash prompted the Alpha Pokémon to continue.

" _You see, I've asked Cresselia to project this dream into your mind so that I may speak to you in private. Only you have conscious sense here. I am simply visiting._ "

Ash absorbed the information and nodded slowly. "Cresselia…. So, like a two-way mirror?"

Arceus smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."

A million questions rattled through his mind like his brain was popping popcorn. He forced the most relevant ones to the forefront. "So what's this about Cresselia?"

" _Nothing too extreme. The leader of the Shadow Paladins wields the Mythical Legend called Darkrai. I saw it only fit that Cresselia be entrusted to your side."_

"Entrusted at my side...what?" Ash rambled, but Arceus picked up before he could get clarification.

" _We don't have much time,_ " Arceus rumbled. " _You'll awake soon, and I must tell you a crucial detail to your standing as the Alpha Child."_

" _As the Aura Guardian informed you already, there exists an Omega Child. A hero of your equal, though one that serves the Dark One. There will come a time when you must face this hero in battle. I know not of how the battle will conclude, but know this."_

" _The Dark One has been rising for years now, spreading his influence across the universe. All the evil that has befallen your world over the past five years...I knew he was coming back. The point is that Omegeus will not show us any mercy. He is a being of utter corruption. Complete malice. Total darkness. And as such, so is his Omega Child."_

Ash stared at the god in front of him. It was so much to take in. "Why...why are you telling me all this."

Arceus sighed. " _As I said, you will eventually have to fight against the Omega Child. I just want you to be prepared to face whatever horror it turns out to be. You will both be fighting for the kill."_

Ash inhaled deep, releasing his breath slowly. The heaviness of his outfit suddenly became apparent.

"What am I wearing?" He asked suddenly.

The Alpha Pokémon shook his head. " _I cannot see it. But knowing Cresselia...she has a deep respect for you. Most likely she has dressed you in the traditional robes of the Alpha Child."_

Ash nodded slowly. That was all? Arceus pops into his dream, tells him to watch his ass, then leaves? "So...is that it?"

Arceus laughed. " _For now, my champion. We will meet again soon, next time, though, I fear, on the battlefield of war. But until then, continue on your journey and experience all the world...all_ I _have to offer."_

Even though Arceus didn't say it, Ash knew what he would've added. _Experience the world now, because when the war is over, there may not be a world left._

"Goodbye Arceus," Ash said flatly, bowing respectfully. His brain was still throbbing at the many unanswered questions he still harbored and at all the information Arceus, _Arceus_ had given him.

Arceus' form glowed a piercing white, forcing Ash to look away. An explosion of light rocketed across the beach, but just before the Alpha Pokémon disappeared, Ash heard one last echo of a, " _Farewell."_

Then the light faded, and along with it, Ash's paradise.

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Granite Ruins**

"Ash…Ash." A voice blurred across his waking conscious. It was Riley.

Groggily, he opened his eyes and wiped away the sleep. Clearly he was laying outside, as the bright blue sky washed out above him.

Riley's face appeared over him. "It's good to have you back Ash." His face was decorated with a smile.

Ash frowned and sat up. "What...happened?" He looked around. "Where are we?"

Instantly, heaviness set in on his shoulders as if they'd suddenly turned into concrete. Ash winced and rubbed them, turning to see what he'd been laying on. It was the ground.

"How do you feel?" Riley asked, standing up off a nearby rock. He approached the younger boy and bent down to listen to his breathing. It was raspy and thick with mucous. "Hmm. You still have quite the cold."

"Cold?" Ash asked, reaching into the jumbled abyss of his memory to pull back memories of what happened. He remembered Zagreus...the _Auran Star_...then what?

"You fell unconscious due to pushing yourself past your limitations. The cold you have is the least of your worries," Riley looked away and shook his head. "Your Aura will be out of commission for awhile."

Ash frowned. "Out of commission? Why?"

Riley turned back and held up his hands to steady Ash's unease. "It's what happens when you use up more Aura than you have. You started to drain your own life force."

Ash shuddered and fell silent. Then he mumbled, "So...how long is awhile?"

The Aura Guardian shrugged apologetically. "Most likely...at least for a couple of weeks, if not longer. For normal Aura Guardians, it can take months of time plus countless hours of spiritual therapy, but hypothetically, your Aura should regenerate faster because you're the Alpha Child."

They lapsed back into silence again, before Ash suddenly perked up and tried clambering off the ground. He stumbled, and Riley reached out a steadying hand.

"Careful Ash. Sleeping on the ground probably wasn't too ground for your back."

"Where's Serena?" Ash blurted. "I need to see her."

"She's recovering, just as you are," Riley said softly. "I assure you she's safe, along with Iris and Hayden."

"I need to see her," Ash repeated, hauling himself up with Riley's arm.

The Aura Guardian sighed. "If you insist, but I highly recommend you rest your body. You could lengthen the healing process by working too hard."

Ash ignored Riley and motioned for him to lead the way. It was just now that Ash started to absorb his surroundings. Looking at the sun, it looked to be a few hours before noon. The sun beat down on the cracked stone of the ruins around him as they passed through the decrepit courtyards and foyers of the medieval structure. He almost tripped three times on thick roots growing across the ground.

But soon enough, they emerged from a crumbled stone arch into a flat plateau of rock. A black helicopter sat nearby. In front of it was a metal table. And on that table, surrounded by medical equipment, was Serena.

"Oh god," Ash breathed, dragging himself to her side. He clutched her hand, which was a cold as an icicle, as moisture began to well in his eyes. "S-Serena, I'm s-so sor-ry…."

"She'll be fine," a familiar voice sounded from the helicopter. Ash looked up to find Jessie smirking down at him. James leaned nonchalantly on the door, and Meowth sharpened his claws casually on a rock nearby.

Ash stood up and wiped his eyes, leveling his voice. "Team Rocket. What're you doing here?"

James bounced off the door and approached the younger man. "Saving your life...her life...your friends' lives…your Pokémon's lives…. The usual."

Ash gawked at the trio. "You...saved us?" He glanced back at Serena. "What did you do to her?" He demanded, with a knife-sharp accusatory tone.

"We saved her," Jessie coughed. "She's suffering from hypothermia from being in the ocean for so long. But she'll be better in an hour or so."

"Hypothermia?...Ocean?" He repeated in utter confusion. Ash glanced back at Riley for confirmation, and seemingly reluctantly, the Aura Guardian nodded.

"It's true. Your...colleagues in Team Rocket nursed Serena back into favorable health overnight. They also provided us shelter from Team Pluto."

Although Ash seemed somewhat displeased with Team Rocket being called his colleagues, he bit his tongue and nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You'll find ya other twerp friends in the chopper," Meowth squeaked. "When ya all ready, we'll fly you back to Zircon City."

"Zircon City?" Ash asked.

"Yea, the biggest city on dis rock, and the location of ya next Gym Badge."

Ash remained speechless for a moment, before whispering another thanks.

The next ten minutes passed like a blur. Team Rocket disconnected Serena from all of her medical equipment and carried her back to the chopper with surgical precision. Ash met back up with his other friends in the chopper. Iris gave him a relieved hug, but Hayden refused to meet his gaze. The Professor's son looked very troubled, as he retained a melting glare into his lap the entire flight to Zircon City.

The sun was sparkling out from behind Mt. Vitreus by the time they reached Zircon City. From the air, the entire city looked like a little ant village, but not just because of their height. Buildings looked like adobe cottages constructed straight up from the ground itself. Tunnel entrances dotted the bumpy landscape, and like the rest of the Granite Isle, colorful crystals sprouted like weeds along the sides of houses and roads.

Team Rocket lowered the helicopter into a flat plateau several hundred yards from the city borders, and the moment it touched down, the trio's fellow agents were already pushing open the side doors and wheeling Serena's stretcher out. Ash quickly followed, lending his support in carefully lifting his girlfriend from the stretcher onto solid ground. Fifteen minutes ago, she'd begun to stir from her sedatives, and now she was able to maintain a stable footing, with support of course.

Riley, Iris, and Hayden brought up the rear, keeping their distance from Ash and Serena, who'd just embraced for the first time since separating back at the Boathouse. The raven-haired teen was carefully keeping her steady, but the two harbored not an inch between them.

Jessie and James emerged from the cockpit and addressed Riley.

"This is as close as we can get you to the city," James said, slightly apologetically. "Despite our good intentions, the world doesn't see the Rocket name in a less hostile light."

"And they have no reason to," Riley replied flatly. "But I offer my thanks to you for providing a haven for Ash and his friends while they recovered."

Jessie waved her hand. "It's the least we could do. But we have to get back in the air now. We'll have to remain in the shadows for the time being, and all this commotion is certain to draw unwanted eyes."

Riley tipped his hat. "Then I suppose the next time I see the Team Rocket emblem, you will be fighting against the forces of Team Pluto?"

Jessie shrugged. "Perhaps."

Not another word was uttered. As quick as they had landed, Team Rocket reentered their chopper, and took off into the sky, away from the Granite Isle, away from the Crimson Isles.

Serena was standing upright, her arm slung around Ash for support. All four of her Pokéballs were clipped to her belt, but at the moment, she seemed distracted.

Hayden walked forward in a stiff fashion and slung Serena's other arm around his neck. "Let me help," he bit out, his eyes stormy and unfocused.

Despite Hayden's usual chill, Ash did not feel comfortable with him so close to Serena. He just felt volatile. But Ash wasn't one to deny his help now. It looked like at any moment, he might descend into another episode.

"So what did Team Rocket have to say?" Iris murmured, approaching the Aura Guardian.

Riley rubbed his nose. "Nothing relevant. The red haired one alluded that they might be campaigning against Team Pluto. But the way she said it didn't sound too reassuring."

"Well they did blow up what was left of the facility," Iris noted. "Seems pretty likely they're want Team Pluto gone too."

"Yes but why? Are we really sure they're doing it for the good of the people? Or just because it's messing with some 'business operation' or another? In my opinion, Team Rocket cannot—"

"Freeze right there! Don't move a muscle!" A voice shouted from in front of them.

Half a dozen police officers wielding batons sprang from the path and quickly surrounded the quintet. Graveler and Golem growled alongside them.

The one who spoke, presumably a captain of sorts, stepped forward. She wore a navy blue uniform with her ever-so-slightly graying hair tied into a tight bun. She looked like a flight attendant, but the medals glittering on her chest and shoulders told a different story. She was clearly once a beautiful woman, but time had taken its toll, and shallow wrinkles traced her hazel face.

"You five!" She hollered. "Where's that chopper? It landed here just minutes ago!"

Ash was about to step forward, but Riley beat him to the punch. "Ma'am, please, we don't know anything about a helicopter, but our friend here has only just recovered from hypothermia, and she could use medical attention as soon as possible." He gestured to Serena.

The woman turned her glower on Serena, then at all the others, then back at Riley. She narrowed her eyes and slowly replaced the Pokéball she'd unclipped from her belt. "We'll escort you five back to the ZCPD. There's doctors at the station that can treat the girl. But we have questions, and you will answer them."

The five were much too tired to put up a fight, and they all consented to the agreement.

"You three," the woman commanded, singling out three of her officers. "Sweep the area and locate that chopper. You two are coming with me back to Zircon."

And so, the quintet plus the three police officers and their troupe of Rock-types headed back down the path towards the Catacombs City.

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Zircon City**

The were all numb from exhaustion by the time they crossed the city borders. Ash was practically dragging Serena, but he looked ready to hoist her up bridal-style, should it become required. They'd exchanged hushed whispers the whole walk back, recounting their battles with Team Pluto. The young teens were both clearly very worried about the other's safety, but they seemed more so relieved that they were back together again and safe.

Iris and Hayden walked side by side at an awkward distance; close enough so that an outsider would perceive them as a couple, but not close enough to prove they loved each other. Their hands hung limp at their sides. Hayden had long since abandoned the courtesy of assisting Ash and Serena, clearly showing that his mind was horribly preoccupied and that he wanted to be left alone for the time being.

Riley walked up front slightly behind the police captain. He seemed to want to get her attention and rope her into a conversation, but the militant woman kept her nose high and her sights forward. Every so often, he'd glance backwards to check on Ash and Serena, but it was clear he was only doing it because he had nothing better to occupy himself with. Lucario was stowed away in his Pokéball like everyone else's, waiting until they got to the Pokémon Center where they could receive proper medical care, not the crude emergency patch job Team Rocket had provided.

As they traversed the trodden road that cut between adobe cottages, roughly-dressed civilians started to take an interest in the troupe marching past their houses. Children scuttled off to the side to avoid the intimidating police captain, and adults shot concerned glances at the police, and at the weary teens.

"This way," the captain commanded, making a hard left and descending down into a shallow valley. Directly in front of them, a wrought iron gate barred the entrance to a cave. A sign nailed beside the gate read out "Zircon City Police Department / Zircon City Gym."

Despite the burning urge to push forward and ask about the Gym Leader, Ash remained at Serena's side, stabilizing her.

"Miss?" The honey-blonde suddenly blurted. "Why does it say that the police station is also the Gym?"

As if she'd read his mind, Serena asked the question guilt didn't let him. At this moment, he felt a tremendous surge of love for his girlfriend, but he resisted kissing her right there on the spot. In the captain's eyes, they were just suspicious teenagers in need of a good questioning. Ash didn't want to add to her image.

"The department _is_ the Gym here in Zircon City," the woman declared, wheeling around to stare down Serena. "And I am the Gym Leader." She noted the surprised face of Ash in particular, looked him up and down, and turned back towards the gate, pushing it open. A loud drone rang out once she did, but she ignored it and motioned for the others to follow her inside.

They descended down a wide, dimly lit stone staircase into the lobby. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and three hallways on the three other sides of the room extended deeper into the facility. The captain marched straight forward past the reception desk, giving a curt nod to the officer on duty, and entered the hallway directly opposite the staircase.

She stopped at a steel door on the left. "This is the infirmary. You," she said, motioning to one of her officers. "Escort the girl inside for treatment."

"I'm going with her," Ash stated, grasping Serena's hand tighter.

The captain frowned as if she couldn't believe an adolescent dared to defy her. Her thin lips curved into a dented smile. They held no amusement. "You're coming with me. You remember are deal? The girl gets treatment. You answer my questions."

Ash glared at the police captain, but before he could respond, Riley stepped forward.

"Ma'am please, as an Aura Guardian of the kingdom of Rota, I can vouch that this young man is of noble heart and soul, and just wants to remain present with his girlfriend while she undergoes her medical assistance. Surely that's not too much to ask?"

"That's a kind-hearted speech Aura Guardian, but you have no jurisdiction here. This is my department, and I'll run it as I see fit. I assure you my medical staff will have this girl back up to speed in no time." She wiped the smile off her face. "Now let's continue to the interrogation room. I'd _hate_ to have to use force."

She turned back down the hallway but a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"Listen here _Gym Leader,_ " Iris snarled. "You may not have recognized me at first, but tell me if you can recall who defeated Champion Alder of Unova last year. Surely as a Gym Leader, you must know!"

The captain glared down at Iris, but her lack of retaliation must have been accredited to Iris' demand for recognition. Slowly, her glare melted into a disappointed frown. "You... _you're_ the girl who defeated Alder last year. Yes, you're a...Champion," the captain muttered. She sneered down at the ebony-skinned teen and ripped her arm away. "Very well Champion Iris. Let's all head inside with the girl, shall we?"

They did just that, and once everyone was present within the white-walled infirmary, the captain held the door behind her.

"Leave us," she said in a low tone to the doctors inside. They departed and shut the door on their way out.

Serena lowered herself onto the side of a hospital bed, but she didn't swing her legs up to lie down. Ash took a seat next to her, while Iris located a swivel chair and plopped herself down in that. Hayden sat on the floor and Riley remained standing.

"Wait a minute, what about my girlfriend?" Ash demanded. "She needs medical treatment!"

"Relax boy," the captain said exasperatedly. "She may have had hypothermia before, but whoever you met up with before we caught you patched her up just fine." Her tone was loaded with accuse, and it prompted an explanation from the quintet. "So I'll ask you again. Who was in that chopper?"

Eye contact was nonexistent. Ash and Hayden both retained glares on nondescript corners of the room, Serena stared up at the ceiling from the bed she was lying on, and Iris and Hayden both glanced around at the others as if they harbored the answer and was eager to hear it.

"So we're going to do this the hard way," the captain murmured, almost sadly. She began to stand from the swivel chair she was sitting on.

"With respect Ma'am, we don't even know your name," Riley blurted. "Perhaps we can begin with some pleasantries."

"Perhaps I'll tell you my name if you all tell me yours'," the captain retorted. "I did just offer you hospitality into my city."

Riley raised his hand, offering to go first. "I am Riley, an Aura Guardian of Rota. My father is King Phineas of the Aura Guardians, and I'm here on the Crimson Isles to mentor and train this young man," he motioned to Ash, "in the complexities of Aura." He turned to face the captain. "Surely that should suffice."

The captain nodded curtly and motioned for another to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ash," the raven-haired trainer mumbled. "I'm collecting the Badges here."

The captain nodded again, this time with slightly more interest.

"You know who I am," Iris drawled. "But this is my boyfriend Hayden Hickory. He's the son of the Pokémon Professor Hickory."

Hayden looked up at the mention of his name, but turned away after seeing that the captain had acknowledged him.

"And I'm Serena," the honey-blonde finished. "I'm a Performer."

The captain passed her gaze across the five adolescents in front of her, and a dim smile began to take shape on her face. "You seem like quite a prestigious, and dare I say respectable troupe of youth, but you'll have to forgive me for asking how in the world...Serena caught a case of hypothermia. The nights here are not cold enough to merit such a condition." She paused. "And my name is Tierra. I'm the police captain and Gym Leader of Zircon City."

Before anyone could exchange silent conversations or agreements, Ash had already spoke.

"Team Pluto."

Tierra's smile faded and she looked at Ash as if she'd misheard. "Excuse me?"

"They tried to kidnap us in Mt. Vitreus," Iris elaborated. "This is now the fourth time."

"Fourth time?" Tierra repeated. She flipped a notebook into her hand and she began writing everything down.

"I...I fell into the ocean," Serena mumbled. "That's how I got hypothermia. Also— "

Without warning, Serena ripped two Pokéballs from her belt. Out of nowhere, tears started cascading down her cheeks, and she gripped them as if they were about to disappear. "D-Delphox...Seadra…." She brushed her thumbs over the two buttons in overwhelming remorse. To everyone's surprise, they both clicked open and two masses of energy poured out.

Delphox looked worse for wear. Salt encrusted her fur and the fur in her ears drooped. Her wand was still damp, despite the time it'd been since it was in the water. Altogether, she looked as bad as her trainer did, although she clearly still harbored hypothermia, and a worse case of it.

Seadra, on the other hand, looked better than fine. For hovering above the ground, its wings fluttering softly, its scales glittering with the colors of the rainbow, was Kingdra. If seahorses could smirk, it was definitely doing that now as it noticed its trainer's reaction to its unexpected evolution.

"Oh my god," Serena breathed, her eyes brimming with relief. Then she noticed all eyes on her, and buried her face behind Ash. He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her closer, and cleared his throat.

"Wow…," Iris muttered, marveling at Kingdra's beauty. "Kingdra must have saved Delphox."

Riley frowned. "I don't understand. Delphox and Kingdra were both in their respective Pokéballs when I checked them this morning. I assumed the evolution happened back at the Boathouse, but…."

"It was Team Rocket," Hayden growled from his corner of existence. The other four seemed surprised when he spoke, but Tierra turned to him as if attitude was nothing out of the ordinary. "They rescued Delphox and Kingdra from the ocean."

"How could they have known it was Serena's?" Iris asked. Now that Hayden was talking, she seemed bent on getting him to do so more.

"How many other seahorses have you seen carrying foxes on their heads? I'm sure they took a wild guess and assumed they belonged to one of us." Then he rubbed his face and turned away.

Ash cleared his throat. "Captain Tierra...ma'am, Team Pluto is onto something big, and I think a Gym Leader like you is in the perfect position as someone we can explain everything to." He took a deep breath. "And once we do, I'd like to escort my girlfriend back to the Pokémon Center to get her a check-up." He looked up at the Gym Leader. "That okay with you?"

Tierra rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the quintet emerged from the underground police station. They'd told Tierra everything, from Ash and Serena's first encounter with Team Pluto at the Desert Cathedral, to the battle at the Boathouse.

"And I'm sure I can expect to see you back here for a Gym Battle sometime soon," Tierra called from the entrance.

Ash turned around and grinned. "I might stop by."

The group said their farewells and started off towards the Pokémon Center. Immediately Hayden started talking.

"My friends...forgive me if I seem...a little...upset at the moment." He spoke as if his emotions were acid, threatening to melt into public. Barely restrained anger added weight to every word he spoke. "I think I just need some time alone to think about some things. I'll meet you back at the Gym tomorrow." He turned and began stalking off towards the city borders.

"What the...Hayden, why?" Iris said softly. "What's wrong?"

Hayden turned and grabbed Iris' elbows. She winced slightly at his grip, but stared him back nonetheless. "Nothing wrong, my flower. I just need some time to think." His voice was oil.

"I'm coming with you."

Hayden put his hands up. "Please my love. Just for tonight." He didn't wait for an answer. Without a second glance, he brisk walked away.

"That was rather odd," Riley frowned, watching as the younger man stalked away. "I wonder why he's so upset."

"Probably just his...condition," Iris suggested. "If he wants to be alone for now...then let's let him be. He'll be back tomorrow."

She sounded like she was saying it more for herself, but the other three were too exhausted to invest what little energy they had left pressing the Dragon Master for answers.

And so the four of them paced through the rough streets of Zircon City, the Pokémon Center like a beacon. Arrival meant sleep on real beds and actual meals, something they hadn't had since being on the Haunted Isle.

The walk felt like a lifetime, but eventually, the group slid inside. Riley declared he'd book them all rooms and order meals to be taken up to them. Meanwhile, he suggested Ash escort Serena to the human infirmary, then shower up. Iris elected to do the same. They all left their Pokémon with Nurse Joy and went their separate ways.

"Ash, I feel fine," Serena murmured, flexing her fingers so her boyfriend would ease his grip on her hand. "I just need a shower."

Ash continued pulling her through the halls of the Center. "You're not _fine_. You had hypothermia. You could have died!"

Serena shuddered at his sudden outburst and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Fortunately, Ash himself noticed, and he stopped walking, turning to face her.

"Serena, I…." Whatever he was going to say got trapped in his throat. "I...I could have lost you."

The honey-blonde stared back at her boyfriend. Pain infused his eyes. Fear. Fear of losing her. Emotion billowed in her chest and she clamped her teeth shut to prevent herself from kissing him on the stop. Then she remembered there was nothing wrong with that. And so she kissed him.

When they broke apart, Ash seemed to be fighting off tears. "I can't lose you. I-If I did, I—"

"Ash…," Serena breathed, cutting him off. She cupped his head in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Show me. Tonight."

Ash did a double take, and the moisture in his eyes evaporated. "Excuse…."

Serena giggled and swiveled him around. Her cheeks were tinted pink, which was nothing compared to Ash's beet red. "Now come on. I told you I'm fine. I need a shower."

Ash gaped at her for a few more seconds, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, I actually meant to do something real quick before we, erm, head upstairs."

Serena grinned. "I said save it for _tonight_! Do what you need to do, but I'm not going to _dinner_ with you if you don't shower too!"

Ash gulped. "Yes ma'am."

" _Yes ma'am,_ " Serena imitated. She gave him a peck on the cheek then departed back to the counter to get their room number from Riley.

Ash shook his head of the thoughts bombarding him at the moment. Once his head was clear, he walked over to a PC against the wall. It was time to reunite with an old friend.

* * *

An hour later, the group, minus Hayden, settled down in Riley's room for dinner. None of them wanted to sit in the loud cafeteria, and Riley had volunteered his room to hold their dinner, and the others had no qualms with that.

"I hope you don't mind that I booked a room together for you two," Riley said to Ash and Serena. "And for you and Hayden," he said to Iris.

"Nah, 'course that's fine," Ash said, his mouth full of a bite of sushi.

Ash and Serena were cuddled up next to each other against the side of the bed, while Iris stretched her feet out leaning on the wall, facing the television mounted on the opposite wall. Riley actually laid on the bed and didn't look like a Guardian for once. He'd changed into more casual clothes, sporting a simple long sleeve t-shirt and sweats. Lucario lounged on a leather chair next to him.

"So is this what you do every night?" Iris asked, taking note of the relaxed position Riley and Lucario were in. "I thought Aura Guardians were supposed to have dignity."

Riley grinned. "Relaxing strengthens our Aura. Isn't that right Lucario."

"Raohh," Lucario smirked, shoveling another handful of Pokémon food into his mouth.

Iris rolled her eyes and took another bite of of her pie, which she'd elected to eat before her main dinner.

"He said yes," Riley translated proudly. This earned another eyeroll from Iris and a giggle from Serena. "But on a more serious note Ash, I'm thinking that sometime before you head off to face Leader Tierra, that we practice using your Aura some more. The _Auran Star_ you pulled off at the Boathouse was impressive, though its not the most efficient technique by any means. Efficiency is key for an Aura Guardian because protection of others is priority one."

Ash nodded in understanding. "But earlier you said I couldn't use my Aura."

"What?" Serena squawked. "Why not? What's wrong?" She glanced between the two Aura users nervously.

"It's nothing too serious," Riley replied. "The _Auran Star_ Ash conjured at the Boathouse used up much of his Aura, and because he hasn't the experience nor training yet to control his levels, I'm afraid it'll be a bit before Ash will be able to use his Aura again. That's all."

Serena seemed calmer now, and Ash was gently massaging her arm to soothe her senses. Both of their meals were finished.

"So Riley," Ash continued. "If I can't use my Aura, then how am I supposed to train with it?"

"You can use Lucario," the Aura Guardian responded. "That is, of course, why many Guardians travel with Lucario. When our Aura is spent, we turn to Lucario for more."

Ash nodded, but his brows were furrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something up Ash?" Iris questioned, noticing her friend's troubled expression.

"Huh?" Ash said, jolting his head up as if he didn't realize he was being spoken to. "What's up?"

"That's what I was asking you."

Ash seemed to notice his friends' three concerned faces and he started. "Well...it's just that…." He trailed off. "Never mind, it was just a dream," he muttered.

"A dream?" Riley piped up. He looked at Ash gravely. "As the Alpha Child, any unusuality could have been Arceus, or any on the Council of Legends attempting to communicate with you." He noted Ash's change in expression. "It was, wasn't it?"

Although Ash looked slightly uncomfortable, he pursed his lips and told them about Arceus' warning about the Omega Child, and about Cresselia's involvement. When he was finished, Riley began to speak.

"Of course, if Arceus contacted you via a dream...then—"

As if on cue, Riley and Lucario's eyes exploded into azure and they leapt off their bed into the middle of the room. Blue flames cloaked their balled fists and their backs were to each other in a defensive position. They both scanned the room warily.

"Whoever...whatever's there, show yourself!" Riley demanded.

Ash and Serena and both leaped up and edged away from Riley and Lucario, and on the other side of the room, Iris had backed into the corner, glancing around nervously.

" _Ash Ketchum,_ " an ethereal voice hissed throughout the room. It sounded as if the sound was coming from inside their own heads. " _Alpha Child_."

Riley clenched his teeth and looked around even more frantically. "Where are you?! Who are you?!"

Dots connected in Ash's mind quicker than a wildfire. Understanding swept over him and he surged forward. "Cresselia!"

As soon as her name was spoken, an otherworldly echo hissed through the room like wind. Outside the window, the night thickened, and glimmering starlight itself appeared to snake its way through the glass and onto the floor inside. Just as the starlight was about to blind everyone inside, it vanished. A second later, it solidified curving and tracing into the majestic form of the Dream Mythic.

Serena, who happened to be closest to Cresselia, shrieked and nearly jumped into Ash's arms in surprise.

Riley and Lucario quickly extinguished their Aura and looked upon Cresselia with suspicion and surprise.

Cresselia eyed the Aura Guardian and Pokémon impressively. " _Your senses are acute Aura Guardians._ "

Iris' jaw was on the floor. "C-Cresselia...what're you doing here?"

" _I would've thought that obvious,_ " she cooed. Her wings glowed gold and a flash of light appeared in front of her. The tendrils of light coiled and solidified until they formed a perfect sphere. Then the glow faded, and hovering in front of Cresselia, was a chrome silver Pokéball.

"Cresselia," Ash said, surging forward to greet the Mythical Pokémon. "Arceus told me you'd come. It's because of Tobias."

Cresselia frowned. " _Who is this 'Tobias' you speak of? I am here to assist in the battle against the Shadow Paladins."_

"Tobias is the leader of the Shadow Paladins," Iris explained. "His strongest Pokémon is the Legendary, Darkrai."

" _Yes, that is why Father sent me,_ " Cresselia replied. " _As much as I would like not to admit it, Omegeus and his Omega Child currently have quite the healthy advantage over us now. Most likely, the Omega Child is fully trained in his abilities with the Shadow, and as such, so must you be in the practices of Aura."_

Ash nodded in understanding. "That's why Riley joined us. He's here to train me to use my Aura." Ash paused and suddenly gawked at Cresselia. "Did Arceus really send you to join my team?"

" _He did._ " She nodded at the silver Pokéball in front of her. " _And you will use this Legend Ball to officialize the partnership. It was created my father to hold Legendaries and Mythics, but we may choose to leave at will, and even destroy the ball. Father didn't want us bound to any Pokéball of human craft so he created his own."_ Her mouth tilted into a smile. " _I don't mind. As long as it's comfy_."

Ash glanced between Cresselia and all of his friends. A Mythical Pokémon like Cresselia just flew into the same room as him, and was now requesting he capture her? It was surreal!

"You sure?" Ash asked uncertainly, grabbing the Legend Ball from the air wimpishly.

Cresselia mouth curved into an amused smile. " _Of course. I wouldn't distance myself so far from home if I weren't, would I?_ "

Giving one last glance around the room to confirm this was actually happening, Ash turned back towards Cresselia. "Alright, here goes."

He gingerly tossed the ball at Cresselia. The Lunar Pokémon gave one last reassuring smile before the silver Legend Ball passed straight into her body. Instead of being sucked into the Legend Ball, the Legend Ball had been absorbed by Cresselia! But not a second later, Cresselia's whole form glowed white, and in an instant, she shrunk into a glowing white sphere the size of the Legend Ball. Then, finally, the glow faded and the Legend Ball's chrome finish replaced the stark white. It pinged, flashed gold, then hovered over right into Ash's palm.

The sound of Iris slapping her forehead broke the silence, and she snickered from behind her hand. Then sighing quite audibly, she shook her head in disbelief. "I'd never believe it if I hadn't seen it myself."

Riley scratched the back of his head. "I have to agree. The thought that Arceus himself would request a Mythical Pokémon just to join your team…. Amazing!"

Serena stared at the silver Legend Ball with awe. "So...what now?"

Although he'd managed to push certain thoughts from his mind until now, those thoughts once again rose to the forefront of Ash's mind, and he blushed fiercely.

"Something on your mind Ash," Iris asked, noticing his spontaneous expression. Her eyebrows twitched ever so slightly, yet definitely suggestively, and the edge of her mouth curved upwards.

Ash cleared his throat. "Oh...uh, yeah...it's nothing really. Just...just thinking about my Gym battle with Tierra tomorrow." He picked his head back up to face his friends, suddenly remembering something he'd meant to tell them during dinner, but got crushed under the weight of everything else on his mind.

"I went ahead and welcomed one of my older Pokémon back into the team!" He grinned, taking note of his friends' curious faces.

"So that's what you went to do, then?" Serena said. "Who did you add back to your team?"

At that, Ash grinned triumphantly. "You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow!" Then he noticed the Legend Ball in his hand. "Hm! I guess that'll be the line-up!"

Riley seemed less enthusiastic. He appeared to be muttering under his breath to himself with Lucario listening in beside him. "If Cresselia was ordered to Ash's side...the dangers must be great...is Arceus himself in trouble? ...the Hall of Origin?" He glanced up upon noticing everyone's eyes on him.

"My apologies," he said quickly. He cleared his throat and turned to Ash. "Tomorrow, perhaps before you head off to the Gym, I could run you through how to use those gloves I gave you earlier."

Ash blinked, then dug around in his pocket before pulling out the pair of crumpled gloves Riley had given him back at the Boathouse. "Oh yeah, these. I actually forgot about 'em," he said sheepishly. He nodded at the older man. "Sounds good."

Iris yawned noisily. "Looks like my second wind is dying down. I think I'll head to bed now," she said, gathering up her dinner trash to take with her.

"Iris, are you sure we shouldn't go out looking for Hayden?" Riley asked, clearly concerned. "He could be in danger."

Iris waved her hand, wanting to get to sleep quickly as her exhaustion flared up again. "Hayden has powerful Pokémon, he can take care of himself."

Riley still looked unsure and slightly perturbed. "You're not worried?"

"He said he'll be back by morning," Iris responded. "I trust him. He just needs to let off some steam."

The Aura Guardian still looked skeptical. "Very well. If you so wish, you may stay the night here. I'm only using one bed."

At that, Iris cracked a lidded smile. "Thanks, but I don't think Hayden would like that."

Riley shrugged innocently. "Suit yourself."

Iris nodded one final good night and departed from the room, closely followed by Ash and Serena, who also bid their farewells and took their trash with them.

Outside in the hall, Iris had already ascended one floor up to her room, leaving Ash and Serena alone as they trekked back towards their own room. The lights above glowed dimly, illuminating the walls in a somber orange. There was nothing but the smell of carpet and the cozy hotel-like serenity to interest the walk.

"Big day, huh?" Ash blurted, breaking the silence.

Serena giggled softly. "I guess."

They turned the corner and arrived at the door to their room. Serena withdrew a keycard from her rear pocket.

Strong, yet gentle arms wrapped around her stomach and she felt warm breath on her neck. She shivered.

"That was s-smooth back there," Serena hissed, the keycard stopping just short of its destination.

"It's been awhile since we've had time to enjoy each other," Ash growled from behind her. "So much has happened, and yet I feel we've grown...distant."

Serena wheeled around to face Ash. His hand rested on the wall beside her, and his signature smile decorated his face. The smile she fell in love with nearly a decade prior.

"You think we've grown distant?" Serena breathed. She agreed; the events of the past couple weeks had driven a thin rift between them. It was time to seal the rift.

Serena leaned in and kissed him, the euphoria of contact heightened to a tee. Ash moved closer, and she welcomed it, wrapping her slender arms around his toned body. She pulled him closer.

His other hand found its way to her neck, and he caressed it gently, sending more shivers through his girlfriend's body. His fingers curled into her golden locks.

He needed this. He needed _her_.

As if to reciprocate his thoughts, Serena pulled away and sucked in a breath. "Ash...I need—"

Ash raised a finger to her lips and plucked the keycard from her hand, his auburn eyes never leaving her sapphire gaze. Slowly, his finger crawled beneath her chin and came to a rest at the base of her neck. Again, she shuddered.

"Ash…."

The keycard clicked and the door opened behind her. Almost desperately, she backed inside, awaiting her boyfriend to follow.

Ash walked in after her and kicked the door shut behind him.

 **Next -** _ **Chapter 23: The Stone-Cold Sentinel**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter. I didn't really write at all during the summer because I was, among other things, trying to catch 'em all. But now that I'm back in school, I'll once again be using this story as a means of procrastination, which is good news for you because that means more chapters!

Anyways, while I'm on the topic of those "other things" I was referring to, please take the time to check out _Tzhaa_ 's Legacy of Aura, which, after a nearly nine month hiatus, was FINALLY UPDATED (HOLY SHIT)! It's probably one of the best Pokémons stories on this site and I can't speak enough praise about it.

In other news, if you're interested in a looooong story that you'll definitely have to invest some time into, check out _HeleneAlexandra_ 's Pokémon series. She's just finished up on the fourth of six story arcs (all of which contain around 30, 10k words plus, chapters). Her stories are pathetically under fav/foll/reviewed, and it would really help a lot if you read it. TRUST ME, you won't be disappointed.

Lastly, I've been reading _Renaerys_ ' story, Clash of Crowns, a Unova-centric story set in a realistic AU. Similar to Marvel and its movies, Clash of Crowns, exists in a universe alongside other stories written by the same author. I'd read the first in the universe, Triumvirate, first. Again, you won't be disappointed.

These are just some stories I've been following for quite awhile, and I thought it might be time to start spreading the word on these fantastic stories. If you want a more in depth review of any of the stories I talked about and are wondering if they're worth your time, feel free to shoot me a PM and I'll give you a more in-depth summary so you can see if it might be something you're interested in. None of these authors asked me to do this (obviously; I did it myself cause I'm a nerd :P), but in this little community, I think it's virtually obligatory to shout out the excellent works on this site. In my personal opinion :)

Anyways, that's all for now. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 _Subject 666_


	23. The Stone-Cold Sentinel

**The reason I stopped writing this back when I did was because of all the damn filler content I was writing. I just wanted to get to the action. That being said, once this chapter is released, I'm accelerating into the finale. And just to prove it, I'm cutting out our heroes' visit to seventh Isle entirely. But more on that at the end.**

 **MY WRIST IS SO STUPID THEY CALL IT VERLISIFY!**

* * *

 **The Adventures on the Crimson Isles**

 **Chapter 23**

 **The Stone-Cold Sentinel**

* * *

 **Granite Isle - Zircon City**

A knock at his door woke Ash up. His eyes opened groggily and he wiped the crust from his lids. It was virtually pitch black in his room. Noticing the darkness, he turned to the clock on his bedside table.

" _Four forty-seven!_ " He exclaimed in his head. Whoever was bothering him at an hour like this had better have a good reason. He rubbed his face and moved to sit up. Something heavy fell off his chest.

A warm mass of tangled honey-blonde hair slumped onto her own pillow, still fast asleep. Ash smiled, remembering what the night had in store for them just several hours prior. At this moment, he realized he was butt naked.

Cursing himself and whoever was knocking at the door under his breath, he threw off the covers and scrambled around the room where clothes lay haphazardly all over the floor. He located his black t-shirt at the foot of the bed, closely followed by his pair of jeans in the middle of the room. Not bothering to put on any undergarments, Ash hastily slipped into his clothes and advanced on the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ash groaned, pulling open the door a little as he could and wedging himself in the small crack.

Riley stood in front of him, staring down at the younger man in concern. "Are you alright? You took a while to come to the door."

"Riley!" Ash said with a start. "Uh, yeah I'm fine...just, you know...understandably tired."

The Aura Guardian glanced down noticeably at the pair of jeans Ash was currently wearing. In a tone that gave nothing away, he said, "I sure hope you didn't go to sleep in those."

Blood rushed into Ash's face and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Praying the darkness hid it, he sputtered out a reply. "U-Uh, y-yeah, no I didn't. I just…." Realizing he'd backed himself into a corner, he quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing knocking at my door at quarter to five in the morning?"

At this, a grin flickered across Riley's face, but he cleared his throat immediately. "Time to begin your training. My Pokémon and I are ready. I hope you and your's are as well."

Ash gawked. "Now?!"

"Yes," Riley responded bluntly. "Now. The Dark One won't wait for you to get a good night's rest, so neither shall I."

Ash sighed and glanced back at Serena, careful to cover the gap between the doorframe and the door as much as he could. Seeing she was still sound asleep, he turned back to Riley. "Can I get dressed first?"

The Aura Guardian pushed up his sleeve and checked his nonexistent watch. "I'll meet you down on the battlefield in ten minutes."

Ash breathed a loud sigh in a last, vain attempt to sway Riley to call off the training. But of course, the older man stood resolute and waited for Ash to head back inside. "Fine."

Riley smiled. "Excellent." Without a second glance or look of know, he turned on his heel and stalked back down the hallway, away from Ash's room.

Once the Aura Guardian was gone, Ash sighed again, this time in relief. He closed the door softly and turned around, checking again back at Serena. She hadn't moved a muscle nor made a single audible sound throughout their entire conversation, and Ash moved towards her, hopping out of his scratchy jeans as he did.

She exhaled softly, her blankets pulled up past her shoulders. Seeing her at peace brought an indescribable joy to Ash, and he bent down to give her a peck on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

All he earned was another exhale. Smiling, he searched the room for his remaining clothes, gathered them up, and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Thirteen minutes later, Ash walked out into the blustery night, fully clothed and shivering from the cold and from lack of enough sleep. Pikachu remained absent from his shoulder; he'd decided not to torture his first partner from lack of sleep too, and instead, only brought Lucario with him.

Riley was already positioned at the opposite end of the battlefield, facing the raven-haired teen. He didn't look sleep deprived in the slightest. In fact, Riley was smiling.

"You're late."

Ash rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Oh sure, blame me."

The Aura Guardian's grin widened. "It's an honor to have the privilege of training you, Alpha Child," he proclaimed. "An Aura Guardian's training is nothing short of brutal, however given the circumstances…." He unclipped a Pokéball from his belt. "...I will have to be extra hard on you!" He hurled the Pokéball forward, and Lucario barreled out, skidding along the sand until he was on the dividing line. "Henceforth, you will wake up every morning at four forty-five. Failure to meet me at our designated training grounds before five will only result in a tougher training the next day."

Ash gasped in horror. "Riley!...Why?!"

The Aura Guardian's smile morphed into a sneer. "You are the savior of the universe, Ash Ketchum, and it will not be the the fault of mine if our world's last breath is snuffed out by your incompetence."

The younger man reeled at the sudden change in his mentor's presentation of self. He noted the great disappointment of his mentor, etched into every line of his face, and clenched his fists in...well, he didn't know exactly what. "Wait, you're being...serious!"

"I see you only brought one Pokémon with you," Riley noted. "Today I'll let it slide, but in the future, you are expected to bring _all_ of your Pokémon with you to train."

Ash nodded furiously, and snapped a salute in an attempt to quell Riley's seeming anger.

"Now, release your Lucario. Let us begin."

With a not-so-tired-anymore toss of the only Pokéball he had on him, Ash's Lucario sprung into existence, ready to begin the grueling training of the Aura Guardian. Having grown up at Cameran Palace, he was used to the earlier hours and brutality of Aura Guardian mentors."

"Now, prepare yourself for our donations of Aura," Riley said. "Show me what you and your Pokémon can do with the essence of Arceus on your side." Blue flames roared to life around Riley's gloved fists, flickering across his Lucario's body, as well as Ash and his Lucario's bodies.

After having the exhaustion scared out of him by his mentor, Ash cracked a cocky smirk, accepting Riley's Aura and feeling its potent power surge through him. "You know, I'm sure after I get the hang of it, I'll be able to defeat you easily!"

Riley stared blankly at Ash as if he'd just become the stupidest person to ever speak to him seriously. He didn't even seem able to muster a smile. "As of now I don't have very much confidence in you, Ash Ketchum. But if it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge I'll gladly grant."

Retaining eye contact with his apprentice, he reached up to his coat and unbuttoned the first button. A tenuous golden necklace enlaced his neck, and hanging from his accessory was the unmistakable glint of a Key Stone. Riley ran his finger along its underbelly before snatching it up into his fist, glaring down at his apprentice.

Ash gulped, kicking himself mentally for goading his mentor. "Be ready, Lucario!" For some reason, he sounded very stupid for speaking at a time like this.

Now Riley's mouth tilted into a subtle smile, and he tightened his hold on the Stone. "Let's show his Arrogancy the full might of a Guardian of Rota. Now Lucario, Mega Evolve!"

* * *

It was mid-morning when Serena finally woke up. The curtains were still drawn taut across the window, and as such, the room was still basked in darkness. A quick look at the clock on her bedside table told her it was nine twenty.

It was also at that moment that she realized she was alone in the bed.

Serena bolted upright, noticing that her boyfriend...her _lover_ , was absent. Her covers fell down to her waist and a draft past across her naked chest. Instinctively, she snatched the blankets back up to cover herself, but with the realization that she was naked came all the complementary pains and feels of last night. Almost like a row of dominoes falling over, her downstairs began to feel slightly sore and a salty, almost fishy smell drifted into her senses. It was probably coming from her.

Feeling both horribly uncomfortable and indescribably giddy at the same time, Serena investigated Ash's missing side of the bed, this time happening upon a cream colored piece of paper ripped from an aging notepad. Plucking it up like an early bird getting its worm, Serena flipped it over and read.

 _Hey Princess,_

 _It's 5:01 in the morning when I'm writing this and that's because Riley's woken me up to begin training my Aura. I'm already a minute past his deadline so I gotta go. Love you! Hope you had fun last night ;)_

 _Ash_

Serena crumpled the note in her hand and held it close, smiling at the thought of Ash saying what he'd written out loud. She wondered how Riley had woken up Ash but not her. Hopefully he hadn't come inside. Then again, if he didn't come inside, how could Ash have answered the door? Like her, he'd been butt-naked when he fell asleep too! She chuckled softly at the thought and reminded herself to ask him later.

Not wanting to waste away the day in bed, which was so very uncharacteristic of her, Serena swung her legs onto the floor, ignoring her sore body and started searching the floor for her clothes. Today was going to be an excellent day.

Surprisingly, none of it was on the floor. She quickly located a wrinkled pile of clothes on a chair near the door and realized they were hers. Again she smiled. That was Ash, taking care of her in his very own Ash way. Her underwear was noticeably missing from the pile, which was fine. That pair was ruined. Another quick scan across the room and she had her backpack, equipped with a new set of clothes to solve her underwear crisis. On her way into the bathroom, she located her old pair and dumped them in the trash.

* * *

By the time Serena got downstairs to join her friends, it was about a quarter past ten. She ran into Riley as she was descending the stairs, and the Aura Guardian greeted her respectfully.

"Good morning, Riley," Serena chirped, stunning even herself with this mysteriously impeccable mood.

"Good morning, Serena. I trust you had a blissful night's rest?"

The honey-blonde blushed slightly. "Yes, I did. Yourself?"

"I must confess the sheets were rather thin and I was a little chilly, but it's no matter," Riley replied with a smile. "I trust you're looking for your boyfriend. I imagine you'll find him in the vicinity of Nurse Joy's desk. Also, I believe Hayden and Iris are waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"Hayden's back?" She asked. Although he'd said he'd be back today, she felt in the mood to ask, so she'd done exactly that.

"Yes, he returned this morning while Ash and I were training and stayed to watch the last half hour. He seemed perfectly well rested, and, well, normal. He told us he stayed the night at a nearby motel and in his own words, all of his problems should be sorted out, for now."

Serena nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, thank you Riley. And...we'll be seeing you for breakfast, right?"

The Aura Guardian smiled. "Yes, of course. I just need to run upstairs and retrieve the rest of my belongings."

She nodded again, and, giving one last smile, walked past him and headed out for Nurse Joy's desk.

She found him resting with his legs stretched out in front of him on a bench along the wall of the Center. He seemed spaced out; either that or in deep thought. Either or, he didn't see her until she was already sitting next to him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, startling him

Ash jumped at the sound of her voice, a blush already creeping up his cheeks. "Serena! Uh, hey, good morning! Y-Yeah I'm doing fine. How 'bout you?"

He was heart-meltingly awkward and it was adorable. Serena could hardly even bring a tint of embarrassment to her face after hearing Ash's greeting. A smile broke out across her face and she kissed him. A surprised squeal came from Ash as her lips touched his, but he did not pull away.

She chuckled and did that herself a few moments later. "So how did your training with Riley go?"

Ash blinked, then, as if she was finally speaking a language he understood, huffed loudly and slumped his head. "Oh _man_ , you should've seen him this morning. He went completely psycho on us, saying I'll be waking up every day at quarter to five and that there be repercussions for every little wrong thing I did. All I brought with me was Lucario, but he defeated him so fast he ordered me to get another from Nurse Joy! It was ugly, I tell you. But...I hafta admit, I did learn a lot this morning...and I definitely feel myself getting stronger. I still have so much potential to unlock...it feels daunting."

The honey-blonde cocked her head at his explanation, a sweet, expectant smile decorating her face.

"What?" Ash asked. Seeing as that got no response, he frowned in confusion and repeated himself. " _What?_ "

Serena burst into laughter, falling into her boyfriend's lap. "You...you...oh Ash!" As she tried, unsuccessfully, to compose a proper sentence, Ash's heart dropped at who rounded the corner.

"Oh shit," he murmured. "Serena, quick, get up. It's Riley."

For a moment, the honey-blonde belayed her hysterics to look up at the approaching Aura Guardian. Curiosity got the better of her and she finally was able to choke down her laughter. Raising her head out of Ash's lap, she turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Serena, I don't think you're going to like him now," Ash warned. "Maybe you don't want to see this."

The Aura Guardian finally arrived in front of the couple, frowning down at them.

Ash gulped. "Hey Ri—"

"Ash, Serena, Iris and Hayden are waiting for us. We don't waste away the day, now do we?"

Ash blinked. What? This wasn't Riley. Not the one he'd been the morning, at least. "Uhhh, yeah I'm just, erm, getting my Pokémon from Nurse Joy." He'd left all of them downstairs overnight, including Pikachu, but his early morning training left Lucario and the other Pokémon he'd used chalked up for another session with Nurse Joy.

As soon as he'd said it, the pink-haired nurse appeared at the counter with a tray full of six Pokéballs, five standard-grade and one chrome. "Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are fully healed and fighting-fit!"

Ash smiled, grateful for the excuse not to have to uphold this conversation with Riley. He stood and walked over to the counter. "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Upon his arrival, the Nurse smiled brighter and offered him the tray. "That Pokémon in that silver Pokéball...I've never seen a Pokéball like that before."

Ash grinned, clipping his six companions to his belt. "It's custom-made."

Nurse Joy nodded. "I see. Well, we hope to see you again!"

Ash nodded once more and headed back where Serena and Riley were waiting for him.

"Shall we go then?" Riley asked.

His mentor's sudden calm still unnerved him, but, nevertheless, he nodded and clasped Serena's hand, following Riley into the cafeteria.

Hayden and Iris were chatting quietly at a round table against the wall. Upon seeing their other friends, they leaned away from each other. Iris smiled in greeting, but all Hayden could muster up was a grim smirk.

"Hey guys!" Serena chirped happily, taking a seat next to Iris. "How're you doing Hayden?"

Professor Hickory's son smirked and ran a scarred hand through his midnight black hair. "I am fine, _señorita_. How about yourself? You seem to be in an extra good mood today."

Serena beamed. "I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!"

Ash chuckled and took a seat next to Serena, while Riley positioned himself into the last seat between Ash and Hayden. Savory plates of food were already seated in front of them, and the younger couple wasted no time in digging into their meals.

"I apologize if I worried you guys yesterday," Hayden began, turning to look at them all, eye-to-eye. "Like I said, I needed to sort through a few things, mainly…my anger. My outburst in Mt. Vitreus was uncalled for, and because of my weakness, my friends were hurt." He stared them down, unblinking. "I promise it will not happen again."

The other three stared at him, faces blank. Then Riley set his fork down, a bite of waffle still impaled on its tip. "Your apology is unnecessary, Hayden. It was the fault of Team Pluto that any of us were hurt in the first place. You cannot possibly blame yourself solely for the carnage they wrought. But, while we're on the topic, I hope you don't mind me inquiring as to what exactly _did_ happen with you."

Hayden shook his head. "Not at all. You see, it all began around a year ago. The first time it happened was on the Miner's Isle, back at my father's house. I was helping him carry some files downstairs...and that's when it happened. I don't remember what exactly transpired, but my father told me what did later on." He gulped and lower his gaze in shame.

"I'd tried to murder him. Luckily, his Machamp was also helping us, and it was able to restrain me until my father was able to procure and administer a sedative."

"I awoke a few hours later strapped to my bed. I remember...I was so confused...so tired. My father entered and asked me what I remembered. I told him 'nothing.' He informed me of what happened, told me he'd called the family doctor."

Hayden turned his head down, clenching his fists. Upon realizing he was doing this, he quickly unballed them and let them drop beneath the table, out of sight.

"The doctor called my 'illness' an… 'unfortunate accident,' the likes of which could not be described, nor attributed to anything, genetic or otherwise. No Ghost-types possessing my body or altercations to any part of my brain. It seemed like an isolated incident...until it happened again a month later."

"It was at that time that the doctor had come up with a rudimentary medicine, not to cure my condition...but to prolong it. The medicine added about ten days onto the usual thirty, before my condition...activated once again."

He turned to face the Aura Guardian, throwing something into the back of his mouth before following it up with a large gulp of water. "And that's about it. However, it seems to be happening more and more frequently nowadays. Every few days, it seems."

Riley frowned, slightly unnerved at how emotional Hayden's explanation had been. He'd expected a simple one or two sentences, not the entire process. And judging by the entranced expressions on his friends' faces, this was news to them as well. "I see. Well then, if there's anything I can do to help, please do let me know."

Hayden nodded. "Iris told me how you leapt into action back in Vitreus. Thank you for that. I could not forgive myself if I myself had brought harm to you all, my friends."

"It's not a problem," Riley replied modestly. "We're all safe now, and that's what counts."

Hickory's son put down his now empty glass and nodded once at Riley before turning to Ash. Seeing as the topic of his aggression was now passed, he changed the subject. "So Ash, ready to get your sixth Crimson Gym Badge?"

Ash grinned. "You bet I am! Tierra's going down! I've never been more psyched for a Badge than I am now!"

Iris raised an eyebrow. "What is up with you two this morning? You're practically bouncing off the walls."

"I'm sure Ash's abundance of energy is beginning to rub off on Serena," Riley said, speaking up before either of the couple could. "Either way, Ash could use a little kick today, I think."

Ash's face reddened and Hayden smirked.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Ash demanded, removing a Pokéball from his belt. His finger had just grazed the release when it sprang open revealing a rather irritated Pikachu, who beamed himself straight onto his partner's shoulder. "C'mon Pikachu!"

"Pika! Chu!"

* * *

A short walk later, the quintet stood back outside the ZCPD, sight of Ash's next Gym battle. They headed inside without a second thought, descending into the lobby as they had yesterday. However, instead of seeing a receptionist sitting at the reception desk, it was Chief Tierra herself.

"So, you came," she said coolly, standing up and coming around to the front of the table to greet them.

"I'm ready for our match, if that's fine," Ash declared. Pikachu growled quietly on his shoulder as if to echo his partner's declaration.

Tierra ran her hands across her belt, which held four Pokéballs. "Very well." She motioned down the left hallway. "Right this way."

Ash grinned and followed the Gym Leader down the torch-lit hallway, hand-in-hand with Serena. Many various offices and locked iron doors lined the hallway, but Tierra didn't stop at any of them. Instead, she took them down to the very end of the hall, where twin ornate oaken doors sat. Not hesitating a moment, she pushed them open.

The lights in the battlefield were already on. A viewing box lie on the left wall, and large stone braziers decorated the right. A referee stood at the ready on the sidelines.

"Everyone but Ash, to the stands if you please," Tierra said, already striding over to her place on the opposite end of the battlefield.

Riley, Iris, and Hayden headed up, but Serena stayed behind an extra second.

"Good luck sweetie," she whispered, standing up on her toes and kissing his forehead. Then, with one last smile, she followed her friends into the bleachers.

Ash watched her go, a blush dying from his cheeks. Suddenly, something snapped against his cheek painfully.

"What the hell?" Ash demanded.

"Pika! Pikapi pikachu!" Pikachu growled, clearly saying something along the lines of _get your head in the game lest I slap you again!_

Ash grinned. "Hahaha! You're right Pikachu! Let's get this battle going!"

Up in the stands, Serena, Iris, Hayden, and Riley watched with rapt attention. Although he wouldn't able to use his Aura, there was still one enormous variable on their minds.

"I wonder if Ash is going to use Cresselia," Iris chirped. "That would be quite the sight, to see a Mythical Pokémon in battle."

Hayden frowned in overwhelming confusion. "Excuse me? Did you say...Cresselia?"

Iris blushed in embarrassment. "Oho yeah, I forget to tell you this morning. Cresselia joined us for dinner last night and asked that Ash catch her! Apparently, she's here to help us take down Team Pluto," then she added in a lower voice, "and Omegeus."

Hayden remained speechless, his jaw slack with his eye twitching. "...U-Unbelievable. I-I don't believe it."

Serena shook her head knowingly. "Ash won't use Cresselia. He always wants a fair fight, and using a Legendary Pokémon just wouldn't be fair. I'm sure if he still had access to his Aura, he wouldn't be using that either."

"Yes, I think you're right," Riley agreed. "Plus, Cresselia joined Ash's team to help him stop a global crisis. I doubt the Lunar Queen would be very pleased to find herself in a battle for the mere sport of it."

Back down on the battlefield, Tierra smirked and nodded to the referee. "Alright, let's get going. Referee?"

"This will be a three on three match between the Gym Leader Tierra and the challenger Ash Ketchum. The battle will be over when either side has no more Pokémon able to continue battling. Furthermore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Now...please send out your Pokémon, and let the battle commence!"

"Ha! I'm looking forward to an excellent match, Aura Guardian," Tierra grinned, ripping a Pokéball from her belt. "I hope you give me just that! Go, Barbaracle!"

Tierra's Pokéball snapped open and the behemoth Collective Pokémon crashed onto the sand and bellowed to herald its entrance. Its hands and shoulders Binacle blinked furiously and its head-hand clenched and unclenched menacingly.

Ash smirked. "Barbaracle, huh? Well then, Seismitoad, I choose you!" He roared, hurling the Vibration Pokémon's ball into the field. Seismitoad appeared in a brilliant flash of light, moisture oozing from its body as he moved, like a saturated sponge.

"You may have the first move, Ash."

The raven-haired teen grinned. "If you insist. Pikachu, open up with Mud Shot!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Seismitoad dropped its jaw and summoned his earthen matter from his depths. Right before he launched the attack, Seismitoad threw his arms out, and coils of earth danced across, waiting to zip forward like a pouncing snake. Then, the Vibration Pokémon roared and threw everything forward, mud barreling from his maw and fists alike.

"Hmp. Barbaracle, Stone Edge," Tierra commanded.

The Collective Pokémon slammed a fist to the ground, and jagged rock spires erupted from the ground in front of it, spiking their way towards Seismitoad. Just as Seismitoad's Mud Shot was about to find its mark, a pillar of stone smashed up from the ground to block the attack. The pillar shattered with a loud _boom_ , and the shards fell to the ground harmlessly.

Meanwhile, Barbaracle's Stone Edge had finally reached the frog as a spike of granite shot up from right beneath him. Seismitoad squealed as he flew through the air, tossed by the Stone Edge. He landed in a heap right in front of Ash.

"Seis...," he groaned.

"C'mon Seismitoad, get up!" Ash urged. "Use Mud Shot again!"

As Seismitoad struggled to get off the ground, Tierra called her next attack.

"Now Barbaracle! Earthquake!"

Barbaracle roared and started stomping the sandy ground, sending seismic shock waves towards the helpless Seismitoad. Again, Barbaracle's attack found its mark as the shock waves battered the Vibration Pokémon, sending him skidding further along the ground, gathering terrible bruises as he did.

"Seismitoad, charge forward and tackle it, let's move!" Ash screamed, deciding to change his tactic. He would've liked nothing more than to flare up his Aura and give his partner a little power boost. Unfortunately, his Aura still hadn't regenerated yet, and as such, he was back to traditional tank and spank.

"SEIS!" Seismitoad bellowed, launching himself off his feet in a determined blur. A glowing trail of coppery light followed in his wake, and while he was running, a bronze hue began to swirl around his clenched fist. Then, with one final charge, he sent his new Drain Punch straight into Barbaracle's head.

"Barb!" The Collective Pokémon gurgled.

"Grab it Barbaracle!" Tierra commanded, and at once, Seismitoad's hand was clenched tightly in Barbaracle's head-hand vice.

"Toad?" Seismitoad squawked, baffled as to how he was just grabbed by this thing's _head_.

"Now Barbaracle, use Clamp!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Barbaracle squeezed Seismitoad's fist even tighter, his head now swirling with saltwater to complement its attack.

Ash quickly thought of a solution to his partner's predicament and yelled out his decision. "Seismitoad, use Hydro Pump now at close range! Give it everything you've got!"

Seismitoad grinned, knowing it would cause his opponent massive amounts of damage. Then his jaw opened and the oceans flew out. Barbaracle roared in agony as the carnal waters battered it, flinging Seismitoad as far away from it as possible.

"Nice job Seismitoad! Now follow up with a proper Drain Punch!" Ash commanded, eager to use the new move.

"Smash through it with Skull Bash!"

Now that he was at a distance, Seismitoad safely powered up his punch and launched forward at the Rock/Water-type. Simultaneously, Barbaracle lowered its head into a charge position and threw itself forward towards its opponent. With its head/fist tightened, the Collective Pokémon smashed through the air, its hands and shoulder Binacle hissing in fervent fury.

A second later, Barbaracle careened into Seismitoad, knocking them both to the ground. However, Seismitoad ignored the blow and slammed his fist down hard on Barbaracle's midsection, effectively knocking it to the side, giving Seismitoad time to regain dominance. Then, his fist having never left his opponent's body, coppery energy began to filter from Barbaracle, absorbing into Seismitoad's own. Barbaracle fought to stand but its opponent refused to allow even an inch of ascension. The energy continued to siphon from the Collective Pokémon until virtually all of Seismitoad's bruises were gone, and Barbaracle fell static, the many eyes across its body closing.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle! Seismitoad is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Awesome job Seismitoad!" Ash cheered. "That Drain Punch was somethin' else!"

On the other side of the field, Tierra recalled her Barbaracle and placed it back on her belt. "Your Seismitoad is a formidable opponent Ash. Barbaracle could've taken it out easily, but because of my incompetence, you prevailed." Selecting another fighter, she grinned at her opponent. "Time to even the score. Go, Shuckle!"

Tierra's Pokéball snapped open and the limp Mold Pokémon dropped to the ground. It stared stupidly at its opponent, its arms and legs slithering against the sand gently seemingly of their own accord.

The referee threw up his flags. "Now, let the battle resume!"

"Seismitoad, Rain Dance now!"

"Shuckle, use Gastro Acid now!" Tierra countered, knowing that some Water-types such as Seismitoad gained increased agility and dexterity when their bodies were saturated with water.

As Seismitoad performed his weather-summoning waltz, a translucent gel catapulted from Shuckle's gaping mouth straight onto the Vibration Pokémon. The move inflicted no damage, but as the substance seeped into its body, Seismitoad began to feel its poison.

Despite the fact that miniature storm clouds now cloaked the ceiling and rain was steadily falling onto the battle below, Seismitoad did not feel the usual surge of agility it usually did in this sort of weather. Normally, his skin became moist and malleable, granting him extra speed. Now, his body didn't feel like his own, and he still felt the weight of his dry body, as if the Gastro Acid had prevented his body from even getting wet, like oil on water.

"Seisss," Seismitoad hissed, frustrated with his lack of expected speed.

"No Swift Swimming for us today Seismitoad," Ash said through gritted teeth. "Looks like we'll be going on the offensive without it. Use Hydro Pump!"

"Into your shell Shuckle!" Tierra commanded.

A fierce torrent of water screamed towards the Mold Pokémon, expelled from Seismitoad's gaping maw. However, at the last second, Shuckle disappeared into its shell and took the super-effective attack head on. Confused, Seismitoad silenced his attack to gaze upon the damage he'd done.

Shuckle's dampened body wormed out of the holes in its shell, and it fixed its blank stare on Seismitoad once again. It looked like it'd sustained no damage at all.

Ash stared in awe at his opponent's Pokémon, his jaw slack. "...The hell?" He turned to look at Tierra, who was simply smirking, enjoying every second of her opponent's reaction.

"Hahahahaha! Shuckle's defenses are unmatched! No Pokémon, Mega, Primal, Legendary, or otherwise can top it! Its attack may be somewhat lacking, but we have an easy solution to that! Now Shuckle, use Power Split!"

Shuckle's throat glowed pink, an ethereal sphere coalescing at its mouth. A beam of lavender zapped from the Mold Pokémon and blasted Seismitoad, boomeranging back and hitting Shuckle's body again once it did. However, like Gastro Acid, it did no damage at all, but Seismitoad quickly began to feel its effects.

His strength melted away as if his muscles had just lost all their feeling. But on the other side of the battlefield, Shuckle's power levels rose until both Pokémon's attack levels were equivalent.

Ash gaped. This blank-faced worm had just crippled what should have been, by all accounts, an easy victory! He bit out a command; "Seismitoad, Hydro Pump! Full power!"

A disturbingly small volume of water coalesced within Seismitoad's mouth, the surrounding rain seemingly having no boosting effects to offer. When the frog launched the attack, it came out in an underwhelming beam, lightly spattering Shuckle's shell and dripping over his limbs. Shuckle glanced down at its dampened body, then back at its opponent. "S...h...h...h...k...lll," it warbled incoherently, drool starting to fall from its mouth, seemingly without its knowledge.

"Now Shuckle, use Shell Smash!"

The holes in the Mold Pokémon's shell began to glow, and cracks started to spider-web all over it. Now, its blank stare was gone, replaced by a determined and battle hardened resolve to crush its opponent, using his own strength against him. Its shell blasted apart, blinding everyone down on the battlefield, including Seismitoad. Dust shot up into the air, and like a sandstorm, it whipped across the battlefield, obscuring everyone's view even further.

"Now, Power Trick, then Bug Bite!" Tierra commanded with seasoned precision.

Like a specter, Shuckle appeared before Seismitoad as a blur, rolling across the sand with its limbs wrapped around itself like a rubberband ball, its immense defensive capabilities swapping with his meager attack power through Psychic energy. Before the Vibration Pokémon had time to react, and before Ash could even process what he was seeing, Shuckle's jaws were clamped down on Seismitoad's torso, sending the frog into hysterical agony, due to Shuckle's skyrocketed attacking power.

"Seismitoad, while it's defenses are down, use Hydro Pump at close-range!" Ash screamed, wanting more than ever to activate his Aura, dispel this sandstorm and ascend Seismitoad's strength to godlike levels. Even if he had had access to his abilities, he wouldn't have used them, but it was knowing he had the potential cut off from him that left him in such a state. The power of Arceus' essence was a drug, if there ever was one.

A shock of water horked from Seismitoad's mouth, but Shuckle had already dislodged itself and rolled back to its side of the battlefield, to safety. Seismitoad was still squirming in pain by the time Shuckle had come to a stop. The dust still buffeted across the battlefield, but after a few seconds, it was finally rained out.

Tierra grinned. "You thought a simple type advantage would ensure an easy victory, I presume? Not quite. Shuckle's nonchalant appearance leads many to underestimate her. But, as you can see, she poses just as large a threat as any other Pokémon under the command of a Gym Leader such as myself."

The lights above the battlefield flickered, the rainwater beginning to seep into the wiring. A shadow darkened Ash's face, but when it passed, the young man himself was also smiling, his raven hair now jet black and hanging down over his face like a cowl. His arm shot out, enclosed in it, a Pokéball.

"Seismitoad, return."

The frog disappeared back into his Pokéball, and Ash clipped it back to his belt, exchanging it for another. The rain overhead began to thin out, the clouds fading into nothingness.

"You're right Tierra," Ash admitted. "I did underestimate Shuckle. I'd have never thought a Pokémon like Shuckle could inflict such cripples on my Seismitoad so quickly." He looked up to meet her gaze, and for a fleeting moment, her eyebrows twitched. Not even a frown, but definitely an expression of wariness. "You had your chance to defeat my Pokémon and turn the tide of battle in your favor. But all of Shuckle's secrets are out, and worst of all, you've crippled its defenses and left it with less than desirable speed. You had the element of surprise before with Seismitoad. That's no longer the case." He hefted his Pokéball into the air and released its contents. "Lucario, I choose you!"

The indigo jackal appeared in a waft of misty Aura, spiraling down onto the sand and landing deftly on his toes. He readied himself, pulling one elbow back and one palm forward. "Hurhh!" He growled.

The Stone-Cold Sentinel narrowed her eyes. "Foolish child. Your cockiness will pave the road for your own loss. I've been battling for decades. Don't even try and educate _me_ on the art of battle. Ready yourself and prepare for humiliating defeat. Shuckle, use Bug Bite!"

"Steady, Lucario," Ash commanded. "Wait for my mark."

As Shuckle broke into its roll, Lucario watched its every movement with his Aura-enhanced vision. The Mold Pokémon was mere feet from Lucario when Ash called out his counter.

"Grab and trap!"

Lucario's hand shot out as a blur and snatched Shuckle's neck. Within the same second, he shoved Shuckle beneath his foot and bared his teeth in a menacing sneer, Aura cloaking his fists and sizzling from his eyes.

"Now, Metal Claw!"

Three long blades sliced through each of Lucario's fists like Wolverine. Then the Aura Pokémon plunged his fists down into the shell less turtle so that three of his four limbs were now pinning Shuckle to the ground.

Tierra grit her teeth. Even if she didn't want to admit it, what the boy had said was right. She'd been unable to take down Seismitoad, and now Shuckle would pay the price for her lack of competence. "Power Trick, Shuckle!"

The metal blades within Shuckle's malleable form were forcefully shoved out and a radiant pink glow enveloped Shuckle's form. Fragments of glowing rock coalesced around it and packed themselves against it, effectively rebuilding its shell and skyrocketing its defense once again. Shuckle's formerly pained expression melted back into indifference, and once it was free of Lucario's attack, it lopped back to its side of the battlefield.

"It's too late!" Ash declared, shooting a fist forward. "Lucario, clean this up with Aura Sphere!"

The Aura Pokémon howled, flinging its hands together before pulling them apart, a roiling volume of Aura filtering into existence. Before Tierra even had a chance to call out her command, the energy sphere was already rocketing straight towards Shuckle. The attack hit its mark, Shuckle's weakest point: its head, and the ground beneath the Mold Pokémon exploded skyward. Right before the accumulation of sand shaded the battlefield, a faint squeal could be heard before it was drowned out in the din of destruction.

Before the dust had even cleared, Tierra recalled her defeated Pokémon. "I'm sorry, old friend. This loss was my fault."

Ash grinned triumphantly as soon as his vision was clear, pumping a fist into the air. "Alright, Lucario! Two down, one to go!"

"Nice job Ash!" Serena called from the stands. "You can do it!"

Iris and Hayden shared a knowing look, both of them smirking before sinking their gaze back to the battle.

As Tierra clipped Shuckle's Pokéball back to her belt, she unhooked another one and brought her gaze level with her opponent's. "You've defeated all but one of my Pokémon. Not many can prevail against my Shuckle, so I'll give credit where its due. But my next Pokémon hasn't been defeated in a long, long time. She was my first, and she is my finest. The bond we have tempered over decades of friendship is unparalleled. Now, Ash Ketchum. You may think you have a significant advantage, but like a catastrophic avalanche, it all comes crashing down."

Without another word, she unlocked her Pokéball and its contents spilled into the air, stretching out into a massive aerial form. When the glow died down, a scar-ridden Aerodactyl was revealed, its humongous jaws gnashing, its pointed tail whipping through the air. However this Aerodactyl was different from most, for embedded in a spiked neck gauntlet around its neck was the lavender sheen of an Aerodactylite.

Tierra savored Ash's surprised reaction; his widened eyes and heavy breathing. "Gaze upon the instrument of your defeat and know, all of your efforts were futile."

Ash grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Just one more," he murmured. "Lucario, think you can handle this?"

The Aura Pokémon growled and hefted a fist. "Rawohhh!"

Tierra shook her head. "I'm giving you one last chance to acquiesce. Surrender now. Spare your Pokémon needless suffering."

"C'mon, we've still got three Pokémon left and you only have one! Enough with the talk! Let's resume!"

The referee nodded and threw up his flags. "Battle, continue!"

Tierra moved her hand up to the multitude of badges glistening on her uniform. Although Ash hadn't noticed it before, now it shined above all the rest. A Key Stone, disguised as one of Tierra's numerous medals, hung from her coat, pinned among the rest; a tribute to the most precious achievement she could ever reach: the ultimate bond with her Pokémon

Tierra yanked her Mega Medal from her uniform and enclosed it in a tight fist, light shooting from the cracks between her fingers. "Aerodactyl, ignite your core and release your ancient power! Mega Evolve!"

The Fossil Pokémon roared, the Mega Stone on its neck beginning to glow, throbbing with the almighty power of unity between people and Pokémon. Lavender light spilled from the Stone, spreading across Aerodactyl's body like the ocean's tide. Soon, its entire body was rippling with the illumination of a divine luminary, each ripple morphing the Pokémon's body in some way; inflating its size and elongating rocky spikes from its leathery wings and mottled head.

Ash watched as Aerodactyl underwent its brilliant metamorphosis, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. Then without warning, the Aerodactylite pulsed one last time, generating a sphere of blinding energy that quickly engulfed the entirety of the Fossil Pokémon's form. The spherical maelstrom swirled around Aerodactyl for a few seconds, before cracks started to zig-zag across its surface. Finally, from within, Aerodactyl gave a deafening roar, and the sphere shattered, revealing its true Mega Forme, the insignia of Mega Evolution wavering in the air above its head before fading away with the light.

Ash gasped. Aerodactyl's already menacing body was now at least a foot larger, and dark granite protrusions decorated the edges of its wings and head. He scowled, breaking himself out of his shock, and threw out his hand. "Now's no time to be dawdling! Lucario, use Metal Claw!"

Fueled by his determination to defeat his potent foe, Lucario zipped forward across the battlefield, leaping high into the air, tempered steel knives protruding from his fists. Mega Aerodactyl made no attempt to dodge, keeping its stone-cold glare on its opponent as the gap between them closed.

"Aerial Ace," Tierra commanded flatly.

One second it was still, the next it was a lavender blur. Lucario was mere inches from his target when it seemed to _vanish_. Though the mystery of where it went did not stay unsolved for long, because a second later, Lucario was thrown skyward by the prehistoric Mega, then smashed to the ground by a sharp whip of its tail. A great cloud of smoke billowed from the newly formed crater and Ash's jaw dropped in disbelief. Aerodactyl was practically brimming with power, every breath, every flex of its muscles radiating strength.

"Lucario!" Ash yelled in fear, frantically waving away the dust from the Lucario's impact to see his fate. When the sand settled, a bruised and beaten Aura Pokémon was revealed lying right smack in the middle of the crater.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" The referee called. "Aerodactyl is the—"

"Rurhhhhh…," a low groan echoed from the battlefield. The referee gasped upon seeing the source of the sound. Lucario was hanging on, and was now standing, ready to continue the fight!

"Alright, Lucario!" Ash cheered, Pikachu mimicking his trainer's vigor. "Can you keep going?"

Lucario's breathing was ragged and heavy, and his standing posture looked agonizing, like he was stopping himself from crying out in pain. Nevertheless, he confirmed his master's question with a hard grunt.

"Your Lucario is a fighter, I'll give you that," Tierra leered. "But if a single move did all that…"

"We don't give up till its over!" Ash proclaimed, pumping a determined fist into the air. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere! Get close, and dodge any attack Aerodactyl tries to use!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Lucario sprinted across the battlefield until he was almost directly under Aerodactyl. He then launched himself into the air, surging globules of Aura coalescing in both of his palms.

Tierra shook her head, almost regretting that she'd have to damage Lucario even further, before giving Aerodactyl a command. "Finish it off with Fire Fang."

Mega Aerodactyl roared before plunging into a descent, falling into a collision course straight for Lucario. Its maw dropped open and its mouth caught fire, its gullet akin to the fiery entrance of Hell.

Ash cracked a sly smirk. Directly above Aerodactyl, and out of everyone's attention but his own, was Lucario. Aerodactyl's current target was simply a distraction, a copy made from Aura. The real Lucario above Aerodactyl wielded two fully primed Aura Spheres, and without another moment's hesitation, he launched them at the Mega Fossil Pokémon.

Aerodactyl howled as its spine suddenly snapped down, its wings flapping furiously in an effort to change velocity and catch a glimpse at its assailant. Lucario grinned and bounced off Aerodactyl's frenzied body and landed deftly on the sand right on top of his clone, which instantly faded.

"Don't let up Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

Tierra's focus never wavered. She ignored Lucario's counterattack and called her next command. "Hyper Beam!"

Lucario grit his teeth and raced towards Aerodactyl, a hardened bone mirage already glittering in his two fists. With a determined leap, he shot into the air, ready to bring his weapon down on Aerodactyl's spiked skull. However, his opponent's gullet had just lit up, and the ancient dinosaur's entire form trembled with power. Once Lucario's attack was mere inches from Aerodactyl, an unparalleled shaft of blinding destruction poured from Aerodactyl's mouth and shredded the Aura Pokémon's body. Aerodactyl emptied more power into the attack, rage from remembering how it'd been tricked earlier fuelling its assault, and Lucario plummeted to the ground faster than the eye could follow.

"Lucario!" Ash cursed.

When the dust cleared, Lucario's mangled and broken form lay at the center of a massive crater, unmoving and unresponsive.

"Lucario is unable to battle," the referee declared solemnly. "Aerodactyl is the winner of this round."

Ash said nothing as he withdrew his Pokéball and recalled Lucario. Lucario's loss was a necessary loss. He knew from the beginning that Lucario would never be able to defeat Mega Aerodactyl one to one. However, using the fight Lucario had put up against Tierra's ace, Ash would now be able to gauge an appropriate strategy to defeat Aerodactyl with a Pokémon he knew was capable.

"Having second guesses, are we?" Tierra japed from the opposite side of the battlefield, but this time Ash didn't entertain her ego.

Slowly, Ash unhooked a Pokéball from his belt; the Pokéball that contained his latest team member. Without a word, he tossed it onto the battlefield.

Hayden frowned.

Iris raised her eyebrows.

Serena gasped.

" _Greninja_ ," the new arrival hissed.

"Welcome back to the badge grind, buddy," Ash smiled. "Glad to have you back."

Greninja smirked, his gaze never leaving the gargantuan pterodactyl that had just settled back down in front of Tierra, its clawed wings rupturing the sand as it creeped around in front of its master. The two foes stared each other down, sizing each other up. Aerodactyl's pointed tail lashed the sand behind it and it grinned, as if it knew it would be fighting a more challenging opponent. Or perhaps it was simply relishing the opportunity to crush another frail looking Pokémon.

The referee threw up his flags. "Battle, resume!"

"Hyper Beam!" Tierra called out immediately.

With a single flap of its massive wings, Aerodactyl was back in the air, searing hot energy stockpiling deep within its gullet. Greninja made no movements at all, aside from his eyes, that still hadn't left his target even for a moment.

Aerodactyl seemed to take Greninja's staticity for weakness, so it dropped its cautionary defenses and finished charging up its Hyper Beam without delay, sucking in an enormous breath, and roaring out a blistering beam of blinding brilliance.

"Now," Ash growled, clenching a fist in front of him. Without even turning around, Greninja had mimicked his partner's stance. "Let's do this!"

All of a sudden, water spun into existence around Greninja, swirling around his feet and up his nimble form until a stunning whirlpool engulfed the entirety of his body. Within the same second, all of the water storming around Greninja suddenly jumped, its entire massive volume focusing into a small orb on his back, before exploding outward in four directions, creating a gleaming, four-pointed water shuriken.

Immediately after his impressive transformation, Greninja ducked and rolled to the side, effectively dodging the Hyper Beam for the moment. However, Aerodactyl would not be stopped so easily. Sweeping its head towards Greninja, a great rent burned into the ground as the Hyper Beam neared its target, however this time, Greninja didn't dodge. Just as the Hyper Beam was about to land on it, Greninja seized the water shuriken on back and hefted it to its front. The Hyper Beam crashed into the water shuriken, and instantly the water shuriken began spinning, faster and faster with every passing fraction of a second as it absorbed the Hyper Beam's potency and momentum. Sparks began to pour off the point of contact between the two immense powers, and a harsh screeching blasted throughout the entire chamber. Just as it seemed Greninja was faltering on his defense, Ash tossed his hand forward, as if throwing an invisible ball, and Greninja hurled the massive water shuriken in perfect sync. It sliced through Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam with ease, and because of its colossal size, it was impossible to avoid. Greninja's ultimate weapon careened into Aerodactyl like a truck, effectively silencing his attack, and making him drop to the ground like a rock in an avalanche.

The monster Pokémon hit the ground like a comet, cratering the sand around it. A radiant flash lit up the battlefield, and all evidence of Aerodactyl's mega forme faded away as sparkling mist in the wind. At the same time, Greninja's enhancements also flashed out of existence, its massive shuriken lodged in the wall above Tierra melting into normal water and splashing onto the ground behind her.

"A-Aerodactyl is unable to battle," the referee sputtered, his arm shaking as he rose his flag. "That means, the winner is the challenger, Ash Ketchum."

Serena clambered down from the bleachers and practically jumped on Ash, enveloping him in an impassioned hug. "That's my Ashy!"

Iris, Hayden, and Riley followed her down, all greeting their friend proudly.

"That was amazing, Ash! I've never seen anything like that Greninja!" Iris gushed.

"Yes, I have to agree," Hayden said. "Truly a paragon of its kind."

Riley smiled at his apprentice. "It is certainly a deserved win. But that doesn't mean the training stops."

Tierra was speechless. Her hand and arm moved, seemingly of their own volition as she recalled the fallen megasaur.

A grin crept up Ash's face until he couldn't restrain himself and he whooped in victory. "Alright, you did it Greninja!"

The lithe water-type beamed in response, but upon hearing Ash's cheers, Tierra broke out of her trance and fixed Ash with a cold glare. Slowly, she walked over to him, her eyes storming.

"Ash Ketchum," she said as if it hurt her to say his name. "That was quite impressive."

The young Aura Guardian grinned in triumph at his elder opponent. "You seemed so confident earlier."

"That was before I knew you had a pokémon, and one with a type advantage at that, that's affected by the bond phenomenon."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, I guess," Ash shrugged.

Tierra smiled coolly. "Yes, I suppose so." She motioned to the referee, who came over with a velvet tray in hand. Tierra plucked the metallic badge from the tray and held it up to the light.

"This is the Core Badge," Tierra proclaimed, showing it to Ash. It was a beautiful gemstone with ruby red at its center and brighter colors as it spread outward. "I believe that true strength comes from the core of all things, be it you, your pokémon, or your bonds with your pokémon. But I suppose you don't need me to tell you that."

Ash nodded and took the badge, depositing it into his badge case. "Alright, I got the Core Badge!" he exclaimed, Greninja and Pikachu cheering at his side.

"I think you've spent enough time celebrating," Riley cut in. "Time to get back to training."

Tierra snorted and Ash scowled between the two of them. Nonetheless, he readjusted his hat, recalled Greninja, and took Serena's hand. "Thank you for the battle, Tierra."

The police captain nodded. "I suppose I must be getting back to training as well. Good luck on your future prospects, Ash and company. "I see bright things on the horizon."

The quintet bid farewell and departed the gym. The sun had already started to descend over Zircon City, and by the time they arrived back at the pokémon center, the sky was already a dull orange. Dark clouds swirled into place as the group ate the dinner and the hours creeped further and further till the end of the day. By the time they'd all retired to bed, Zircon City was bathed in the pitch black of night.

It would be the last sunset before the harrowing results of Project Typhon finally took centerstage on the Crimson Isles.

* * *

 **Kanto Region — Fuschia City**

The Pluto King's golden mask wavered into view on Tobias' tablet screen. "It's time, Lord Tobias," he hissed. "I've received word from Queen Persephone that the portal frame is complete and is currently en route to the Citadel."

Tobias grinned sadistically and rose out of his seat. "And I suppose I have a flight to catch, yes?"

"Indeed. Unfortunately the Alpha Child is taking longer than we expected. You and your forces will have to cut him off on Grey Isle so that he has no choice but to continue onto the Smoldering Isle. And there, he will finally fall in a flurry of brimstone and shadow."

"Your wish is my command," Tobias nodded, flicking off his tablet and casting it to the side. Armed with his most potent team, he exited his office within the Obsidian Manor. Soon, he came upon a door to outside. Flinging it open, he stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard behind the Obsidian Manor. Countless Shadow Paladins milled below, prepping their Pokémon for the journey overseas.

"My brethren!" Tobias roared, his voice echoing through the din of Fuschia's howling winds. "The time has come! The dawn of Omegeus is upon us, and it is time for the Shadow Paladins to reappear! Now we fly, to the Crimson Isles!"

The Shadow Paladins roared, mounting their flying-types. Those that didn't have flying-types clambered onto the backs of those who did. Like a terrifying storm of pure darkness, the Shadow Paladins took flight and spiraled away from the Obsidian Manor. It would take all night for them to arrive on the Crimson Isles, but nothing would stop them now.

Tobias smiled and released his own Latios. Swinging his leg over its body, he said, "Now Latios. It's time for us to make our mark on the world. Time to send God to hell."

Latios shrieked and bulleted into the air, rocketing to the forefront of the aerial swarm. Finally…

 **Next —** _ **Chapter 24 : Tobias VS The Crystal Kingpin**_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Alrighty y'all. Honestly it's been so long I've forgotten most of what I wanted to say. But yeah, as I said above, next chapter, Ash and co will be on the last of the Crimson Isles. It's finally time to tie up this shitshow and showcase everything Team Pluto has been working towards. Omegeus, the Omega Child, the "portal frame,"... all will be revealed in due time. Thanks for your patience, and as always, I leave updates on my profile, and you can PM me anytime and I'll always respond. Guaranteed.

Final notes, check out my other story The Sinnoh Crisis if you haven't already. Also has Aura!Ash and an Ash x Sabrina pairing. Finally, keep your eyes open for yet another project that may or may not ever happen :P

AND REVIEW DAMNIT! luv u

 _Subject 666_


End file.
